The Angel Adventures: The Hokubu Records
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Onward to the second of four sectors to The Angel Adventures! Across the border to Hokubu! Hehe...Make sure you read The Nanka Files, or this will make no sense...
1. #32 - Pokemon Professor Pack

Pokemon Professor Pack  
_Japanese Title:_ Pokemon Professor Forced Battle! Fury Burns Within!  
By: Kat: of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek

"You know," Medira chewed on her gum, "Those camera guys wouldn't cross the border."

"Maybe they were actually the smart ones," Sooney said, "They didn't get sucked into the gold Gladiola River."

"At least they won't be hanging over my shoulder any more," Eevy said thankfully, "They were getting annoying."

"Lazy too," Yuu-Yuu nodded, "They were whining more than Sooney, Mizu and me all put together."

"Thank you, Yuu-Yuu," Mizu shook her head, "Thank you so much. But you _are_ right."

"So what are we up to today, Eevy?" Medira blew a bubble, popping it all over her face.

"I thought we could go see Professor Pine today. She's supposed to know a lot about Hokubu so I think she could offer some help," Eevy scanned her friends and waited for a reaction.

"Yeah," Sooney stood up, "Sounds like a blast to me."

"Sure," Medira pulled the gum from her face, "Just let me get this off."

"I met Professor Pine once," Yuu-Yuu stood up, "She's really nice."

"Let's go!" Mizu straightened her pack on her back, "Her lab's down the road."

*^~^**^~^*

"There it is," Yuu-Yuu looked all the way up the building, "It's twice as big as my dad's lab."

"Uh huh," Eevy nodded in a fog, "Let's go in."

"I hope I don't get lost," Medira refused to chew gum for the time being, "By the size I'd say I probably could."

Mizu pushed the door, sending off a doorbell. A nice tone to it, but it echoed like mad through the entire building. There was a slight thud and the click of heels from down the hall and around the corner. A few seconds later, Professor Paulina Pine rounded the corner in a forest green dress and white lab coat.

"Oh. What a lovely surprise!" she said as her heels tapped down the hall towards them, "Evangelina of Rose Town," she shook Eevy's hand as hard as she could, "Please, come right in."

Eevy turned her head to look at everyone while Professor Pine dragged her down the hall by her wrist, "Uh, sure."

"Come in girls," Pro. Pine turned to them, "Don't stand there in the doorway."

They looked at each other but walked in, "Where are you dragging me to?" Eevy asked wearily.

"There are some people I know would be delighted to meet you. Come now, girls," Pro. Pine pulled her around a corner and pushed a door open, still holding Eevy.

Eevy stumbled in the door with her head to the floor, "Pro. Pine," she put her head up, "Oh. And some Professors I don't know."

Pro. Pine snickered, "Evangelina, these are Professors Oak, Ivy, Foster and Elm. And you've met Professor Palm."

"Pleased to meet you," Eevy was shoved forward a step when Yuu-Yuu jammed past her and clung to her father's shoulders.

"Hi, dad!" she choked her father, "Hi!"

"Yes, Yuu-Yuu. Please let me breathe," Pro. Palm pried her hands loose.

"Why exactly did you yank me in here, Professor Pine?" Eevy stood with her arms crossed.

"Silly me, I've forgotten again," Pro. Pine shook her head, "Professor Palm has been raving about you. He says you're experienced beyond your time."

"Professor," Eevy growled at Palm, "Don't go spreading rumors that aren't true. Good nor bad."

"It's not a rumor," Palm shook his head, "I believe it to be one hundred percent true."

Eevy's head fell to the side, "Huh?"

"We've seen you too," Elm broke in, "On PKMN TV. We do presume he's correct."

"Excuse me?" Eevy choked.

"Ignore them, dear girl," Ivy laughed, "They've been studying too hard. We'd like to see you battle here in person as a way to take a closer look at your skills. Would you be interested in a Pokemon Battle?"

"Well, sure. But with who?"

"Someone with six Pokemon. We want a full battle but without anything at stake," Oak finally said something.

"I have six Pokemon," Mizu stepped up.

"So do I," Sooney said.

"And me too," Medira walked up.

"I think we'll work with a trainer with mixed types. What about the one you brought, Professor Oak?" Foster turned to him.

"Oh. I suppose it could work," Oak stood up and walked out for a minute before returning with familiar faces.

"I have to battle him?" Eevy gagged, "But…but…but."

"Professor, I can't battle her!" 

"Do it anyway," Professor Oak shoved them both out the door.

"I don't want to fight Ash!"

"I can't! She's my friend!"

"Like I said, do it anyway," Oak continued pushing.

"Ash…" Eevy whined.

"Eevy…" Ash choked.

Oak jammed them both in a door, sending them into a tall white room with a dirt Pokemon arena in the center. Eevy tripped and Ash went flying down on top of her. Oak shook his head at their refusal to battle and slammed the door behind them.

"Well," Eevy shoved him off, "We battled once, we can do it again, right?"

"Right," Ash brushed off and tromped to the other end of the arena.

Eevy looked up to three glass windows on the second story of the room, "This is a six on six, kids," Ivy said through the speaker, "Nothing to wager. No time limit. No helpers either."

"Hey Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu shouted through the speaker.

"Move!" Mizu pulled Yuu-Yuu away, "Go ahead Professor."

"Uh…Thank you," Ivy shook her head, "The challengers are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town with five Gym Badges and Evangelina Hikoboshi from Rose Town with five Gym Badges. Begin!"

"No hard feelings, right?" Eevy grabbed at her Poke'Ball chain, whipping it around beside her.

"No!" Ash enlarged his Poke'Ball, "I'll take Croconaw!"

The cloak feeling hit her again, "Go…Jolt Ball!"

The Poke'Balls broke open simultaneously one revealing a Croconaw and one a blue Jolteon, "Jolt, jolt, jolt, jolt!" Lovo drug his foot.

"That's an amazing color," Oak snapped a picture.

"I never mentioned they were off color, did I?" Palm snickered and tried to avoid getting shouted at for being so absent minded.

"Croconaw, go! Use your Water Gun!"

"Show him what we're made of! Use your Double Kick!" 

Lovo's Double Kick tore right through the Water Gun, kicking Croconaw in the head. The blue lizard stepped back a step but regained his balance simply by flailing hard enough to stay up.

"Croconaw, Scary Face attack!"

"Lovo!"

"Good move. Scary Face dropped its speed," Elm nodded.

"Maybe Ash is actually using his head for a change," Misty commented, "Go Ash! Go Eevy!"

"Lovo, we're not giving up! Use your Quick Attack!"

"Croconaw, Slash it!"

"Lovo, Agility!"

"An Agility enhanced Quick Attack. That's a very impressive combo," Oak started writing notes.

Lovo sped forward, giving Croconaw no time to move. He headbutted Croconaw's legs, popping him into the air, belly down.

"Lovo, Electric Pin Missile!"

"Jolt, jolt, jolteon!" Lovo launched a Thunderbolt full of Pins right into Croconaw's middle.

"Croconaw no!" Ash's crocodile slammed the ground, cracking electricity and covered in Jolteon barbs, "Return. You did great."

"Great job, Lovo!" Lovo jumped into Eevy's arms, "I'm so proud of you. What lovely combination attacks you used!"

"That was one electrifying finish," Foster took more notes.

"Quick a prickly duo those two are," Oak snapped more pictures of Eevy holding Lovo.

"Oh brother," Pine shook her head, "Bad puns, you two."

Eevy put Lovo on the ground and recalled him to his Jolt Ball, "Ready for round two?"

"You bet! I choose Bayleef!"

"Bayleef? Go, Flame Ball!"

"That again? We beat that last time we battled," Ash shook his head at Zovo.

"Shut up and fight!" Eevy hissed.

"Whoa," Ash stepped back, "What was that for?"

"No one mocks my Pokemon," Eevy's eyes started swirling, "Zovo go!"

"I think you're losing it. Bayleef go!"

The green Flareon flew forward at twice the speed it had when Eevy had first battled Ash in Lily City at Professor Palm's lab. The Bayleef tromped forward at a slower speed.

"Zovo, Fire Spin!"

"Flare! Flare!" Zovo swung his head to release a huge burst of spiraling fire.

It coiled around Bayleef, spinning faster and faster. The Bayleef managed to keep from the edges of the flames, but still was getting burned.

"Bayleef, with all this fire you'll get enough energy for a Solar Beam quicker! Quick! Start charging for a Solar Beam!"

"Zovo, use your Quick Attack now!"

As Bayleef started gathering her energy, Zovo did a Flareon summersault over the fire wall he'd created. He slammed his back feet into Bayleef's head, pushing her to the floor, causing the Solar Beam to shook towards Eevy as it traveled along the ground. Eevy saw it coming but wasn't fast enough to move. Zovo ran faster than ever.

"Flare, flare, flare!" he jumped in front of her, taking the hit dead on.

He growled as he was hit and slid back even though he braced himself. When the Solar Beam ended he tipsily stood in front of Eevy, still going while Bayleef lay out on the ground. 

"Zovo. Why did you do that?" Eevy knelt down next to him as he tipped around.

He looked at her slowly, "Flare, flare," he groaned.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Eevy asked him, realizing she had just understood him.

"Flareon flare flareon," as Ash recalled Bayleef, Zovo fell over.

"My poor baby," Eevy picked him up, "Listen, Professor Oak!" Eevy turned and nastily looked up into the window, "You let Medira down here now! She's got the Potions and I need one. Now!"

Professor Oak backed up a step, "My word. Medira come with me."

The door opened and Medira ran in with her Super Potion ready to go, "All I've got is Super Potion. It won't be enough."

"I've got to get a Spearow," Eevy stood up and ran out the door, slamming past Oak.

The other Professors followed along with everyone else as Eevy ran outside. She looked around and felt the breeze. Facing just the right direction, the ear piercing whistle whipped around.

"What's she doing?" Ivy covered her ears.

"You'll see," Yuu-Yuu answered as she plugged her ears.

"Fearow! Fearow fear!" a gust of wind revealed Fearow B.

"I need you to do me a big favor, Yuu-Yuu," Eevy stroked the Fearow's beak, "I need you to take Zovo to the Pokemon Center. Ride Fearow B and stay there. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished."

"But Eevy-" Yuu-Yuu started.

"Please, Yuu-Yuu," Eevy half snorted/half begged.

The Professors stepped back at the sight of Eevy's eyes going pale, "Get that Pokemon to the Center, Yuu-Yuu," Professor Palm shoved his daughter forward, "And don't come back till he's better."

After Yuu-Yuu had shakily steadied herself and gotten on her way with Fearow and Zovo, Eevy turned to, or rather on, Ash, "Now. We battle."

She shoved past, slamming him into the doorframe. She tromped down the hall and through the door, already bearing her Poke'Ball.

Ash squeaked past her and ran to his side of the arena, "I choose Noctowl."

"Fine then," her voice was low and almost evil, "I take the Sun Ball!"

"Es peon!" Sovo looked extremely angry as he flew from the ball before the oddly colored owl.

"I will not go easy any more," Eevy hissed, "Sovo. Now! We battle!"

"Geez. You can get really nasty when you want to. Noctowl, Hypnosis!"

"Sovo, Reflect! Turn it back on itself."

The Hypnosis waves from Noctowl hit the invisible screen and popped itself in the face. It started flying in circles, pecking at air. Who knows what it was seeing.

"Sovo, Swift attack!"

"Noctowl! Wake up!"

"She's got a strong heart, a bad temper and great tactics," Foster continued writing, "She'll go a long way, but the success may get to her."

"If she becomes the Champion, the Elite will have their work cut out for them," Oak agreed, "She's strong."

"She cared more about that Flareon than she did about winning," Ivy nodded, "That's what makes a true Champion."

"She knows exactly what her Pokemon are telling her," Elm was actually speaking in a non-know-it-all tone, "That's a real bond."

"Do you see now why I said she was a great trainer?" Palm asked, "And why I said she must have been truthful in her tellings of Raikou?"

"She must be truthful. She battles like a Mistress, not a trainer," Pine watched carefully, "We've found our newest trainer profile, I'm sure."

The girls stood behind the Professors listening to them talk. They turned and nodded to each other as the battle continued. They had missed Noctowl going down and Ash was preparing his next Pokemon.

"I choose Bulbasaur!"

"I choose the Moon Ball!"

"Um umb umbreon!" Yovo drug his foot and the Bulbasaur growled nastily at him.

"Bulbasaur! Sunny Day, now!"

"Yovo! Fight it with Moonlight!"

The darkness of the room was taken over by sunlight then pushed back to shadows. The Pokemon kept trying to push the others strengthening time of day away. Bulbasaur finally broke through and took the room over with sun.

"Yovo! Don't look into the light!"

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam now!"

"Yovo run!"

Yovo was too stunned to run away. For the second time, Eevy's Pokemon was defeated by Ash's Solar Beam. It caught Yovo in the neck, propelling him backwards and into Eevy's stomach. He wasn't in as poor a shape as his brother, but he still needed help.

"Yes! I beat it!" Ash jumped up excitedly.

"Oh Yovo," Eevy hugged the poor lifeless Pokemon, "Don't worry. You'll be all right. Maybe I'll have Dragon send you something nice, huh? You like him. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Get into your Moon Ball and sleep."

"Did she say Dragon?" Oak looked to Ivy who looked to Foster who peered at Elm who stared at Palm who looked at Pine.

"Yes," Medira spoke up, "She said Dragon."

The Professors looked at each other again and Foster spoke up, "Was he with anyone else?"

"Yeah. Two other guys and a girl," Sooney looked at him strangely, "Why?"

"Were their names JP, Starla and Phantom?" Ivy eyed them closely.

"How'd you know?" Mizu looked to him.

"Just a lucky guess," Palm looked down at Eevy.

The girls again stared at each other. They shrugged this time instead of nodded and watched the battle advance.

"This has gone on long enough," Eevy pulled out a blue Poke'Ball, "Rain Ball go!"

"Cyndaquil, go!"

Novo's frilled, water-proof mane spread and stretched as he hissed angrily at the Fire Mouse in front of his master and him, "Vapor eon vape or!" 

"Cyndaquil cynda!" Cyndaquil fired up his flames.

"OK Cyndaquil, let's hit and hit strong! Use your Smokescreen!"

"Novo, Haze!"

The white mist chased away the black cloud, clearing the air of the smoke and filling it with light rain. The Professors nodded and continued writing and taking pictures. A boy about Brock's age stepped in behind them. After spotting Eevy, he pulled out a sketchpad and started drawing like mad. Sooney's smile grew but Mizu and Medira stayed completely oblivious to his presence.

"Novo, Water Gun!"

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"

The two attacks smashed together, blowing hot steam everywhere. It hissed for a bit then faded to nothing. Novo sprung forward without orders and slammed Cyndaquil head up with a watery Take Down. He tumbled over the Fire- type's head and used Acid Armor to disappear from vision.

"Good idea, Novo," Eevy clapped, "Stay down."

"Where'd it go?" Foster's eyes traveled around the entire arena, finding nothing.

"It disappeared into thin…water," Ivy also searched for it.

"Novo, up and use Water Gun!"

Novo appeared behind Cyndaquil and bit him before spraying him with a devastating Water Gun. Cyndaquil jumped into the air and ran around the room, trying to avoid the water, but Novo just followed behind, blasting him time and again.

"Call it off, Eevy!" Ash called to her, "Cyndaquil's had enough!"

"Novo, seize fire," Eevy stopped her Vaporeon as it was just about to squirt another pump of water.

"Vapor, vapor," Novo whined as he walked to her side.

"I must admit you were a little rude with biting him," Eevy patted the Pokemon's head, "Back in your Ball."

"Cyndaquil, return! Pikachu, it's you and me!"

"There's no way she can beat Ash and Pikachu," the new boy commented as he continued his sketching, "They're an unbeatable team."

"Don't be so sure, Tracey my boy," Oak said as he watched Eevy's eyes turn cold and hard.

"Vovo. Let's do it," the Eevee that had been firmly planted behind her ran around her side and hissed at Eevy's command.

"Pikachu, go!"

"Vovo, go!"

Vovo's tail straightened and Pikachu's cheeks sparked. The hairs on the back of both Pokemons' necks straightened up nastily. Eevy's cloak again fluttered over her shoulders, sending her a burst of anger.

"Vovo, tear it up!"

"Pikachu! Agility, now!"

"That's an Agility?" Eevy asked snottily, "Let's show 'em a real Agility! Vovo, run! No speed moves!"

Vovo took off, straight past Pikachu, sending him in spirals. Vovo hadn't used Agility, he had simply run away.

"That's without any Agility?" Tracey bugged out, "It's fast!"

"Now you may use your Agility," Vovo went twice as fast as the Jolteon.

"Pikachu. Wait for it to slow down, then attack."

"Vovo, set your course! Keep your speed steady to north-northeast! Whip to the east!"

Vovo arced to his right, going the same pace even though he took a sharp corner. His ears flopped everywhere as he ran around Pikachu.

"Pi, pika, pi, pika, pi, pika, pi, pika," Pikachu watched it go and was getting sick from all the spinning.

"Pikachu! Double Team!"

Now inside the ring of Vovo was a ring of Pikachu. Each ran as fast as they could, showing off their speed to the other in attempt to intimidate their opponent. Eevy watched with both arms behind her back, watching Vovo precisely, never losing his exact location. Ash was frantically searching to see Pikachu, but his futile attempts got him nowhere.

"Vovo. Stop direct south. Charge on my mark."

"Pikachu, keep moving!"

Vovo came to a dirt puffing halt at direct south, perfectly in front of Eevy. Eevy had found the weakness, but it wasn't in the Pokemon; it was in the trainer. Ash was focusing on the same stats as Eevy, giving him a disadvantage. If he had charged defense instead of speed he could have jumped right in Vovo's line of running and stopped him with enough power to win against him. Instead, he charged speed, which was actually wearing Pikachu down more and more.

"On my signal," Eevy watched and waited for Pikachu to step in front of Ash, "Charge now!"

Vovo ran and slammed into Pikachu's gut, pushing him to the ground as he slid on his back. Pikachu jumped back up, panting like a tired dog. Vovo wasn't as bright and cheerful as he had been either. He too was panting and breathing heavily.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pi pika chuuuuu!" nothing came, "Chuuuuu! Pika? Chuuuuu!"

"Why won't it work, Professor?" Tracey asked Professor Oak.

"Pikachu's worn out all its energy by running so much. He's lost all the power it had for any electric attacks," Oak nodded, "Evangelina knew that by watching and checking stats, not just weaknesses and resistances."

"Vovo. Shadow Ball."

Vovo fired a small burst at Pikachu. Even that little bit defeated it easily, knocking it to the floor with a screech. Eevy picked Vovo up and turned around.

"You shouldn't have pushed it so hard," she said as she walked to the door, "You forced it too hard. Learn to know your limits. Vovo's done for a while, that I know, because of the way he looks. Learn, Ash, learn."

"She's right," Ash looked at Pikachu, "I'm sorry Pikachu. I pushed you too hard. Will you forgive me?"

"Pika pi, pikaa chu," Pikachu nodded and stood up.

"You kids should get to the Pokemon Center," Palm said as Eevy walked by after he opened the door for her, "We want to stay here and chat, then we'll be over."

"Here," Eevy pulled put the group picture from the day before, "Here's something to chat about."

The group headed out before Palm looked at the picture, "Whoa! Look at this!" he displayed the picture to the other Professors, "Golden Grimer, and they saw them!"

"There's another thing even more puzzling than that," Oak nodded as the Professors walked down the hall, "Dragon."

"Yes. That is quite the perplexing mystery," Elm opened the door and let everyone in before following them.

"Just how did they manage to meet up with them?" Foster looked extremely boggled, "They're not aloud from the city, last I knew."

"They are, just on limits," Ivy broke in, "But still. Why were they with them? Why these beginning trainers?"

"They spoke of them as if those names were their real identities," Palm sat down, "But that's completely untrue. Of course, they would probably never say who they truly were."

"Still, it's very strange," Pine examined a photo on the cabinet beside her, "Why would the Elite 4 be conversing with beginning trainers?"

*^~^**^~^*

"So," Sooney eyed Tracey, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Tracey," he leaned away, "Who are you?"

"Sooney."

"Nice name," he moved down and away from her.

"Thank you."

"Knock it off, Sooney," Yuu-Yuu pulled her away.

"What do you do, Tracey?" Eevy crossed her legs as she sat down, "Trainer? Gym Leader?"

"I'm a Pokemon Watcher. I travel to study Pokemon."

"Sounds interesting," Medira chewed her gum again, "Find anything new?"

"I did find this a while back," he flipped through his sketch book, "While I was still traveling with Ash and Misty in the Orange Archipelago I saw this."

He showed her a sketch of an odd something poking up from a bush, "Looks like a spark plug," she chewed her gum and spoke.

"Let me see," Eevy shoved her out of the way and took the book, "Oh. This is an Elekid," she handed it back to him.

"An Elekid?"

"It's a Johto Pokemon," Yuu-Yuu said, "It evolves into Electabuzz."

"Really? I'll have to tell Professor Oak that."

"You mean he didn't know?" Mizu asked, "I thought he was the greatest Pokemon expert of all time or something."

"That was dumb," Ash moaned as Tracey went into a fit.

"He is! He is the Greatest Pokemon Expert! Ever!" Tracey stood up and stomped away.

"Geesh. Talk about attitude," Mizu said as he walked away.

"I like him," Sooney said as she watched him.

"Oh brother," everyone sighed.

"Pidgey, pidgey, pidg!" 

"Oh! Medira! Letters!" Eevy jumped up.

"Me first!" Medira shoved past.

"Get out of the way!"

"I got here first!"

"I saw them first!"

"I don't care!"

"Geez," Sooney shook her head.

"Let me at it!" Eevy shoved and got hers first, falling face first to the ground.

"Give it to me!" Medira fell on top of her, grabbing hers next.

*^~^**^~^*

"You reading those letters again?" Luri shook her head at Lance and Jason.

"I can read it as many times as I like," Jason snorted.

"And no, we won't let you see them," Lance answered before she asked.

"No fair!" she whined and walked out.

Lance read his letter for about the twelfth time in a span of ten minutes. He'd come close to memorizing it, but wanted to know every word…

~~~

Dragon,

Yes, we're in Javelin. Thanks for the pointer on Konohana. That's Japanese for flower, I do believe, so I'll guess she uses Grass- type. You can't honestly miss me that much, but I do suppose it's possible since I miss you just the same. We're going to Pro. Pine's lab in a little while to see what she has to say about Hokubu and the trainers here. I put in a picture I know you'll like. Those are the Golden Grimer of the Moss Bogs. Great picture, huh? No more pink mail, I promise. The stuff you sent me was a little dark for my liking but as long as it's from you I don't really care. Morty hasn't called or anything, just sent me a Gengar doll the day before yesterday. I heard there's a really cool Pokemon event coming in Dart Town. Are you going to be there? I hope so! Maybe we could get together there. That's a long way off though. I'd better get going to Pine's lab now. I love you and bye, bye!

Love,

Eevy

~~~

"Dark for her liking. Dark. Geesh. I never thought I'd have written anyone a letter on Sugar Mail," Lance commented as he started reading it again.

"You wrote to her on Sugar Mail?" Jason laughed, "You, of all people, on Sugar Mail? That's priceless!"

"Read your letter."

"Alright, alright…

~~~

Dear JP,

Yep, we're here in good old Javelin Town; just after the Moss Bogs and across the border. We'll be careful, don't worry. We're going to Pro. Pine's lab in a little bit to see what's what and who's who here in Hokubu. None of us know much about Hokubu. We encountered Daemeon in the Moss Bogs. I think he got lost…Oh well. Poor Sapphire. Poor Flamedance. Poor me and poor you too! That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever, well, written or said to me before, but I know it's not true. I want to see you again too, but I have no clue when or how. Are you going to that Pokemon event in Dart Town? If you are, maybe we could meet there. That's still a ways away though. We've all agreed not to take two or three day breaks anymore because Eevy's running out of time to get into the League. One day is OK though. We're going in to Blade tomorrow on Wind Dance. That reminds me, I have to prepare. Love ya'!

Love,

Medira

~~~

"Man, I love that girl!" Jason reread the letter again while Lance started his for the fifteenth time.

"Jason," Lance stopped and looked at him, "I miss her."

"I miss her too. I'm going to bed."

"Me too."

Both pouted off to their bedrooms where they could be heard reading the letters over and over and over…

*^~^**^~^*

"What's your letter say?" Sooney leaned over Eevy's shoulder.

"None of your business!" Eevy pulled away and kicked at her, "Get back!"

"What about you? Can I see yours?" Sooney asked Medira.

"No way!" Medira jumped up beside Eevy, "Forget it!"

Both kicked at her with their high-heeled boots. She took off across the room over by Tracey. He looked at her and slouched as he attempted to get away from her but she was stuck to him like glue.

"Oh boy, what a loon," Eevy looked at her letter, "I thought he said no pink mail?…

~~~

Dear Eevy,

You miss me? You honestly miss me? Wow. I'm not sure if I'll be in Dart Town. Lots to do until then, so I'm not sure. If I am, I'll be sure to pinpoint you and see you. I'll watch like a hawk. So how was Pro. Pine? I hope she was of at least a little help. A Gengar doll? Leave it to Morty. JP is sitting here reading Medira's letter over and over. I must admit I'm only taking a break from doing the exact same thing to write this letter. I'm still not as bad as him though. JP tells me that Medira wrote you ran into Daemeon again. Too bad I wasn't there…I would have taken real good care of him…Annoying little virus. Sorry, I just don't care for that…child all that much. He's more like a bug than anything else. How are your Pokemon doing? And what about the girls? That picture with the gold Grimer was great. How did you ever get that close? Off to Blade Town with you next, I bet. Good luck with Konohana. See you soon, I really hope.

Love,

Dragon

~~~

"Oh, come on!" Eevy suddenly shouted at the paper, "Get your schedule straight!"

"Eevy," Medira looked up with one eye off the paper, "yelling at the paper will not help, no matter how good it can feel to release your anger at a piece of flattened wood pulp."

"Real funny, Medira. Real funny."

"I thought so," Medira started to read her letter more carefully now that Eevy wasn't bellowing at her paper…

~~~

Dearest Medira,

I have no idea if I'll be in Dart Town. I've been planning on it for weeks, but things could change between now and then. I'll try my hardest to be there, that you can count on. Was Pro. Pine of any help? I certainly hope she helped a little bit. You'd better be careful. What's the world record for reading a letter? I think I may have broken it, as the edges of your letter are nearly frayed. Dragon showed me the picture Eevy sent him of you girls and the gold Grimer. That's really cool. I never knew there were that many alternate color Pokemon. Too bad I'll never get to see them. Dragon's reading Eevy's letter again. Starla's whining at us to let her see our letters, but we won't. Phantom's taken her out for a bit to keep their relationship steady and basically to shut her up. I never thought I'd say it straight out but I miss your kiss. I miss everything about you. I'd better go before I get myself depressed…Too late.

Love,

JP

~~~

"Getting closer to cavalier every time," Medira laughed as she folded up the paper.

"Really?" Eevy looked at her friend, "Dragon's slowing down on the mushy stuff."

"Mushy stuff?" Medira made a face, "What do you mean 'slowing down on the mushy stuff'?"

"Just that. He doesn't act really attached to me, but in the way he writes you can tell it's there."

"JP's sort of like that. But he'll come out and say it. You're lucky."

"No I'm not. I like mushy stuff," Eevy made a depressed, pouty face.

Medira laughed at the face she had on, "So, get mushy with him and see what he does."

"Maybe. But maybe not," Eevy's head drooped until the ringing of the bell on the Pokemon Center door aroused her attention, "Professors. Come to gnaw away at me some more?"

"Stop it, Eevy," Sooney snapped, "Respect your elders."

"Don't forget," Medira butted in, "Eevy, Mizu and I are certified adults."

"Actually, we've come to talk," Foster stepped around Oak's side, "About the person you referred to while you were battling. The one called Dragon."

"What about him?" Eevy's eyes narrowed and her voice turned to a growl.

"Where, exactly, did you meet him?" Pine asked politely.

Eevy stepped back, "Tulip Town, why?"

"And you're still seeing him?" Palm pried.

"No. We write to each other. Am I getting interrogated here or something?"

"May we please see one of the letters?" Ivy pushed to the front.

"No way! Not on your life!" Eevy stepped back with Medira right beside her, "You Professors have had your heads in your books too long."

"Eevy," Foster said, "Evangelina. Ms. Hikoboshi. Whatever you're called. It's impeccably important that we find out if these people are who we think they are. Please, give us a letter."

Eevy looked into his eyes, seeing the same serene gaze she got from Dragon himself. But this was different. Fosters eyes were begging, not warm, and blue not brown. He wanted that letter and that's all there was to it. Eevy reached into her pocket and pulled out her letter.

"Fine. Here. Take it. But I want it back and I don't expect any more skeptical bull from any of you."

Medira's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "What are you doing?!" she flipped.

"Shut up, Medira," Eevy shoved past her and kept walking.

Medira ran up beside her, "Why the hell did you do that?!

"Something on his face scared me, Medira. Something on Foster's face really tore me up. I think they know who we're dealing with and I think we're fooling with people that are a lot stronger than us."

"Ms. Hikoboshi," Foster called, "Please, come back to the lab with us. As soon as we're through, we'll give you your letter."

Eevy and Medira turned and saw the rest of the Professors huddled around the letter, mumbling to each other while Foster got the lovely job of trying to convince Eevy to stay at the lab with the six people who had just demanded to read her love letter. Eevy snorted and Foster prepared to get blared at, but she simply shook her head and walked over. Medira and the other girls as well as Ash, Misty and Brock stood up to follow while Sooney hung back, staring at Tracey who was still trying to get rid of her.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Flower Princess Power

Notes  
Welcome to the first chapter of _"The Angel Adventures - The Hokubu Records"_! You like? I like very much. _Evil_ Pokemon Professors! Um...Anyway...I have two announcements for you today:

1-I've started a "movie" for _"The Nanka Files"_! Yay! Look for it soon. It'll have a mini movie too. Thanks to Jincy/Akuryu Skadi for the idea! 

2-Did you know...? That Akuryu Skadi's fic is based in Gertan Rin with my characters? Ooooh...Ahhhh...Wow...UM! Well, why not go read _"The Light and Dark"_? Hrmm...? It's really good? Look up "Skadi" as an author and you'll find it right away. Thanks for the great honor! 

That seems to be about it now, so get reading the other two chapters! Arigato ja ne! 

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/ 

I don't own Pokemon. *BUZZER* Sorry. 

Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:

proeeveebreeder@christlinks.com


	2. #33 - Flower Princess Power

Flower Princess Power  
_Japanese Title:_ Flowers In Synch! The Fire & The Thunder!  
By: Kat: of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek

Eevy sat with her arms and legs crossed as she waited for her letter. She was overly angry and everyone but Medira steered far away from her. They avoided her completely unless it was absolutely necessary to pass her. The Professors sat in the room opposite Eevy's seat with the door locked talking just above a whisper to keep her from hearing them.

"Lance has done a wonderful job disguising his handwriting," Oak commented as he examined the letter, "Using his usual nickname wasn't exactly smart, but none the less."

"Yes. You are right about that," Foster nodded, "But I'm afraid the content of the letter is not at all like him. He's quite soft, if you're able to catch what I mean."

"I'm afraid I'm not good at catching things," Pine shook her head, "I have no idea what you mean by that."

Palm rolled his eyes, "However did you get through the academy? He talks too sweet, too soft, too cute."

"What did you expect?" Pine retaliated, "You saw the way she protected the letter. You should have known it was a love note. If you didn't _you_ should be the one worrying; about how you ever got through life."

Palm scowled, "Just because you're my little sister doesn't mean I won't think of a really good come back for that."

Elm rolled his eyes and shook his head, "The way he's talking here leads me to believe we might not be speaking of Lance. Lance has never told a soul other than his relatives he loves them."

Ivy stood staring at the photo of the golden Grimer Eevy had given them, "I suppose he would have good reason to like that girl. She's made it all the way to Hokubu and even passed through the Moss Bogs. Unlike your trainers, Oak, that took the train."

"But what about Medira?" Oak ignored that comment, "She mentioned someone by the name JP. Jason Peruwa maybe."

"And Starla and Phantom came up as well. Possibly Lurianna and William," Foster added.

"Have you noticed they've never mentioned their real names in these letters? I do believe they're hiding it," Pine mentioned.

"If they are it would be near illegal to tell the girls," Ivy stated, "We could really get in trouble with the League if we went announcing things that aren't our business."

"Even though the Elite are young I would never have expected them to be foolish, but this leads me to think otherwise," Oak spoke up, "When he writes of JP you can see where he began Jason. He also speaks of training and how she catches his attention. Mentioning 'distracted from my usual training' was unbearably dumb. She could catch on."

"Do you really think she's that perceptive?" Pine asked, "After all, that battle took her a lot."

"Yes, but Ash has won many more badges and competitions than her. She was only a first year trainer against an experienced Orange League Champion and Top 16 Indigo battler. She succeeded anyway. I find that to be impressive," Foster pushed in.

The Professors kept going on and on all night long, studying every possible aspect of the letter. Finally they came to the dumbest conclusion possible. They had no clue whether this was Lance or not. They all felt quite stupid having come to a blank canvas as an instruction sheet. Again, poor Professor Foster got talked into being the dummy for everyone as he was shoved out the door holding the letter and ready to run if necessary.

"Ms. Hikoboshi," he spoke up and swallowed.

An indignant scowl from both Evangelina and Medira caused him to step away, "What, _Mr_. Foster?" Eevy hissed, refusing to mention the Professor part.

"We've finished with the letter," he choked.

"Well, give it here!" she stood and snatched it from his hands, "Now. What did your six and a half hour study lead you to? A dead end?"

"I'm afraid to say you're exactly right, Ms. Hikoboshi."

"What'd I tell you?" Eevy looked at Medira, who nodded accordingly, "I told you they'd fall into a pit without a ladder."

"Yeah, but they admitted it faster than you thought," Medira admitted.

"True. I must grant them that. You admit defeat easily," Eevy scowled at him, "Go back in there and tell them whatever they read on this letter is to stay between you, me and the lamp post. If I see so much as one person on the street glance at me funny, whether because of this or not," she waved the letter in his face, "I'll truck my way back here and pop every one of you cold."

"Don't worry, Ms. Hikoboshi. You, us and the lamp post. Got it."

*^~^**^~^*

"My night was absolutely wretched," Medira sat up and yawned, "Absolutely wretched."

"Not nearly as bad as mine," Eevy sat up as well, "I couldn't stay asleep."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, I'll get over it. Let's get everyone up. We're heading for Blade Town today."

"Oh, they'll just love us for that," Medira stood up and yawned, startling Mizu who flew about twenty feet into the air, "Sorry, girl. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's OK," Mizu calmed, "Are we leaving today?"

"Yeah. On Wind Dance," Medira's face flattened, "But it can't carry all of us. Eevy," she turned and looked at Eevy who was stuffing her pack full of stuff.

"What, who?" Eevy looked up, "What'd I miss?"

Mizu rolled her eyes, "Medira was going to ask you how you plan on getting all of us to Blade Town on one Pidgeot."

"It won't just be one Pidgeot," Eevy pulled the drawstring on her pack, "Don't forget, I have friends in high places; flying high, that is."

*^~^**^~^*

Fearow A was sitting around, flapping at his own shadow when an ear piercing whistle caught his attention. His head tilted to the direction of the call, taking in the tone. Registering it in his mind didn't take but two seconds before he summoned three other Fearow and three Spearow to his side. The group took off into the air, heading for the Hokubu border.

*^~^**^~^*

"There he is!" Eevy waved at the seven figures flying towards them, "You go, Fearow!"

"Fearow fear!" the head Fearow came to a hulking stop beside her.

"I've gotta sketch this!" Tracey started drawing, "She's amazing!"

Sooney scowled, "What about me?" she mumbled.

"Come on," Eevy hopped up and stroked Fearow A's wing, "Pick a Fearow or Spearow depending on your size."

"Professor," Tracey turned to Oak, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go and get some sketches of her battle in Blade Town."

Sooney's smile grew wider with every word, "Yeah! It would be great to travel with someone new!"

"Cut it out, Juliet," Yuu-Yuu pulled her away.

Misty smiled, "It's a lady version of you, Brock."

"Hardly," Brock huffed.

"Well?" Eevy asked, "You coming or not?"

"Yeah! We'll come!" Ash stepped forward but paused and turned around, "If it's OK with you, Professor."

Oak nodded, "I suppose. But I want you to come right back here when she's through."

"Alright! Onward Fearow!" Eevy paused, "Aren't you guys going to ride?"

Pikachu, Togepi and Vovo each mounted a Spearow. Medira was on Wind Dance with Yuu-Yuu. Sooney, of course, forced herself on a Fearow with Tracey who was finally just letting her go, hoping it would wear off. Ash and Misty took a Fearow together. Brock and Mizu got a Fearow much to Mizu's displeasure and Brock's delight. Eevy got Fearow A all to herself, which Mizu and Tracey commented on her as being a 'lucky dog' for.

"Let's go, Fearow!" Eevy shouted and pointed towards Blade Town, "Onward to Blade Town!"

"Fear row!" the Fearow and Spearow raised their wings and started running, taking off in a V formation all at once.

"Hey!" Ash shouted as he grabbed his hat, "This is a blast!"

"This is great, Eevy!" Misty called.

"Come on, Fearow! Let's do some tricks!" Eevy's Fearow arced to the right, spiraling towards the ground and whipping back up again, "This rules!"

"Hey there!" a trainer flew up beside them on a Pidgeot, "Having fun?"

"You bet!" Brock called to him, "How about you?"

"Absolutely!" he looked to Eevy, seeing her on the head Fearow, "Where you heading to?"

"Blade Town. You?"

"Dart Town."

"You're a ways away."

"I know. I'm just joy riding."

"You do this often?" Yuu-Yuu asked.

"Sure."

"Your Pidgeot sure looks happy," Eevy called.

"Yeah. He loves to fly!"

"I'm sure," Eevy looked down, "We're getting close to Blade Town!"

"Hurray!" Tracey shouted, delighted at the chance to get rid of Sooney who was clinging to his waist.

"See you around!" the trainer flew off towards Dart Town in an immense hurry.

"Bye!" Eevy pointed to Blade Town down below them, "We're landing there, Fearow!"

"Fearow fear fearow!" Fearow A descended slowly, landing in the middle of the entrance gate with three Spearow landing behind him and three Fearow behind them along with a Pidgeot stopping beside him.

"Thanks a lot, Fearow," Eevy slid off, "Take care of yourself."

Ash helped Misty down and got a huge hug for no apparent reason. Tracey, like an idiot, offered to help Sooney, getting her attached to his arm. Mizu jumped off and left Brock to whimper down on his own. Pikachu jumped to Ash, Togepi to Misty and Vovo to Eevy. Medira recalled Wind Dance as the Fearow and Spearow flew away, most likely back to Sunflower.

"Now, let's find that Gym," Eevy turned and headed into town.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy bit her nails as they approached the gate of a tulip shaped Gym, "Oh man…" she moaned.

"What's wrong?" Brock looked over her shoulder, "Are you nervous?"

"Kind of," Eevy shook, "This is my first Gym battle in Hokubu and…and…and…I want my Dragon!" she wailed.

"Ah! Stop crying! Please!" a girl about Eevy's age came out the door of the Gym, "You are upsetting the plants. They will wilt if you do not please stop."

"Sorry," Eevy sniffed, "Do you know where I can find Konohana?"

"Why, you are looking at her, dear girl. I'm Miss Konohana. May I interest you in something?"

Brock zipped to her side, "You certainly do interest me. Perhaps we could get together and chat about the beauty of flowers or maybe the beauty of you?"

Misty stepped up behind him and snatched his ear, "Enough, TuLips."

"As I was saying," Konohana laughed, "Are you here for a Pokemon battle for my Orange Badge?"

"Yes, Miss. I am."

"Please, come this way," Konohana opened the door of the Gym showing an arena that was even more floral than Erika of Celadon City's was, "Welcome to Blade Town Gym."

"Might I ask," Medira mimicked her speech, "Why do you enunciate everything so precisely?"

"Training," Konohana dropped the perfect speech, "I was training for the Flower Princess awards in Dart Town. Sorry if you didn't understand me, but the judges really go for the hordy tordy speech."

"What's the Flower Princess awards?" Misty questioned.

"The Flower Princess awards is an award show that's part of the Pokemon festival in Dart every year. I've been chosen Princess three years running and I'm planning on getting chosen again."

"We'll just," Eevy snickered.

"Have to," Medira continued.

"See about," Yuu-Yuu laughed.

"That one," Sooney kept going.

"Won't we," Mizu added.

"Little Miss?" even Misty broke in.

"They're scary!" Ash backed away.

"You're going to compete?" Konohana studied them and started laughing, "Oh please! Don't kid yourselves ladies!"

That comment triggered explosions inside the girls, "Excuse me?" they shouted together.

"You heard me."

Eevy growled low and nastily in that tone that melted Lance to a puddle, "Well. Let's just see. Let's start the match. Three on three?"

"Nope. Duo Battle."

"Duo Battle?" Eevy choked, "What's that?"

"We both send out two Pokemon on the field at the same time so they have to work together. A Flower Princess doesn't only battle with correct speech, but with her Pokemon as well," she continued while enlarging a Poke'Ball in her right hand, "If you really think you can do it, I'll be more than happy to take you on!"

"Four Pokemon on one field?" Eevy whimpered but drew two Poke'Balls, "I choose the Flame and Jolt Ball!"

"I choose the Stun and Love Ball!" 

A green Flareon, a blue Jolteon, a Tangela and a Bellossom appeared. Eevy choked as she remembered Zovo and Lovo didn't get along all that well, but it was too late now. Eevy slouched when Lovo shocked his brother and Zovo turned and singed Lovo's tail.

"I'll let you call them back because it seems to me they don't get along," Konohana boasted.

Eevy thought about it, "No. I like these two."

"Whatever," Konohana shrugged, "Let's have a Duo Battle you two. Bellossom! Tangela! Go!"

"You two had best work together! Lovo! Zovo! Go!"

"Jolt?" Lovo looked back at her, "Jolt!"

"Flare?" Zovo did the same, "Flare!"

The two brothers nodded to each other and ran forward. Lovo tripped and sent Zovo flying, which obviously annoyed the fire powered brother. He stood up and chomped down on the electric brother's tail, sending him into the air. 

"Last chance to switch them," Konohana again boasted.

"No! Lovo, Zovo, you listen up! Work together. Get into sync with each other. If you lose, I'll have lost the match."

That got their attention, "Jolt," Lovo stepped away a bit to keep from tripping his brother.

"Flare," Zovo stayed back as well.

"Go, Zovo! Lovo! Double Take Down Attack!"

"Bellossom, Tangela. Spiral in opposite directions now!"

The Grass- types spun away just like Konohana had ordered. Zovo and Lovo ran right past, tipping and tumbling with Lovo landing on top of Zovo. Zovo slapped him off and hissed away at him until Konohana's Pokemon broke their concentration on each other.

"Bellossom, Stun Spore! Tangela, Sleep Powder!"

"Both of you! Tail Spin attack now!"

Both stopped and turned, whipping their tails like propellers. They succeeded in repelling both clouds of dust. Vovo sat behind Eevy, watching his sons with a scowl.

"Bellossom, Tangela! Both of you use Absorb!"

Lovo got away using his superior speed as a boost, but Zovo, being slower than his brother, got caught with both attacks. Vovo was now incredibly aggravated with them both but stayed quiet despite the fact he wanted to smack some sense into both of them. Zovo stood up and shook it off.

"Would you two please stop fighting?" Eevy whined while Tracey sketched away, "Now. Both of you. Team Tackle!"

For once, both of them were working together, but Konohana soon stopped that, "Tangela, Vine Whip!"

"Tang, tang!" Tangela's vines shot forward, slamming into Lovo's side, propelling him away.

"Jolt!" Lovo cried as he hit the wall.

"OK! Bellossom, Stun Spore the Flareon!"

"Bell, bell, bell o som!" the Stun Spore illuminated from the spinning flowers on Bellossom's forehead.

The Stun Spore hit Zovo, sending him to a shaking, shivering crouch, "Flare, flare flareon."

"Eevee eev!" Vovo stepped up to the command plate.

Both Eevy and Ash pulled out their Poke'Dex:

"You two disappoint me!" Vovo hissed, "You're supposed to work together! To win for her!" Lovo looked up from the floor, "You should be ashamed! This girl tries to train you to be the best you can be and you shoot her hopes down by fighting with each other!" Zovo strained to look up, "How much lower can you two that I call my sons go? Not much!"

"Heart felt, but that won't help! Bellossom, Tangela, Solar Beam!"

Both attacks were aimed at Zovo, still stunned on the floor, "Flare. I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'll do better."

"My brother," Lovo's petrified face turned hard and nasty, "My brother!" he jumped up and ran in front of Zovo, "Try this one on for size, you ugly shrubs!"

Lovo charged the Tangela, releasing quills as he ran. The pins zapped Bellossom, knocking her out of tune with the Tangela. Lovo's tremendous headbutt threw Tangela back a few steps.

Zovo stood up and shook himself straight, "Shall we work together?"

"Yeah!" Lovo positioned himself, "For Eevy?"

"For Eevy!" Zovo's fire started brewing.

"Let's get 'em!" Lovo's thunder started charging.

"For-for me?" Eevy stood in a thick fog, "OK!" she suddenly burst forward, "Charge it up, boys!"

"You can do it!" Yuu-Yuu assured.

"Work together!" Mizu shouted.

"Get them back!" Medira coached.

"Come on, boys!" Sooney ignored Tracey for the moment.

"Attack them at once!" Ash was elated.

"Fight as a team!" Misty added.

"Blow them to bits!" Brock called.

"Go for it!" Tracey concluded.

"What's going on?" Konohana flipped, "It's never seen such a thing!"

"Attack now!" Eevy sent the finishing command.

"Fireblast!" Zovo launched his attack.

"Thunder!" Lovo wasn't far behind his brother.

The Thunder jumped from light bulb to light bulb, smashing them as it traveled, then bounced along the ground. The Bellossom, still a bit disoriented, was struck in the middle of the back, shrieking in pain and surprise. The Fireblast charred everything in its path as it tore forwards to the Tangela. Tangela dodged.

"Pin Missile!" Lovo kept him in the line of fire.

When the smoke and sparks cleared Bellossom and Tangela stood black and steaming. Bellossom coughed a little then toppled over backwards. Tangela stood wobbling like a weeble.

"You-You did it!" Eevy jumped with one fist in the air, "You learned your ultimate attacks! You guys rule!"

"I taught them everything they know," Vovo nodded.

"Great job, Eevy," Eevy turned to see Mizu clapping for her, "You were great."

"Yeah," Yuu-Yuu joined in.

After a few minutes, everyone was clapping, including Konohana, "You were great. You held confidence over appearance. That's a true Flower Princess. Take this," she pulled the necklace around her neck and took the charm off, "The Orange Badge. You earned it. I want you to have this too," she took a hair pin from her hair, "I got this for being Flower Princess last year. It's a ruby rose. Take it and never lose faith in your friends, your Pokemon, or yourself."

"Thank you, Konohana," Eevy took the badge and rose, "But I didn't do any of the work. If anyone should get anything it should be Vovo and the boys."

"Awe," Lovo smirked and looked away.

"It was nothing," Zovo smiled.

"Thank you, Eevy," Vovo brushed up against her leg.

"But, none the less," Eevy stood back up and looked at her Badge, "We won the first badge of the Hokubu division! We won the Orange Badge!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Make sure to come back after you're Champ," Konohana smiled as the sun started going down.

"I'll be back," Eevy nodded, "But I won't be Champ."

"There you go doubting yourself again, Eevy," Medira scolded.

"Well, aren't we miss perfect?" Sooney smirked.

"Buh dum bum, ching," Medira mimicked the joke drums.

"You'll be Champ. You've got a fighter's spirit and super cool Pokemon," Konohana patted Zovo's head, "They really are great."

"I agree," Mizu nodded.

"Well," Ash stretched, "We promised to go back as soon as your match was over. We'd better go."

Sooney pouted before Tracey sat down next to her, "Why are you so upset?" he asked while no one was watching.

"Oh," she blushed and turned away, "No reason."

"Here," he handed her the sketch pad, "What'd you think?"

"Wow," it was a sketch of Lovo and Zovo firing their attacks together, "It's great. Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

"It just takes practice. And lots of patience. Kind of like battling, I suppose. Do you have any Pokemon?"

"Sure I do," she took out three Poke'Balls, a Stun Ball and a Lure Ball, "Bayleef, Weepinbell, Gloom, Venonat and Qwilfish."

"Could I sketch one or two? Just for fun?"

She tipped an eyebrow, "I suppose. Which ones?"

"The Qwilfish and Bayleef if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she put away two Poke'Balls and the Stun Ball, "Come on out!"

That attracted the attention of Ash and Eevy. The two of them smiled wide and looked at each other with a nod. Ash walked up behind Tracey and Eevy stood behind Sooney.

"Whatchya' doin'?" they asked in unison, scaring both Sooney and Tracey into the air.

"Sketching," Tracey heaved.

"Having a heart attack," Sooney took a deep breath.

"Sorry," Ash laughed, "We're leaving in a little while. As soon as Eevy calls our rides."

"Alright," Tracey sat back down and continued his sketch.

"Sooney," Eevy grabbed her arm and stepped away, "Do I hear Cupid readying his bow and arrow?"

"Shut up!" Sooney swatted her away, "We were just talking."

"Uh huh, yeah, and the next thing you're going to tell me is he's eyeing you up and down for a size reference of the sketch of your Pokemon."

Sooney turned around and Tracey flailed back to his paper, "Almost finished," he mumbled into the sketch pad, "If Eevy doesn't finish _me_ off first…"

"Eevy," Sooney leaned closer, "What do I do?"

Eevy rolled her eyes, "Why don't you decide?" she pushed her forward causing her to trip and land smack dab on Tracey's back, "Learned that one from Medira."

Medira smirked as she saw what was happening, "Am I good, or am I good?"

"You're something!" Sooney growled before she remembered she was sitting on top of Tracey, "Oh geez!" she jumped up, "I'm so sorry! If she hadn't pushed me…I'm sorry!"

"It's OK," Tracey groaned as he sat up and brushed off, "Misty's stomped and smacked me enough to make me realize how much real pain hurts."

"What does that mean?!" Misty hissed off in the distance.

"Nothing!" he shouted back, "Just kidding!"

"Can I see the sketch?"

"No!" he hid the sketch pad behind his back, "It's not done yet!"

"Come on! I want to see before you leave!" she kept reaching and he kept dodging, "Give it here!" she grabbed his elbow to keep him from bending his arm, "Got it!"

"No!" Tracey flipped, "Give it back! Please, Sooney! Give it back!"

"Oh," she stopped at the picture, "So that's why you didn't want me to see it."

"I'm sorry! Just give it back!"

"Why are you sorry? I like it."

"Huh?" he stopped and looked at her funny.

"Well, look at it," she turned the page to him, "It's makes me look great, even if it is just a profile."

"Yeah well," he put his hand on the back of his head, "I was just fooling around."

"Tracey!" Brock called, "We're leaving!" 

"Be right there guys," he smirked and put out his hand, "Can I have my book back please?"

"You can have something better," she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Bye, Tracey," she handed him his book and walked away.

"Forget the book," he mumbled and walked to the Fearow's side.

"Bye, Ash! Bye, Misty! Bye, Brock! Bye, Tracey!" Eevy called after them, "See you around!"

The other girls shouted their good byes as well, but Sooney really screamed, "Bye, Tracey! See you again soon!"

The Next Chronicle:

__

Shopping In Sickle City

Notes  
The next chapter is going to be a blast! Five unsupervised, guy crazy, lunatic, shop-a-holic girls after the title in a beauty contest running around a mall on an unlimited spending amount shopping spree just after a huge victory over the first Gym Leader on their Hokubu trek. Oh boy. I hope Morty locked his wallet…^_^* Well, Lovo and Zovo have reached their strongest attacks. And who might the guy on the Pidgeot be? Hmm…You'll find out sooner or later *laughs evilly* Bye-bye!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/ 

I don't own Pokemon. *BUZZER* Sorry. 

Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:

proeeveebreeder@christlinks.com

Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:

proeeveebreeder@christlinks.net


	3. #34 - Shopping In Sickle City

Shopping In Sickle City  
_Japanese Title:_ Shop 'Til You Drop! Time Limit Bananza!  
By: Kat: of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek

Eevy was too busy reading the Gertan Rin guidebook to notice she was heading straight for a lamppost. Medira noticed just in time and pulled her from her course. Eevy woke up from her book and pulled away.

"What was that for?" she hissed at Medira.

"Would you rather be attached to that street lamp?" Medira asked with an annoyed face.

"Sorry. I'll put the book away," she went to put it back in her pack.

"Hold it!" Medira snatched it away, "You know, hiding notes in your books is for goofy little sixth graders trying to ask somebody out on a date. You, on the other hand, are a twenty-one…"

"Twenty-two," Eevy corrected.

"…Twenty-two year old Pokemon Trainer heading for the Rainbow League reading a love letter from a guy who admitted he's glued to you like a Qwilfish to seaweed."

"And I suppose," Eevy reached to the sleeve of Medira's jacket and pulled out her letter, "this is just hanging there on its own?"

"Give me that!" Medira jumped and grabbed it from her.

"Those two are psychos," Yuu-Yuu sighed.

"Hey look!" Mizu pointed forward, "Look at all the shopping malls! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Think of all the stuff! Clothes and jewelry and chocolate! Let's go!" Sooney powered forward, dragging poor Yuu-Yuu by the arm with Mizu following obediently behind.

"Hold up," Eevy stopped them with a hand in Sooney's oncoming face, "This is Sickle City you guys. This place is the most expensive city on Gertan Rin!"

"So? We'll just use Morty's account," Mizu explained.

"On a normal occasion I would be elated to agree," Eevy shook her head, "Mr. Smart has gone and locked the account to everyone but himself."

"No!" Sooney started wailing, "I was all set to spend too!"

"Hey, stop it!" Medira shouted, "You can live."

The group approached the city and something caught Medira's eye. She paused and turned. Eevy stopped and saw her drooling over a dress in a window before she zipped closer to get a better look.

"I need it. I want it. I have to have it!" Medira gagged at the window.

"You can't afford it, Medira," Eevy shook her head, "Nobody can."

"But I have to have it!" Medira whined as Sooney pried her from the window.

"If I have to live, you have to too," Sooney walked away before noticing Eevy was gone, "Where'd she go?"

"Take a look at that store," Mizu pointed out.

"Oh wow," Eevy was eyeing a dress in the store across the street, "Oh wow."

"Oh brother," Yuu-Yuu moaned.

"Hey! Look there!" someone shouted and ran to Eevy's side, "She must have been the Flower Princess one year!"

Eevy was suddenly surrounded with people, "That pin in her hair," someone said.

"The ruby rose," someone else added.

"Excuse me," Eevy laughed slightly, "What did I miss?"

"The ruby rose shows you were Flower Princess at least one year. Flower Princesses always shop free for five hours."

"Heh?" Mizu made a noise and face.

Eevy started acting, "Pardon me for just one moment please," she smiled and turned to get her cell phone, dialing the Pokemon Center in Blade Town, "Nurse Joy! Please get the Gym Leader Konohana on the line!"

"What's wrong?" Konohana got the phone after a few minutes, "What happened?"

"What's the deal with this pin of yours?" Eevy half shouted, "These people in Sickle are going nuts!"

"I knew they'd see you!" Konohana laughed, "The ruby rose is a great hair piece, isn't it?"

"What do I do now?"

"Just go with the flow. Play perfect for a while and shop around. Tell them your friends are to shop free too. They'll buy it easily. The people of Sickle City sponsor the Flower Princess Awards and do everything in their power to make even past Princesses happy. Just float along with them."

"What about you?"

"I've got two more identical pins. I'll survive. See you later!" Konohana hung up leaving Eevy to stare at the phone before turning around.

"Yes, well," Eevy motioned for her friends, "These are my friends."

"Hello!" the group of nameless people echoed and bowed.

"Listen guys," Eevy pulled the girls into a huddle, "These people think I was a Flower Princess so go along with this and play pretty princess for a bit."

"I can't do that!" Sooney whined.

"As long as you do we all shop for free."

"I'm in! So, what now?"

Eevy stood up straight, "Where do we start?"

*^~^**^~^*

Medira's first instinct was to head for that dress, "I have to have this!" she drooled.

It was simply handed to her, "There you go," the girl said.

"Wow," Medira laughed, "I can have fun with this…"

Yuu-Yuu headed for the chocolate shop, running around the room pointing to everything containing so much as a bead of chocolate, "There!" she said, "Wrap it up and ship it out!"

Sooney flocked to the jewelry store with her eyes shining brighter than the emeralds she was eyeing, "I must have these emeralds!" she drooled over them and got her wish.

Mizu ran to a different dress shop and stayed inside for about ten minutes before flying back out with a blue dress with an icicle pattern around the neck, "Go me!" she shouted as she ran across the road to a shoe store.

Eevy realized she had forgotten to mention one important detail. She never told them it was only for five hours. She checked her watch. They'd been going at it for half an hour already. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Medira as fast as she could.

Medira's cell phone rang just as she left another dress shop, "Hello," she snorted to whoever was interrupting her, "Oh, sorry Eevy…Five hours?…Sure, I'll tell her…OK, bye," she hung up and scanned the street, looking for Sooney.

"Pick up, Yuu-Yuu," Eevy fidgeted as she waited.

"Hello! Yuu-Yuu Palm here!" Yuu-Yuu was on a sugar high, Eevy could tell, "Oh…Five hours…Four hours and fifteen minutes to go? Alright…I'll set my alarm for fifteen minutes…Yes, I'll watch for her. Bye," she hung up and looked out the window, "Where's Sooney?"

"Mizu, of all the times to ignore your phone, this is the worst," Medira mumbled as she waited for Mizu to pick up.

"Mizu Mist," Mizu answered her phone, "Former trainee to Minor Mistress Sunami Nai of Nanka's Daffodil City on Gertan Rin."

"Cut the introduction, Mizu!"

"Sorry, Medira…Sure…Four hours?…I'll watch my watch…Sorry…I'll keep an eye open…OK. Bye," she hung up and looked over her shoulder, "Where's Sooney gone?"

Eevy dialed Sooney, but got no answer. She tried for another fifteen minutes before giving up and hoping one of the other girls would find her. She started to walk away, but the shine of a crystal store caught her attention. She turned to see what was so pretty that really grabbed her eye. A two-foot crystal Dragonite. 

"That's funny," she mused in a whisper, "Why did this grab my attention?"

Then she saw what had really been what she'd seen. One of the statues from Rainbow Metro was on display in the corner of the window. A statue of Lance Ryujin. She choked when she saw it. 

"Oh wow," she whimpered, "Lance."

Her eyes traveled around the inside of the store while she looked in the window. She finally spotted Sooney, pondering over something. She looked to be in incredibly deep thought over it, whatever it was. She stood up and went inside. Sooney turned and saw her, jamming something behind her back. Eevy stopped and stood in front of her, tapping her foot.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Eevy asked, narrowing her eyes at the bag behind her friend's back.

"I was picking something out and didn't really have time," Sooney lied through her teeth.

"What's in the bag?" Eevy reached for it, but Sooney pulled away.

"It's a surprise for later. You'll have to wait."

Eevy scowled as she walked past and took off out the door, "Excuse me," she stopped and turned to the clerk, "What did that girl just buy?"

"Enough to choke a horse," the manager laughed.

"Figures," Eevy turned and walked out, staring to her side at the Lance statue as she walked by.

She realized she still didn't get to tell Sooney about the time limit. She looked at her watch. Three and a half hours. Still enough time to find and catch her. She looked around without even the slightest clue where Sooney had gone to. She scanned the streets and spotted her heading for a huge shopping mall.

"Oh great!" Eevy took off after her, "If she goes in there I'll never find her!"

Eevy saw Medira and Mizu lean out the doors of opposite shops and watch Sooney. Both of them ran out and after her. Eevy caught up to them and slowed down.

"She's gone!" Mizu moaned as she looked in the door, "Gone forever!"

"No, we'll find her," Eevy took a look inside the door after that remark, "Or maybe not."

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Medira then looked in, "Could it get any worse?"

"Hey guys!" Yuu-Yuu called from beside the door, "What's with the faces?"

Mizu grabbed Yuu-Yuu's collar, "Yuu-Yuu. Did you see where Sooney went?"

"Sure. She went into the jewelry store down there," Yuu-Yuu pointed.

"Good. Stay here incase she comes back. We've got to tell her about that time limit!" Mizu ran off with Medira and Eevy right on her heals.

"Hey wait!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, but couldn't stop them, "I already told her…"

"Oh great," Medira moaned, "This entire end is jewelry!"

Mizu slumped down, "I don't believe it!"

"Sooney the shop-a-holic is loose in here somewhere," Eevy groaned, "What is the world coming to?"

"Well, let's split up," Mizu groaned, "I'll take the left. Medira can take the right and Eevy, you can take the big one in the middle."

"Why do I get the big store?" Eevy whined as Medira and Mizu ran to either side, "Oh come on!"

Eevy slouched forward and walked into the store. She whimpered at the size and started to the left, scanning everything for any sign of Sooney. Mizu checked the left side thoroughly and came out negative on Sooney but positive on more jewelry for herself. Medira just wanted to make sure they didn't end up paying for stuff Sooney bought after the time limit was up. Three hours and fifteen minutes to go. Too bad they didn't know Yuu-Yuu had caught her on the way in to tell her…Sooney walked out of the jewelry store Medira was just going into and walked across to the one Mizu was just coming out of. Mizu and Medira met in the middle of the mall.

"Did you see her?" Mizu asked hopefully.

"No, you?" Medira begged for a yes.

"No. Have you seen Eevy?"

"No. She must still be in that store."

Mizu and Medira tromped into the store and looked around frantically, finding Eevy searching like mad for Sooney. They caught her to tell her they had no luck and the three gave up with that store, seeing as it was so big Sooney could have been anywhere. Sooney saw them walk past the store and waved to them, but they didn't see her. She shrugged and went back to the necklace she was examining.

"I don't believe she just disappeared like that," Eevy moaned.

"Just…Poof! Into thin air!" Medira pouted.

"I want to learn how she does that to stop her next time," Mizu half joked.

"Two and a half hours to go," Eevy grunted, "We're losing time. Let's go check around town some more."

"Wait!" Yuu-Yuu jumped in front of them, "Would you listen to me, please?"

"Alright," Mizu straightened, "But make it quick. We've got to find Sooney."

"No you don't," that comment from the youngest of all five girls caught their attention, "I told her already. If you had listened when you first got in here, you would know that I caught her on her way in and told her. She's already set her watch alarm."

Eevy closed her eyes, trying not to explode and Medira laughed as if she was going to burst. Mizu shook herself straight. Sooney clicked up behind them.

"Hey guys," she said, "How's it going?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Luri! Give it back!" Jason bolted around the room after Luri who had taken the liberty of stealing his most recent letter from Medira, "Luri! Come on! Give it to me!"

"No!" Luri laughed and box vaulted a chair, "I'm going to read it, then give it to Will!"

"Don't you dare! Give it here you little bitch!" 

"Excuse me?" she stopped and turned to face him, "Was that Major Master of Alternate Colors Jason Peruwa picking a fight with Major Mistress of Ice and Water Lurianna Sedna? There's a new one."

"I wasn't picking a fight, Luri. I just want my letter back."

"I'm just interested in what she says that gets you so peachy keen and cute all the time."

"Gimme!" he _just_ missed snatching it from her hand.

"Just once. I just want to read it once. I'll give it back and I won't show it to Will."

"You won't show to yourself either," Will took it from her hand as he walked up behind her, "Here, munchkin," he threw it to him, "Go and leave us alone."

Jason choked for a minute as the letter floated into his hand, "Thanks, Will," he gagged a little.

"Why'd you do that?!" Luri turned and shouted at Will, "I wanted to read that!"

"For one thing it's none of your business. And for a second thing," he leaned down and kissed her, "We have a date tonight. Did you forget?"

"Eh," Luri made a completely annoyed yet totally embarrassed face, "Oops."

"I thought as much. Be gone, munchkin."

"Shut up," Jason stood up, "I should have known he didn't help just to be nice."

Lance walked in the front door laughing like a hyena. The girl to his right was laughing just as hard. This attracted the attention of the other three Elite quite quickly. Each one looked at him accusingly. Lance stopped and turned to the girl, saying something to trigger lighter laughter. He took her hands and kissed her cheek. She smiled, waved and walked back out. Lance waved and turned around with a quick curse as all three of the remaining Elite stood with their arms crossed, scowling at him. 

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb and innocent!" Luri hissed at him, "I can't believe you're actually cheating on Eevy!"

"I am not!"

"Really? Then who was that?" Will narrowed his eyes.

"That was-"

"Don't bother trying to lie," Jason spat, "We'll question her if we have to."

"Would you shut up and listen?!" Lance burst, "That happens to have been Victoria Ryujin. My little sister."

The other three dropped their arms to their sides and smirked, trying to avoid a blast of Lance's anger. Luri smiled wide, Will laughed a little and Jason just kind of whimpered.

"Why would I be cheating on Eevy?" Lance was the one questioning now.

"Uh," Luri started.

"Well," Will choked.

"Um," Jason stepped back.

"That's what I figured," Lance shook his head and walked away, "I've got a letter to read."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jason ran after him, "I do too!"

"When are you going to write me a cute letter?" Luri asked Will.

"When you stop forgetting our dates," Will scolded and opened the door, "After you."

"Hey, I try my best! I have a busy schedule you know…"

Lance shoved Jason out of the way of the reading light and cleared his throat before reading…

~~~

Dear Dragon,

Hi! Professor Pine was of very little help, actually. She seemed really, REALLY suspicious of you, JP, Starla and Phantom. She got me to battle Ash Ketchum. Do you remember him? You should. I beat him, but not after my poor Zovo (my Flareon) and Yovo (my Umbreon) took hefty beatings from Solar Beams. They're all right now, especially Zovo. He's very proud of himself. So is Lovo (my Jolteon). They went up against Konohana's Bellossom and Tangela in a Duo Battle. An inspiring speech from Vovo (my Eevee) taught them to work together. Both of them learned their ultimate attacks and we beat Konohana for the Orange Badge. I'm so lucky to have such wonderful Pokemon. Not to mention a really sweet penpal. We're moving out to Sickle City in just a couple minutes. After that we're getting to Slice City for, I believe, the Yellow Badge. The girls and everybody are doing fine. Gotta go!

Love,

Eevy

~~~

"Oh, lovely," Lance said as he folded up the letter and put it in a drawer, "Pro. Palm remembers us," he closed the drawer and locked it, stuffing the key in his coat pocket.

"Oh that's just dandy," Jason commented, "Positively peachy."

"We'll have to be a little more careful. Go ahead and read your letter."

"Gladly…

~~~

Dear JP,

If you consider beating two of Eevy's Pokemon to the ground, sure, Pro. Pine was loads of help. Eevy's a little upset. She says Dragon's too slow with the mushy stuff. You might want to just kind of nudge that into one of your conversations just to see what he does. She got her Orange Badge and Zovo (Flareon) and Lovo (Jolteon) learned their types' ultimate attacks. Right before we went into the Gym, Eevy started screaming that she wanted Dragon to be there for her first Hokubu badge. Konohana made a nasty comment about how we'd never be 'Flower Princesses' at the Pokemon festival in Dart. We plan on proving her wrong so I really hope you're there! We're going to Sickle City in just a minute. I've heard the stores there are really expensive. That's too bad. I love to shop. We're leaving, so I'd better go. Still love ya'!

Love,

Medira

~~~

"Flower Princesses?" Jason questioned, "That little flower pixie said my Medira can't be a Flower Princess?! That little witch!"

"What are you babbling about?" Lance scanned him as he stood there screaming at nothing.

"Konohana said Medira and Eevy couldn't be Flower Princesses at the Dart Town festival!"

"What?! I ought to mangle that little pansy into a ball and use her for a punching bag!" Lance hissed.

"I'll rip her apart!" 

"What are you two screaming about?" Luri ran in from the front door, "We heard you all the way down the walk. Is everything alright?"

"No," Jason spat, "We need to fire a Gym Leader."

"What?" Will questioned with his right eyebrow up, "What are you talking about?"

"Konohana insulted the girls," Lance scowled, "The biggest insult possible."

"What?" Luri asked, "What'd she say?"

"She said my Medira," Jason started boiling over.

"And my Eevy," Lance started turned red.

"Couldn't be Flower Princesses!" they both burst.

"Harsh," Will nodded.

"Harsh is all you can say?!" Jason growled.

"Whoa," Will stepped away, "What was that for and why are you growling at me?"

"Because I'm thoroughly ticked off, that's why!" 

Even Lance stepped away, "Man, Jason," he said quietly, "Calm down."

"I can't calm down! I wouldn't calm down even if I could! That little wretch is going to eat those words!"

"I'm telling you, calm down."

"Remember, she said the same thing about Eevy."

That killed Lance, "That miserable little snotty brat!"

"If she said that about me," Luri turned and crossed her arms at Will, "would you get this upset?"

"Depends on how big her boyfriend is," Will whimpered.

"Well thanks," Luri snorted and turned away.

"Are we going to start that again? I was kidding around. Honestly! I'd stand up to anybody for you…Except maybe Lance."

"Yeah," Luri said nastily, "Sure you would."

Will drooped and turned around, "If that's the way you want to play it, so can I," he walked out and into his room, "Lock the doors on ya' and see how ya' feel," he slightly snickered as he locked the door.

"Too bad we can't leave. It's good for Konohana though," Jason calmed a bit.

"Yeah. I'd love to beat her for that remark, even if she is a girl," Lance sat down.

"Are you two quite through?" Luri asked and at their nod, turned to where Will should have been, "Now let's go Wi-Will? Will? Where'd you go?"

"Come on and find me!" he called from his room, "But I still won't unlock the door."

"I'm not in the mood for games!" she shouted, "I just want to get going!"

"What if I said no? What if I said I don't want to go out tonight…Or any night?"

She listened to his voice to try and find the direction, "You don't mean that do you?"

"Would you like to try me?"

"I'd love to try you at some things!" she said, just to get his attention, "Now where are you and why are you doing this?"

"Excuse me?" he asked himself, then continued yelling, "Like I said, find me!"

"Oh come on!" she stepped in front of his door and listened.

He knew she was there. He could hear every single move she made with that weird sight and hearing thing the Beasts had given him. He just sat at his desk, writing.

"I know you're out there. The door's locked."

"Ah!" she shouted as she tested his truthfulness, "Let me in!"

"No."

"What's your problem all of a sudden? What did I say that was so mean and cruel?"

"I think doubting my love for you was a bit much."

She tried to think of what he meant and then it hit her, "That was just a stupid question. I was just fooling around, just like you were with that smartalic answer. Every girl does that at one point or another. With all the girlfriends you've had, you should know that."

"Crushes and single-date dreamers, yes. Girlfriends, no."

"You're kidding me! You've got to be joking!" she pressed her face up against the door and tried to look between the two halves.

"Nope," he continued writing, "Not kidding."

Her jaw smacked the floor, "No way," she whimpered, "No way in the world," she shook herself straight, "So what's so bad with you that I haven't noticed yet?"

"Nothing I know of. I was always the one to break it off," he paused and slouched in his chair, "I never found the right girl. I guess it was just Suicune fooling with me. At least, that's what I'd say now."

Suicune popped in and sat down next to Luri, "He's right," she whispered, "It was me. He always went after other girls, and I always stopped him."

Luri looked down at the Water Beast and then back to the door, "It was Suicune, Will," she said, "She just told me."

"I know. I can hear her and she knows it."

"Oops. I forgot about that," Suicune stepped back and sat down away from the door.

"Can I please come in? We can call it totally even after that comment you made in Sunflower. OK?"

"I suppose," he stood up and unlocked the door and opened it.

Luri, being an idiot and not paying attention, was leaning on the door when he opened it. She fell over flat on the floor.

"Ouchy," she moaned.

Will stood behind her laughing, "Next time pay attention."

"That's not funny," she sat up and looked at her arm, "I'm all scraped up now."

"Sorry," he stopped laughing, "You want some help?"

"I can manage on my own, thank you," she stood up and brushed off, "Your room's a mess."

"Yours isn't much better I'm sure," he retaliated.

"True," Suicune snickered from the hallway.

Will scowled and closed the door, leaning up against it and staring at the floor, "I know you're still there."

"I'm going!" Suicune snorted and walked away.

"That paper on the table there is yours if you want it," Will pointed to the desk.

"Mine?" she questioned and looked to the desk, "What is it?"

"Read it if you want to know."

She looked at him questioningly for a minute before side stepping to the desk and sitting down. He sat down on the bed and watched her read. She took a strand of her blonde hair and started wrapping it around her finger, still eyeing the paper. By the time she had finished reading, that particular lock was coiled and crimped. She let it dangle on the side of her face and smiled.

"Will, why did you-?"

"You said you wanted a cute letter," he interrupted her and put his left elbow on his knee and his head in his left hand, "Was it cute enough?"

"Adorable," she mirrored his pose.

He slightly laughed once and changed positions. Once again she mimicked him. He narrowed one eye and so did she. She laughed and he shook his head.

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood for games."

"I changed my mind," she pushed him over and sat down next to him, "Do you mind?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," she leaned over and kissed him.

*^~^**^~^*

In The Next Chronicle:

__

Shocker In Slice City

Notes  
Don't even ask. This one was kind of funny, but kind of weird too. I like the ending, don't you? So cute ^_^ Well I thought so…I don't really have any comments, so...Uh...Bye.

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/ 

I don't own Pokemon. *BUZZER* Sorry. 

Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:

proeeveebreeder@christlinks.com

Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to:

proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	4. #35 - Shocker In Slice City

**Shocker In Slice City  
**_Japanese Title:_ Explosion At The Gym! Mistresses Or Not?!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

Eevy was thrilled with herself. She'd successfully beaten Konohana and gotten through Sickle City with LOADS of new stuff. Medira was too busy showing off her new boots to say anything and Sooney's new necklaces were holding her attention like glue. Mizu kept squeezing the Kingler doll she bought and Yuu-Yuu was packing away sweets like a steam engine blows smoke. There was one thing bothering both Medira and Eevy. They were getting odd feelings from around them. Odd feelings like they were being watched and the covering of their arms with things not there wasn't helping it all that much. Eevy stopped at the sight of an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Mizu shouted, clinging to her doll.

"I believe that was Slice City," Medira answered, throwing out her Poke'Ball, "Flamedance! I'll go on ahead. Prepare for some fire fighting. See the smoke?"

Eevy looked ahead and did get a whiff of smoke and could see a little billow of sooty ash in the air, "Go," she almost commanded and reached for her Rain Ball, "Novo, we need you."

"Flamedance, move it! Towards the smoke!"

Eevy's now familiar high pitched whistle went out through the trees, calling a Fearow, "The three of you make it on your own time. Novo, we have to go."

Eevy took off, leaving Mizu, Yuu-Yuu and Sooney behind, "What's going on with them?" Sooney asked quietly as they began to run, "They keep acting like all-knowing, all-seeing Mistresses."

*^~^**^~^*

"We're getting closer!" Medira called from Flamedance.

"The smoke's killing my breathing!" Eevy hacked, "From up here it's even worse."

"Don't breathe in too much of it, you'll suffocate."

"Look!" someone in Slice City shouted, "Mistresses!"

"No!" Medira called, "We're not Mistresses. Simply trainers. What's happening?"

"There was an explosion at the Gym!"

"The Gym," Eevy mused, "I wonder how. Fearow, go towards the smoke!"

"Where's the Gym?" Medira asked.

"Down there!"

"Go, Flamedance, go!"

"Novo, use Water Gun!" Novo fired a blast of water down from Fearow's back, flowing it straight into the fire.

"Go, Wavemaker! Use Hydro Pump!" the Blastoise continued charging the fire with water as Mizu panted up behind them.

"Seel, Azumarill, Psyduck, Kingler, Cloyster and Seadra," Mizu gagged, "We need all of you!"

"Qwilfish, try to help!" Sooney released hers as well.

"Seaking, Waterfall!" Yuu-Yuu sent out hers.

Eevy manned the air, sending shot after shot of water down onto the Gym. Sooney and three of Mizu's Pokemon watched the buildings to the sides of the Gym. The remaining Pokemon washed the lower part of the Gym with gushes of Hydro Pumps and Water Guns. A few people rushed from the Gym and some others attempted to help. Those remaining halted those trying to lend a hand for fear they would be hurt. A few kept calling things like, "Let the Mistresses handle it," or, "Let the League save its Gym." Medira and Eevy kept replying with, "We're not Mistresses," and, "We don't belong to the League," but no one would listen. After a long and blackening joust with the heat and flames, the fire was done and withered away. Eevy choked a bit as the Fearow she was on slowly landed. She slipped off and pulled Novo down with her, sending Fearow on his way. A few people approached the group.

"Oh, Mistress, thank you!" someone called.

"For the last time," Medira shouted, "we are not Mistresses!"

"Are you sure?" someone asked, leaning in to study them.

"I can tell you whether they're Mistresses or not," someone said as he stood in front of the Gym, "It's easy to tell."

"Oh really?" Medira snorted half sarcastically, "And just how would you know?"

"Simple," he turned and walked over, smirking wildly at Mizu who just about gagged, "I just have to look at you and I can tell."

"Alright then," Eevy huffed, "Judge away, oh knowing moron."

"Funny," he spat and started studying Medira's face, "You, I'm going to say, are not a Mistress and you want to be a Gym Leader. Am I right?"

"How'd you do that?" Medira mused loudly.

"Talent," he turned to Eevy and studied every inch of her, "You, you're different. You're a Mistress, aren't you?"

Eevy smirked nastily, "No. Looks like your little 'talent' failed."

"That's weird," he thought, "I've never messed up before."

"Losin' ya' edge now, huh?" another someone said from in front of the Gym, "Wake up there, sonny boy. It's easy to tell she ain't no Mistress."

Eevy's fists balled up and she fought killing whoever said that, "Oh really?" she cracked like Medira had, "Well, just who said that?"

"That would be me, girly. Lieutenant Eric Surge of Vermilion City Pokemon Gym."

"He's enormous," Yuu-Yuu whimpered, "Absolutely enormous."

"Call me girly one more time and I won't care how big you are because I'll be more than happy to cut you down to size."

"Eevy," Medira cautioned, "Don't get into a fight with this guy. He could stomp Dragon Master Lance into the ground."

"Doubtful," Eevy growled, "I'm no push-over, Surge. Show me to the Gym Leader here and he'd better be a challenge."

"Now how do you expect to battle me when my Gym's gone up in fumes?" the one who had been testing them said.

"You?!" Eevy flipped, "You're the Gym Leader?!"

"We can always battle out here, but my Pokemon may blow something up."

"That's what happened to the Gym. He blew it up when he was battling!" Sooney stated the unbearably obvious.

"Not battling," he laughed, "Practicing with my father here," he pointed to Surge.

"Enough!" Eevy burst, "I'll battle you here, there, anywhere as long as I get to turn you to pulp!"

"OK then, how about a four on four with the chance for a sudden death?"

"Fine then. I accept your rules."

The Gym Leader jumped at her calm, easy speech, "Good," he very slightly choked, "Then we will battle."

*^~^**^~^*

"Move back! Move back! Give the challengers some air!" Medira ordered as she shoved some people from the designated arena outside the front of the Gym, "I said move!"

A few of the people stepped back, but Medira was forced to imbed her heel in some feet to get a couple of them to move. The loud speaker started going off, asking for quiet. After a while, everyone was silent.

"Thank you," the town loud speaker said, "We will now begin the battle. The challenger is Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town, Nanka with five Nanka Badges and one Hokubu Badge. The defendant is Slice City Pokemon Gym Leader Hoover Surge. This will be a four on four Pokemon battle with the chance of a sudden death match. The Yellow Badge at stake with no time limit."

"Talk about a speech," Sooney whispered to Yuu-Yuu who nodded agreeably.

"Let the match begin!"

"Go, Raichu! Show no mercy!" Hoover released his father's Raichu which was handed over to him when he got his Gym.

"A Raichu," Eevy was analyzing out-lout, "Impressive choice. High stats but from what Ash Ketchum told me he's incredibly slow."

"Ash Ketchum?" Lt. Surge asked a bit surprised, "The baby?"

"Ash is no baby. An idiot, at times, but no baby. In light of this Pokemon, I will choose Lovo."

"Jolt, jolt, jolteon!" Lovo sparked nastily and nodded to Eevy who pulled out her Poke'Dex, "Let's kick some Raichu rear!"

"How's it talking?" Hoover jumped back.

"It's called a Poke'Dex," Mizu snapped, "You should know that, Mr. Minor Master."

Hoover growled a bit, but at the loud laugh from his father, scowled back at the Jolteon, "Go, Raichu! Use your Thunderbolt!"

"Lovo, absorb it!"

"I'm on it like an ant to a picnic!" Lovo was a smartalic, that was plain to see, as he simply charged his own attack with that of Raichu, "Pretty weenie attack you got there. Come on! Charge me up!"

"That Jolteon's got a big mouth," Hoover snapped, "Raichu, no more electric attacks till it's weak! Use your Slam!"

"Lovo, retaliate with a Quick Attack!"

"Tearin' it up! Here's a Quick Attack headin' your way!" Lovo powered forward, slapping into Raichu as he aimed to Slam down on top of him, "Now try a Pin Missile!"

Lovo used the same trick he had in one of their previous Gym Battles, slamming an electric Pin Missile into Raichu's stomach, slashing him into the air. Raichu came flying back down, almost hitting Lovo but he took off to the side. He landed hard, right in front of Lovo. Lt. Surge started flipping out.

"How'd she beat ma' Raichu!?" he freaked, "She's just a kid! A kid!"

"How dare you insult my father's Pokemon in such a way! Raichu, return!" everyone could see the pure annoyance and partial fear on Hoover's face, "Go, Electrode!"

"An Electrode," Eevy straightened, "A good choice. Good choice indeed. Go on out, Sovo!"

"You don't stand a chance against me with an Espeon!"

"Maybe so," again she surprised him, "but I shall try my best. Sovo, Psybeam attack!"

"Electrode, use Light Screen attack!"

"Let me eat him alive, Eevy!" Sovo hissed, "I feel like a game of soccer!"

"No, you may not. Use a Physical attack. Use Quick Attack!"

"No fun, but I'm gonna get you!" Sovo ran forward, aiming for the Electrode.

Sovo plowed Electrode dead on, but it hardly seemed to faze it. It simply rolled back and retaliated with a Sonic Boom. Sovo toppled backward.

"You overgrown golf ball!" Sovo hissed and went back at it again with a hefty Swift attack, "Take this one!"

"Get back at that Espeon with your own Swift attack!"

The gold stars shot from each Pokemon collided with small explosions in the middle of the arena. One star from Electrode slipped past, smacking Sovo off balance. He seized his fire as he fell over, enabling Electrode to attack his unprotected stomach with a shocking Thunderbolt. 

"No!" Sovo shrieked and tried to move, "I can't…do it," he fell face first to the ground, "I tried."

"I don't blame you," Eevy recalled him to the Sun Ball, "I blame him," she pointed to Hoover, "And him," she then pointed to Surge, "You don't understand just what your Pokemon are."

"Really?" Hoover and Surge snorted at the same time, "What are they other than warriors?"

"Friends. Companions. Partners. Teammates. Fighters with you and for you not because of you. For my next Pokemon, I will choose Zovo."

"A Fire- type?" Hoover questioned, "Why not a Ground or Rock against Electric?"

"For one reason, I do not bear any Pokemon such as those. Even if I did, I trust Zovo. You don't trust anything but power."

"That's a lie! I show total confidence in my Pokemon!"

"You are the one lying. You may show trust, but that doesn't mean it's there and true."

Hoover growled and Surge looked a bit puzzled, "I choose Electabuzz!"

"Eevy," Zovo turned and pouted, "That Electabuzz is too fast for me."

"No he isn't. Try your best and do what you can. Your brothers, father and I are all behind you."

"Don't forget us, Zovo!" Yuu-Yuu called, "Kick that yellow blob's butt!"

"You go, Zovo!" Mizu shouted.

"Take him out, Zovo! Take him right to the ground!" Sooney cheered.

"Make the Fire- types proud!" Medira added.

"I'll bring them to their knees!" Zovo took his position, "I'm ready, what about you, antenna-head?"

"I'm ready to tear through you like a hot knife through butter," Electabuzz growled, "Bring it on, little boy."

"Go, Electabuzz! Use Light Screen!"

"He's focusing on raising his Special Defense. If I use a Special attack, it won't even phase him," Eevy was silent as the Electabuzz formed its barrier, "Zovo, Leer attack!"

"Now Leer it back!" 

"Keep Leering it!"

"Now move in for a Thunderpunch!"

Electabuzz spiraled forward, removing his eyes from Zovo's to block the Leer. He pelted Zovo dead in the stomach, sending him flying back. He stood up and hissed.

"I've caught your strategy, Eevy," Zovo nodded, "And I'll use it! Take another Leer attack!"

"How did it live through that?" Surge shouted, "Thunderpunch should have toasted it after that Leer attack!"

"You have no clue of the mistake you've both just made and I'm not about to point it out. Zovo, keep Leering away!"

"What's she doing?" Sooney looked to Medira.

"I know. I get it now," Medira nodded, "Very good."

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

"Zovo, move out! Take Down attack!"

"I am SO going to kill you!" Zovo charged right through the Thunderbolt, "Try this one on for size! This one's for Sovo!"

There was an angry cry as Electabuzz toppled over backward. He slammed onto his back with immense power, growling and grunting in absolute astonishment and pain. Hoover and Surge both went loony trying to decipher that.

"How?! How?!" Hoover cried, "How did it do that?! What did I do wrong?!"  


"When the match is finished I will reveal your mistakes. Until then, we battle knowing what we know and nothing more. This next switch belongs to you."

"Electabuzz, get back here! Go, Thunder Ball!"

"Go, Star Ball!"

"I've been waiting a while for my next Gym match," Vovo licked his lips, "This should be a pretty one."

"Don't get a big head there, Vovo," Eevy scolded, "This will be a strong opponent."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Go!" Hoover's Thunder Ball broke open revealing the highest evolutionary state for a Mareep.

"An Ampharos!" Yuu-Yuu reinforced the totally clear.

"No doying," Medira commented, "I think we can see the hulking yellow and black Lanturn Pokemon, Yuu-Yuu."

"Buh dum bum, ching," Yuu-Yuu snorted.

Vovo stepped back, "Big Pokemon," he moaned, "Eevy…"

"I know, Vovo. He looks tough, but we can take him."

He turned and swallowed, "Yeah…Yeah! I can take you! Let's go, bubble-bee butt!"

"Excuse me?" the Ampharos cracked, "What was that, puny puppy?"

"Puny puppy?! Well, you're off my Christmas card list. Oh wait! You've already got one of the tree ornaments on the end of your tail there! Better get it before I shatter it upside your head!"

Even Surge held in laughter at that, "That little thing ain't so bad!"

"Little?" Vovo scowled, "Who you callin' little?"

"Let's get on with it!" Hoover snapped, "Go Ampharos, use your Cotton Spore!"

"Vovo, try to avoid it!" 

Vovo was dodging quite well until one huge puff of powder caught him in the eyes. He stood yowling in pain. The powder was stinging the scars still present from his helpless bout with Daemeon so long before. He pawed at his eye and ear, shrieking like mad. The pain in Eevy's eye was so unbearable even she let out a yelp and slapped her hand to her eye. When he finally succeeded at getting the powder from around himself with Tail Spin, Eevy pulled her hand away and looked up at Hoover with ice cold eyes.

"Vovo, run away!" 

Vovo took a flying leap into the air, landing behind the Ampharos, who spun around trying to see him. He was thoroughly enraged now, eyes glowing bright and tail as rigid as floor boards. He did just as he said he would do and clunked the Ampharos in the side of his head with the end of his own tail. The Ampharos tipped around, but regained his balance relatively quickly.

"Ampharos, Thunder Wave!"

"Vovo!"

Vovo dropped to his stomach screeching, "Eevy! Help me!"

Eevy couldn't stand it and had no choice, "Vovo, return!"

"What?!" Hoover snorted, "What are you doing? Are you chickening out on me?"

"No. I've won twice and you've won twice. Now it's sudden death time," Eevy's eyes narrowed.

"Fine then! Be that way! I'm sticking with Ampharos!"

"This may look stupid, but I consider it incredibly smart," Eevy put her hand behind her back, brushing her shirt from her Poke'Balls, "I trust this Pokemon with my life," she felt along her belt, finding the coldest one, "Go!" ripping it off her belt, enlarging it and throwing it out all in one swift movement.

"Alright, Eevy!" came from the shining Pokemon in front of them, "I'm back and better than ever!"

"Now that was utterly stupid," Hoover started laughing with Surge almost falling over, "That-that-that can't beat-beat me!"

"We'll just see about that! Compared to your father you look like a shaved bird!" Novo cracked, "Let's go. For what you've done to master, brother and father, I will rip you apart."

Medira stepped back, "That's one angry Vaporeon."

"OK, Novo! Let's win this. Go!"

"Forget their dumb jokes, Ampharos! Go! Thunderpunch!"

"Stop, drop and roll away!"

Novo flew to lay. As the Thunderpunch whipped over his head, he rolled to his side to get away. Ampharos went flying to his stomach, surprised for having missed his target. Novo stood waiting for orders, but somehow he knew just what Eevy was waiting for. He sat down and waited; actually sat and waited for Ampharos to stand up before he took off again, leading it around like a monkey after a banana. 

"Novo, blast off for an aerial Acid Armor!"

Novo put his finned tail on the ground and pushed off into the air, "Now you see me!" he laughed, "And now I'm gone!" he melted away in midair using his enhanced Acid Armor, "Come on! Find me! Maybe I'm here!" he bit Ampharos's tail, "Or maybe here!" he stomped down on his foot.

"Come on, Ampharos! Find it!" Hoover looked around for any faint sign of Novo, "Fill the entire arena up with Thunder attack!"

"Novo!"

A huge rip of thunder shot down from the clouds and traveled in spirals around the arena, leaving shock spots in various places. The largest spiral, starting at Ampharos and looping out, caught Novo as he ran, throwing him out in the open and to the ground.

"Get up, Novo!" Eevy commanded, "Get up now! Come on and get up!"

"Get going, Novo!" Medira cried, "Move it! Get up!"

"I will keep going," Novo shakily stood up, "Because I'm a winner not a quitter. Eevy, I feel weird."

"Good."

"Eevy!" Sooney yelled, "He's hurt, help him!"

"No. He's not hurt."

"Eevy," Novo looked around at the crowd, "I feel different. I feel like I could burst."

"Then do it!" Medira attracted Sooney, Mizu and Yuu-Yuu's attention, "What?"

"This, this for my brothers!" Novo whacked Ampharos straight across the face with his tail, "This one's for my father!" he chomped down on its ear, "And this, this is for Eevy! Hydro Pump!"

He released a huge spurt of water straight at the Ampharos, standing in one spot as he continued gushing gallon after gallon of ice cold water into Ampharos's side. He sent another deep breath into his shot, causing it to speed up and travel twice as powerful. He moved straight up Ampharos's front, heading for his face. He caught the gem on its forehead, sending it into a tipsy tumble. The gem on Ampharos's head is like a cat's tail; it helps them balance. With his gem getting plummeted with water, he was knocked completely off balance. Novo seized fire and toppled backwards when the water pressure released. Ampharos started to attack, but just fell over face first to the ground.

"What?! No!" Hoover shrieked, "How could it beat Ampharos?"

"Hand over your badge and I'll let you in on your mess-ups," Eevy walked up and held out her hand demandingly, "Let's go. Hand it over."

"No! I demand to know how you beat me!"

"Give her da' badge," Surge walked up behind him and snatched the Yellow Badge from his pocket, "Never refuse ta' give up ya' badge when da' trainer has rightfully earned it. That shoulda' been da' first thing you learned as a Gym Leader."

"Thank you, Lt. Surge," Eevy took the badge and made a nasty face to Hoover, "Do you still want to know what you did wrong?"

"I suppose," he mumbled.

"Light Screen ups Special Defense. Leer drops Plain Defense. When you used Light Screen you were only protected from Special Attacks. When I used Leer, I dropped the Plain Defense you had been ignoring. By whittling down your Plain Defense, then attacking with Normal- type attacks like Quick Attack and Take Down, I totally crammed you. Plus, by using your own Leer, you dropped my Plain Defense and Electric- type attacks are Special Attacks."

"Eh," Hoover turned bright red in utter embarrassment, "Ah! And I call myself a Gym Leader!"

Eevy slightly laughed, "Don't worry about it. Now, before I throw myself off, I must perform the ritual," she turned and cleared her throat, "We won the Yellow Badge!"

"All right!" Novo shouted and jumped up along her side.

"Are you sure you aren't a Mistress?" that same girl asked again.

In The Next Chronicle

__

Stop Off In Scythe City

Notes

Don't even ask. Seriously, don't ask. I wrote this chapter as it came to me. I like it, but the battle could have been better. Like I said, I can't describe battles that well. Poor me. Just kidding ^.^ This next chapter looks interesting, no? I'm not giving away too much, sorry! Jenae's character is the center of it all! Lucky, yet so unlucky, Medira! I told you Hokubu would be weirder and harder. What could be weirder than this? Actually, it gets a lot weirder. Just…hang tight.

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to: 

proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	5. #36 - Stop Off In Scythe City

**Stop Off In Scythe City  
**_Japanese Title:_ Into The Underground! Find Love And The Rocket Gang?!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

"Eevy. It's getting colder," Sooney shook and pulled her coat tighter.

"Yeah, I know," Eevy zippered up her jacket.

"Eevy. When does it usually start snowing here in Hokubu?" Medira questioned as she prepared to sneeze.

"Right after the League Championships. Somehow it always manages to hold off till after the battles. Everybody says it's Articuno holding off the cold weather. I just call it lucky."

"Mizu," Yuu-Yuu shakily faced her friend, "How much farther to Scythe City?"

"It shouldn't be much farther," Mizu moaned, "There," she shakily pointed a finger, "See it?"

"Yep," Sooney grunted.

"Uh huh," Yuu-Yuu nodded.

"And I see a Game Corner!" Medira suddenly perked up, "Whoa! We gotta check that out!"

She snatched Eevy's wrist and went bombarding down the route. She zipped straight into town and calmed after she was about a block from the Game Corner to pant and regain her breath.

"Calm down, Medi-" Eevy stopped as she noticed a familiar car parked outside the Game Corner, "I don't believe it," she growled and stomped to the door, "I do not believe it."

"Eevy," Medira looked at her as the others caught up, "What's up?"

Eevy clenched her fists and slammed the door to the Game Corner open, "Where are you?!" she screamed, "Come out and face me!"

"What's she up to?" Sooney looked totally lost.

"Come on! Out with it! Where are you hiding?" she scanned the room, "There you are," she stomped over to a group playing cards and snatched one by the collar, "Eusine, you promised me!"

"Uh," Eusine swallowed hard, "Promises were meant to be broken?"

"I can break you!" she stood him up, "You're flat broke again aren't you?"

"Not just yet," his slight snickers turned to whimpers, "Please don't hurt me."

"Eusine, you disappoint me," she stepped back and shook her head, "You promised me, Eusine. You swore to me."

"I know, I just-"

"Don't even go into it," she cut him off, "I've heard all your excuses before."

"But I-"

"No, Eusine!" she put her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear it! I know exactly what you'll say. You'll say this is the first time in months when I know for a fact that's a lie because I just saw you not that long ago. Then you'll pull your "there's nothing at stake" routine when I can see the pot sitting in front of my eyes. Eusine, this has got to stop. This has got to end, here and now."

"You just don't end addictions, Eevy. It takes time."

"Eusine, you've had ten years!" Eevy burst, halting almost everyone in the room, "How much more time do you want?"

Mizu, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu stood watching Eevy flip out on her cousin. He had sworn not to get into gambling when he had supposedly left for Celadon City. Instead he came to Scythe City for more of his usual bull. The others at the game stood and walked away, leaving Eevy to stare dead into Eusine's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eevy."

"No you're not," she snapped, "That's just a cheap excuse to try and get me off your back. Well, guess what. It isn't working. Give me your wallet."

"My wallet? Why?"

"Just give it to me!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his navy blue wallet, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," she snapped it out of his hand and turned it upside down, dumping everything out, "I'm taking this," she took most of his money, "this," she took his game coins, "and this," she finished with his ID, "Now you have almost no money to bet, not enough to buy more coins and no ID to prove your age. Let's see you gamble like that."

"Eevy!" he freaked, "I need some money!"

"You've got enough there to get back to Celadon City. This stuff is mine. I'll send it to Ellen and Eric."

"Eevy, please don't do this. I know I need help, but-"

"That's right, Eusine. You do need help. I'm not going to give it to you but I will tell you how to find it. Go home."

"Why go home? There's a Game Corner there too," that was a mistake.

She backhanded him right across the face, "Don't you even think about it," she hissed between clenched teeth, "Don't you dare."

He rubbed his face and pushed her back, "Don't you hit me like that again!"

"Oh man," Medira cringed, "He's gonna get it."

"You have no right to touch me!" Eevy shoved him back, "Anyone as addicted to anything as you are to gambling has no right to my life. Get out, Eusine. Get out of my life."

Eusine couldn't breathe, "What? You don't mean that. You're my cousin. I love you like a sister."

"If you did you wouldn't have lied to me."

"I told you, Eevy. Things take time."

"And the more you give in the longer it will take."

"Can we break this up please?" a woman snorted from beside them, "You're scaring away our customers. Take it outside if you want to keep going but don't kill our business."

"Fine. Eusine, take your stuff and take a long, one way hike," Eevy turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Eusine watched his feet until a pair of bright blue shoes caught his attention, "You going to be alright?" Mizu asked carefully.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, "Just fine."

"I understand what you're going through. My father had a drinking problem for years. Now he never drinks. You can do it, Eusine, if you just try."

"I do try, but not hard enough I guess."

"I guess not," she slightly smiled and flicked his nose, "Just keep at it. Good luck," she turned and followed Sooney and Yuu-Yuu out as they went to calm the dragon burning in Eevy.

Medira didn't follow them. She watched Eusine gather the things Eevy had tossed back to him right before she left and waited for him to walk out. She snuck around very slowly and finally saw the door she'd been looking for. The door leading behind the scenes of this place. That girl that stopped Eevy's fight with Eusine looked awfully familiar. Almost _too _familiar. She ducked behind the counter as another woman walked through the door. She looked left and right and ran through the door. Watching for cameras, she proceeded down the hall. She heard shrill laughter and decided to follow it as best she could. She found the source not too long after that.

"This is so sweet!" Jen laughed, "All of us working together should get this job done perfect-o!"

"Don't get a big head there, Jen," Cassidy snorted, "Remember what happened at the Pokemon Party?"

"Yes. We can't forget that," Persian scolded.

"Shut up, fur ball!" Jen smacked Persian in the head.

"I wonder where the boys are," Jessie whined.

"It's Team Rocket," Medira said in a very light whisper.

At the sudden hand over her mouth, Medira let out a muffled scream. She pulled and squirmed, but three guys and a Meowth were just too powerful for her. She reached to her belt for her Poke'Balls and remembered she had given them to Yuu-Yuu before they walked out and had her take them to the Pokemon Center. Butch, James, Meowth and the new member, Mondo, pushed her into the room, much to the girls' surprise.

"That's one of them from the Party!" Cassidy shouted, "She was one of them who was with the girl who stole the Poke'Dex back from us!"

"Now she's playing spy!" Mondo snorted.

"Buzz off, ya' little dork!" Medira snapped in Mondo's face.

"Ooh," James laughed, "She's funny!"

Medira crossed her legs, scowling at Butch who was eyeing her very closely, "What are you lookin' at, grass-head?" she snorted at the color of his hair.

"This is aqua not green!" he blared in her face.

"If you say so," she shrugged.

"She's a good one," Jen said, "Ever been interested in joining Team Rocket?"

"In a word, no."

"Come on," Jessie coaxed, "You'd love it. All the stylish clothes you could ever want and money to your hearts content."

"I've seen kettles that look better," Medira joked.

"Why you little!"

*^~^**^~^*

A high pitched shriek whipped around the underground of the Game Corner. Jason shot up in his chair. Lance, Luri and Will looked at him in alarm.

"Jason, are you alright?" Will stood up.

"I don't know," he ran his hands over the entire stretch of his body, like he was checking to make sure it was all still there, "I really don't know."

*^~^**^~^*

"Any of you guys seen Medira?" Eevy asked as she got her Poke'Balls from Nurse Joy.

"Yeah. She said she was going to hang out at the Game Corner for a little bit and gave me her Poke'Balls," Yuu-Yuu answered.

"Oh no," Eevy shook her head, "I'm going after her. I don't want a relative _and_ a friend addicted to gambling."

"Alright," Mizu said, "Let me get my Poke'Balls."

The girls gathered their things and set back to the Game Corner to find Eusine still getting things ready to leave. He ducked at the sight of Eevy. She just shook her head and went in the door. The group looked around for about half an hour with no sign of her anywhere. They resorted to having the speakers announce they were looking for her, but she still didn't come. Eevy released Vovo who sniffed around and pointed down a set of stairs leading to the Game Corner underground.

"Oh man!" Sooney shouted, "She could be anywhere down there!"

"Let's go find her," Eevy picked up her and Medira's packs and headed out, "I'll be right back," she ran outside, "Eusine! We need your help!"

"You? After what you just said to me?"

Mizu ran up behind Eevy, "Please, Eusine? Medira's missing."

"Alright," Eusine grabbed his pack and cape, "Let's go."

The group stepped carefully down the stairs. There were three ways to go. Eevy took one alone. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu took one and Eusine and Mizu took the last one. Eevy got the joy of the darkest tunnel, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu's was the one with the most turns and Eusine and Mizu got the one with the most traps. Eevy fell flat on her face, scurrying back behind a corner on her hands and knees to keep from being seen. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu were getting sick from all the turns. Mizu was just about to take a step when Eusine stopped her and pointed to the floor. An Electrode sparked away in an almost invisible pit. She sighed and performed the now familiar ritual of inching past with her back against the wall. Eusine followed and tripped a bit. She caught his coat and pulled him back up. His heel caught on the edge of the pit, sending him flying down on top of her.

"Hey!" she said in a loud whisper, "Watch your footing!"

"It was an accident. Sorry."

Mizu secretly slipped her finger into his belt loop. She didn't even realize she did it; like it wasn't really her commanding her hand to move. Actually…It wasn't. As he went to stand, he simply thumped back down.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"This is no accident," someone said to him.

"Huh?" he looked back at her as he still tried to stand up.

His dark crimson eyes stared through her bright blue ones. Suicune was playing games with them, fooling with the next Minor Mistress of Water and Minor Master of Mixture. 

"Come on, Mizu," Suicune snickered in her head as she thought of how stupid the two of them looked, "This is meant to be and can be. Let it happen."

He leaned down and she leaned up, meeting dead in the center. She let go of his belt loop; she didn't need to hold it anymore. Suicune was laughing like a hyena at how the Electrode in the pit behind them turned around and blushed. Mizu pulled away and Eusine just kind of gagged for air. Just as they were about to go back for more, the clicking of heels alerted them that this love-fest would have to wait. He jumped up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her around a corner. Jessie walked by and turned in the opposite direction, not even noticing they were there. Mizu loosened up and returned her eyes to Eusine.

"Did you here that voice before?" she asked.

"You mean that eerie woman's voice right before she came around the corner?"

"I guess you did. Did you recognize it too?"

"It was Suicune, if I'm correct."

"Yes, I think you are. Let's keep going. We've got to find Medira."

"Hey," he paused her, "What about-"

"Later," she looked back at him, smiling crazily, "If you help me find my friend…" she started walking again.

"Wait for me!" he bounded along behind her as she rounded the corner.

Eevy peeked around a corner. Seeing no one, she stepped out. She took a couple of steps and looked around another corner she had already come to. Just as she was about to step out, Vovo grabbed her pant leg with his mouth, pulling her back and hissing.

"What? What's up there?" Eevy asked as she turned to volume of her Poke'Dex down.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it's bad."

"How'd you learn ta' talk?" Meowth asked as he walked along beside Persian.

"My old master taught me how when I was still a Meowth. Then he abandoned me. Told me teaching me just took up all his free time and left me," Persian walked along with his head dropped.

"I never had a master. I learned on ma' own. My first word was rocket. Dat' explains why I joined dis' lossa' group."

"You have a very odd way of speaking. You annunciation is off by miles."

"It's Meowth and Persian," Eevy whispered, "And they're coming this way. Get ready to battle. Go, Yovo."

"Hey, Eevy! What's up, dog?" Yovo shook off, "Where are we?"

"Stay quiet and prepare to battle."

"Me? I get to battle with dad? Sweet!"

"Shut up!" Vovo slapped him in the back of the head, "There are a Persian and Meowth coming. Get ready."

"Hey," Meowth stopped, "My cattily ears pick up an intruder."

"I can see a slight shadow at the end of the hall," Persian stopped beside him, "A woman, I'm sure of it."

"Hey, you crummy cats!" Eevy jumped out, "Come get me!"

"'Dere she is! Get 'er!" Meowth launched, "Try a Scratch attack!"

"How 'bout you trying a Tackle attack?" Vovo lunged, slamming into Meowth's stomach.

"Why you little mutt Pokemon!" Persian turned and jumped, "Slash attack!"

"Faint Attack, now!" Eevy commanded.

Yovo jumped and came flying back down on top of Persian's head, slapping him to the ground, "Take that ya' overgrown kitten!"

"Eevy!" Vovo was hit with a Take Down attack.

"Vovo, retaliate with a Bite attack!"

"Yeow!" Meowth sprang into the air as Vovo chomped down on his tail, "I can Bite you too!" he turned and bit down on Vovo's tail.

Vovo and Meowth ran in a circle, each with the other's tail in his mouth. Persian pushed Yovo aside and jumped at Eevy.

"Fury Swipes attack!" he growled.

"Help me!" Eevy backed up a step, but was caught in a corner.

"Eevy! Umbreon Special Crunch attack!" Yovo launched into the air, latching onto Persian's ear.

"Get off of me!" Persian shouted as he fell to the ground beside Eevy, "Get off me! Get off! Let go of my ear!"

"No!" Yovo said with his teeth still embedded into Persian's right ear, "You were gonna hurt my master! I'll eat your ear if I have to!"

Meowth lifted a paw to Vovo, but Yovo finally released Persian as he ricocheted off his side and flew towards Meowth. He landed on Meowth's head, smiled down at him, then bit down on his left ear.

"Yow, ow, yow, yow!" Meowth jumped around with Yovo clinging to his head, "Get off a' me!"

"No! I don't want to!" Yovo held on as Meowth flailed around.

Vovo took Persian out with a Quick Attack/Agility combo. Yovo held onto Meowth until Eevy took a swing and cracked him the back of the head, knocking him out. Eevy stood proudly and hoisted Persian over her shoulders while Yovo drug Meowth down the hall with his tail in his mouth.

*^~^**^~^*

"Sooney," Yuu-Yuu whined, "If I go around one more corner I'm going to lose my lunch."

"So be it," Sooney commented, "We've got to find Medira and you hacking up a hair ball isn't going to stop us."

"Well thanks!"

"You'll live. Hey, do you hear that?"

There was a slight echoing scream whirling around the tunnels. Vovo heard it and alerted Eevy and Eusine just barely caught it, telling Mizu. Each group ran faster, heading towards the scream. Eevy skidded to a stop as she saw Sooney and Yuu-Yuu at the opposite end of the hall she was in. She motioned to be quiet and stepped towards an open door. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu got up beside her and inched closer as well. 

"Keep your nasty self away from me!" Medira shrieked as Butch kept eyeing her, closer and closer each time.

Butch made a nasty face, but the appearance of two feline bodies that had been flung in the door halted that intention fairly quickly, "Persian!" Jen flipped.

"Meowth!" Jessie and James yelled together, "What happened?"

"That's what you get for attacking our master," Yovo and Vovo snapped.

"Don't ever fool with me," Eevy stepped between them, "They can get very mad."

"Leave my Sooney alone!" Bayleef cracked.

"And don't you get near Yuu-Yuu!" Marowak growled.

"It's part of the bimbo brigade!" Jen snorted, "Where's your other gooney girlfriend?"

"Peek-a-boo," Mizu waved from the rafter.

"And how do you do?" Eusine and Alakazam teleported in. 

"Ah!" Mondo shouted, "There's more of them!"

"Yeah!" Kingler said as he balanced next to Mizu, "There sure are!"

"So what?" Butch grunted, "We can take them!"

"Let's go! I want the purple princess!" Jen said nastily, "Go, Weepinbell!"

"I'll take the grass girl," Jessie stepped up, "Arbok and Wobbuffet!"

"I'll attack the Marowak," James walked over, "Victreebel and Weezing!"

"It's you an me, girly," Butch looked up at Mizu, "Go, Sandslash!"

"I'll take the caped crusader," Cassidy laughed at Eusine, "Go, Parasect!"

"What about me?" Mondo whined.

"I'm free," Medira coaxed.

"You got it! Go, Muk!"

"Purple princess?" Eevy steamed, "Yovo go!"

"Grass girl?" Sooney grunted, "Go Bayleef!"

"Marowak can take you!" Yuu-Yuu snorted, "Get 'em Marowak!"

"Girly?" Mizu hissed, "Kingler go!"

"Take 'em out, Alakazam!" Eusine shouted.

"Let's get him, Inferno!"

"A Houndoom?!" all the Rockets whined.

"Inferno, go!" Medira called.

The whole underground shook like a leaf as Inferno jumped forward, "Pyrotechnic play time!" he grinned wide and laughed with a howl of pleasure, "Let's play!"

"Ah!" Persian awoke and saw the Houndoom, "A dog!"

"A cat!" Inferno said happily, "Come here, kitty!"

"Inferno, stop it and attack the Muk with a Fire Blast!"

"Bayleef, use Solar Beam!"

"Marowak, Bonemerang!"

"Kingler, Bubblebeam!"

"Alakazam, Psychic!"

"Yovo, Umbreon Crunch attack, now!" everyone looked at Eevy funny at that, "I know, isn't it cool?"

"Fire Blast!"

"Solar Beam!"

"Bonemerang!"

"Bubblebeam!"

"Psychic!"

"Umbreon Special Crunch!"

By the time all the powers had passed Team Rocket, Pokemon and people, were toasted, scraped, cut, bruised, wet, dizzy and had teeth marks all over them.

"Now Vovo! Shadow Ball attack, now!"

"Bye-bye!" Vovo laughed as he launched his attack into Team Rocket.

The whole group tore a hole in the ceiling, ripping right up through the casino and into the air, "Wow," Meowth moaned, "What a wild ride."

"I don't think there's ever been one quite like it," James added.

"I wonder if we'll get a video of our ride at the end," Persian said dizzily.

"Do you think it goes fast?" Jessie asked.

"I sure bet it does," Jen groaned.

"There is one thing I'm sure of," Cassidy pointed out.

"Yes, me too and that is," Butch stopped.

"Team Rocket's blasting off all together!" the group cried with the addition of, "Wobbuffet!"

"Good riddens!" Eevy cried, "Thanks for helping Yovo learn Umbreon Crunch!  


"Medira's OK!" Yuu-Yuu latched onto Medira's waist.

"Thank you," Medira gagged, "And thank you for bringing my Poke'Balls. Inferno, you were great."

"Naturally," he sat down and wrapped his oddly tipped tail around himself.

Eusine was looking up though the hole Team Rocket had torn in the ceiling/floor. Mizu wandered up to his left and snatched his hand with hers. He looked down, wearing a dopier than dopey grin, winked, and kissed her again.

"I'm still not too happy with you, Eusine," Eevy turned and looked at him, "Though I see someone is."

Eusine stepped away from Mizu, "It was Suicune."

"She told us," Mizu nodded, "You mind?"

"No," Eevy shook her head, "Maybe you can get through to his thick head."

*^~^**^~^*

"Did it work?" Entei sat down behind Suicune, "Did Mizu meet her match?"

"Yes, the next Minor Mistress of Water has met him. Perfectly too," Suicune snickered, "I am so much better at this than you."

"Excuse me?" Entei asked as she stood up, "You're just like Luri."

"And you," she walked through the wall then poked her head back in, "are just like Jason."

"What?!" Entei stood up, "I'll get you for that!"

He jumped at the wall. Suicune heard a large crash as he slammed into the book case face first and toppled down.

"Was that good for you?" she snickered as she looked down on him with her head through the wall.

"Just lovely," he groaned, "Utterly lovely."

*^~^**^~^*

"You're sure you don't mind, Eevy?" Eusine asked as he picked up his bag.

"No! This way I can keep an eye on you and Mizu won't whine as much!" Eevy slightly laughed when Mizu scowled at her.

"Thanks," Mizu snorted.

"I was kidding!"

"I know. Just think, we could be related someday."

"If you can stand him that long," Eevy started laughing even harder.

"Not funny," Eusine flicked her ear.

"Let's go you guys!" Sooney shouted, "We're off to Shrapnel City and the next badge!"

"OK! Let's go Mizu, Eusine!" Eevy ran out of the Pokemon Center just as the Pidgey landed.

"I got my letter first!" Medira laughed.

"And I've got mine!" Eevy picked hers up.

"Who's that from?" Eusine leaned over Eevy's shoulder, "Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?"

"No!" she slapped him away, "It's just from a friend!"

"A guy?"

"Well…yes."

"Then he's your boyfriend!"

"He's a guy friend you dolt, now back off!"

"Let me see it!" 

"Forget it!"

"Let me see!"

"No! Go away!"

Eevy ran away down Route 73, reading as she ran…

~~~  
Dear Eevy,  
Where does she get off saying you can't be a Flower Princess?! JP told me about what Konohana said. 'Little wretch' he calls her now. I think you can do it. I know you can do it. You and Medira get out there and pound her down! Sorry…I got carried away. Don't let anybody insult you. There's nothing about you to insult. I noticed those guys wouldn't cross the Moss Bogs. Big babies. I don't even remember how I crossed it was so long ago. I think I walked it like you, but I know I didn't see any golden Grimer. I'm trying to work my schedule into being able to get to Dart but it isn't going well, I'm sorry to say. I want to see you in the Flower Princess awards, I really do! I'll try my best, that's all I can say. Congratulations with the Orange Badge, by the way. Thanks for wishing I were there, but don't cry over it. See you soon, I hope.

Love,  
Dragon  
~~~

"Give me that!" Eusine shouted as he went to grab at the letter.

"No!" Eevy jumped away, "Leave me alone!"

"If it's not a love letter why can't I see it?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's a lame excuse!"

"Those two are really weird," Sooney commented.

"I'll get him, Eevy!" Mizu ran after them.

"No, Mizu!" Eusine tried to duck as she jumped, but she took him right to the ground, "Ah! No fair!"

Yuu-Yuu and Sooney didn't notice Medira lagging behind to read her letter. Neither did Eusine, because he would have bothered her too…

~~~  
Dear Medira,  
Never be Flower Princesses?! Personally speaking, I think you're all millions of times prettier than she is. I'm calm. Just a bit worked up. I'm going to fight to get to Dart. I'll keel over if I don't make it! I think I may anyway. I'll try to knot that into one of my chats with Dragon, no guarantee he'll catch on, but you never know. I really am at a loss for words, as nothing good is happening here. Phantom, Starla and I all saw Dragon with another girl. We flipped out on him until he explained she was his sister. Jumping to conclusions is a very bad thing, I know now. I will be in Dart is if kills me! Congrats to Eevy on the badge, by the way. I think I'm just going to go sulk now…

Love,  
JP  
~~~

"What a weird man," she mumbled to herself, "Definitely weird."

In The Next Chapter:

__

Dark Hound Days 

Notes

Look at all the fun stuff in the new chapter! *runs around being weirder than usual* Right now, I'm watching _Tremors 2: Aftershocks_ on Sci-Fi, awaiting the premier of _Tremors 3: Back To Perfection_. I'll shut up now and let you ponder this chapter a bit. Bye for now!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Please send them to: 

proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	6. #37 - Dark Hound Days

**Dark Hound Days  
**_Japanese Title:_ Psychic Orders In The Dark! Fight The Dark Pokemon!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

"You're sure you don't want to take my car?" Eusine asked as he walked along next to Mizu, "It'd be a lot quicker."

"Yeah," Yuu-Yuu said, hoping to get Eevy to turn back, "The quicker we get to Shrapnel the quicker you earn your badge!"

"Reason number one. We all could use the exercise. Number two. The way he drives, we'd all be dead and number three. I'm 'lending' your car to Officer Jenny," Eevy laughed at Eusine's drooped face.

"You what?" he questioned with an odd face, "You what?"

Even Mizu had to laugh at that, "Officer Jenny needs it more than we do," she said as she walked ahead a few steps.

"You're turning on me too, huh?" Eusine pouted, "I love my car."

"Too bad," Medira shrugged.

"Look," Sooney pointed, "We're already with sight of Shrapnel City and we didn't even walk an hour. What a relief!"

"How so?" Eusine asked as he kept walking and pouting.

"We usually end up walking for hours on end and taking almost an entire day to get from city to city," Medira answered, "This is like a blessing."

Eusine just shook his head, "I suppose you'll be heading for the Gym."

"Yeah!" Eevy shouted, "I'm gonna get this badge and head straight through to Trident Town tonight!"

"I don't think so!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, "We'll spend the night here, then move on tomorrow."

"Besides, have you forgotten the Hokubu Safari Zone sits between here and Trident?" Mizu asked.

"Actually," Eevy said thoughtfully, "I must admit I did."

They passed under the arch leading into town. Yuu-Yuu and Sooney were sent out on the find the Pokemon Center trip and Medira went out in search of a store to buy Potions and such. Mizu, Eevy and Eusine looked for the Gym. All of them met in the center of town to find a circle of buildings. One was the Gym, one was a somewhat large Poke'Mart and one was the Pokemon Center. They stopped in the Pokemon Center first, but Medira trotted off to the Poke'Mart. She had officially been named Potion mistress and was told to buy anything she thought necessary. She opened the door and collided with someone in black.

"Geez," she stood up and grabbed her Poke'Balls, "Watch where you're going!" she snapped at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled before looking up, "Real sorry. You want some help?"

"I can do just fine alone, thank you very much," she snorted and shoved past him.

He watched her walk by, "There's a spicy little lover for you," he mused and shook himself straight.

He turned and walked out, passing across the street and into the Gym, being greeted by, "Hello, Master Grahaem," from about six other people.

"Something wrong, Grahaem?" a younger girl asked.

"Huh?" he looked over at her, "Oh! Nothing, Chel. Just daydreaming."

"You sure?" his little sister asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I have the oddest feeling I'll be getting a challenge soon."

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey, Medira!" Eevy shouted as Medira burst through the Pokemon Center door, "What's wrong with you?"

"Some teasing little vixen in the Poke'Mart just about got his head popped off his shoulders is all," she slumped down in a chair, "Slammed into me then sat there playing cutesy with me."

"You'll survive. We probably won't see him again anyway. Let's get to the Gym," Eevy stood up and pulled Eusine from Mizu's side, "You're coming too. I'm not taking any chances."

The group walked across the street. Grahaem leaned out the third story window of his Gym and peered down onto the street.

"There she is," he drooled, "That cutie from the store is headed this way," he stepped away from the window and plowed his way down the stairs, "Come on. Into the Gym, you alluring little heartthrob."

He slipped around the stair banister as Eevy opened the door. He frowned, as it hadn't been who he was hoping for, but perked straight up when she pushed in behind her friend.

"I've come for a challenge!" Eevy shouted, again causing him to frown.

"A challenge, huh?" Chel asked as she stood up from her chair, "Hey, Grahaem! Somebody here wants a battle!"

"I can see that, Chel," Grahaem gave her a nasty face, "Hello again," he smiled and waved at Medira.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Medira stepped away, "Go get your affection elsewhere."

"That's the guy who slammed into you?" Sooney asked as she eyed him, "Looks like an older Ash."

He was quite similar to an older Ash. His crazy black hair was flopped down over his right eye, completely blacking-out that half of his face. It was too dark to tell his eye color, though they looked to be a very dark, deep blue. He was in pure black jeans and a very dark silver sweater with a gold trimmed yellow star on the front. He waved them in and turned to let them pass, 'accidentally' letting his hand run down Medira's arm. Medira, in turn, swung and slapped him in the stomach, causing a huge cough to escape him and triggering loud laughter from Chel.

"Touch me and I'll bop your eyes right out of their sockets," Medira spat at him as she stepped behind Eusine.

Eusine moved in front of her, causing Grahaem to frown even more, "Sorry," he shrugged, "My last girlfriend liked that."

Medira growled deep in her throat and Mizu slightly snickered yet scowled. Eevy eyed Grahaem carefully, making sure he wasn't attempting to put anymore moves on Medira or anyone else. She could tell just by the manner of dress and the state of the Gym that this was a Dark- type Gym. Most likely it would be brimming with evil looking Pokemon and maybe even the occasional pessimistic trainer too. Grahaem offered her his arm to walk her to her spot, but she shoved him away and walked on her own. Grahaem frowned yet again and walked to his side of the Gym.

"How do you battle here? What's your angle?" Eevy asked as she kept looking back on Medira who was scratching vigorously at where Grahaem had touched her.

"Five on five battle. Best three of five wins the match," Grahaem took out a black and silver Poke'Ball, "That OK with you?"

"Fine," Eevy enunciated coldly, taking out one of her Poke'Balls, "I choose you!"

"I choose you!" Grahaem released his as well.

"Let's get 'em, Eevy!" there was a slight slam as Yovo slammed to the ground, "I feel like Gym Leader stew!"

"That's funny," a hissing voice said, "'Cause I want Nanka girl soup!" an Umbreon landed across from them and drug his foot.

"An Umbreon!" Medira choked, "Eevy, how are you going to tell them apart?"

"Easily. Yovo, get ready."

"Umbreon, get set."

"This is a five on five battle with no time limit. The Black Badge of Shrapnel City Pokemon Gym is at stake. The challenger, Evangelina Hikoboshi, beginning with an Umbreon. The Gym Leader, Grahaem Twilight, also beginning with an Umbreon. Let the match begin!" Chel signaled the beginning of the match.

"OK, Yovo, let's move out!"

"I'm on it!"

"Go, Umbreon, get out there!"

"Let's go!"

"Yovo, show them your Agility!"

"Here we go, ladies and gents! Watch me go!" Yovo ran forward, zipping from side to side, "Come on Umbreon-Amigo!" 

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!"

Yovo spun on his right front leg and just avoided the Umbreon's quick attack. He swung back down and kicked him in the back of the head. Umbreon retaliated by swinging his own back legs up and cracking Yovo in the side. Yovo tumbled off, but shook it off. Umbreon stood up panting.

"You're pretty good for an old timer," Yovo panted as he realized how old the Umbreon was.

"Who you callin' old timer, baby?" Umbreon said back, as he wasn't really that old, but Yovo was actually still a baby.

"Quit talking and start attacking. Umbreon, Bite attack!"

"Yovo, Take Down!"

Yovo ran as fast as he could, straight at the Umbreon who was approaching him with his mouth opened and teeth bared, "Coming through!" he shouted as he slammed into him, jamming his forehead in the Umbreon's mouth, "Ouchy."

"This is messed up," Grahaem said as he saw Yovo slam his head into Umbreon's open mouth, "Call it back!"

"No way! You attacked first!" Eevy snorted, "You call it back!"

"Uh, Eevy!" Yovo called, "Slight problem!" they looked to see Umbreon and Yovo staring to fall over, "I've got an idea!" 

He leaned hard to his right, pulling the still biting Umbreon with him. He rolled and just kept going until Umbreon was finally pulled free. He stood up and shook the Umbreon slobber from his fur.

"Gross!" he gagged, "I need a bath!"

"Yovo, hurry! Use Umbreon Crunch!"

"You got it!" 

"Umbreon, hit it away with your tail!"

"Yovo, skid and spin!"

Yovo sat down while running and slipped along, spinning like an out of control Pokemon-shaped top. He spun right around Umbreon's tail and knocked him flying. Umbreon flailed to land on his feet, but couldn't do it quite quick enough. He landed with a hard clunk on the top of his head, sitting like that for a bit and then toppling over to his left.

"Ouch," he grunted, "That hurt."

"Ah! Umbreon, return!"

"I rule! I am the greatest!" Yovo shimmied left and right, "I go!"

"Great, Yovo!" Eevy held out her arms, "Come here!"

"Eevy!" he stopped his odd doggy-dance and ran to her, "I won and I really need a bath!"

"You'll get one, but for now return! You choose first."

"Yeah, I know…Go, Heavy Ball!"

"Go, Rain Ball!"

"That little thing expects to face up against me?" the Tyranitar chuckled at Novo, "It's puny!"

"Don't push your luck, you giant Jell-O mold," Novo spat, "Ugly blob."

"Tyranitar, go! Use Earthquake attack!"

"Novo, use Water Gun to get into the air!"

Novo fired his Water Gun straight at the ground, flying into the air. The Earthquake completely missed him. He laughed at the face the Tyranitar was making as he fell.

"Tyranitar! Hyperbeam!"

"No, Novo! Look out!"

Novo cried long and hard as the Hyperbeam hit him and propelled him back into a wall, "Eevy," he moaned.

"Novo, return!"

"No!" Novo jumped up and ran from the beam of the Rain Ball, "I'm going to win this!"

"But you're hurt! Return!"

"No! Hydro Pump!" Novo launched it at Tyranitar's face. Cracking him in the chin with a gush of water slamming his neck.

"Hey! Stop that, ya' little water rat!" Tyranitar growled, "I need time to charge!"

"Too bad!" Eevy suddenly burst, "Hydro Pump it again!"

"Take this!" Novo released the water into his face again, sending it backwards three or four steps, "And this!" he jumped up and slashed his tail across Tyranitar's neck, "And that!" he fell and used Bubblebeam at the now completely vulnerable and soaking neck.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Tyranitar shrieked as Novo seized his fire, "I can't do it," he fell over with his throat beat red from the water and slams he'd taken.

"Return, Tyranitar!" Grahaem recalled him and threw the ball to Chel, "Take him right to the Pokemon Center. Hurry up!"

Chel jumped up and ran out, "Well," Eevy said, "And Pokemon number three will be what?"

"Go, Quill Ball!"

"Go, Flame Ball!"

"Hey, ya' little pyro. What's shakin'?" Murkrow asked as he shook his head.

"You, I think. Ya' look scared," Zovo simply scratched at his ear.

"Not in the slightest."

"We'll see."

"Go, Murkrow! Peck attack now!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Zovo ran around the room while Murkrow mercilessly Pecked away at his head, tail and back, "Now stop that!" he whined when Murkrow finally stopped, "That was mean," he pulled his tail up and looked at its now furless tip, "My beloved fur."

"Are you going to let him get away with that?" Medira stood up, "Get out there and get him back!"

Zovo turned and looked at Medira and then back to Grahaem, "You're right! Flamethrower!"

"Murkrow, Pursuit attack!"

Murkrow took off into the air, totally avoiding Zovo's Flamethrower. He spiraled back down, nose first, slamming straight into Zovo, knocking him back. Zovo did manage to catch Murkrow in the wing with an Ember before he flew out of range, but it wasn't enough. Zovo toppled over to his side and Murkrow simply landed on Grahaem's shoulder.

"Zovo, no!" Eevy ran and picked him up, "Return, my friend. You did great."

"Now it's your switch," Grahaem boasted.

"Shut up, dork," Medira snapped.

"Go! Jolt Ball!" 

"Go, Fast Ball!"

"Hello there!" Lovo hissed as he sprang from the ball, "Electric surge to battle!"

"Well, hidee ho!" a Sneasel broke from the Fast Ball, "Let's duel!"

"A Sneasel!" Medira almost fell over, "Eevy, be careful."

"You can beat him!" Sooney called, "Get that badge!"

"You can do it!" Yuu-Yuu jumped up, "Go get 'em!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Mizu waved, "Beat him down and get the Black Badge!"

"You'll do it, Eevy!" Eusine shouted, "Snatch the victory!"

"Yeah!" Eevy yelled to Lovo, "You can do it! Go, Lovo! Quick Attack, now!"

"Quick Attack it back!"

Both Pokemon ran forward, slamming head first into each other. They continued with the ramming contest for a few seconds before Sneasel whipped Lovo in the stomach with a well aimed Slash attack.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Lovo stumbled onto his back.

"Sneasel, Faint Attack!" 

"Here I come!" Sneasel shot into the air, aiming down at Lovo's stomach as the Jolteon strained to get up.

"Lovo! Thunder!"

The Thunder knocked Sneasel off course, and he landed to Lovo's side as he finally managed to stand and shook off, "That was a bit painful," Sneasel looked at and flexed his claws, "But they still work."

"Sneasel, Metal Claw!"

"Lovo, run away!"

Lovo was still too stunned to get away quick enough and Sneasel swung with, literally, an iron fist right across his jaw. Lovo spun to his side and flew to the ground with a slam and a puff of dirt from the floor. He fought to stand, but toppled back down.

"Lovo, return!" Eevy called nastily, "You battled very well."

Grahaem laughed as he recalled Sneasel, "Again it is your switch. The winner of this battle wins the best three of five. Think you can do it?"

"I know I can. I choose," Eevy raised the ball above her head, "You!"

"I choose you!"

"This is going to be fun," Sovo melted from the ball, "Dark Gym or not, I will prevail!"

"Oh really?" the evil looking dog that broke from the ball asked sarcastically, "We'll just see."

"A Houndoom! Eevy, you'll never do it!" Medira shouted, "Houndoom is the best of the Dark- types! Sovo can't beat him!"

"I will beat him!" Sovo snapped, "Never doubt me!"

"Sovo. You're the last Pokemon. No Psychic attacks. They'd be a waist. Go!"

"Go, Houndoom! Bite attack!"

"Sovo, Quick Attack!"

Sovo ran under Houndoom's legs and tackled his back-left leg. Houndoom was knocked off balance for a moment, but regained it quickly, latching onto Sovo's tail with a tough Bite attack.

"Yeow!" Sovo sprang into the air, "Ouch!" he turned to blow on his burning tail, "Oh man, that hurt."

"Sovo, look out! It's preparing a Faint Attack!"

Sovo turned and saw it coming, "Ahhh!" he ran to the edge of the arena, "Come on, ugly, get me!"

"You've got it!" Houndoom ran at Sovo, but he ducked and ran to the side, "Yiyee!" Houndoom flailed on one foot to stay inside the arena and flopped when he was finally able to stay inside the ring, "That was close."

"Look out below!" Sovo skidded under his stomach and jumped into him with a Headbutt to the gut.

"Ouch!" Houndoom tumbled back, but stood up, "Hardly phased me," he commented.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower now!"

"Sovo, look out!"

"Oh sugar," Sovo dropped his ears then ducked and put his from paws over his head as the fire roared towards him.

When the fire cleared, Sovo's lovely purple/pink fur was covered in soot with little portions smoking and some burning. Eevy cried out, but Sovo stood up and shook off.

"Hey," he snickered, "Light Screen really works!"

"You little wretch!" Houndoom burst, "I'll get you yet! Crunch attack!"

"Sovo, hurry! Run away!" Eevy didn't have to say it twice.

"Leave me! Leave me alone!" Sovo shouted as he ran away, "Ah! Watch it, dog breath!"

"Come on, Sovo!" Medira stood up again, "Get 'em!"

Sovo looked to her while he ran, then looked to Eevy and then to Grahaem, "I hear you, Eevy," he thought silently.

"And I hear you, Sovo."

"You bothered my master's friend!" Sovo jumped into the air, "Never mess with my friends! Psychic attack!"

Sovo's eyes stared burning red and the arena started trembling. Eevy stood unmoving as Sovo used his first Psychic. The arena in front of Grahaem was literally ripped up and pulled into the air.

"Never mess with me!" Sovo hissed, "Psychic won't work on Dark- types, but rock sure will!"

Sovo landed, eyes burning rapidly. The rocks and gravel he had pulled from the Gym floor tore through the air, slapping into Houndoom, one after another. Houndoom tried to block them, but there was just too many. They just flew through his Flamethrower and stopped him from using any other attacks. Sovo was tiring quickly and was starting to lose the force in his throw.

"Eevy," he thought, "I'm losing it. I'm getting tired."

"It's OK, Sovo. You can do this, I know you can."

Medira watched Eevy's fists trembling every now and then as she watched her Pokemon battling, "Eevy, what's wrong?" she finally asked.

"Nothing," Eevy grunted, "Sovo! Stop and use a Tackle attack!"

"Here I come!" Sovo blared as he ran straight for Houndoom's head.

"What?" Houndoom looked up just in time to see a purple/pink flash slam into his forehead.

"Houndoom, no!"

"Great job, Sovo!"

Houndoom sidestepped a few times before falling over, "How could I lose?" he moaned, "How?"

"We did it!" Eevy jumped up and released Vovo, "Hey boy, you'd better be proud of him. He just defeated Houndoom."

Vovo just kind of eyed Sovo a bit, "I suppose."

"I won! I won! I won! I told you I'd win and I won!"

Grahaem recalled Houndoom and stood growling at the Poke'Ball, "I lost. I don't believe I lost."

"Grahaem lost," Chel said slowly as she returned from the Pokemon Center, "I can't believe he lost."

"Hand over the badge, dork," Medira huffed over and held out her hand, "I'll give it to her and you can keep your distance."

"Here," he dug inside his pocket and pulled out a black crescent moon pin, "The Black Badge."

"Thank you," she snatched it from his hand, "Here Eevy!" she threw it into the air.

"I've got it!" Eevy grabbed it from the air, "We won the Black Badge!"

"Alright!" Sovo hopped up beside her, "We did it!"

*^~^**^~^*

Sovo laughed hysterically as he trotted down Route 72 beside Eevy, "I won a Gym Battle in Hokubu! Woohoo!"

Eevy shook her head, "Yes, but they only get stronger from here on in. Can you do it?"

"You bet!" Zovo smirked, "We can do it!"

"I still need that bath," Yovo commented, "I've got drool all over me."

Lovo laughed at him, "I didn't notice it. It all looks the same to me."

"Not funny," Yovo snorted.

"I can give you that bath," Novo smirked and sent a bubble into his brother's face.

"No thank you," Yovo brushed it away.

"I'll give you all a bath later," Eevy waved her hand at them, "You'll live until then, I'm sure."

"I don't like baths," Zovo whined.

"You'll survive. Just because you're a Fire- type doesn't mean you can't take baths," Sovo giggled.

"The whole lot of you need a good scrubbing," Vovo commented from Eevy's shoulder.

"You don't honestly think I'd leave you out, do you?" Eevy looked to her right shoulder to see him stiffen and topple off.

"They really make a good team," Sooney commented, "They're all weird."

"I don't think they're weird," Yuu-Yuu said.

"Hey! No fair!" Eevy shouted as her Pokemon piled onto her shoulders and head, "I'm no car! Get off!"

"Well…" Yuu-Yuu corrected herself, "Maybe just a little weird."

Medira hung back a little bit, noticing an odd scent in the air, "Hey," she commented quickly, "Do you guys smell that?"

Eevy stopped and shoved the Pokemon from her shoulders and head, "Yeah," she noticed, "It smells like berries."

"I think you're both nuts," Eusine said as he looked between the two of them.

"I smell it too," Mizu looked from side to side, "It's probably nothing."

"I'm sure," Sooney shrugged, "Probably just a Berry tree in the Safari Zone."

"Probably," Yuu-Yuu shrugged, "That reminds me, are we stopping in the Safari Zone?"

"You don't 'stop' in the Safari Zone. You pass through it. Either way we've got to go in and who knows who or what we'll run into."

In The Next Chronicle

__

Safari Scramble

Notes  
Wow! Is this Pro_V with nothing to say? *gasp* The only thing I really have to say, which will be of no interest to you whatso ever, would be that it's April and I finally got the _Pokemon Christmas Bash_ CD and I'm sitting here listening to it. I dunno...It just sounded like a good idea... 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	7. #38 - Safari Scramble

**Safari Scramble  
**_Japanese Title:_ Safari Zone Stampede Scramble! Climb Your Way To Safety!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

Yuu-Yuu and Sooney ran forward and stopped to admire the Safari Zone, "Oh wow!" Yuu-Yuu said, "It's huge!"

"That's true," Eevy nodded, "It's twice the size of the one in Fuchsia City."

"Fuchsia City?" Sooney cocked her head, "Where's that?"

"In Kanto," Mizu answered, "It's home to the Poison Gym run by Koga and Aiya. You should have known that, Sooney."

"I do now. Can we get some Safari Balls, Eevy? I want a Zubat!"

"Ah," Yuu-Yuu waved her hand at Sooney, "You can get a Zubat in any cave. I want a Kangaskhan!"

"Yeah, sure you will."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure!"

"No!" Eevy jumped in at the sight of Eusine ready to make a wager as well, "No betting! Absolutely not! You can go in there and catch away, but no gambling."

Eusine slouched and tromped forward, "No fun…" he mumbled.

"Too bad," Mizu snickered.

"Are you going to catch any Pokemon?" Yuu-Yuu asked Eevy, Medira and Mizu.

"Nah," Medira shook her head, "My Pokemon suit me fine."

"Are you nuts?" Eevy asked, "And lose my Ovos?"

"I have the perfect Pokemon for me," Mizu nodded, "What about you, Eusine?"

"I'll catch anything that looks remotely interesting," he answered with a shrug, "But probably not."

Yuu-Yuu and Sooney took ten Safari Balls each. Eevy, Medira and Mizu passed without any and Eusine took five. Every time a leaf blew, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu were throwing their Safari Zone Poke'Balls at it. Eusine was awaiting anything that looked overly interesting, say a Yanma or Smeargle. Strength wasn't really his thing. He wanted interesting or, well, odd Pokemon and the occasional rare Pokemon. Yuu-Yuu scanned every bush and every clearing for any sign of Kangaskhan and Sooney vowed to stay out as long as it took to get a Zubat. Some bushes to the group's side started shaking. Yuu-Yuu and Sooney both spotted it.

"Safari Ball, go!" they called in unison, both throwing a Safari Ball at the shaking bush.

"Ouch! Ouch!" they heard as both Safari Balls collided with whoever was back there, "What's the deal throwing Safari Balls at me?"

"Hey, hi!" Eevy blared, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there, girlfriend!" Kayla stood up and laughed, "Sorry for snapping like that, but that really hurt."

"Sorry, Kayla," Sooney smiled, "I was hoping you were a Zubat."

"No, _I_ was hoping you were a _Kangaskhan_," Yuu-Yuu snorted.

"Either way," Eevy interrupted, "They're sorry for pelting you with Poke'Balls. Now, again, what are you doing way out here?"

"I'm looking for a Lickitung," Kayla answered, "I've been following one, but about ten minutes ago I lost the trail."

"A Lickitung? Since when do you train them?"

"I don't, that's why I want one," Kayla started laughing, "Look at that," she pointed to Eusine who was cringing from a Spinarak.

"Get-get it away from me!" Eusine stammered, "I hate Bug Pokemon!"

"Eusine has a thing about bugs," Eevy waved her hand at the Spinarak and it took off into the tree.

"That you," Eusine loosened up.

"Yanma is the only Bug- type Eusine can even stand to be near."

"And I wouldn't mind catching one either."

The group continued ahead for a bit, watching for Kangaskhan, Zubat, Lickitung, Smeargle and Yanma. They stopped at a slight buzzing sound.

"Do you hear that?" Mizu clung to Eusine's arm.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eusine trembled.

"I sure hope not," Kayla whimpered.

"If it is, get ready to run," Medira swallowed.

"But if it isn't, what else could it be?" Sooney asked wearily.

"I'm not sure I want to find out," Yuu-Yuu whispered.

"It's getting louder, which means it's getting closer," Eevy choked.

"Run!" someone called from in front of them, "Beedrill swarm!"

"Run!" Eevy repeated and pushed everyone away.

"Keep moving!" Medira yelled, "We've got to get away!"

"Hey guys!" Ash waved as he caught up beside them.

"Hi everybody!" Misty met their other side.

"No time for idle chitchat!" Brock called from behind.

"Did you do this?" Mizu asked as they kept running.

"Not purposely!" Tracey shouted, "Hi, Sooney!"

"Hello, Tracey!" Sooney slightly waved, "Keep running!"

"They're getting closer!" Eusine shouted, "We're all gonna die!"

"Leave the pessimism to Brock!" Misty called, "And who are you anyway?"

"Sorry! Eusine Hikoboshi of Celadon City! You're Misty, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Eevy brags!"

"Look out!" Kayla pushed Medira and Eevy to the side, letting the rest run straight for a group of Weedle.

The three who got away tumbled over a bush. The rest kept running. Eusine, Ash and Brock each stepped on a Weedle. All three Weedles jumped up and cried out, causing the Beedrill swarm to move faster.

"Those must have been part of their hive!" Tracey shouted, "We've got to keep moving!"

"No fake!" Mizu groaned.

"Move, Misty!" Ash caught her shoulders and pulled her to the right, falling into a mess of vines.

"Ash! Misty!" Brock shouted, but it was too dangerous to turn around, "We'll be back!"

A Beedrill kept sneaking closer and closer to their backs, buzzing like mad, "What now, Tracey?" Sooney whined.

"Why are you asking me?" Tracey flipped.

"You're the Pokemon Watcher, tell us what we do!"  


"I don't know!"

"Oh, great!" Eusine choked, "Mizu, behind you!"

Mizu dodged to her side just quick enough to avoid a Twin Needle in the back, "Eusine!" she cried as she fell into a thorn bush.

"Mizu!" Eusine skidded and ran back, "Keep moving!" he called to Tracey, Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Brock.

"Don't worry!" Sooney shouted.

"I wish this place didn't restrict the use of Pokemon!" Brock groaned.

"No time to fight rules!" Yuu-Yuu cried, "What are we going to do?"

"Keep moving and don't stop!" Tracey answered.

"I can't go much longer!" Sooney whimpered.

"Try real hard!" Tracey pushed on her back.

"Go, Yuu-Yuu, go!" Brock did the same to Yuu-Yuu who was also falling back.

Yuu-Yuu took a spill, taking Brock with her. The two of them were out cold with the Beedrill flocking overhead towards Sooney and Tracey.

"Don't stop!" Tracey said as he felt Sooney try to turn around, "Continue running!"

"But Yuu-Yuu…"

"Brock will take care of her! Keep going!"

They broke out of the Safari Zone and onto Route 72. The Beedrill stopped where the forest stopped and turned to fly back. Sooney fell to sit with Tracey lying down except for his arms suspending him. They panted and looked into the Safari Zone's dark entrance.

"Now what?" Sooney asked, "We can't leave them in there."

"We can't go back in either," Tracey moaned, "We'll get eaten alive."

Eevy woke up and pulled a leaf from her hair, "Where did we run to?" she looked around and shook Kayla and Medira, "Wake up. Both of you, get up."

"Wha-what?" Kayla looked left and right as she pulled her head from the leaves on the ground, "Where are we?"

"You tell me and I'll know," Medira sat up and peered about their odd little predicament, "Where's everybody else?"

"I don't even have the Safari map from the front gate. It slipped out of my pocket while we were running," Eevy said, "It wouldn't help anyway because we don't know where we are."

Ash spit out a stream of dirt, "Man. That was enough exercise to kill a greyhound," he turned and saw Misty flat out on the ground, "Ah! Misty!" he flew over and shook her side, "Wake up! Are you alright?"

She moaned a bit as she sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine," she brushed off, "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Brock had the map and he's not anywhere around," he helped her up, "What do we do?"

"I don't know, but those Beedrill are libel to come back for seconds."

Eusine blinked to clear his vision. When he had run back to Mizu, he had tripped and landed in the bush just after calling to the others. His coat was caught in every which direction on dozens of thorns. He carefully maneuvered away, leaving ever so noticeable rips in his coat. He stood up and straightened himself out a bit, brushing away the thorns that had pulled off on his clothes. He looked down into the bush and spotted Mizu, all cut up and bruised.

"Mizu! Are you awake?"

"Yeah, but in a bit of pain. I'm stuck."

"I would use my Pokemon, but that could cause more trouble than the Beedrill," he pushed away some vines and grabbed her hands, "On three. One, two, three!"

She just managed to squirm free of some thorns, leaving a piece of her shirt sleeve behind, "That you, Eusine," she wrapped her arms around his waist, but he pushed her back.

"We've got to find the others and get out of here before those Beedrill bandits come back."

Yuu-Yuu awoke with her face in the dirt, "Ouch," she moaned and pushed Brock off of her.

"Where are we?" Brock mumbled as he shook the dirt from his hair, "It looks like we're the only ones around."

"I don't know where we are, but I sure hope the Beedrill don't find us again."

"You and me both."

Sooney stood up and looked into the Safari Zone, "Come on, Tracey. We've got to help them."

"But, Sooney," Tracey jumped up, "What help are we going to provide going in there with no inclination where they are? We could just get more lost."

"Well what do you expect to do?" she snapped, "Leave them in there? They're probably more lost than we are! At least we know we're on Route 72!"

"Sorry, Sooney, but I'm not going in there."

"Fine, stay here then. See if I care," she turned and stomped away into the entrance, "Stupid Tracey Sketchit…" she mumbled while she kept walking.

"Sooney! Hey wait!" he bounded up behind her, "I'm not staying out there alone and I'm not leaving you in here alone."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk."

"That's not what I meant."

Eevy was more than tempted to send out her Pokemon, but it was restricted, which she kept grumbling about as she walked, "What a crock," she snorted, "If I could let Sovo and Vovo out we'd be through here in no time. But no, no Pokemon in the Safari Zone."

Kayla laughed a bit, "Is she always like this?" she asked Medira.

"Oh yeah. All the time," Medira answered with a sigh.

Eevy continued mumbling along ahead, but stopped and stood looking to her side, "There's that weird smell again."

"Smell?" Kayla asked as she attempted to catch a whiff of it, "Yeah. It smells like berries."

"We know," Medira stopped too, "We got it before on Route 72. Maybe it's just a Berry tree."

"Maybe," Kayla swallowed, "Maybe not."

"What else could it be?" Eevy turned to look at her.

"Do we really want to know?" Medira smirked in a fearful fashion.

Ash and Misty traipsed around in the brush, looking for any sign of any of their friends, "Ash," Misty whined, "There are too many bugs out here. Where is everybody anyway? We've been looking for an hour and there's not even one sign that anybody's been around here but us."

"I know, Misty. But if we stop now we'll never find them. The only thing we can do is keep walking and hope to find them."

"There's a real organized plan."

"You got a better idea?" he snorted, "Wait, let me guess. Run from some bugs?"

"That's not funny!" she stopped as he kept walking, "You're nothing but an overgrown brat, Ash Ketchum! An overgrown brat! Why did I ever think I liked you?"

"I don't know, why?" he stopped, turned around and snapped at her, "I'm wondering the same thing right now!"

"You do that then and leave me on my way!" she turned and walked off to their right, hoping to hit a trail to get away from him and got her wish, "Good riddens."

"Good bye!" he cracked and kept walking forward, "Stupid girls."

"At least I can find a trail!"

"At least I can stand bugs!"

"What's wrong about not liking bugs?"

"It gets tiring of running from a little Caterpie or Weedle!"

"You don't have to anymore! See you around, hopefully never!"

He heard the rustling of leaves and then silence, "Misty," there was no answer, "Misty?" still there was nothing, "Misty!"

Pikachu, who had been sleeping in Ash's backpack all this time, poked his head up, "Pikachu-Pi. Pikachu-Pi? Pikachu-Pi! Pika-Pi, pika Pikachu-Pi?" 

"I don't know where Misty went, Pikachu. To tell you the truth, I don't know where anybody went."

"Chauu…"

"Ash!" came a loud scream, "Run, Ash! Run!" Misty plowed him and pushed him to go faster.

"Why are we running again?" Ash asked as Pikachu ducked back down into his bag.

"There's a Tauros and Miltank stampede! We're gonna get trampled!"

"I thought you said leave the pessimism to Brock."

"Brock isn't here, is he? Quick! Get into a tree!"

Ash spotted a branch just low enough and jumped for it and pulled himself up as Misty jumped up next to him, "The Pokemon are getting closer!" he shouted as the ground started trembling, "Hold on!" he grabbed the trunk of the tree as the Tauros and Miltank got closer.

Misty clung to the tree branch with her arms wrapped all the way around and her ankles locked together, "The Fuchsia City Safari Zone wasn't like this!"

"Run! Run! Run!" Eusine shoved Mizu's back, "Those things are getting closer!"

"I can see that, Eusine!" Mizu kept going as fast as she could go.

The Rhydon and his Rhyhorn were moving closer and closer with every passing second, "I really do wish I had better aim!" Eusine whimpered.

"It's not your fault that Yanma moved! And how did you know that Rhydon was behind it?"

"Still, bonking a Rhydon with a Poke'Ball isn't really safe!"

"Stop jabbering and keep running! How do we get away from these things?" 

"I wish I knew!"

"Getting in a tree wouldn't help, they'd just plow through it!"

"I wish Pokemon didn't hold grudges like they do!"

"Just keep running!"

Brock and Yuu-Yuu were also running, "Well," Brock choked, "There's your Kangaskhan. Still want one?"

"No!" Yuu-Yuu shouted as they kept running, "I changed my mind!"

"Good idea!"

"Do you have a map?"

"Who cares at this point?"

"Me! Do you have one or not?"

"Yeah, here!" he threw it to her.

"There! We're right here! Keep going straight!"

"No problem! But where are we heading?"

"Route 71 if we can go long enough!"

"That means we get out, right?"

"Right!"

"I'm going! Trust me, I'll make it!"

"You had to go throwing that Poke'Ball!" Tracey shrieked, "Now we've got the Golbat gang on our tail!"

"I thought it was a Zubat!" Sooney cried, "I didn't think it would be a Golbat!"

"Think before you act next time!"

"Don't worry! How much farther is the exit to this death trap?"

"I don't know! Brock had the map!"

"Oh, great! Just keep running then!"

"No kidding!"

"I never want to see another moving bush in my life!"

"This is your fault!"

"My fault?! You're the one who told me it looked like a Pokemon!"

"But I never said, 'Hey, Sooney, chuck a Poke'Ball at who knows what that is' did I?"

"Good point, just keep going!"

"How did they find us?!" Kayla wailed.

"I don't know, but they did and they're still not happy!" Medira shrieked.

"You would be?" Eevy shouted.

"Beedrill drill!" the head Beedrill buzzed and launched a Poison Sting at them, causing them to go faster.

"Watch it you over grown house fly!" Medira puffed.

"Don't get them mad, Medira!" Kayla called, "They're ticked as it is!"

"Where is the stupid exit?" Eevy whined, "I want out of this creepy bug-filled jungle!"

"I would tell you if I know!" Kayla cried.

"Just keep running and do not look back!" Medira pushed their backs.

"No doying!" Kayla cracked, "I don't think you have to worry about us stopping!"

"I hope the others are having a better time than us!" Eevy ignored the fact that her backpack was slamming into her shoulders.

"Who cares about them?" Medira squeaked, "We're the ones with Pokemon chasing us!"

Familiar screams from their left attracted their attention, "Who's that?" Kayla asked.

"It's Eusine and Mizu! Hey guys!" Eevy said half happily, "And hello Rhydon! Keep running!"

"No really?" Mizu snorted.

"Help us!" Misty called from beside Eusine and Mizu, "Tauros and Miltank! Oh, and Rhyhorn, Rhydon, and Beedrill too."

"Beedrill?!" Eusine flipped, "No more bugs!"

Yuu-Yuu and Brock ran up beside Eusine and Mizu, "Hey!" Yuu-Yuu slightly waved, "Don't forget Kangaskhan!"

"We're all gonna die!" Brock and Eusine called together.

"No we won't!" Tracey bounded up beside them, "These Pokemon won't leave the grounds of the Safari Zone!"

"As long as we can get to the exit we'll be alright!" Sooney cried.

"Whatever you do, don't look back!" Ash shouted.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Medira snapped.

"There!" Eevy pointed, "The fence!"

"But this isn't the gate!" Kayla wailed, "What do we do now?"

"Start climbing!" Eusine hit the fence and immediately started climbing up.

Mizu followed with Yuu-Yuu and Brock right behind them. Tracey and Sooney started and Kayla and Medira went up next. Eevy stopped to help Ash and Misty who had tripped in a Diglett borrow. She took each ones' wrist and threw them up against the fence. They both started up, but the Pokemon were getting closer. Eevy spun and started going up with Eusine and the others on the opposite side crying loudly to go faster. The fence was about five times that of a baseball field's. Ash slipped and Misty caught her shoelace but Eevy pushed Ash's foot and unhooked Misty's shoe. The Kangaskhan was getting closer, but a shot rang out from their right. The Kangaskhan cried out and toppled over. Ash, Misty and Eevy stopped climbing to look down while everyone else stood gagging for air. They thought it was dead, but a jeep pulled up and removed a tranquilizer dart from the giant Pokemon's shoulder.

"Officer Jenny!" Brock twiddled with delight, "Great shot!"

"Are you all OK?" Jenny asked as she turned to look up at Eevy, Misty and Ash, "That was a really close call."

"Can't get much closer than that," Eevy let go and flew the four fence heights downward, landing safely on her feet, "It was an absolute accident, we promise."

"I know. All the Pokemon have been going wild at the slightest sight of a human since Team Rocket was seen in Scythe City. I think they're just scared."

"I'm scared when I'm not with you," Brock appeared from no where.

"Enough, Brock," Misty pulled him away and sent him back over the fence.

"You shouldn't worry about Team Rocket anymore," Medira commented from her side of the fence, "They're probably orbiting as part of the Jupiter Trojans right now."

Officer Jenny laughed a bit and walked back to her jeep, "Let me give you a ride to the gate. I don't want to take the chance of you getting attacked again."

Brock started to climb the fence but Tracey and Sooney held him off. Eevy, Misty and Ash piled into the jeep and sped towards the gate. Officer Jenny noticed Eevy's pack.

"Do you kids have any Rainbow League Badges?" Jenny asked.

"Sure do!" Ash bragged as he pulled open his coat, "I've got seven! The Red, Green, White, Violet, Blue, Yellow and Orange!"

"I've got eight," Eevy opened her pack, "The Green, Red, Blue, White, Violet, Orange, Yellow and Black."

"You got the Black Badge?!" Ash flipped, "How?"

"Why don't you have it?" Eevy asked snottishly.

"He lost," Ash cracked his hand over Misty's mouth.

"You lost to Grahaem?" Eevy started laughing hysterically, "How could you lose to Grahaem?"

"He almost lost to Chel too."

"Shut up!" Ash snapped.

"I didn't have to battle Chel."

"No fair!" Ash whined, "Why do I get all the hard opponents?"

"They'll get harder, I'm sure," Jenny said as she stopped at the gate, "There you go! Route 71 to Trident."

"We're going back to Route 72, if you don't mind, Officer," Ash asked politely.

"Not at all," Jenny waved to Eevy as Tracey and Brock climbed in the jeep, "Good luck at the Gyms and the League! I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks a lot! See you around, guys!" Eevy said as she gathered her friends and continued down the short Route of 71.

In The Next Chronicle:

__

Trouble In Trident

Notes  
Oh my gosh! Second chapter in a row that I have nothing to say! Woah! Look out! I may be turning sane! *gasps and falls over backwards* NO! Please don't let that be the cause of my disturbing silence! 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	8. #39 - Trouble In Trident

**Trouble In Trident  
**_Japanese Title:_ A Pokemon's Feelings! Sooney Shippou And Family!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

"We're alive!" Eusine shouted, "We're all alive!"

"You're a lunatic," Mizu looked at him with her head tilted.

"Getting tired of him already, huh?" Eevy joked.

"No, I'm just kidding."

"Look!" Sooney changed the subject, "There's Trident Town! That sure was a short walk."

"The routes seem to be getting shorter," Medira commented, "Are they, Eevy?"

"Most of them in Hokubu are about the length of 74. They're not that bad, but they aren't short either. Like a day's worth of walking." 

"OK!" Yuu-Yuu suddenly shouted, "What's that very-berry smell?"

"It is getting stronger every now and then," the newly joined Kayla added.

"I'm telling you," Sooney said, "It's just a Berry tree."

"Yeah, I bet she's right," Eevy said.

"Bayleef!" someone called, "Bayleef come back!"

"Huh? Whoa!" Yuu-Yuu jumped to avoid a running Bayleef.

"Bayleef! Wait! Stop, please!" 

"Sammy?" Sooney stopped and looked at the boy who came running from the gate of Trident Town.

"Hi, Sooney," he panted, "Please, help me catch my Bayleef."

"Still won't listen, huh? Alright. Go, Bayleef! Bayleef, you know what to do!"

"Bay, bay!" Bayleef's Vine Whip whirled forward, "Bay, bay, bayleef!"

"Bay!" the Vine Whip wrapped around the Bayleef's legs, sending it squirming to the ground while Bayleef held it still, "Leef-leef!"

"Thanks, Sooney," he trudged over and pulled out a Poke'Ball, "Return, Bayleef."

"What was that all about?" Yuu-Yuu asked as she saw Sooney frown.

"This is my brother Sammy," Sooney said with a sigh, "And that was his beginning Pokemon, Bayleef. It still won't listen, huh Sammy?"

"No," Sammy shook his head, "None of them will."

"What, exactly, is the problem?" Yuu-Yuu asked.

"No matter how hard I try and no matter what I do for them my Pokemon just won't listen. Especially not my Bayleef, but I care more about it than myself."

"Maybe you can help, Eevy," Sooney said, "You made a really good relationship with your Pokemon. Would you please help my brother?"

"Oh boy, Sooney," Eevy stammered, "I-I don't think I could be of any help. You have to connect with your Pokemon on your own time, you can't really learn."

"But it's been almost a year!" Sammy burst, "I love my Pokemon, I truly do! But none of them seem to care."

"I'm sure that's not true," Mizu said, "I bet they care about you a lot more than you think."

"I'm not sure you're right, Mizu," Sooney said, "His Pokemon just won't listen to him."

"I guess I could try to help, if you really think I could," Eevy shrugged, "But I doubt it'll do any good."

*^~^**^~^*

"That purple princess is gonna pay when I get my hands on her," Jen mumbled as she slouched along.

"They're all gonna get it when I see them again," Jessie groaned.

"I don't care how we do it, I just want to find them," Cassidy snorted.

"That little witch with the Marowak is gonna eat her words," James spat.

"That one with that 'Inferno' thing is going to eat dirt," Persian snapped.

"I just want to sit," Mondo whined, "I hate walking."

"Get ova' it, kid," Meowth hissed, "Here in Team **R**ocket we do a lot more than just walkin'."

"Yes, we get to run from the Boss too. Live with it," Butch coughed up dirt.

"They had a lot of gall coming down into the underground after us!" Jen burst, "I'm going to beat that snotty Rose Town rat yet!"

"I saw that the last time you fought her," Persian laughed, "She almost broke you in half."

"Shut up. Besides, I want those Pokemon of hers anyway. The Boss would love me for them."

"We really should be after Pikachu, but the bimbo brigade looks more promising than the twerp trio," James commented.

"Why do you waist your time with that Pikachu and those kids?" Cassidy asked with a shake of her head.

"Really. It never does you any good," Butch added.

"You've never really seen how powerful that electric rat can get," Jessie pointed out, "We have…too many times."

"Don't remind me," Meowth scowled.

"Look there," Mondo pointed, "Trident Town."

*^~^**^~^*

"What Pokemon other than Bayleef do you have, Sammy?" Eevy asked as she sat down.

"I have a Girafarig, Kabuto, Kadabra, Mantine, and Octillery too," Sammy answered as he sat down across from her, "None of them care for me, as I've said."

"The first thing you have to do is stop doubting yourself. That I do know. Telling yourself I can't only makes matters worse."

"She's got a point, Sammy," Sooney sat down next to him, "Even I've told you that."

"Sooney!" someone called from behind them, "Hi, sis!"

Sooney choked at an older boy flinging his arms around her shoulders, "Hello, Steven. Hello, Shawn."

"What are you doing in town?" the one she called Shawn slopped down in a chair next to them, "You're not giving up on us, are you?"

"No. I wouldn't dream of it," Sooney crossed her legs, "These are my other two deranged brothers, Shawn and Steve."

"Hi," the girls and Eusine whimpered.

"New friends?" Steve asked, "That's good."

"At least they're not loony like Morty," Eevy whispered to Mizu who laughed a bit.

"Hey," Steve suddenly pointed to Eevy, "You're the one from that PKMN TV thing, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sooney jumped, "That's her!"

"And our little Sooney was on there too," Shawn patted her head before she flicked him away.

"You know that brother of yours is in town here," Steve chewed some gum, "He's floatin' around here somewhere."

"Great, just what I need," Eevy moaned.

"There he is now," Sammy pointed over the edge of the bushes beside them, "Hey, Morty!"

Morty turned to see who bellowed to him and saw Sammy jumping up to see over the bushes, "Hey, Sammy! What's up?"

"Come on over here!" he shouted back before Eevy yanked him down.

"No!" Eevy shook her head at him, "Don't!"

"Too late," Mizu looked through the bush, "Here he comes."

"Oh," Morty stopped, "You."

"Yes, me," Eevy snapped, "What are you doing here in Hokubu? Shouldn't you be back in Nanka, hanging out with the other poisonous plants?"

"I can go where ever I please. You have no rein over where I stay."

"So be it," Eevy shrugged, "I assume you've met these three, dear brother."

"Yes, I have, dear sister," he pushed her out of the way and sat down in her seat, "They challenged me. And lost," he heard three different grunts.

"Get out of her seat, Morty," Eusine was waiting to see his reaction to his presence.

"Eusine!" Morty flailed and nearly choked him with a huge, ecstatic hug, "You've been with Eevy?"

Eusine pried him off, "Just for a couple of days. How have you been? I can tell you and Eevy aren't too thrilled with each other."

"I've been fine, but Eevy neglected to tell me you were around," he turned and narrowed one eye at her.

"What?" she looked at him in a nasty questioning manner, "Why should I have told you? You can find these things out on your own."

He straightened up in his seat, "What's up anyway?"

"We're trying to help my brother Sammy get along with his Pokemon," Sooney answered, "But we were so rudely interrupted by three men who shall remain nameless."

Morty, Shawn and Steve cleared their throats, "Now then," Eevy pulled Morty from her seat and sat down, "What do they do that leads you to think they don't like you?"

"They run from me, or hiss at me, and occasionally they'll try to bite me. And obviously they won't listen to me in battle."

"I remember," Yuu-Yuu broke in, "Ash told us his Bayleef acted that way when she was still a Chikorita because she was jealous of Pikachu."

"My Pokemon have no other Pokemon to be jealous of," Sammy frowned, "None of them have any better of a bond with me than the other five."

"I tried," Yuu-Yuu moaned.

Sammy heard the too familiar shaking of his Poke'Ball as his Bayleef broke free, "Bay. Bay leef!"

"No Bayleef!" Sammy jumped up and hopped the bushes beside him as the Bayleef took off around them, "Gotcha!"

"Experienced are we?" Mizu looked over the bushes, seeing Sammy holding the struggling Bayleef.

"Yeah," he grunted, "I'm used to it by now. I knew exactly what he'd do."

"Bayleef!" he cried as he tried to squirm away.

"Hey, Bayleef!" Eevy stood up and walked over, "What's up, huh? Why don't you like Sammy?"

"Bay, bay leef bay!"

"Hold on," Eevy dug around in her pocket and pulled out her Poke'Dex, "Could you say that again?"

"He gave away my sister!" Bayleef spat.

"Your sister?" Shawn questioned, "Oh! I know!" he reached to Sooney's belt, "Go, Bayleef!"

"Bay, bayleef!" Sooney's Bayleef shook off, "Bayleef!" 

"You're bigger," Bayleef stopped squirming and looked up at Bayleef, "You never used to be like me."

"Sooney trained me," Bayleef nodded, "Why are you being mean to Sammy?" she leaned down and narrowed one eye at her brother.

"He gave you away to her!" Bayleef pointed to Sooney with his leaf.

"I love Sooney! She's my best friend! Don't be mad at her! I'm doing just fine."

"But I miss you."

"I love to travel and I miss you too, but I always remember we'll see each other again."

"So that's what the problem was," Sooney said, "All this time it was because Sammy gave his Bayleef's sister to me."

Bayleef and, well, Bayleef continued talking while Eevy started on Pokemon number two, "How about your Girafarig?"

"Girafarig isn't as bad as the others. He'll listen to me when he feels like it."

"Let him out. Let's see what he has to say."

"Girafarig, go!" 

"Hey there, buddy," Eevy pointed her Poke'Dex at the Girafarig, "What's shakin' that makes this poor kid so bad?"

Girafarig didn't answer, just looked away and snorted something to the respect of, "Boring."

"Boring?" Eusine questioned, "Elaborate please."

"His training is boring. I'm a Psychic- type. I'm meant as an attacker, not a novelty."

"Heh?" Mizu questioned.

"What do you mean by novelty?" Eevy asked.

"He uses me for stupid little jobs," Girafarig snorted, "Like moving boxes or carting bags."

"I must admit, that's a bit cruel," Sooney looked to her brother.

"I can handle heavy loads," Girafarig continued, "But I prefer battles to baggage."

"Sorry," Sammy frowned, "You never did anything to let me know."

"Because I do like you as a trainer, Sammy. It's the torture of carting Mr. Kudos' bags that I don't like," Girafarig slightly laughed at that, "Are we in good terms now?"

"Yes," Sammy nodded, "Pokemon number three is Kabuto!"

"Ka but to," the helmet-thing said, "Ka but."

"What's hangin', helmet head?" Eevy asked.

"That right there is the problem!" Kabuto snapped, "The idiotic nicknames and stupid comments that he lets people get away with!"

"Oh, so he lets people call you names, is that it?" Sooney scowled at Sammy, "That's cruel, Sammy!"

"Yeah, that is a bit harsh," Shawn admitted.

"Cruel, evil little boy," Steve boasted.

"I'm sorry, Kabuto. I never knew they were that bad with it. You shouldn't let their idiocy hurt your feelings," Sammy sat down next to his Kabuto.

"I suppose I am a bit of a helmet-head."

"Who's next on the list?" Eusine asked as Morty again started gabbing at him.

"That would be Kadabra!"

"I have a feeling this one's going to be a little easier than the others," Morty laughed.

"Why is that?" Sammy asked as everyone started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You're an idiot," Medira laughed hysterically, "It's a wonder you've stayed a trainer this long!"

"What?" Sammy asked again.

"That's an Alakazam, not a Kadabra!" Sooney fell over in laughter.

"Huh? Ah! When did he evolve?!"

No one could answer him, they were laughing too hard, "Now, what seems to be the problem with the next one?" Eevy managed to say despite her crazy laughing.

"Mantine, and yes, I'm sure it's a Mantine!"

Sooney, Shawn and Steve were too busy rolling in laughter to comment on that, but Medira wasn't, "You're sure now?" she asked before almost falling over again.

"Yes," Sammy snorted as the Mantine emerged from the Poke'Ball.

"So, Mr. Manta Ray," Mizu wanted to try her luck on the Water- type, "What's up that makes this guy so terrible?"

Mantine was completely silent, he just kind of floated in midair, staring into space, "Hellooo," Yuu-Yuu waved her hand in front of its face, "Nothing."

"I see the problem already," Eusine stepped up, "The Remoraid on its fin is missing."

"That thing's in a fish tank back home," Shawn said, "That's my fault. Sorry, Mantine."

"Man tine-tine," it nodded and already looked a lot happier.

"And last but not least is Octillery!"

"Octil-oc," the Octopus stretched his tentacles. 

"Hey, squid," Kayla examined it, "What's happenin'?"

It looked incredibly droopy, "Octil-oc," it said again and looked like it was going to ooze away.

"Yeah," Medira said in a confused tone, "Sure."

Morty stepped up, much to Eevy's aggravation, "How long has it been since you took this guy for a check up at the Pokemon Center?"

"I just did yesterday, why?"

"When was your last battle with a Poison- type?" 

"Not that long ago."

"After the Center?"

"Yeah. Octillery won, but he's looked real droopy since then."

"I think you should take him to the Center again. I think he's got a dose of Beedrill poison or something to that respect."

"Come to think of it, he wasn't really this bad with me until after that match. That's how I managed to win."

"You smell that?" Eevy suddenly asked.

"Berries?" Yuu-Yuu asked, as she didn't smell a thing.

"No," Morty shook his head, "Smokescreen."

"Good guess!" someone said from a cloud of gas sneaking closer to them.

"I say we do a group motto! Prepare for multiplied trouble!" Jessie stepped out.

"And make that more than double!" James was next with Weezing behind him.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy followed.

"To blight all people within our nation!" Butch continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jen came next.

"To extend or wrath to the stars above!" Mondo added.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Jen!"

"Mondo!"

"Team **R**ocket blast off at the speed of light!" the Team **R**ocket ladies said this.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" this was the guys.  


"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth added his signature phrase after bopping Wobbuffet from the way.

"Don't you ever give up?" Eusine shrugged, "If you'd rather fight, OK."

"I don't think so, bimbo brigade! Go, Weezing, Smog attack!"

"Don't breathe in!" Eevy hacked.

"Too late," Medira choked.

"You may not have a Pikachu," Jessie laughed, "but your Pokemon are just as shocked!"

"My Pokemon!" Sammy gagged, "Give back my Pokemon!"

"Bayleef!" Sooney cried, "My baby Bayleef!"

"Go," Morty choked, "Haunter! Try to blow them away!"

"We were prepared for you, Master Morty!" Cassidy laughed, "Take this, ya' Ghostly gas ball!"

Cassidy fired one of Team **R**ocket's usual guns, the kind with glue or nets and stuff in it, while Jessie and Jen held it steady. This was an ice gun like Jessie and James had taken into Blain's underground volcano Gym. It hit Haunter dead on, freezing him to a block of ice. 

"No, Haunter!" Morty went to run, but Eevy stopped him.

"Don't worry," she kept her arm over her mouth, "He'll be fine. Go, Zovo!"

"Who's messing with my master?" Zovo looked left and right, then spotted Team **R**ocket, "Oh! You again!"

"No, no, no!" Butch boasted, "Take that!"

Butch then fired another of their guns, this one with water, while James and Mondo held it steady. They seemed to be prepared for anything for once, as they stole Zovo. Shawn, Sooney, Sammy and Steve were not at all happy with this.

"What do we do? They'll get away with our Pokemon!" Shawn gagged.

"Bayleef!" Sammy cried, "Mantine, help us! Girafarig, Alakazam, Kabuto, Octillery! Please help!"

"Bay bayleef!"

"Man-man tine!"

"Giraf arig giraf!"

"Ala kazam!"

"Ka but to!"

"Octil-octil oc!"

"Mantine! Use Wing Attack!" Sammy fought everything that was telling him they wouldn't listen, "Blow away the Smog!"

"Man tine man!" Mantine struggled against the ropes wrapping around his wings, "Man tine man! Mantine!" he broke free and did as he was ordered, "Man tine-tine!"

"Bayleef! Use Razor Leaf to cut those ropes!"

"Bay leef!" Bayleef cut his own ropes and then turned to free the others, "Bayleef!"

The other Pokemon flew to the ground, but Sooney's Bayleef was still suspended, "Alakazam! Psychic attack!"

"Alakazam! Ala!" Butch and Cassidy were pulled into the air as they clung to the ice and water guns they had been holding, "Kazam!"

"Octillery, Octazooka attack!" 

"Octil-oc!" Octillery fired a devastating Octazooka at Meowth and Persian, who toppled over backward, "Octil!"

"Girafarig, Stomp attack!"

Girafarig was having a blast stomping down on top of James and Jessie's heads, "Giraf-giraf," he smirked as he pounced from head to head.

"Kabuto, Surf attack now!"

"Ka but-but to!" Kabuto sent a tsunami of water towards Mondo and Jen who started to run, but tripped and fell face first, "But to but!" Kabuto dropped the attack down on top of them.

"They all listened," Sammy stood in awe.

"Sammy! Save my Bayleef!" Sooney wailed, "Please!"

"We'll help!" Shawn stepped up with Steve, "Go, Bayleef!"

"Got that right!" Steve said, "Go, Bayleef!"

"Bay! Bay! Bay!" came three separate cries.

"You all have Bayleef?" Kayla questioned, "Sweet!"

"Bayleef," Steve shouted.

"Bayleef," Shawn continued.

"Bayleef," Sammy added.

"Razor Leaf attack!" they called together.

Six razor sharp leaves twisted forward, slicing through the ropes holding Sooney's Bayleef, "Leef bay!" Sooney's Bayleef stood up and ran to her.

"My baby!" Sooney took the full force of Bayleef's hug before turning and scowling up at Team **R**ocket, "Let's show them what they get when they mess with us!"

"Wait a second," Sammy stepped back, "Bayleef?"

"Or maybe," Shawn backed up, "Could it be?"

"No way," Steve took a few steps away, "Are they really?"

"This is too cool," Sooney stayed with her arms around Bayleef's neck, "They're evolving."

"Meganium!" was repeated in four different pitches as each of the Bayleef finished their evolution, "Megan meganium."

"This rules," Kayla nodded.

"Meganium, now!" Shawn was first, "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Meganium, now!" then came Steve, "Use Headbutt!"

"Meganium, now!" Sammy was third, "Use Body Slam!"

"Meganium, now!" Sooney cried last, "Use Solar Beam!"

Four different, "Meg!" came from the Pokemon, now powering up.

By the time the Meganium had finished with them, Team **R**ocket was pulling about three Gs, "That hurt," Mondo whined.

"No fake," Jen snorted.

"Really?" Jessie asked snottily.

"I would never have known," James snapped.

"Now I know how planes feel," Cassidy wailed as a Pidgey slammed into her side.

"This is not right," Butch frowned.

"I know something else 'dat ain't quite right," Meowth added.

"Oh really? What's that?" Persian somersaulted beside them.

"Team **R**ocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"We did it, guys! We beat Team **R**ocket!" Sooney shouted, "You rule, Meganium!"

*^~^**^~^*

"It's too bad you have to leave, but it was a blast seeing you again," Shawn said as the group prepared to leave.

"Not as much of a blast as Team **R**ocket had," Medira smirked evilly.

Sammy shook his head and stepped over to Eevy, "Thanks, Eevy! You really helped! My Bayleef evolved thanks to you!"

"It wasn't thanks to me," Eevy shook her head, "It was because of you."

"You really think so?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah," Yuu-Yuu pushed in, "He finally realized just how much you meant to each other is all."

"Yeah," Steve ruffled Sammy's hair, "Now you can help mind the flower shop with mom."

"No!" Sammy swatted him away, "I don't play with flowers like some girl!" he quickly spun around, "No offense."

"See you around guys!" Sooney shouted as they walked away, "Mind what mother says."

"Yeah, yeah," the three of them called back to her.

*^~^**^~^*

"Pidgey alert," Will looked to the window to see a Pidgey bobbing its head at a mile a minute, "Excuse me, double Pidgey alert."

He felt a whip of air as Lance and Jason zipped past him. He shook his head at the two of them trying to shove each other out of the way. Little did he know Eevy and Medira were the exact same way.

"Ha ha ha!" Lance laughed, "I got it!"

"Rat," Jason mumbled as he got his, "Well I got mine too, so there."

"Oh brother," Luri commented, "You two are like super glue on feathers."

"Shut up," Jason snapped, "I don't see you getting letters."

"You'd be surprised," Will cleared his throat.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room to read mine," Jason huffed out.

He stomped up the stairs to the second story and counted the doors to his room. He stuck the letter in his inside coat pocket and put all his weight up against the door, pushing with all his might. He panted for a second, then took a deep breath and pushed even harder. He finally got it open enough and ran in, literally faster than humanly possible. The door slammed shut behind him, ringing down through the halls.

"He finally got the door open," Lance laughed, as he had no problem opening the doors.

"Well then," Jason said to the air around him, "Let's see what she has in store for me today, hmm?"

He jumped to his side, swinging his legs up as he slammed down on the bed. He hit so hard he bounced a good three inches into the air and bounced slowly for a few minutes before finally being still. He blew the excess hair from his face and dug around inside his coat to find the letter. He flicked on the light and started reading…

~~~  
Dear JP,  
You don't have to be that mad with Konohana though it's nice to know someone cares. I really, really hope you're in Dart Town. I don't care whether I win or Eevy wins as long as it's one of us and not Konohana! I'm all right now, I promise. We're going to head into the Safari Zone in a bit and then into Trident. Eevy won the Black Badge at Shrapnel City's Gym. Two things to get you going: One, I was kidnapped by Team **R**ocket. Don't worry, I'm fine thanks to the girls. And two, The Gym Leader in Shrapnel, Grahaem, was putting moves on me. I knew that'd set you off! I'll let you go boil over now. See you in Dart Town!

Love,  
Medira  
~~~

"Kidnapped?" he choked, then growled, "Putting moves on her," his face turned bright red, "That mangled little roach!" he stood up and slammed his foot onto the floor, sending Luri, who was downstairs into Will's lap, "I'll kill him!"

"I wonder what she said that's got him that worked up," Luri panted.

"I don't know," Will answered as he watched the ceiling for any sign of a collapse.

Lance snuck out the door and down the hall, also counting the doors to his room. At door number three on the left, he stopped and pushed it open. His door was the same as Jason's, but Lance, being a Dragon Master, was stronger than Jason, and Jason, being the Master of a Rapidash, was about eight times the speed of everyone else and about twelve times the speed of Lance. He closed and locked the door behind him, not wanting any company. He stepped over to his desk and threw his coat to the hook, slumping down in the chair. 

"What a boring day," he yawned, "Ah, she'll put some excitement in my life, I'm sure."

He fooled with his hair a little before stopping and staring at the picture of the girls and the golden Grimer. That pose Eevy was in was so similar to the pose for a Master's first picture in the League it was scary. He shook himself from the picture and opened the letter, his eyes floating from the envelope to the photo time and again, but he finally harnessed it and started reading…

~~~  
Dear Dragon,  
Tell JP to calm himself. We'll beat Konohana, don't you worry! I want you to be there, but if you can't, you can't. I won my Black Badge yesterday and Sovo (Espeon) learned Psychic. Cool, huh? Yovo (Umbreon) learned an odd attack called Umbreon Special Crunch attack. Weird. Anyway, you're libel to hear JP flipping out because Medira's had some…problems the past couple days. We're heading into the Safari Zone and Yuu-Yuu has her heart set on a Kangaskhan. Sooney's bragging she'll never do it and everybody's just going nuts. We're leaving so I should probably go. I miss you. 

Love,  
Eevy  
~~~

"So that's what set him off," Lance looked up at the ceiling, "Problems…I wonder what," he slouched and looked back at the picture, "That pose," he shook his head, "It's eerie."

*^~^**^~^*

"Why is Morty with us?" Mizu asked, a bit weary of telling him about her relationship with Eusine.

"We've resolved our differences," Eevy nodded, "We unloaded Kayla, I'm sorry to say, and reloaded Morty. A traveler for a traveler. It works."

"I suppose," Yuu-Yuu nodded, "What about you, Mizu?" she turned and smirked nastily at Mizu.

"Yes, Mizu. What do you have to say?" Sooney smiled a creepy smile.

"Come now, Mizu," Medira looked to her with one eye narrowed and a huge smirk, "What say you?"

"Me?" Mizu choked, "Oh, nothing."

"Mizu," Eusine poked her back.

"What?" Morty asked with a tilt of his head, "What about Mizu?"

Eusine stepped up between his cousin and girlfriend, spreading one arm over each ones' shoulders, "Come here, you two," he turned them both around and walked back a few steps, mumbling something.

An echoing, "What?!" could be heard as Eusine finished his sentence and Morty bugged out, "What do you mean 'you and Mizu are going out'?"

Eevy held her breath for two reasons. One: to keep from laughing and two: to keep from smelling those berries anymore.

In The Next Chronicle:

__

Ghostly Greetings

Notes

*Gasp!* It's a day late! The posted date on the site was yesterday! AHH! I'm OK now...Just drank that chocolate milkshake a little too fast...Put all the sugar into my head...I shall go and type some more while the ice cream is still fresh in my brain...

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	9. #40 - Ghostly Greetings

**Ghostly Greetings  
**_Japanese Title:_ From Ecruteak To Shard! Leader Vs. Leader For Trainee!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

A/N: This was written before the Morty episodes aired on WB, so you'll see a few mistakes. OK? Ja ne!

Eevy was walking with her hands behind her head, looking up to the sky, "This would be a great route if that sickening berry smell would go away."

"I kind of like it," Morty said, "Reminds me of that dry flower stuff with the pretty smells."

"Potpourri, Morty," Eevy corrected him, "It's called potpourri."

"Yeah, whatever."

"It just reminds me of berries. Berries that make you sick!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, "It's disgusting after so long!"

"No fake, Yuu-Yuu," Sooney said, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I still say I like it," Morty commented again.

"You would," Eusine said as he put a tissue over his nose, "You haven't been dealing it with it as long as we have."

"Give me one of those," Mizu dug into Eusine's coat pocket and grabbed a tissue, "Thank you."

"It's like sugar berries mixed with fruit punch or something!" Medira burst, "It's gross!"

"And I still say-" Morty started.

"We know. You like it," everyone else finished in unison.

"Yep."

"Well," Medira paused to cough, "There's Shard City."

"Yeah, and the smell's getting stronger," Yuu-Yuu choked.

"Maybe the Gym won't smell as bad," Eusine said, "It's right there, so let's go there first."

"No problem!" Eevy commented and ran for the door.

Eevy pushed open the door, only to discover the smell was millions of times worse. Everyone who followed her made disgusted faces as they entered. Medira coughed and Yuu-Yuu gagged. Eusine and Mizu's tissues weren't helping anymore and Sooney was choking on the smell. Morty…Well, Morty was elated with it for some inexplicable reason. After Eevy had regained her senses, she called out.

"Mistress Wendy! I've come for a battle to earn an Indigo Badge!"

"So you're the girl from Rose Town," a young woman said, "That's nice. And I see you've brought a whole slew of people with you. To watch your defeat?"

"To watch me win."

"Sure!" she stood up and walked over.

She was almost like a female version to Morty. She was dressed in three different shades of purple. One covered her sleeveless shirt and shoes, the next took her jeans and the last took the head band on her head. It was creepy how similar she dressed to Morty. On the center of her shirt was the Indigo Badge.

"I can beat you," Eevy snorted, "I beat eight other Gym Leaders, what's so special about you?"

"This is a mixed type Gym. I train both Psychic- and Ghost- types. Plus, I'm the last Gym Leader before the PMD."

"PMD?" Medira's head fell to the side.

"The Precious Metal Division," Eevy answered before Wendy continued talking.

"The PMD consists of the Silver, Gold, and Platinum Badges," she paused at Eevy's gag, "You don't think they'd put just any trainer before the PMD, do you?"

"We'll see. Shall we begin?"

"A six on six with a chance for a one Pokemon rematch."

"Fine then."

"Hey! Bring me my Poke'Balls, please!" Wendy bellowed to a slightly open door.

"Coming, Mistress Wendy!" someone called.

There were sounds of colliding Poke'Balls as her assistant gathered her Poke'Balls onto the chain and picked it up. She came bounding from the back, but stopped short. There was a crash as the cord slammed to the floor, taking the Poke'Balls with it as she realized who she was seeing.

"My God," she choked, "Master…M-M-Master Morty!"

That berry smell was overpowering now, even to Morty as his head slowly and shakily turned to his right to see who had stammered his name. He met the pink shirt, then traveled to the indigo jeans. From there to the bright pink shoes and then the gold/brown belt. He looked to the pins on her shirt. An Indigo Badge and…He choked. A Fog Badge. He gagged and swallowed as he too realized who he was seeing. 

"What are you doing here?" he gagged, "Why aren't you back at our Gym?"

"When you didn't call I wasn't sure what happened. I left a couple of others in charge and came here to train. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, but I needed to get in some practice and the challengers weren't much help."

The berry smell, he realized. Strawberries from her perfume. Wendy cocked an eyebrow while everyone else stood in a daze.

"Lisle," Morty swallowed the brick in his throat, "It's fine."

"So you're Lisle," Eevy pushed past everyone, "Morty talks about you. You're the one he left as Gym Leader while he came to visit. I'm Morty's sister, Eevy."

"You're the one he rambles on and on about. He can't get enough of talking about you," Lisle shook Eevy's hand with a very light yet firm grip, "I'm sorry again, Master Morty."

"Yeah," Morty slightly choked, "No problem."

"Can we get on with this please?" Wendy snapped, "If you can manage to beat me four of our six battles we'll call it a win in your favor, but if you get three and I get three we'll meet back here in a hour for a one on one. Alright?"

"Yeah!" Eevy pushed forward again, "I choose my Flame Ball!"

"I choose my Specter Ball!"

"Flare-flare!" Zovo shook a bit and stretched.

"Missss!" a Misdreavus broke from the other Poke'Ball.

"OK then," Lisle stepped away from Morty who she had been pleading forgiveness to, "Excuse me, Master. I need to referee. The rules have been explained. Begin!"

"Go, Zovo! Use Ember!"

"Misdreavus! Do a Psybeam attack!"

Zovo stopped before he was able to attack as the Psybeam plowed him head on. He toppled back but managed to regain his footing. He stood and launched an unannounced Flamethrower into Misdreavus' face, sending it back a bit. It shook it off and came back with a Psywave. Zovo slipped and fell to his side, but quickly spun to stand. Too bad that next Psybeam didn't miss…

"Ouchy," Zovo mumbled into the floor, "That hurt."

"Ah!" Eevy shouted, "It's OK. Just return, Zovo."

"Great job. Misdreavus! Return."

"Eevy!" Eusine called, "You can do it!"

"Go girl!" Medira shouted, "Get her back for that!"

"Yeah," Eevy nodded, "I choose, you!"

"I choose, you!"

"Ghosts?!" Sovo whimpered as he broke for his Sun Ball, "Ah!"

"You'll be fine, boy," Eevy said, "Just do exactly what I say and don't be afraid. I have a plan."

"Alright," Sovo shook, "I'll try."

"What's up, little Espeon?" a huge Gengar laughed, "Scared yet?"

"N-N-No. Yes! Eevy! Help me!"

"Don't be scared! That's just what they want!" Yuu-Yuu said, "Stand up to that over grown shadow!"

"Go, Gengar! Use Hypnosis!"

"Sovo, avoid it!"

Sovo leapt into the air and spun, avoiding the effects of Gengar's Hypnosis waves. He landed and ran behind Gengar to avoid any Ghostly attacks the big boy may have been packing.

"Gengar! Behind you!"

"Sovo, Foresight attack now!"

Gengar wasn't quite quick enough to turn around. The Foresight caught him in the back. It didn't cause damage, but it did give Eevy a huge advantage.

"Gengar, Night Shade!"

"Sovo, Quick Attack now!"

"Are you crazy?!" Morty shouted, "Normal- type attacks can't hit Ghosts!"

"Yes they can!" Lisle called from the side lines, "After using Foresight, a Normal- type attack is able to connect with a Ghost- type!"

Morty's face reddened for two reasons. One: His trainee had just taught him something about the Pokemon type he was supposed to be the Master of a Gym for. And two: Lisle almost never spoke to him, fearing trouble for pestering the Master of her Gym. 

Sovo ran forward, aiming for Gengar's legs, "Bon voyage, stubby!" he shouted as he plowed Gengar's knees, sending him toppling backward, "Now take that! And that and this and that and this and that and that!" he kept slamming Tackles and Quick Attacks into the fallen Gengar's stomach, "Look at me!" he laughed.

Medira shook her head, "Your Espeon is nuts," she commented as Sovo continued pounding on Gengar.

"Look! I can hit a Ghosty! I can hit a Ghosty!" Sovo was getting hysterical now, "I'm done," he took a deep breath and stepped away from the now spiral-eyed Gengar.

"Gengar, return!" the Gengar disappeared in a flash of red light, "Pretty good Psychic- type you've got there. Maybe you'd be interested in a trade later."

"Not on your life," Eevy and Sovo answered in unison.

"Freaky," Sooney nodded, "Really freaky."

"Great job, Sovo. Return now!"

"Go, Kadabra!"

"Go, Lovo!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Lisle shouted, attracting the attention of Wendy, "Sorry."

"I get to play too, huh?" Lovo laughed, "You are one ugly dude."

"Ever check a mirror?" Kadabra cocked his head.

"No, you broke 'em all."

"Enough jokes, go Kadabra! Future Sight!"

"Lovo, Thunder Wave!"

Lovo jumped forward, trying his hardest to stop Kadabra before the Future Sight was launched but he wasn't quick enough. He did catch him though, but after the attack had been sent out. Lovo hit the ground and saw the Future Sight plummeting towards him from his right. His ears drooped and he turned to Eevy.

"What do I do?" he cringed.

"Do exactly as I say," Eevy looked between Lovo, the attack and Kadabra, "Jump now!"

Lovo hopped into the air and started falling, "Now what?!"

"Now shoot a Thunderbolt behind Kadabra!"

He shot a quick, but powerful bolt of thunder behind the bored Kadabra, sending him into the air in surprise, "Take that, ugly!"

Kadabra fell face first into the line of the Future Sight, "Great!" Eevy shouted, "Now land on his back and push off and up again!"

"Kadabra! Hurry up and stand!" Wendy called, but it was too late.

Lovo slammed down on his back, shoving Kadabra down the inch he had managed to stand, "You're gonna eat your own attack!" he laughed as he sprang back into the air, "Bye-bye!"

"Ah! Kadabra, return now!" Wendy screamed before the Future Sight hit.

It whipped past, going under Lovo and slamming into a wall. It disintegrated on an unseen barrier inches before the wall.

"We won!" Eevy shouted, "Great job, Lovo!"

"Naturally," Lovo bragged as he hit the ground and sat proudly.

"Go, Slowking!"

"Return, Lovo. Novo, go!"

Novo blinked and looked around, "Nice Gym. Ugly Pokemon."

"Who you callin' ugly, frill-face?" Slowking snorted.

"Frill-face?! Why you little-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Eevy scolded, "Don't say it."

Novo sat down and made a rejected face, "Yeah."

"OK then," Lisle commented, a bit surprised, "Something wrong, Master Morty?" she noticed his dazed look.

"Oh! Nothing. Just daydreaming," Morty answered quickly and turned away, "Beat her, Eevy!"

Eusine noted his cousin's odd behavior and decided it would make a good thing to nag on him about later, "Go, Eevy! Go, Novo!"

"Yeah!" Medira called, "You can do it!"

"Let's go, Eevy! Let's go!" Sooney shouted.

"Let's go, Novo! Let's go!" Yuu-Yuu added.

"Come on!" Mizu stood clapping, "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Thanks! We'll do our best!" Eevy shouted.

"And ya' can't get any better than that!" Novo replied.

"Go, Slowking! Use your Headbutt attack, now!"

"Novo, Take Down now!"

Novo plowed Slowking in the stomach, but merely bounced back and was slammed with a Headbutt in the face, "What gives? You're so rubbery I can't even give a hit!"

"Too bad!" Slowking shouted and launched a Water Gun.

Novo rolled back, head over tail, sprawling out at Eevy's feet, "This stinks."

"Can you get up?" Eevy asked without touching him.

"Yeah. I think so," Novo stood up as quickly as he could.

"Slowking, Confusion!" 

Not only was Novo hit with the full force of the blow, but Eevy got a good dose of it too, "Ouchy," they said together as they collapsed.

"Oh no!" Wendy shouted and ran to Eevy's side, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine," Eevy blinked a few times and stumbled up, "I'm up. Head rush."

"I think I'm OK," Novo coughed, "I'm standing. That's a plus."

"You can't fight like this," Medira said, "You'll get hurt."

"We will fight," Eevy panted and leaned down with her hands on her knees.

"I won't quit if Eevy won't," Novo stood up.

*^~^**^~^*

"Ah!" Lance choked, alerting everyone to a problem of some sort.

"What's wrong?" Luri asked, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," he struggled to bring his paralyzed leg back to the chair, "Guess it's just a cramp."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy stood, favoring her right leg, "Go, Novo!"

"OK!" Novo panted forward.

"Agility!" Eevy boomed.

"Psychic!" Wendy cried.

"Quick Attack!"

Slowking missed his target, slamming his Psychic into the ground to form a crater, "Oops."

"Slowking, Headbutt!"

"Agile Rage Quick Attack!"

"Not even you can stop this!" Novo ran forward in an absolute rage, "Take this!"

He launched just short of Slowking, bounding into the air and slamming head first into his chest, spinning him around. Slowking flew to the ground, grunting from the pressure.

"Yeah!" the girls shouted.

"Alright!" Morty and Eusine added.

"Woohoo!" Lisle called.

"We go!" Novo pranced to Eevy's side.

"One more win!" Eevy cheered.

"Two more losses!" Wendy snapped, "Go, Haunter!"

"Go, Vovo!" 

"Eevy! I can't beat a Ghost- type!"

"Wendy! I can't beat a Normal- type!"

"Oh brother," Wendy and Eevy facefaulted straight to the floor.

"Oh boy," Medira looked to the floor and shook her head.

"We can do it, Vovo! Go! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Come on, Haunter! Go! Absorb that Shadow Ball!"

Vovo's Shadow Ball was absorbed directly into Haunter's body, "Ha. Ha. Ha!" Haunter laughed and spat out his tongue, "Maybe I _can_ do it."

"Haunter, Confuse Ray!"

"Vovo, look out!"

"Whoa," Vovo tilted back and forth, as he wasn't able to avoid the Confuse Ray, "Eevy, why is the room spinning?"

"Ah!" Eevy held the sides of her head, "Try to shake it off, would you!"

"Haunter! Great job!"

"Vovo, return now!"

"I tried, Eevy," Vovo moaned as she recalled him to his Star Ball, "I really did."

"Super job, Haunter! Return!"

"I only have one more choice," Eevy mused, "If he loses, I'll have to do this all over again. I have confidence he'll win," she looked up, "Go, Moon Ball!"

"Go, Psych Ball!"

"Go, Eevy, go! Go, Yovo, go!" Sooney shouted.

"Come on, Eevy! Beat 'em down!" Yuu-Yuu jumped up.

"You can do it, Eevy! Hit hard, Yovo!" Mizu cried.

"Do the Dark- types proud! Get them back!" Medira joined in.

"You'll win! Just think it through!" Eusine called.

"Come on, Ms. Hikoboshi!" Lisle added, again getting a nasty look from Wendy.

"Go get her, sis," Morty said in a very determined tone.

"Let's do this!" Eevy and Yovo spat together.

"Come on!" Wendy and her Girafarig said in unison.

"We can do it!" Eevy shouted, "Go, Yovo!"

"We'll never let you win!" Wendy retaliated, "Go, Girafarig!"

"Yovo, show them your Faint Attack!"

"Girafarig! Use Hypnosis!"

"Nighty night," Yovo yawned as he started slipping to sleep.

"Yovo! Wake up!"

"Yovo! Wake up!" Morty called, "You've gotta stay awake!"

"Hey!" Lisle burst, "Little Umbreon! Perk up or you're gonna lose!"

"Girafarig, Dream Eater attack!"

"Wake up!" everyone bellowed at the same time, including Lisle.

"Huh?" Yovo perked up just as Girafarig was about to launch the Dream Eater, "Ho!" he jumped up and ran to his side.

"OK! Move in for a Bite Attack!"

"Yeow ho hoo!" Girafarig jumped into the air with Yovo hanging tightly to his tail, "Let go! Let go!"

"No, Yovo! Slip off and use Pursuit!"

"Run away, little giraffe!" Yovo bounced along behind Girafarig.

"Girafarig, Stomp attack now!"

"Yovo!" Eevy's eyes flared, "Move in and dodge around with an Umbreon Special Crunch!"

"You've got it!" this time Yovo aimed for the ankle, "Stomp me, will ya'?" he chomped from ankle to ankle, "Let's see you step on somebody now!"

"Girafarig, use Hypnosis!" Wendy's Pokemon was too disoriented to attack, "Girafarig! Listen to me! I said use Hypnosis!"

"Wendy!" Girafarig called, "I'm going to," he toppled over to his left, "lose."

"Ah!" Wendy shrieked, "I lost!"

"Yeah!" Eevy cheered, "I won!"

"Woohoo!" Yovo cried, "I won, I won, I won!"

"Go, Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu bounced over and wrapped her arms around Eevy's waist, "You won!"

"Great!" Sooney joined her, "We're moving on!"

"You were superb!" Mizu added herself, "We're going to the PMD!"

"Yeah!" Eusine pushed the girls away to join in, "You got the Indigo Badge!"

Morty piled in, "You're gonna win yet! I know it!"

"Mistress Wendy!" Lisle ran to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Get away!" Wendy smacked her back, "You were cheering against me! You don't deserve a spot in my Gym! Get out!"

Lisle backed up, "I've never been kicked from a Gym before," she thought, "What if Morty kicks me out too?"

"Hey!" Morty snapped, "She can cheer for whoever she pleases."

"Oh, I didn't notice you," Wendy eyed him, "Minor Master of Ghosts from Johto. You're the one she left to come here. You can have her! She's nothing but a nuisance."

"You've got gall, Wendy," Morty growled, "Pushing my trainers around. If you weren't a girl you'd be flat on the floor by now."

Lisle looked back and forth between Morty and Wendy, "It's OK, Master Morty. I understand why she wants me to leave," she turned and walked away.

"Wait," he snatched her wrist, "Come back here. Do you see this trainer, Wendy? Good. This is the vision of a perfect Ghost trainer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy's scowl grew and grew.

"She's got the spirit to match her Ghosts, excuse the pun, not to mention strategy and heart."

"You want a battle? 'Cause I'll be more than happy to give it to you!"

"Absolutely!" Morty snorted and turned around, "Lisle, referee for me."

*^~^**^~^*

"This will be a one on one battle between Minor Master of Johto Morty Hikoboshi and Minor Mistress of Hokubu Wendy Corporeal. There is no time limit and no Badges at stake," Lisle choked, "Begin the battle now!"

"I'll show you how real Ghost trainers fight! Go, Poke'Ball!" Wendy snorted.

"You'll only battle that way if you watch me first! Poke'Ball, go!" Morty spat.

"Misdreavus!"

"Gengar!"

"Alright, Gengar!" Eevy cried, "Go for it, buddy!"

"Come on, Morty!" Eusine shouted, "You can do it!"

Lisle just stood on the sideline gagging every now and again, "Morty."

"Go, Misdreavus! Psywave!"

"Go, Gengar! Hypnosis!"

Misdreavus swerved around and spiraled in between Gengar's Hypnosis waves, smashing him with a Psywave of immense proportions. Eevy left her Poke'Dex off for this battle, due to the fact that with being around the not-so-language-conscious Morty, Gengar could come out with anything from a stink-eye to plain out foul language.

"Gengar!" Lisle shouted, "Get up, Gengar! Get up!"

"There she goes again. If you're part of my Gym, cheer for me!" Wendy snapped.

"Oh, go away!" Medira hissed, "She can cheer for whoever she wants to!"

"Come on, Morty!" Lisle clapped, "Beat her!"

Morty swallowed the brick in his throat, "Yeah," he nodded, "Gengar, go! Night Shade attack!"

"Misdreavus, get back at it with a Pain Split!"

Wendy's plan backfired, giving health to Gengar and draining it from Misdreavus. Gengar shook himself straight and looked to Lisle, then to Morty and then to Eevy. One of Lisle's four Poke'Balls broke open to reveal a Gengar the color of Sovo. 

"Gengar," it said in a surprisingly soprano tone, "Gengar geng!"

Gengar and Morty's faces turned beat red. Now not only was Lisle watching, but her Gengar was too. Morty turned back to the battle, eyeing Wendy's Misdreavus carefully. Gengar waved insanely at Eevy while Morty devised a plan. 

"If I hit it hard but it doesn't quite K.O. it it'll just use Pain Split again. It'd be a waist," Morty mused silently as Gengar dodged a Psywave, "If I could just slow it down. Slow it down!" he finally found his idea, "Gengar! Lick attack, now!"

Misdreavus took a direct licking right upside the head. The poison in Gengar's venom set in and paralyzed it completely. Lisle's Gengar jumped up in pleasure.

"Misdreavus!" Wendy gasped.

"Now Gengar! Use Hypnosis to override the paralysis!"

Misdreavus' eyelids drooped more and more, fluttering slowly downward as the Hypnosis waves struck it head on. It finally blacked out and floated upside down, snoring away.

"Return, Misdreavus!" Wendy snorted, "I lost to a Johto jerk and a Nanka ninny," she said as she looked down at her Poke'Ball, "They weren't even Kanto crummies or Hokubu hicks."

"We did it!" Morty cheered, "We won!"

"Master Morty!" Lisle clapped, "You were great!"

"You go, big bro," Eevy smirked.

"You're a great trainer," Eusine nodded.

"No, I'm a Gym Leader. And I'm sorry for not staying in contact with the Gym. My trainers deserve a better Master or Mistress. Lisle, why don't you take over?"

"You mean, for good?" Lisle stammered.

"Morty!" Eevy choked, "No! You worked so hard to get your Gym! You can't just leave it behind!"

"You spent years earning your Gym!" Eusine jumped in, "You fought with Lance to get it!"

"No," Lisle shook her head, "I won't take the Gym. I left when I knew I shouldn't have. I didn't get permission from the Master and I hardly gave anyone any notice. I knew better and I did it anyway. I'm no Mistress and I won't be for a long time. But you, you're a great Master. You planned to visit home for months and knew exactly how to handle it. I can't take the Gym because I don't want it like you do."

Eusine and Eevy's smiles grew and grew and grew, wider with each second, each making annoying little noises and faces from Morty's side, "He wants something," they said together before Morty smacked them away.

Morty scowled at them and then smirked back at Lisle, "Just ignore those two. They just missed their daily whompings."

Eevy let out a snort, "I know somebody's missing something and it's not me or Eusine."

"Would you shut up?!" he snorted at his sister in a loud whisper, "Are you trying to tick me off?"

"Yes," Eusine nodded, "And it's rather fun."

This time Morty was burning red from pure annoyance, "Go away," he commanded, "Leave me alone."

"Come to think of it," Medira jumped in, "Isn't the next city Dart Town?"

"Yes," it then clicked in Eevy's head, "Yes! The next city is Dart Town! Hurry! Let's run!"

Eevy and Medira took off towards the other side of town, heading to Route 69 with millions of things on their minds, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Medira panted.

Yuu-Yuu, Sooney, Mizu and Eusine ran after them, "Hey wait!" they called together.

"Master Morty," Lisle said sheepishly, running her foot in circles in the sand, "Would you-no. Could you-no. I'd be-no."

Morty cocked an eyebrow and then his whole head, "What?" he asked, trying to ignore the strawberry perfume she was wearing.

She held her breath and turned away, "Would you please go with me to the Dart Town festival?" she gagged out as quickly as possible.

He almost fell over, "Well," he played his usual way, "I don't know," he turned and crossed his arms, "I mean, you _did_ leave the Gym and all."

"I knew it was stupid," she frowned, "I should have known you'd be upset."

"Ah!" he jumped at the fact he was losing his chance, "I was just kidding around! I'm not mad at all!"

"Really? But you just said-"

"Forget what I said. Ask Eevy. Never trust me when you're asking for a date. It's not worth the hassle."

"So will you?"  


"Well, yeah," he shrugged up, "Why not?"

"Morty," she smiled wide, "Master Morty," she turned around.

"Yes?" he titled his eyebrow again.

"Thank you!" she burst and hugged him around his shoulders, "You're the best."

He forced his eyes back down from out of his head, "I am?" he joked.

"Yeah," she pulled away a bit, "Didn't you know that?"

"Actually, no," he smirked, "What are we waiting for? Let's get to Dart Town!"

"Yeah!" 

He paused, "Why do you want to go with me? Why not go alone?"

Her face brightened, "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes, you do. As your Gym Leader I say so."

"I just-I…I kind of…" she trembled which made her stammering worse, "Why am I holding it back?" she thought, "Why isn't Entei here to help me? He said he would be," she started out loud again and mumbled, "I've always liked you, Master Morty."

"What?" he asked, "I didn't hear you. You're mumbling."

"I like you, Master Morty. I like you a lot."

He choked at that, "Wha-wha-what? You do?" he thought silently, "No holding it back now!" then started out loud, "Great!"

"Heh?" she stared at him.

"Great!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

He turned away and turned red, "I've sort of had my eye on you for a bit," he smirked and snickered nervously.

She smiled wider than before and stepped in front of him, "Me too," she smirked.

In The Next Chronicle:

__

Dart Town Days: Day One 

Notes  
Don't even ask. Please. I wrote this in the afternoon after eating sweets all day long. It was scary though, as once I started typing, I was on a roll! I finished this whole thing in about an hour, making it up as I went along. It's quite strange, really, as it usually takes me an enire day to get four pages done. Odd...Must have been especially-hyper that day... 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	10. #41 - Dart Town Days: Day One

**Dart Town Days: Day One  
**_Japanese Title:_ Festival In Dart Town! The Flower Princess Awards!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek _A/N: OK. This chapter is actually one of my least favorites, so...Bare with me, please?_

_A/N For The-Maelstrom-Mephisto: Heh...I'll bet you want me to answer your questions, right? All right then...They're answered in the A/N at the end of this chapter. OK? Good..._

Victor stretched his arms over his head as he walked back to the gate to Rainbow Metro. What he saw next was a huge surprise. The Elite 4, lined up in front of the gate, one beside the other, as if they were just about to take off for a race. He cocked his right eyebrow and then his whole head to the right. He trotted over with his hands behind his head and stood next to them, eyeing them over.

"Uh," he said in a completely lost tone, "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave," Jason said as he got ready to run.

"Uh…yeah," Victor blinked and shook his head.

"Where's your better half?" Lance asked as he too prepared to run.

"Better half," Victor snorted lowly, "Who knows where she went."

"Why don't you go find her?" Will smirked.

"Why do you always go along with him?" Victor asked as he motioned to Lance, "Do you just enjoy pestering those younger than you?"

"No," Lance laughed, "I just enjoy pestering relatives."

"Then why don't you pester Vic?" Victor snapped.

"I am. I'm pestering **_Vic_**tor, not **_Vic_**toria," that comment from Lance sent the rest of the Elite into a roar of laughter.

"That's not funny," Victor pouted.

"Are you being mean to our brother again?" Victoria trotted down the walk, "And what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave," Victor answered.

"OK…right," Victoria shook her head.

"It's almost seven!" Jason announced.

"So?" Victor cocked his head at his twin sister, "What's so great about seven o'clock in the morning?"

"That's when my two sweet, loving, kind, caring, handsome and beautiful younger siblings are going to open the gates for us to leave," Lance smiled wide and begged.

"Do you have permission?" Victoria asked, narrowing one eye before getting a piece of paper jammed in her face.

"Written, asked, reviewed, approved and signed," Luri grinned, "We took care of that yesterday."

"I suppose then," Victor frowned, "Guess we've got to let the animals out of their cage."

"Shut up, you little monster, and open the gate!" Will snapped.

"Ah, ah, ah," Victor boasted as he lifted his right wrist and tapped his watch at them, "It's two to seven. Not quite yet."

"Where are you off to anyway?" Victoria asked.

"We're going out to the Dart Town Days festival, as if it's any of your business," Luri said nastily, "Just open the gate!"

"One more minute. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven-"

"Shut up!" the Elite blared.

"In three, and two, and one…Go!" Victor hit the button on for the door.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted and ran out the gate before everyone else, "I'm going to Dart Town!"

"I'm going to something!" Lance jumped up and bolted out beside him, "Go, go, go, go!"

"Come on!" Will snatched Luri's wrist, "Let's get to Dart Town and rock and roll that festival!"

"AH!" Luri shouted as Will pulled her away, "Bye, Victor! Bye, Victoria! See you guys in a couple of days!"

Victoria and Victor ran to the gate and watched them leave," Man," Victor commented, "Our brother is getting weirder and weirder every day."

"Not to mention how weird his friends are," Victoria nodded, "I think they're all nuts."

*^~^**^~^*

"I'm going to get there and just-" Jason stopped himself short as he ran, "I don't know what I'll do! It hasn't been that long but I can't help thinking it's been forever!"

"The first words out of my mouth are going to be 'I missed you and I love you!' I can't stand the thought that she's so near to getting to the League!" Lance continued running behind him.

"I'm getting tired," Will panted, "How do you keep going so fast?"

"You can do anything if you set your heart and mind to it!" Luri ran past him.

"But…" Will heaved, "Can't we use our Pokemon? You know; to _fly_ there?" he raised his hands to his sides and flapped them up and down.

"No way!" Jason called back, "There'll be too many trainers around! They'd recognize them in a second!"

"Especially Draco and Sapphire!" Lance shouted over his shoulder, "Besides, you could use the exercise, tubby!"

"_Hey_!" Will spat as he caught up to Luri, who was laughing hysterically, "And just _what_ is so funny?"

"You!" Luri shrieked as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Bye-bye!" pulled him over, pushed a kiss on him, then bolted forward, running a good thirty-forty yards ahead, beside Lance and Jason.

"Oh balls!" Will growled, picking up his pace, "Slow doooown!" he yelped as they waved back at him, huge sadistic grins across their faces.

*^~^**^~^*

"Must I wear this stupid kimono?" Yuu-Yuu whined, "Yellow isn't my color."

"Ah, but purple is mine," Eevy checked herself in the mirror.

"And black and indigo suite me fine," Medira stepped up beside Eevy.

"It's tradition for the girls to wear kimonos at this festival," Sooney looked at her green kimono, "Besides, Eevy and Medira need them to enter the Awards."

After everyone had successfully changed, they headed out. Morty and Eusine were missing and Mizu and Lisle ran off to find them. Medira had her kimono tied tighter than usual and Eevy's was tied just tight enough to show off her figure. Various catcalls rang out around them, which didn't phase them in the slightest. They simply ignored them and walked by.

Lance swung his deep blue coat over his shoulders as he ran, with Jason, Will and Luri following accordingly. They trampled right through the gate to Dart Town and halted at the sight of the festival. 

"Wow," Luri said in awe, "It's great!"

"Uh huh," Will drooled, forgetting the pain of the run completely, "Let's go get cotton candy."

"Hold on there," Lance said, "There are two more important things to find."

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh," Jason nodded three time with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Two familiar figures passed by. To Lance and Jason-excuse me-Dragon and JP, they seemed to freeze. One's two toned purple kimono showed off her figure perfectly as she smirked and looked to the girl beside her. That one's black and indigo kimono seemed tied tighter than regular, but that just made it better. Phantom flailed his hand in front of their faces, but they were in a daze. They shook themselves out of it and smirked evilly.

"Hey!" Dragon called, "What's shakin', ladies?"

"You two goin' our way?" JP shouted. 

Medira and Eevy turned to smack someone, but instead gasped and smiled wide, "Woah wow!" they said together.

"That's all we get?" JP cocked his head.

"You made it!" Medira squirmed past Eevy, "You actually made it!"

"I told you I'd try and I did," he said despite the choking pain of her hug.

Eevy catapulted to Dragon's shoulders, "I missed you! I'm so happy you could get here!"

"I missed you too," he slouched to put her feet back on the ground, "Letters aren't enough."

Starla and Phantom merely smirked and ran off into the crowd as the loud speaker started sounding, "Will the contestants for the Flower Princess Awards please come to the main stage area."

Eevy looked off towards the speaker, "That's us," she smiled and backed away, "You'd better be watching!"

She snatched Medira's arm and pried her from JP, "You'd better come watch! We're gonna win!"

Jason looked to Lance, "There are three words you didn't quite say, if I'm correct."

Lance turned his head and scowled at him, "Yeah, I know that."

"Well, well, well," Konohana smirked, "I see you really did come to challenge me."

"You'd better believe it, ya' little pixie!" Medira shouted, "And we've got guys behind us!"

"Woohoo," Konohana yawned, waving her right index finger in a circle in the air, "Guys."

Eevy started growling, "We'll beat you! You wait and see!"

"Sure," Konohana laughed and walked away.

Seven other girls shoved past. One with bright red hair, one blonde, one with three colored hair, Ran, Jenna, Sunami and the last red head stopped.

"Hi, guys!" Misty said happily, "You made it!"

"Sure did!" Medira smiled, "I see you did too. You look great!"

"Thanks! So do you," she leaned in to whisper, "Did you notice anything familiar about those other girls. Not the Gym Leaders, the other three."

"You too, huh?" Eevy and Medira asked at the same time.

"Come on, girls!" Konohana boasted, "Don't want to be late!"  


Misty, Medira and Eevy growled in unison and stomped out onto stage. Separate cries rang out from around them as each was introduced. 

"Our first competitor," the loud speaker said with a bright light falling on a podium, "is Ruby Crimson," the girl with the long red hair stepped up to the podium, smiled, bowed and stepped back.

"Our second competitor is Tawny Saffron," the blonde stepped up and back.

"Our third competitor is Trinity Troika," the girl with the three colored hair stepped up and back.

"Our fourth competitor is Ran Snowdrift."

"Our fifth competitor is Jenna Verdant."

"Our sixth competitor is Sunami Nai."

"Our seventh competitor is Misty Waterflower."

"Our eighth competitor is Evangelina Hikoboshi."

"Our ninth competitor is Medira Kurayami."

"And tenth competitor and returning Princess is Konohana Blossom."

"Come on, Eevy! Go, Medira!" Mizu shouted as she yanked Eusine closer, "You can do it!"

"Go for it, Eevy! Get 'em, Medira!" Lisle shouted, pulling Morty to her side, "Win this thing!"

"Here's how the contest is played!" the speaker boomed, "We will start with these ten ladies. The first round will take out two of those ten, leaving eight. The next will drop two, leaving six and so on and so forth. When two remain, the winner will be chosen in one final round. The winner will be this year's Flower Princess! Let's begin with round one! The Pokemon Care round! Please send out the Pokemon you feel is closest to you!"

"Arbok!"

"Raticate!"

"Weepinbell!"

"Seadra!"

"Tentacruel!"

"Wartortle!"

"Staryu!"

"Vovo!"

"Flamedance!"

"Bellossom!"

"Well," an announcer walked on stage, "We certainly have a wide range of Pokemon. We'll start with you Ms. Crimson."

"Go, Ruby!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Now then," the announcer cleared his throat, "Why do you believe this Pokemon to be your closest?"

"Uh," Ruby stammered, "I've been with Arbok for about three years now and I feel he's a good friend."

"Very nice! Now, Ms. Saffron, why do you believe this Pokemon to be your closest?"

"Go, Tawny!" someone yelled.

"Raticate and I have been through a lot together and he's always taken a lot for and from me, that makes him my pal."

"Great! Now, Ms. Troika, why is this alternate color Weepinbell your closest?"

"Wow, Jason," Luri whispered, "There's an alternate color Pokemon up there and you're not flipping out."

"That one's not quite right. There's something different about it," Jason replied.

"Come on, Trinity!" somebody called.

"This Weepinbell and I are old buddies. I fought like crazy to capture it and since then we've been close."

"Lovely! Ms. Snowdrift, what about you and your Seadra?"

"Go, sis!" Iskur shouted.

"Come on, Ran!" Shurdi added.

"Seadra and I go through tough battles with challengers at my brother's Gym every day. We take care of each other and work together. I'd say that makes him my best buddy."

"Beautiful! Ms. Verdant, how about you and your Tentacruel here?"

"Tentacruel and I met when he was still a Tentacool. I raised him to be the best he can be and he still gets better! We love each other a lot and we never doubt our friendship."

"Super! Ms. Nai, this Wartortle, why him?"

"Wartortle and I make a great team. We both have a lot in common and even though he's a Pokemon, I look up to him for his courage. We both share the same interests, which makes us even better friends."

"Great! Ms. Waterflower-"

"Go, Misty!" came about a dozen shouts.

"Ahem," he straightened and went back to the question, "Why have you chosen this Staryu?"

"Staryu and I have been traveling buddies through Kanto, Johto, Nanka and Hokubu. We were together long before that, but we both love to travel. We hold a special bond that I wouldn't lose for the world."

"Marvelous! Now then, Ms. Hikoboshi-"

"Go, Eevy!" about a dozen and a half that time.

"Well then. Why have you chosen this Eevee as your closest?"

"I saved Vovo when he was still a little baby. He's still not that old, but we've been through a lot. Since then, we've won quite a few Badges and battles together. He's even saved me once or twice. I wouldn't lose my buddy if my life depended on it."

"Stupendous! Next, Ms. Kurayami-" there go those dozen and a half people again, "Why have you chosen this handsome Rapidash?"

"Flamedance and I are really good buddies. We do a lot together which draws our tie tighter. Flamedance has a big heart and I'd trust him before I'd trust myself. I wouldn't give him up, even if it meant I'd never see the light of day again."

"Bravo! Now, Ms. Blossom, why are you closest to your Bellossom?"

"Bellossom and I aren't just a team, we're best friends. I love my Bellossom with all my heart and more. It was, at first, hard to train her as an Oddish because she wasn't quite sure of herself, but I helped her through it just like she helped me become a Gym Leader."

"Spectacular! Now that we've heard from all ten of our contestants, we'll see which two will be leaving this round. Judges?" he took a piece of paper from the one judge, "I'm sorry to say that Ms. Ruby Crimson and Ms. Trinity Troika have been voted off. Thanks for competing."

Ruby huffed off the stage, "I don't believe it!" she shouted, "Cassidy is actually still up there!" Jessie shook out her hair.

"And that purple pinhead is still there too!" Jen pouted, "What a rip off!"

"Let's go get something to eat before I blow up in aggravation."

"The next round is the Gown round. Please go and don your fancy dresses, ladies!"

"I know just the one!" Misty, Eevy and Medira said in unison.

That 'Tawny Saffron' character wore a somewhat short gold dress with her hair in a bun. The rest of the girls yawned at that. Ran went out in a beautiful three toned blue dress that reached just below her ankles. A few judges clapped. Jenna got about the same reaction 'Tawny' did, as her dress was really only a green version of hers. Sunami was in a two-layered blue dress. Each layer was a different shade of blue. She got a good amount of applause. Misty was in a light blue dress with, what most supposed to be, bubbles done it white glitter. She got about twice the applause of Sunami. Eevy wore the dress she bought in Sickle City. A sleeveless dress with violet that slowly and steadily faded to white. She got a little more than Misty, but not much. Medira was also in the dress she bought in Sickle City. A spaghetti-strap black dress with the bottom done out to look like flames. She acquired the same applause as Eevy. Much to Konohana's dismay, she got the amount of applause for Ran when she came out in a long orange dress with a rose on the bottom left.

"Come on, Eevy!" Dragon shouted, attracting Morty's attention.

"_You_," he growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I can be where I please. And right now, I please to be here."

Morty snorted and went back to watching the stage, "Come on, sis!"

"Now then, let's get the judges votes," the announcer got another sheet of paper, "Sorry Ms. Trinity Troika and Ms. Jenna Verdant, but you've been voted off. Thanks for coming."

Cassidy pouted off the stage, "That stinks," she mumbled, "I thought for sure I'd win," she sat down next to Jessie and Jen who were sitting at a bench sipping on sodas.

"Hey, you got farther than us," Jessie said in an overly depressed and tired tone.

"I think you did OK," Mondo commented.

"Thanks, kid," Jen groaned.

"Round three is the one most guys have been waiting for. You know what that means, ladies!"

"Yes, sir," the remaining six bellowed together.

"Swimsuit time!"

"Yes!" JP jumped.

Ran's bathing suit was an ice blue color with a pattern of darker blue stars. She got a good amount of applause again. Sunami's was the same one she wore to battle Eevy; a dark blue suit with one light blue waving line across the stomach. She too got a nice amount of clapping. Misty's was a bright blue bikini with dark blue trim. She got about twice the applause of Ran and Sunami. Eevy's was a different Eevee tail suit. This one had a diamond shape cut out to show her stomach. It was still colored in the creme and brown Eevee tail fashion, however. She got a little more applause than Misty. Medira's was a black bikini with a flame on the center of the top. She and Eevy stood beside each other waving while Misty kept glancing at the drooling Ash. Konohana's was a plain orange suit and once again, to her displeasure, she didn't get that much applause. Eevy and Medira spotted JP and Dragon tipping back and forth in a daze in the crowd. 

"OK!" the announcer kept glancing over at the girls, "Let's see who will be leaving this round, "Sorry to Ms. Ran Snowdrift and Sunami Nai, but you've been voted off. Thanks for being here."

Ran and Sunami pouted away leaving Misty, Eevy, Medira and Konohana on stage. The remaining four shot competitive looks to each other, three of which were aimed for Konohana and not even remotely meant for the others. The next round would narrow the field to two contestants and none were giving up.

"This next round is the true test for the Flower Princess. The Flower Arrangement round!"

Two smiled wide and two gagged, "I don't know a thing about flowers!" Medira and Misty choked.

Eevy was elated, "I can make flowers grow, so maybe I can beat her. Raikou, I trust in you. I'm going to win this even if I fall over trying."

"She thinks she can beat me," Konohana mused, "I can arrange flowers better than anyone. Besides, it's not like she can make 'em grow or something."

The four remaining girls were pushed back stage and directed to randomly choose one of four curtained rooms. They lined up from left to right with Misty, Eevy, Medira and Konohana. Misty's had mostly water lilies, to her pleasure. Eevy's was a mixture of mostly roses and gardenias. Medira's was mostly black-eyed susans and daisies and Konohana's was almost completely mums. Three smiled and one frowned. Konohana hated working with mums but she was going to win this. Each girl started by picking something to arrange their flowers on or in. Misty took a basket, Eevy took a heart-shaped trellis, Medira got a ceramic vase and Konohana took a fan trellis. Each girl set to work.

"Psst!" Eevy looked around but saw nothing, "Psst psst!"

"Oh!" she said softly as she saw Medira looking under the curtain, "We can get in trouble."

"I don't care! You'd better win this!"

"What about you?"

"What do you mean what about us?" Misty asked from behind her, "We know nothing about this! Yours is growing just because you're standing there!"

Medira and Misty left and went back to their flowers. After a while, Misty was finished and Medira was almost done. Eevy worked away, getting some things to grow and bloom to her specifications. She had one vine of a morning glory stretch and twine down inside the heart of the trellis to make almost a Victorian pattern. Konohana was starting to sweat. That girl was taking a long time. What could she possibly be doing that took her as long as she did? She kept working away on her many colored mums. 

"Ladies! Your time is up!" the announcer called in as Eevy threw her hands at the trellis in one swift motion to make it grow and cover any missed spots.

"Coming!" the four girls called together, leaving their flowers behind.

"Eevy," Medira whispered, "You look worn out. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Eevy ran her wrist across her forehead, "It just took a lot to make those flowers grow. I'm fine."

Misty's was brought out first. It was actually quite good for a first try. The lilies came naturally to her. She had intertwined them with the handle and brim of the basket then done a symmetrical layout of flowers in the basket itself.

"Go, Misty!" Ash called.

"Come on, Misty!" Brock shouted.

"That's great, Misty!" Tracey sketched away with Sooney leaning over his shoulder.

Medira was next. Her black-eyed susans ran around the rim of the vase with a layer of daisies above that. There was layer after layer of different flowers and dead in the center was a huge sunflower. She was quite proud of herself.

"Yeah, Medira!" JP waved.

"That's great, girl!" Mizu cried.

"Go get 'em, Medira!" Sooney shouted as she leaned over Tracey's shoulder.

Konohana pushed in front of Eevy, much to Eevy's annoyance. Hers was the fan trellis done in a rainbow pattern of mostly color-died mums. It started with red and followed the Roy G. Biv pattern and ended in white. Misty and Medira felt out of place.

Various cheers came from the crowd as Eevy and the girls yawned. Team **R**ocket had left for other business and vowed to beat them yet.

Eevy's was last though she felt stupid going out after a professional. Hers was the heart-shaped trellis covered in roses and gardenias. The Victorian lace pattern had taken her a lot of time and forcing the flowers to bloom was no easy task, but the people watching seemed to like it.

"Yeah, Eevy!" Dragon blared.

"Go, girl, go!" Yuu-Yuu added.

"You can win this, sis!" Morty cried.

"You go, Eevy!" Eusine added.

Konohana growled at Eevy's well-designed heart, Medira's colorful vase and Misty's perfectly laced lilies. The other three smiled wide and snickered as the announcer prepared to announce the two going off, though everyone was pretty sure they knew who it would be.

"Oh dear," the announcer sighed, "Ms. Misty Waterflower and Ms. Medira Kurayami. I'm so sorry."

Medira smiled as she walked away, "Third place is better than dead last. Eevy will creme that witch for sure."

"You did great!" JP trotted over, "Want to go or do you want to stay and watch?"

"I want to see her take a fall," Medira stepped back to see the stage as Misty came down the steps.

"I lost," Misty mumbled.

"Yeah," Ash jumped in front of her, "But you still did great!"

"Thanks, Ash. Let's stay and watch Eevy."

Eevy smiled evilly at Konohana, "Not so big now, are ya'? I thank you for the pin, but I still plan on beating you."

"Don't worry about the pin, worry about losing this far into the awards," Konohana spat.

"Those lovely flower arrangements will be on display in the center arena after the awards. Now this is the last round. This last round will be a contest chosen at random," the announcer dug into a hat, "And it will be-uh-this is unusual."

"What?" Eevy asked, "What is it?"

"We need to know!" Konohana shouted.

"A karate match," he stammered.

Konohana almost fell over while everyone who knew Eevy went bonkers, "Go, Eevy!" they cried.

"I can fight too, ya' know!" Konohana spat, "I'm a black belt."

"Oh really?" Eevy boasted with a sly smirk, "So am I. Along with an award winning champion."

Eevy chose to fight in her jeans and pink T-shirt and Konohana shorts and a tank top. Everyone watched nervously. This was not a usual Princess competition, but one of the judges admitted to adding it to the hat on a last minute decision. Every other judge, along with the announcer and the women around them, ganged around him, telling him he was a sick, perverted idiot, among other things. Eevy prepared with one last thought.

"Raikou, my friend. Vovo, my buddy. Here I go."

"First one to fall loses the match," the announcer whimpered and hopped off stage to avoid being hit, "Go!"

Eevy stood completely still while Konohana slowly fidgeted to each side. Konohana ran and launched with a straight kick for Eevy's face. Eevy simply reached out, yawned and caught her ankle, slamming her to the ground. Eevy laughed a bit as Konohana stood up. Konohana scowled low and hard and swung for Eevy's stomach. Eevy reached out with one hand and blocked every punch. She yawned and patted her mouth with her free hand. Konohana was getting angry and brought a quick left-handed side chop into the side of Eevy's face leaving a stinging red mark. Morty ducked, as he knew that would set her off. Eevy blinked a few times and looked towards where on her face Konohana had struck her. She was better than Eevy had expected. Good enough to get through Eevy's tough defense. Eevy scratched her face where she had been cocked and retaliated a quick right kick into Konohana's side and a left kick to prop her back up. Konohana was boiling over now and stepped back. Taking a run at Eevy with both hands bared to slam her, she let out a long angry scream, causing Eevy to laugh as she approached. Eevy simply raised her hands and caught Konohana's, laughing hysterically. The two of them pushed on each other, each trying to shove the other over.

"You can't beat me," Konohana struggled, "I'm too strong."

"Oh contraire," Eevy chuckled, "I'm not even trying."

She was right. Konohana looked at her arms and hands. She was hardly pushing at all. Konohana had the strangest feeling that challenging this girl to a game of Push-Off was _not_ a good idea. Eevy had done this many a times; with Taylor. She held immense strength for Push-Off whether for fun or for a fight. She took a step forward, pushing Konohana back. Morty and Dragon watched her as Eevy gained more and more ground. Everyone else stood clapping.

"Come on, Eevy!" Morty cried, "You can do it!"

"Let's go, Eevy!" Dragon added, "You can beat her!"

Konohana moved to bring her knee into Eevy's chest, but Eevy maneuvered her elbow into the way, catching her knee between her elbow and Konohana's now numb one. 

"This is a kick," Eevy hissed as she brought her knee into Konohana's stomach, "And this is Push-Off!" she shouted as she released her hands and put palm against palm, shoving her back with all her might, "And that…was a win."

Konohana fell back and landed headfirst on the stage with people shouting like mad, "I lost to a Nanka ninny," she mumbled.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was overly proud as she pranced around, "I won," she stopped and laughed then stepped and repeated the procedure over and over again until Morty stopped her.

"Please stop that annoying dancing stuff!" Morty said as he held her still.

"All right. But I still won!"

"And I get third place," Medira smiled.

"And fourth isn't so bad," Misty nodded.

"Yeah, but Konohana still got second," Mizu frowned.

"Yeah, but at least she didn't get first," Yuu-Yuu pointed out.

"True," Sooney still frowned.

"Eevy!" Dragon triggered a nasty scowl and grunt from Morty, "Eevy! You won!"

"Yeah! And tomorrow we'll compete in the Pokemon Olympics!"

"That reminds me. The contests are opposite gender partner battles," Medira smirked toward JP, "JP?"

"Morty?" Lisle looked at him.

"Eusine?" Mizu turned.

"Phantom?" Starla smiled wide.

"Ash?" Misty smirked.

"Tracey?" Sooney batted her eyes.

"Dragon?" Eevy begged.

"Absolutely!" the guys bellowed together.

"How about you, Brock?" Yuu-Yuu suddenly asked, "You want to compete?"

"Sure!" Brock shouted.

Now the list was ready:

Lisle & Morty  
Medira & JP  
Mizu & Eusine  
Starla & Phantom  
Misty & Ash  
Sooney & Tracey  
Eevy & Dragon  
Yuu-Yuu & Brock 

Each duo was to enter different contests the next two days and compete with other trainers along with their Pokemon.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Day Town Days: Day Two

Notes  
OK then...I was asked a few questions in one of my reviews, so I decided to be nice *Aww...* and answer them. OK...First off: How do I tell the Eons apart? Easy answer: Because I, Pro_V, have the Ovo lineage on my Pokemon Crystal game. Yes, 'tis true, I have all the Ovos, including Ditto, the brothers/sisters who were adopted out, and Lenta; Chenille's Eevee. And even the beginning of all this; the great Vovo! Muahaha! Muahaha hahaha! UH...Sick, right? Well, as for how YOU can tell them apart...Heh...That you'll have to let me think about...OK and the other question: How come Eevy never loses? Answer: Ooh...My friend...You have just sparked my mind with creative genius! Like a thumb flipping a lighter...I'm off to write something wowee-zowee-neato-cool now! Um...Anyway...Actually, even if Eevy loses one round in a match, she does have quite a problem dealing with it. This you shall she in...two or three chapters...Muahaha...I'm off! And thanks for that new review! Me'sa like! 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	11. #42 - Dart Town Days: Day Two

**Dart Town Days: Day Two  
**_Japanese Title:_ Festival In Dart Town! The Pokemon Olympics!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

It was late on the first night of the Dart Town Festival. The group was discussing tactics for the next day's Pokemon Olympics. Will was pondering why they could use their Pokemon for this and not for getting to the festival in the first place. There'd be three times as many people focusing their attention on their Pokemon here than there would have been on the way to Dart Town. He grumbled as he came to the realization the other Elite did it just to annoy him. Sooney ran out and returned with their schedule:

Game 1-Misty & Ash-Swimming/Surfing Race  
Game 2-Sooney & Tracey-Location Test  
Game 3-Lisle & Morty-Deception Test  
Game 4-Mizu & Eusine-Target Practice  
Game 5-Medira & JP-Pokemon Race  
Game 6-Yuu-Yuu & Brock-Tug of War  
Game 7-Starla & Phantom-Psychic Showdown  
Game 8-Eevy & Dragon-Obstacle Course

"Alright!" Misty shouted, "Swimming!"

"Surfing!" Ash added happily.

"Location Test?" Sooney and Tracey asked together.

"Deception Test, great!" Lisle and Morty nodded, "Yippee!"

"Target Practice, easy!" Mizu and Eusine agreed.

"Racing, oh yeah!" JP and Medira shouted ecstatically.

"Tug of war?" Yuu-Yuu asked, "Rock- types rule at that!"

"We'll win for sure!" Brock added.

"Psychic," Phantom merely nodded and snickered.

"What about psychic?" Ash asked with a tilt of his head.

Phantom cleared his throat, "Watch," he stayed silent and looked to his left, noticing a glass and pointed to it, "Now it's there," he lifted his pointed finger and the glass followed, "and now," he swung his arm toward the wall with the glass shattering on contact, "it's shrapnel."

"Eee," Mizu whimpered.

"Obstacle course?" Eevy broke their train of thought, "Can we do that?"

"I don't know, can we?" Dragon asked.

Morty growled, "You mean, there's something the great and mysterious Dragon can't do?"

"Morty!" Lisle gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Stating a simple fact," he crossed his legs and arms, "He acts like he can do everything."

"Morty!" Eevy jumped up, "You take that comment back! Never once did he say he could do everything! You're implying things you don't know!"

"I may not know who he is, but I do know he's got to be trouble! Anyone who hides his face must be hiding something more! And that goes for all four of these goons, not just him!"

"You listen here, Morty! You may be my brother and you may be older by three years but I can still dropkick you into last week!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"_Oh yeah_?!"

"_Yeah_!"

When they saw Eevy go for him, Medira and Mizu jumped up, pulling her back, "_Stop_! Stop! Stop," they pulled her away, trying to calm her down.

"I could beat you any day!" Morty spat.

"You wanna try me?!" Eevy pulled away, "I'll get you yet!"

"Try it!" Morty stepped closer, but Eusine and Brock pulled him away.

"Calm down," Eusine whispered to Morty, "Calm yourself."

"Stop, Eevy," Medira held Eevy's arms between hers, "Stop it."

"I ought to rip you in half!" Eevy growled and pulled toward Morty.

"I'll take you out if you try!" Morty pulled and hissed.

"Go ahead!"

"I will!"  


The two of them pulled closer to each other, yanking the ones attempting to hold them back along for the ride, "Stop it!" all four cried together.

"Lemme go!" Eevy growled. 

"Let me at her!" Morty gnarled.

"OK, stop!" Dragon stood up and got between them, "Knock it off. Just stop it. Enough is enough."

"Out of my way!" Morty pulled and cracked him in the back of the head.

Dragon clenched his teeth and contained his anger, "Eevy, please stop. Morty, stop."

Eevy calmed down almost immediately, but Morty made another comment, "Wasn't worth my time anyhow."

"You little weed!" she jumped forward.

"No!" Phantom caught her ankle, "Stop!"

"Don't do it!" Ash took her other ankle.

"Let go!" she stomped down on their hands and went for Morty who was prepared to fight.

"Enough!" Dragon caught her waist from behind, "Stop it! You calm down now!"

She tried to push him off with one arm while reaching angrily for Morty, who stood snickering just out of her reach, with the other, "Let me go! I'll kill him!"  


"That's precisely why I won't let you go," he tightened his grip, "Calm yourself."

"Put me down! I'll eat him alive for what he's said!"

"Stop it!" he held even tighter and pulled her up to what would have been eye level had she not been facing away, "Now, quit it!"

She now had room to kick, being suspended about a foot and a half from the floor, "Let go! I'll kick you so hard you'll join him on the ground!"

"I think Eevy needs some fresh air, don't you?" Eusine nodded in Dragon's direction.

"Possibly," Mizu also nodded, "Why don't you take her for a walk?" she motioned for the back door.

"OK, let's go," he turned her around and put her over his shoulder, simply walking away, "Adios!"

"You get me down!" she kicked and shrieked, "I'll be back for you, Morty! You just wait! You'll eat your words along with the floor!"

Morty growled even louder, "Now you're letting him take her away. Traitors!"

"Would you rather she had eaten you alive?" Yuu-Yuu asked calmly, "She would have."

"Morty," Lisle stood up and looked him square in the eyes.

In one quick, swift movement, she backhanded him and then swung back with the same hand for a front hand. She snorted and shook her head, growling a bit and scowling.

"You are such a pig-headed egotist! Your sister really likes him, yet you don't care! You want to protect her, yet you try to fight her!" she snapped, "I quit your Gym and anything that has to do with you!" she threw her Fog Badge to the floor and stomped on it, "Good bye," she huffed and stomped away.

"Fine!" he cried to her, not realizing in his fit of rage what he had just done.

Dragon pulled Eevy down from his shoulder and stood her straight in front of him, "What's gotten into you?" he asked, looking her over, "You're acting like a hungry lion after a goat!"

"He got me mad," she looked to the ground, "He has no right to call you such things!"

"Would you stop that?!" he snapped, "I'm sorry. Just don't go off like that again."

It was too dark to see his eyes, but she knew exactly what they would have looked like had she been able to. They would have been the color of dark sand with specks of red thrown in. It was even too dark for him to see her eyes, but he too knew what they were like. Like frosted grass and icy skies. She looked off to her right, out towards the lights of the festival. He could now see the reflection of the game and ride lights in her eyes, showing him exactly what he had known they would be; iced over in anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Dragon, for the way my brother is. He's never like this any other time. I suppose he's a kind of jealous."

"No, there's more to it, I'm sure," he knew why Morty hated him, but he couldn't tell her.

"Another secret," she sighed.

"I know I haven't been totally honest with you, but I'm going to be a little, tiny bit more honest now."

"By this you mean what?"

"I really hope this doesn't kick your memory into gear," he mused silently and then spoke, "Look at me, please."

She again turned to him, hiding the color of her eyes, "What?"

"Evangelina Hikoboshi," he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from running, "I-I-I I," he swallowed harder than ever, "I love you."

"I know that, you've told me."

"No!" he dropped her hand, "That's not it!"

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head.

"I _love_ you, Eevy," he emphasized, sending her about ten feet into the air, "More than anyone or anything."

"You-you do?" she whimpered.

She stepped away in utter astonishment. Sure, dozens of guys had told her they loved her, but not like this. They never really meant it. They said it to try and get lucky, but he was saying it because it came straight from his heart. That was when it hit her. Raikou. For the first time (Well, second. But the first was forgotten to her.) it struck her that this was the one Raikou meant. This was the person he had referred to. This was the man who was supposed to help her through her problems. She took a deep breath and stepped forward again.

"Raikou," she said out loud, "Raikou told me of you."

His head shot up, "Does she remember who I am?" he mused, "Or does she only remember _what_ I am?"

"I don't know your name, but Raikou told me about you a long time ago."

"She doesn't remember," he spoke out then, "He's told me of you, too. He's also told me now is not our time, as it is not time for your friend and mine."

"You mean Medira and JP," a statement, not a question, "Raikou confuses me, as you do. Metaphors from a Beast of Lightning are not easy to translate."

"True," he nodded, "Raikou is quite the character."

They stood and stared at the ground, not even motioning to each other. They had found each other, just as Medira and JP had, and they were getting torn apart, just like Medira and JP would. She took a step closer, but inched back. She hesitated closer until she was about half a foot from him. She swallowed and dashed forward, wrapping her arms around him. He choked and shot up straight. Raikou begged him not to get any closer, by he ignored his cattily friend and put his hands at her elbows, pulling her closer. Raikou was flipping out when he slouched and she stretched meeting dead center in a long, close kiss. Raikou slammed his head on the wall, begging her not to remember his face. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt and his ran up the back of her arms. Raikou almost keeled over as his hands neared her neck. 

"No! You _idiot_!" Raikou flailed, "No! No! No! NO!"

She leaned away, gasping for air. He put his head back, swallowing hard as he tried to put the images and words of Raikou behind him. She wasn't getting any kind of memories back, he could tell. She wouldn't have gotten that close. He looked down at her and noticed she was actually waiting for more. He could see it in her eyes. He kissed her again, this time a little harder. Raikou gave up all hope and flopped over to his side, announcing this was all Lance's fault. She let go of his back and pulled her arms between them, running them up his stomach and chest to his shoulders, pulling him down, as she was too short. Raikou's "genius" idea popped into his head just then. Again, his hands neared her neck, this time stopping at her shoulders and pushing the sleeves of her shirt down. Raikou popped into Eevy and she quickly snapped back, pulling his hands from her shirt and breathing heavily.

"No," she protested, "Raikou says now is not the time and I trust him. I'm sorry."

"Oh sure," he thought silently, "Listen to the cat creature," he cleared his throat and spoke out loud, "It's your decision."

"Thank you," she nodded, "In more ways than one."

*^~^**^~^*

"Game one is about to begin!" the loud speaker boomed, "Will the teams please get to the starting line!"

Misty and Ash ran forward, jumping around people to get to the lake for the Swimming/Surfing race. He released his Croconaw and she released her Seaking. Also there were a few other trainers. Including Sunami and her brother and a slew of others. They readied into their positions.

"Ladies, race to your partners and tag them to surf to the line! Guys then send your Pokemon back to tag the ladies to have their Pokemon swim to the finish line!" the same announcer from the day before shouted, "On your marks! Get set! Go!"

The group, except for Tracey and Sooney who were in the next game, cheered from the beach. Eevy searched for Morty to apologize, but she couldn't find him. She shrugged and looked back to Misty who was falling behind Sunami. Misty suddenly let out a burst of speed, tagging Ash and Croconaw. He tipped a bit as he got up on his Pokemon, but smoothed out. He hit the sand bar line and ordered Croconaw to surf to Misty. Misty waited with her Seaking. Croconaw jumped and tagged Misty who released Seaking just seconds before Sunami's Wartortle. Seaking powered forward with Wartortle right behind her. Seaking swung its tail fin to send a flush of water in Wartortle's direction. Seaking crossed first, but only by a second. Ash, still standing on the sand bar, jumped in victory with Pikachu and the others on the mainland cheering. Misty waved her hands victoriously as she floated in the water. 

"The winners of the Pokemon Water Race are Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum!" the loud speaker blared, "Next is game two! The Location test! Each team may use two Pokemon; one from each trainer. You have ten minutes to find as many hidden Pokemon on the field as possible! The team with the most finds at the end of the round wins!"

"I'll use Marill," Tracey let out his blue water mouse Pokemon, "What are you going to use?"

"I've got Meganium, Weepinbell, Gloom, Venonat and Qwilfish. Maybe we'd be better off just quitting," Sooney mused.

"No! Send out your Venonat! It's perfect!"

"Alright. Venonat! I, choose you!"

"Venonat can look for the Pokemon and Marill can listen for them. My Venonat and Marill work that way all the time. We should have a pretty good shot."

"I hope you're right."

"Venonat, venonat!"

"Marill, marill mar!"

"Teams to their positions! On your marks! Get set! Find 'em!"

Sooney and Venonat ran ahead, watching every bush while Tracey and Marill ran behind, with Marill listening for Pokemon. Sooney stopped and pointed to a bush and Tracey stopped to sketch the hiding Cubone. Marill alerted them to a sleeping Haunter in a tree. There was a Geodude in a rock patch, which Venonat spotted, and a Grimer in a mud puddle that Tracey saw. The group ran, pointing left and right with Tracey sketching and watching and Sooney, Marill and Venonat scanning. While these two go nuts, let's find Morty. He's up in game three and has decided to disappear, as has Lisle. Here Morty, Morty, Morty! Here boy…

"Lisle!" oh, there he is now, looking for Lisle, "Hey! Where are you?"

Yeah, like he's gonna find her. Yeah, uh huh. Sure.

"What do _you_ want?"

Hey, I never said I couldn't be wrong. You gotta give me credit for that. I'll stop now…

"Come on, we're up in game three," he stepped closer but she stepped away, "Aren't you coming?"

"Have you forgotten that I quit your Gym and you? After what you did to Eevy I'm surprised she hasn't 'forgotten' about you."

"What did I do?"

"You're so stupid it's not even funny!" she spat, "You were picking fights with your own sister! Then you had the gall to go off on everybody else in the room for stopping her from killing you! You are so stupid!"

"Hey! You take that comment back!"

"You're not my boss anymore! You're not even my friend anymore! I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath with you!"

"But Lisle-"

"But Lisle nothing! Get yourself a new girlfriend and a new trainee!" she huffed and stayed silent, "I don't care what Entei said about all his soul mate mumbo-jumbo."

He could have sworn he tasted his heart for a second, "But I don't want a new trainee or a new girlfriend."

"Then I guess it's all up to you alone then, hmm?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know what you meant and I don't really care. Entei was wrong."

"Entei?"

"Yes, Entei. That's what I said! Are you going deaf now too? He told me some bull about all of us having a soul mate and supposedly you were supposed to be mine. He's the one who spread my perfume around the routes. He's a liar and you're an idiot. You two should be perfect for each other."

"I wish I knew Entei. Maybe that way I'd make some sense of what you're saying. I got mad at my sister because I worry and I take my worry out in anger. She's the same way, obviously. You saw the way her eyes iced over. Because she was pissed and that's the only nice way of putting it. I don't trust that guy at all. Somehow I know he's not quite right and his friends don't seem much better. I am sorry, Lisle."

"That's what everyone says, but just because you say it doesn't mean you really mean it."

"I do mean it, Lisle! You've got to believe me!"

"I suppose you are _partially _right about them. They aren't exactly the most straight forward of trainers."

"Would you please come back to the Gym, at least?" he dug into his pocket and finally found a buried Fog Badge, "Please?"

"I guess," she pinned it on her shirt, "Come on, Master Morty. We'll miss our game."

"Wait, would you please?"

"Why? Life is hunky-dory with us yet."

Something on his face told her 'I know that and I don't care' but he spoke anyway, "Eevy told me when she was sixteen that true love doesn't break, no matter how much the pressure. She was a philosopher even then, but I believed her and I still do. This is no where near enough pressure to even bend my love for you. Please don't leave me."

"We'll discuss it after our game. Come on."

"Entei, I'll mutilate you if she leaves me," he thought; Entei choked.

"The winners of game two, the Location Test, are Sooney Shippou and Tracey Sketchit with thirty-seven finds! Game three, the Deception Test, is about to begin! Each team will be given four objects, three of which are Dittos and one which contains a clock timer inside. The timer will count until the button is hit. Use one Pokemon from each team member to decipher the Dittos from the real thing. Attack the Dittos into their true forms and hit the clock. If you attack the real thing, you're disqualified. The team with the shortest time wins."

"I'm using Gengar," Morty and Lisle said in unison, "Gengar, go!"

"Hold it there, everyone!" someone said from somewhere, "it's time for some deceptive trouble!"

"And you'd better make that a hidden double!"

  
"Don't even go any farther!" Ash snapped, "We've heard your motto and don't care about how you end it!"

"Well, if it isn't the twerp trio and the bimbo brigade!" Butch spat, "Again."

"Let's play! Go, Weepinbell!" Jen laughed.

"Go, Victreebel!" James added.

After prying Victreebel from James' head, he and Jen attacked together, "Sleep Powder attack, now!"

"Don't breath in!" Brock choked.

"Too late," Misty said drowsily.

Morty and Lisle pulled their shirts up over their mouths. Phantom and Starla pulled their cloaks closer, but both fell asleep. JP leaned backwards against the tent beside him and slipped down as he dozed off. Medira and the girls yawned wide and tipped into each other, falling slowly asleep. Dragon put his cloaked arm over his mouth and the other around Eevy's but it wasn't enough. Ash, Brock and Tracey tipped tiredly side to side until falling over. Everyone around them slowly swayed and tipped sleepily into dreamland. All except Morty and Lisle, that is. 

"Perfect!" Jessie laughed, "We can just walk over and take the Poke'Balls from their tired little belts and bags!"

"Think again!" Morty shouted, "Drop the Poke'Balls now!"

"Forget it! Weepinbell, Stun Spore!"

"Gengar," Lisle ordered, "Inhale it!"

Her pink/purple Gengar-et inhaled the Stun Spore, spitting it back in Team **R**ocket's direction, "Golbat!" Butch cracked, "Whirlwind it away!"

"Now what?" Morty growled, "We can't beat them alone!"

"Sure we can! They're just measly Team **R**ocket!"

"Measly?!" Cassidy shrieked, "You're like a twig compared to us! Raticate, go!"

"Haunter, Gastly, Misdreavus!" Morty threw his Poke'Balls.

"Haunter, Gastly, Misdreavus!" Lisle threw hers.

"Attack!" they cried together.

"Arbok, Wobbuffet!"

"Weezing, Victreebel!"

"Parasect, Pinsir!"

"Sandslash, Golbat!"

"Muk, Electrode!"

"Weepinbell, Primeape!"

"Don't forget us! Persian, Raticate and Meowth!"

"We're outnumbered," Lisle whimpered.

"So what?" Morty shook his head and stomped forward, "Come on, Lisle."

Lisle noticed he was burning angry and nodded with a scowl, "You have no right to interrupt this festival! Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Misdreavus!"

"This is supposed to be a day when trainers can relax! Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Misdreavus!"

"Yeah, sure!" Jessie sneered, "Arbok and Wobbuffet!"

"We'll get you!" James snapped, "Weezing and Victreebel!"

"Try us on for size!" Cassidy cracked, "Parasect and Pinsir!"

"Let's get 'em!" Butch spat, "Sandslash and Golbat!"

"I may be new, but I'm not weak!" Mondo shouted, "Muk and Electrode!"

"I'll get you and your friends too!" Jen hissed, "Weepinbell and Primeape!"

"Never insult Team Rocket!" Meowth cried, "Scratch attack!"

"We do it quite well on our own!" Persian added, "Slash attack!"

"Raticate, rat-rat!" {Never underestimate us! Hyper Fang!}

Morty and Lisle were heated up now, "Gastly! Lick attack now!" they commanded together.

Lisle's Gastly tore through Jessie, Cassidy, and Jen's Pokemon easily while Morty's took on James, Butch and Mondo's. Persian, Raticate and Meowth were unaffected. Wobbuffet, well, Wobbuffet sat there.

"Haunter! Night Shade attack!"

Arbok and Parasect went down, getting taken back into their Poke'Balls. Again, Meowth, Persian and Raticate were left unaffected by these Ghost- type attacks.

"Primeape, use your Karate Chop!"

"Misdreavus, go Transparent!"

"Ah!" Jen jumped as Primeape barreled through Misdreavus and straight towards her, "Watch it, ape boy!"

"Misdreavus! Psybeam attack, now!"

And down for the count went Primeape and Muk. Mondo and Jen recalled their Pokemon, each with only one left.

"Gastly, Haunter, Misdreavus! Use your Shadow Ball!"

Golbat and Victreebel fell over, out of the match. Once more, Raticate, Meowth and Persian were left in perfect condition.

"Haunter! Confuse Ray!"

These attacks caught Meowth and the other Normal- types. Meowth started attacking Persian and Raticate attacked Meowth with Persian attacking Raticate. It was like a loopy circus act.

"Gengar! Headbutt!" Lisle shouted alone.

"Wobbuffet! Use your Counter attack!"  


Wobbuffet's Counter attack caught Lisle's prized Gengar in midair, throwing her away like a pebble. She flew down in an earth-shattering halt, leaving a huge crack where she slammed the ground. Lisle gagged for air and ran to her fallen Pokemon.

"Oh, Gengar," she hugged her as best as she could, "I'm sorry."

"I'll take that Pokemon now!" Jessie laughed, "Poke'Ball, go!"

"I do not think so!" Morty jumped and grabbed the ball, "Gengar, go!"

"Gengar geng! Gengar!"

"Another Gengar? Such a pity," Jessie snickered with the others behind her, looking confused because she won, "Wobbuffet, Counter attack!"

"That won't work this time! Gengar! Nobody messes with the trainees of my Gym!"

"Huh? Gym?" James murmured, then noticing the headband, "Run!"

"Gengar!" Morty slammed the Poke'Ball he had taken from the air to the ground, cracking it, "Thunder attack, now!"

"Oh no!" Mondo wailed as the attack whipped closer, "Ah!"

There was an explosion, but Team Rocket wasn't quite blasted off. The smoke cleared and they recalled all their Pokemon but Electrode.

"Electrode! Explosion, now!" Mondo called.

"Play it the hard way!" Lisle stood up, "Haunter! Hidden Power!"

There was no escaping that. Pieces of earth were torn up around them and a miniature earthquake was started around Team Rocket. An explosion right beneath them sent them flying into the air.

"I know I said I love to go out in a bang, but this is ridiculous!" Jessie wailed.

"Blasting off just isn't the same when it doesn't come from the twerp," James commented.

"The bimbo brigade blasts us farther than Pikachu ever did," Cassidy cried.

"I'd do anything for a parachute," Butch added.

"We could all use a para' armor for when we land," Meowth whined.

"Even armor wouldn't save us from some things," Jen continued.

"Like where we landed last time," Mondo pouted.

"That gross Gladiola River!" Persian shrieked, "Please not water again!"

"Well, here we go, blasting off again!" they called together.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Raticate!"

"Yeah! See ya' later!" Morty waved and snickered.

A moan from behind them caused them to turn, "What?" Eevy yawned, "What happened?"

Still sleeping next to her with his arm around her was Dragon. She blushed and slowly pushed him away, waking him up.

"What happened here?" he moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Sleep Powder," Morty nodded, "Are you all OK?"

"We're fine," Eusine wobbled side to side as he sat up.

"Uh huh," Mizu coughed a bit.

"That was a nice nap," Ash yawned.

They heard questioning noises from the loud speaker, "Huh, what? Oh! Sorry about that interruption! Now we will continue with game three! Is everyone awake and ready? Are we sure? Good! On your marks! Get set! Go!"

"Gengar, find the Dittos!" Morty and Lisle cried together.

"Come on, Morty!" Eusine shouted.

Morty's Gengar wandered forward and stared into the three boxes. After a few seconds, he grabbed his cheeks in his hands and yanked them out. He wriggled his tongue and made googly eyes, causing the Dittos to laugh and lose their shape. The only one remaining was the box.

"Gengar! Headbutt!" Lisle's Gengar launched forward, slamming into the cover to break it.

"Hit that button!" Morty's Gengar ran and slammed down on the button.

"All right!" Lisle cheered, "We won!"

Morty didn't seem quite as excited as she was, "Yay."

"Stop frowning," she smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he smirked.

"Nothing for me, but Eevy seems to feel better," he pointed around his back to Eevy, who was clapping insanely for her brother.

"You go, big bro," she said and smiled.

"The winners of the Deception Test are Lisle Illusion and Mortimer," at Morty's scowl the announcer paused, "Uh-Morty Hikoboshi with a time of 32.7 seconds!" again he stopped as Lisle kissed Morty on the cheek, "And it looks like Morty's won more than that! The next game is game four! Target Practice!"

"That's us!" Mizu grabbed Eusine's arm, "Come on!"

"Morty," Eevy walked up and smirked nervously, "I'm sorry I tried to take you out and I'm sorry I got so heated up."

"It's alright, I understand. Lisle talked some sense into me but I'm still glad you actually apologized."

"It wasn't my idea to apologize, actually. Dragon wanted me to."

"He did?" Morty looked to his side and noticed Dragon leaning up against a tent with his arms and legs crossed, "Oh."

"Come on!" Eevy and Lisle each took one of Morty's arms, "Eusine's up next!"

"This is game four! The Target Practice round! One Pokemon from each team member. One will attack and attempt to knock down the blue targets and the other the red. Once you've passed ten targets you'll get a green target. Both Pokemon will attack it together and try to knock it down."

"I'm going to use Seadra!" Mizu called.

"I'll use Electrode!" Eusine shouted.

"Ready! Steady! Go!"

"Go, Seadra! Attack the blue targets with a Water Gun!"

"Go, Electrode! Attack the red targets with a Thunderbolt!"

"Come on, Mizu!" Eevy cried.

"You can do it, Eusine!" Morty added.

"Sea! Sea! Seadra!" 

"Elec, elec, electrode!"

Seadra hit targets one, two, three and continued along, hitting every mark. Electrode worked along his as well, hitting each of his marks. Other trainers and their Pokemon were having the hardest time of their lives hitting their positions. Mizu and Eusine finished with their targets and watched the green target slam into place.

"Seadra, Hydro Pump!"

"Electrode, Zap Cannon!"

The water flew forward, carrying the thunder towards the target. The target bowed and started falling as others made it to their green targets.

"Keep going, Seadra!"  
  
"Doing great, Electrode!"

The green target's post broke and the target itself shattered. Eusine and Mizu won by a mile with other trainers stopping with their jaws dropped.

"The winners of the Target Practice round are Mizu Mist and Eusine Hikoboshi! Next up is game five! The Pokemon Race! Each trainer takes one Pokemon. The ladies race the first half and stop at the middle mark. Get off and climb up behind the guys and race the other half to the finish line!"

"I wonder who I'll use," Medira laughed, "Duh! Flamedance!"

"Take a guess at who I'll choose," JP snickered, "Bingo! Sapphire!"

"Riders ready! On the mark! One, two, three!"

"Ya!" Medira slammed Flamedance's side, "Go!"

Racing beside her was none other than Chel on her Houndoom with Grahaem as her partner also with his Houndoom. JP noticed that and started boiling over.

"Grahaem," he growled and narrowed his eyes, "Formidable opponent, but he won't beat us."

Medira pushed forward, raising up off Flamedance's back, "On my kick, stop!" she called, raising higher.

"Be careful!" Eevy and JP called together.

JP turned Sapphire as Medira neared them, now almost standing on Flamedance's back. Medira pulled ahead of the trainers beside her, now going even faster than her race alone with JP. She swung and kicked her Pokemon's side. Feeling his signal, Flamedance skidded to a halt, throwing Medira off. JP reached out and pulled her to sit, setting his Pokemon into running. Eevy almost fell over and Dragon's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She actually jumped from her Pokemon to his!

"Come on, Sapphire!" JP growled, "Faster!"  


"Go, Houndoom, go!" Grahaem pulled up next to them, "Hey!" he smiled wide and waved to Medira.

"Back off, Darkeen!" JP hissed.

There was a bright emerald green sheen inside JP's hood as his eyes sparked nastily, "Woah," Grahaem gasped, "Peruwa."

"Go! Go, Sapphire!" Medira mumbled into JP's back as she held on for her life, "Move it!"

"You heard the lady! Faster!" he kicked at Sapphire's side as Grahaem again neared them.

"I know who you are!" Grahaem called.

"Don't you dare, Darkeen! Don't you dare!"

"I won't, but I'll still beat you!"

"Ya! Faster, faster!" Chel called.

"Sapphire! Move it!" Dragon suddenly burst, "Show them what you're made of!"

With a sudden burst of speed, Sapphire roared forward, passing Grahaem and Chel and zipping across the finish line. She came to a turning halt, throwing JP off her side. Medira slipped down beside him, panting. Grahaem's Houndoom skidded to a stop and he jumped off, approaching them. JP stepped in front of Medira, his eyes again burning green.

"Keep your distance, flirt," he spat.

"Don't worry!" Grahaem raised his hands to his side, "I wouldn't dream of it! I came to apologize."

Medira looked between the two of them, "What's so great about him that Grahaem's apologizing?" she mused.

"I appreciate that. Now, be gone," he shoed him away.

"I'm gone! I'm gone!" Grahaem took off, grabbing Chel and the Houndoom as he left.

Medira stood in a daze as the loud speaker went off, "The winners of the Pokemon Race are Medira Kurayami and JP! Next up is round six! The Pokemon Tug of War! Each team member picks a Pokemon then joins in a tug of war with another set of trainers and their Pokemon. The teams will dwindle until there are only two left, then those two will match up and may the best group win!"

"I choose, Onix!" Brock let out his hefty Rock Snake Pokemon.

"I choose, Marowak!" Yuu-Yuu sent out her newest Pokemon.

"Nice Marowak," Brock nodded. 

"Thanks! Let's go win this!"

The team went up against opponent after opponent, but none of their challengers could stand up against Brock's Onix. They got to a Gyarados and Tauros set that was pretty tough, but they were still able to defeat them. Their last challenge emerged. Another Onix and a Rhyhorn.

"The last challengers are Yuu-Yuu Palm and Brock Granite (he never does give a last name, so we'll just throw this in) against Nick and Cally Hilton (made 'em up). Begin!"

"OK, Onix! Pull hard!"

"Come on, Marowak! Pull 'em down!"

"Come on, Flint! Pull, pull, pull!"

"Let's go, Jasper! Keep pulling!" 

Marowak made himself the anchor and looped the end of the rope around himself, putting a brace on the rope. Onix coiled around the rope as much as his rocky joints would allow and pulled. Flint (Onix) kept giving them slack, and reeling them in. Jasper (Rhyhorn; Flint…Jasper. Flint Jasper! Get it? Buh dum bum, ching…) was their anchor and not only braced, but pulled as well. Flint was just about to play his give a little/take a lot game, but missed the rope when he went to grab it again. Nick, Cally and Jasper went flying with the pulling of Onix and the others. Flint stood back with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes!" Yuu-Yuu jumped up and grabbed Marowak's shoulders, "We won!"

"We won! Hey! We won!" Brock rubbed Onix's nose, "We did it!"

"The winners of round six, the Tug of War, are Yuu-Yuu Palm and Brock Granite! Next is the next to last game, game seven. The Psychic Showdown! Each team member chooses one Psychic- type Pokemon. They'll then order their Pokemon to throw the spears with their Psychic attacks. The team to throw the farthest wins!"

"This is an easy choice, since I only have one Psychic- type," Starla nodded, "Go! Jynx!"

"Let me see," Phantom scanned his Poke'Balls, "Ah! Alakazam!"

"In three! And two! And One! Go!"

"Let's both do the same spear at the same time. It'll go twice as far!" Starla pointed out, "Jynx!"

"Go idea!" Phantom turned, "Alakazam!"

"Psychic attack!" the called together.

"Ala! Kazam!"

"Jyn! Jynx!"

Both Pokemon took the same spear, lifting it into the air and chucking it across the playing field. It didn't go quite as far as it could because the two Pokemon weren't used to fighting together yet. After two more throws, they had it down. Starla and Phantom were sweating while Alakazam and Jynx stood panting.

"One last Psychic!" Starla and Phantom cried.

The spear tore forward, ripping past others that were in the air. It zipped right to the other end of the lot. Other trainers stopped and gave up. No way they could beat that hefty throw!

"The winners of the Psychic Showdown are Starla and Phantom with a record breaking throw by their Alakazam and Jynx! Last, though definitely not least, is the Obstacle Course! Each team member uses one Pokemon. They then run along and take the obstacles beside their partner and Pokemon. One team member cannot begin the next obstacle without the other being right behind or beside them. Same goes for their Pokemon."

"Let's see," Eevy scanned her Poke'Balls carefully, "Lovo's fast, but Novo maneuvers well. Zovo's smart but Sovo's easier to control. It's too early for Yovo so I guess it's Vovo!"

"Charmeleon!" Dragon threw his Flame Ball, "It's you, me, Eevy and Vovo. You ready?"

"Char meleon char!"

"Let's do it, Vovo! You ready?"

"Eevee! Eevee eev!"

"On you marks! Ready! Steady! Go!"

There were more trainers in this game than any before. Eevy ran past everyone with Dragon close behind. Vovo was by her side and Charmeleon bolted aside Dragon. The first obstacle was a box volt.

"Piece of cake!" Eevy and Dragon called together, each giving a perfect volt.

Vovo and Charmeleon were a little less graceful about it, but did just fine. Eevy kept running with the others right behind her. Dragon tripped and, following the rules, Eevy had to wait to begin the wall climb; their next obstacle. After he was up, they ran forward. Eevy slapped her right leg on the wall and Dragon his left. Vovo took Eevy's right shoulder and she started climbing while Dragon did. A few other trainers started up the wall, but slipped back down as their Pokemon tried to ride them up. Charmeleon made his own way up. Eevy stopped at the top and waited for Dragon and Charmeleon. All four jumped down, not bothering with the ropes. Eevy landed on one knee with Dragon crouching beside her. Charmeleon landed on his feet with a thump and Vovo landed gracefully on all fours. The group ran again. This time they came to a log-in-water obstacle. Charmeleon quivered.

"Come on, Charmeleon!" Dragon ran out on the log, tipping side to side, "I won't let you fall!"

"Let's go!" Eevy ran past on the log beside them with Vovo behind her, "Hurry!" she swung her arms like mad and jumped for the dock at the other end.

She lunged and landed with her right foot on the dock and her left leg dangling over. She pulled herself up and turned to wait. Dragon was running down the log, pushing Charmeleon, who was flailing, along in front of him. He reached down and put his hands under Charmeleon's arms, hoisting him up to the dock. He quickly followed and they ran yet again. Tight rope over Grimer now. Dragon almost facefaulted when he saw it but kept going. Eevy jumped and balanced, even despite her high-heeled boots. She stepped carefully forward, remaining composed. Vovo stepped up behind her, wobbling side to side. Dragon got up on the rope next to her, flailing with Charmeleon behind him. Eevy ran for it with Vovo following at her heels. Dragon took five or six huge steps and basically jumped across as Charmeleon squeegeed along with his arms and legs locked around the rope. 

"Let's go, Charmeleon! Hurry up!" Dragon called.

"Hurry!" Eevy shouted.

The next was the last obstacle and easiest for Dragon. For Eevy it was nearly impossible.

"Hurdles?!" she stopped, "I can't do hurdles!"

"Try real hard! The marks show you how to jump! You've got to match them!" Dragon pushed her, "A blue one means hoist over with the left hand. A red one means hoist over with the right hand. A green one means jump. You can do it!"

Eevy ran forward. Seeing her first was a blue mark, she held out her left hand. She slapped her hand down, swinging herself over. Next was a red. This was a swing with the opposite hand. The third was a green. She jumped, flying over as best as she could. Vovo hopped along behind, just jumping with a spin to the side the color indicated. To their left, Dragon and Charmeleon were launching perfectly every time. For a few hurdles, both team members and their Pokemon matched each others' jumps perfectly in time. Eevy, Vovo, Dragon and Charmeleon all slammed over their last hurdles at the same time with a free run to the finish. Eevy heard the slam of heals behind them and saw Ran and Iskur catching up fast. She powered forward, grabbing Dragon's wrist and pulling him along. Ran was right next to her at one point, but slowed because Iskur had fallen. Eevy dove and crossed the finish line just before Konohana and her brother. Dragon panted into the ground and sat up.

"That was wild!" he shouted, "Charmeleon! You're the best! Return and take a good rest!"

"What a wicked race!" she cried, "Vovo! You rule! You'd better take a while to rest!"

"The winners of the last round are Evangelina Hikoboshi and Dragon! Congratulations to our winners! Now watch the skies for some fireworks!"

The Next Chronicle

__

Dart To Talon: A High Flying Adventure

Notes  
Do me a great big huge favor: Don't ask. Please don't question me. I am but a humble fanfic author in need of a way to express her weirdness. Like I said: Don't ask. It not worth risking your minds...Anyway, in response to another review *Hehe...* Don't you just love it when I'm mean to characters? I actually do like the Pokemon Professors, but ya' know...Gotta have some form of stupidity in every story, don't you? Or at least in most. I'm rambling, so the motor mouth'll shut up now... 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	12. #43 - Dart To Talon: A High-Flying Adven...

**Dart To Talon: A High Flying Adventure  
**_Japanese Title:_Japanese Title: Fly From Dart To Talon! A Voice Congratulates!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

"Oh wow," Eevy smiled and watched the lights overhead as the fireworks burst in every color, "It's so pretty."

"Yeah," Dragon nodded, "I didn't even notice it was this late. We were racing in the dark, but didn't know it because of all the lights."

"You want to get something to eat?" she turned to look at him.

He thought about it for a minute, "Sure, I suppose."

"Great," she smiled and stood up, holding out her hand.

He took it willingly, sending a zip of that weird feeling through her, "You feel that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," she rubbed her fingers together, "Come on."

They walked away, leaving Morty to only half scowl, "Be careful, sis. Please."

They walked along, looking side to side, trying to find just what to eat. He pointed left when she pointed right and she pointed back when he pointed forward. They laughed every time they did it, but both of them spotted the same stand at the same time.

"There!" they shouted together, both pointing to the same spot.

"You like pizza?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Who doesn't?" she asked, pulling him along.

His piece was loaded with just about every topping there and hers was just mushrooms. She laughed wildly as he bit into it and all the toppings flopped off. She didn't have nearly as much trouble as he did. She shook her head when he loaded about half a box of tictacs into his mouth at once. She took one stick of mint gum. He stood up and scratched nervously at the back of his head.

"Hey," he choked, "You want to go for a walk or something?"

She hesitated for a minute, "Uh…sure. I'd love to."

"You…would?" he smiled and put out his hand, "Come on then!"

"Where are we walking _to_?" she asked as they continued walking.

"To get a better view of the fireworks," he pulled her along, "It's a continuation of Harmony Hill."

"But," she stopped and pulled back, "Harmony Hill's real name is _Rainbow_ Hill! It's part of the League City!"

"Yeah, but it's so far away nobody remembers it. When they built the League City, they cut the Hills in half. This is just the half that's left out here. Come on!"

He pulled her arm, dragging her around people. He slowed towards the opposite end of the carnival and pushed aside a tree branch, letting her through. She stepped past and he jumped in, letting the branch snap back. He stepped in front of her and walked along with her following obediently behind. He got to a fence and hopped it with her climbing over, slow but sure. They finally reached the end of the path finding, who else, but JP and Medira standing next to a tree.

"Hey!" Eevy smiled and waved.

"Hi!" Medira returned the gesture, but JP and Dragon scowled to each other.

Jason walked over and pulled Lance down to listen, "This is _my_ League Landmark!"

"Maybe in the City, but out here," Lance snorted, "All is public."

They exchanged growls but settled down. Eevy and Medira were already sitting on the grass, watching the fireworks. JP flopped down to Medira's right and Dragon to Eevy's left. The four of them started joking around and laughing. Will and Luri looked around a tree and nodded to each other.

"I can't believe we've got to leave them again," Luri shook her head.

"Maybe…" Will paused and looked thoughtful, "Maybe we don't have to leave."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Come with me!" he grabbed her wrist and ran down the path, "I've got an idea!"

"Would you mind clueing me in?!" she shouted as they ran.

"In a minute!" he threw her in the door of the Pokemon Center and ran to a back corner, facing the wall, "Just a second," he dug for his cell phone, "OK. What's the number? I remember," he dialed something, "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick-Oh. Sorry. Can I speak to Mr. Kratos please?"

"What?!" Luri flipped, "Why are calling him?!"  


"Shh!" he waved his hand at her, "Mr. Kratos? Sir? Yes, this is Logos, sir. I have a question, actually. Yes, about that. I promise it's not stupid, sir. OK. Well, there's a trainer here-no. She doesn't know who we are. And she's heading for Talon-yes. The Precious Metal Division. And we'd like to-yes. We'd like to follow. I know that, sir. I know that too…"

Luri fidgeted nervously and Will kept flexing his fingers as a nervous habit, "Well?" she asked.

He shoed her back, "I'm sure they all know that too. Sedna. No, sir. Yes," he made a face at her and then snapped back to the phone, "Hikoboshi. Yes, as in Eusine and Mortimer. Evangelina. Yes, it does. No. Absolutely not. I'm sure. We would when-excuse me. We would _if_ we were to-no. There're no relationships," he made a nervous face at her, "No clue who we are. Peruwa, Sedna, Ryujin and me. Uh huh. No. Constantly. Surely. Positively. I know, sir. Only fools are positive. So, I'm overly sure. Yes, sir," he swallowed hard enough for her to hear, "Sir, I understand that, sir. We would be," he suddenly brightened, "That's correct. Yes. Yes. Absolutely, sir, and thank you. Many thanks and good evening to you," he hung up and slouched with a sigh.

"Well?" Luri jumped nervously next to him, "What'd he say?"

"We're in as long as we promise to train!" he laughed, "I am so good at this!"

"You had a lot of guts calling the head of the League," she stopped and kissed him, "You're braver than you look."

"Well, thanks," he laughed, "That's a comforting thought."

"You know what I meant. Now why don't you call Lance and tell him?"

"When he's with a girl? No way! Even I won't do that! Kratos, yes. Lance with a girl, forget it!"  


"Good point."

"We'll just wait until they get back. Then we'll tell them."

*^~^**^~^*

Will and Luri lounged around the Pokemon Center, wandering aimlessly around the room looking for something to do. At one point, Will almost fell asleep in boredom. Luri sat spinning a strand of hair around her finger, yawning every now and then. Finally, at ten o'clock, the doors opened and everyone, I mean everyone, piled in. Will and Luri stood up, trotting over to Lance and Jason. They pulled them from the sides of Medira and Eevy and took them to a bit of an interrogation.

"Where were you all this time?" Luri asked accusingly.

"The whole group of us went on some rides and played some games," Jason answered, "We were all looking for you."  
  
"You got to play games while we sat around here waiting for you?!" Will snapped, his right eyebrow twitching up and down.

"It's not our fault you came here and didn't come with us," Lance smirked.

"Shut up! I did you a favor!" Will spat.

"Oh really?" Lance and Jason asked together, "And just what might that be?" 

"Mr. Kratos and I had a nice long chat. It just so happens we get to travel for a bit," he paused and pointed to Eevy and Medira, "with them."

Jason almost facefaulted, "I love you, man!" he squeezed Will with all his might, "You're the best!"

"Yeah," Will gagged, "That's nice. You can repay me by letting me breath."

Jason let go and stepped away with Lance staring aimlessly at Will, "You _what_?"

"I called Mr. Kratos."

"You actually called the head of the League? For us?" he pointed back and forth between himself and Jason, "She had something to do with this sudden burst of _nice_, didn't she?" he pointed to Luri.

"No," Luri shook her head, "He did this all on his own."

"Yeah, well," Will turned around, "You're gonna have to repay me big time for this one!"  
  
He let out a gag as he got another hug, but this one with twice the pressure, "Anything!" Lance tightened his grip, "Absolutely anything!"

"Air," he choked and dropped to the ground, "Ah, to breathe."

Lance and Jason walked back to the group. Will was left to sit and regain oxygen while they told Eevy and Medira they could go, IF the girls would allow it. Will and Luri heard and ecstatic 'You can? That's great!' and 'No way! No way! YES!' and something a bit different 'Oh, how lovely.' That was definitely Morty. 

"You're a real sweetheart, Will," Luri smiled and took his right hand, "And I'm glad you're mine."

"Yeah," he actually blushed, "Thanks."

*^~^**^~^*

"We are _SO_ close to Talon, yet so far!" Starla whined, "I hate walking!"  
  
"Hey!" Medira laughed, "She's just like you, Yuu-Yuu! You too, Mizu, and even you, Sooney!"

"That's not funny!" all four of them shouted together.

As they walked, the wind started blowing. They stopped and covered their faces with their hands and arms to keep the blowing sand and dirt from their eyes. A Pidgeot slowly fell in front of them, kicking up puff after puff of smoke. Eevy recognized the bird at first glance.

"Hey!" she called as the wind died down, "You're the one from the sky trip above Blade Town!"  


"Yeah! That's me!" he answered and slid off his bird, "Pidgeot and I were just out for a little flight and saw you guys walking. We decided to drop in and say hello."

Lance choked silently, "What's he doing here? Why isn't he in Talon Town?"

Jason did the same, "Why's he out here? Shouldn't he be in Talon?"

Luri did also, "It's strange to see him out of Talon. I wonder why."

Will also made a similar face, "How'd he know these guys? What gives?"

"Uh," the guy looked around Eevy's side, "Your group seems to have changed a bit since we last met."

"You know," Sooney pointed out, "We never did catch you name and I don't believe you ever caught ours."

"No, actually, we didn't. I'm Kestrel."

"I'm Eevy. These are my friends Yuu-Yuu, Sooney, Mizu, Medira, Lisle, JP, Dragon, Starla, and Phantom and this is my brother Morty and my cousin Eusine. The others from last time hung back in Dart."

"Great to meet you. Are you heading to Talon?"

"Yes, we are. Are you?"

"Yeah. It's my hometown. You want to take a quick tour?"

"Sure," Medira answered.

"Come on then! Talon's a big city…"

He trailed off as the others followed. The Elite hung back a bit.

"What's he up to?" they asked together.

*^~^**^~^*

"Here we are!" Kestrel pointed out the entrance gate to Talon Town, "Talon Town! Town of stylus quills!"

"Wow," Yuu-Yuu commented, "It's big."

"Yes," Kestrel nodded, "Talon's a pretty big place, like I said before. There's the Pokemon Center, the Poke'Mart, Game Corner-"

"No, Eusine," Eevy grabbed her cousin's collar.

"What?" Morty asked, "Has he been gambling again?"

"Yes," Eusine whimpered.

"You little rat!" Morty cracked him in the back of the head, "You promised us!"

"I know I did! I've already been yelled at! Please stop!"

"Anyway," Kestrel cleared his throat, "There're a few other places. The Gym too, but that's not too important right now. Right now I'd say you guys need to get to the Pokemon Center. Let me take you."

The walked along for a bit and found themselves at the door of a two story Pokemon Center. Eevy scratched her head, wondering why it was so incredibly big.

"Uh," she finally asked, "Why's it so much bigger than the other Centers?"

"This city houses the Silver Badge. The first Badge of the Precious Metal Division. The losers wind up here on the top floor in the ER. Let's go," Kestrel walked away, leading them inside.

"ER?" Eevy whimpered and choked, "I don't want my Ovos in the ER!"

"Don't worry," Dragon stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "They won't be. You'll win."

"Thanks. I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

Eusine poked his head between them, "This is the one from the letter, isn't it? The one you wouldn't show me."

"Yee," she leaned away, "Go away, Eusine."

"You hitting on my cousin?" Eusine leaned into Dragon's face, "Good luck to ya'."

"Huh?" Dragon cocked an eyebrow.

"My cousin's no easy catch," he turned and crossed his arms, "I wish you the best of luck at even getting close enough to tap her shoulder."

Dragon made a nervous, half mouth smile with a bit of a laugh, "Yeah, well…"

"Hey," Morty came up from the other side, "How far _have_ you gotten?"

"Not far," Eevy waved her hands in front of herself.

"I'll believe you this once," Morty looked them over.

"Yeah, me too," Eusine nodded.

"Phew," Dragon and Eevy said together and relaxed.

"Hey!" Kestrel sent Eevy into the air, "Sorry. You going to the Gym?"

"If I knew where it was, sure," Eevy panted.

"Come on. I'll take you," he walked away with Eevy following behind and everyone behind her.

*^~^**^~^*

"Anybody alive in here?" Kestrel shouted as he opened the door, "Where's everybody hiding?"

"Oh, hi, Kestrel," a girl standing on the back of a flapping Fearow called down, "I didn't see you come in."

"Hey, Robin. Come on down here."

"Hi," she waved as she jumped off the Fearow, "Challengers?"

"Yeah," Eevy nodded, "Where's the Gym Leader?"

Robin snickered, then giggled, then laughed hysterically, "You don't know?"

"I'm sorry," Kestrel turned, "I never did tell you. _I_ hold the Silver Badge."

Eevy inhaled a short, quick, gagging breath, "You're just like Cain!" she burst, "You hide your identity until you think the challenger is too palsy with you to battle you! Well, guess what!" she bared her Poke'Ball, "I _never_ quit!"

"Boy, you've got an attitude. As the first trainer of the Precious Metal Division, I accept your challenge and I will defeat you to protect the Elite! Six on Six! Are you going to ban my Crobat like everyone else?"

"No!" she surprised him, "I challenge for true abilities and one Crobat won't stop me!"

"You go, Eevy!" Eusine, Morty and Dragon called, "You can beat him!"

*^~^**^~^*

"This is the Gym Battle for the first Badge of the Precious Metal Division! The Silver Badge is at stake! The challenger is Evangelina Hikoboshi of the Town of Rose. The opponent is Kestrel Luftar of the Town of Talon. This will be a six on six match with no time limit. Choose your beginning Pokemon now!"

"I choose," Kestrel raised his Poke'Ball, "Gligar!"

"I choose," Eevy mimicked, "Novo!"

"Hikoboshi leads with a Vaporeon! Luftar leads with a Gligar! Begin your battle now!"

"OK, Gligar! Let's show this one what we can do!"

"Let's go, Novo! We can take them out!"

"Gligar, Harden attack!"

"Novo, Acid Armor!"

"What?" Kestrel stepped forward a step, "Where'd it go? Oh!" he growled, "Gligar! Poison Sting attack!"

"Vapor! Vape or eon!" Eevy got out her Poke'Dex, "That hurts! Stop it!"

"Novo! Don't give up! I won't, so you can't!"

"Come on," Dragon breathed, "Don't lose now."

"Gligar, Slash attack now!"

"Novo! Whip it with your tail!"

"I'm on it!" Novo spun and slapped Gligar away with his tail.

Gligar flew backwards through the air, but came back by spreading his wings and gliding back to stop. He launched forward in a Faint Attack. Novo took the hit head on, toppling backwards. He skidded on his back and rolled over while slipping, trying to brace himself with his claws. He dug in his back feet, carefully slowing to a stop.

"Novo! Can you get up?"

"Yeah," he creaked to a stand, "I can. And I'm gonna win yet!"

"Go, Gligar! Poison Sting again!"

"Novo, Acid Armor again!"

Novo melted away, disappearing into the ground. Gligar swooped around, shooting Poison Stingers at a mile a minute. Novo was hidden skillfully under the main layer of Gym floor, maneuvering with Gligar to avoid his stings. As soon as he felt he was in the right spot, Novo lunged, showing himself fully and pumping water like crazy. Gligar went into a spinning dive as Novo slapped his left wing with his Water Gun. He spun to the ground with Novo throwing more water.

"Gligar! Straighten up and fly right!" Kestrel called, but he was too late.

Gligar slammed to the ground, eyes spiraling, "Gligar is unable to battle! This round goes to Hikoboshi and Vaporeon!"

The girl, Jay by her tag, turned the numbers from 0 and 0 to 0 and 1, "The score is Leader, zero and Challenger, one!"

Kestrel let out a low growl, "Gligar, return!"

"Choose your second Pokemon now!" Robin called.

"I choose you! Noctowl!"

"I choose you! Lovo!"

"Round two! Begin!"

Lovo ran forward, tearing up the smoke from the Gym floor, "Let's tear 'em up!"

Noctowl swooped down from a rafter above them, "Comin' at ya'!"

"Noctowl! Go up high and come down in a Fly attack!"

Noctowl flew high into the air, flapping wildly until swinging back down in a quick Fly attack. Lovo popped into the air, crying out and screeching. He twirled in midair and landed with a slight slam, standing up and hissing wildly.

"Nice attack," he commented, "But not quite nice enough to defeat me!"

"Oh!" Kestrel growled again, "Noctowl! Fly up and come down again!"  


"Enough of that!" Eevy cracked, "Lovo, Thunder attack now!"

"Here goes nothing! Thunder!" Lovo took a deep breath and shot as big a Thunder as he could.

"Noctowl! Look out!" Kestrel shouted, but again his calls were too late and Noctowl plummeted to the ground with a huge slam, "Ah! I don't believe it!"

"I do!" Eevy jumped up, "Lovo! That was great!"

"Thank you, Eevy," Lovo turned and spat his tongue out at Kestrel, "Nya, nya!"

"Noctowl is unable to battle! This round goes to Hikoboshi and Jolteon!"

"Great job, Lovo! Return!"  


"You battled well, Noctowl. Return."

Now Jay flipped the score from 0 and 1 to 0 and 2, "The score is now Leader, zero and Challenger, two!"

"Choose your third round battler now!"

"I choose Ledian!"

"I choose Zovo!"

"A Bug?" Zovo asked with a disappointed face, "You're putting me up against a Bug? Eevy, this is an understatement!"

"You don't know Ledian's true power if you honestly believe that! Ledian, go!"

"We can take anything you dish out, Master Luftar! Zovo, go!"

"Ledian, use Swift attack, now!"

"Zovo, use Quick Attack!"

Zovo ran forward, running into and through the Swift attack. He took his hits like a rock takes wind, but did appear a bit phased. He slammed into Ledian, pushing it back a foot or so, but that was about the only reaction.

"Retaliate with a Double Edge attack!"

"Get it with an Ember attack!"

"Ember will knock you off!" Zovo said nastily with a roar of fire forming in his mouth. 

The Ember attack slashed forward, but as amazing as it may have seemed, Ledian powered through it! To Eevy's discouraging surprise, Zovo was thrown backwards into a wall with a huge Double Edge. Dragon, Medira, JP and Lisle jumped to avoid the flying, flaming fur ball.

"Now finish it off with a Comet Punch, Ledian!"

"Enough! Zovo!" Eevy reached to her belt, "Return now!"

"Challenger Hikoboshi had recalled Flareon! Flareon forfeits the round! This round goes to Luftar and Ledian!"

"Chicken!" Kestrel laughed, "You should have let him go down like a _real _Pokemon!"

His emphasis on real sent Eevy into a burning rage, "You better call your next Pokemon for protection," she barked, "Because my next friend will most likely go for you because of that comment."

"Ledian, you were the best so far. Return now!"

Jay turned the tablets again, "The score is now Leader, one and Challenger, two!"

"Choose your fourth round battler now!"

"Get out there, Pidgeot!"  


"Get out there, Vovo!"

"You're matching Vovo against a Pidgeot?" Medira questioned, "Eevy! He'll never do it!"  
  
"Sure he will! He's Vovo! He can do anything!"

"Thank you, Eevy," Vovo nodded, "Hey, feather-face! What's flyin'?"

"You'll be flying across the room. Does that count?" Pidgeot cracked.

"Yeah, flying in a cranked up Agility, maybe."

"Knock it off you two," Eevy and Kestrel ordered together.

"Begin your battle now!"

"Go, Pidgeot! Quick Attack!"

"Vovo, Tail Whip!"

Vovo turned and smacked the oncoming Pidgeot about the face with his tail. The Pidgeot took the hits and stopped right before plowing Vovo to rub at his face with his wing. 

"Pidgeot! Stop fooling around and get in there with a Wing Attack!"

"Vovo! Agility!"

"Look at me! Look at me!" Vovo laughed as he danced around the confused Pidgeot, "I go fast! I go fast!"

"Rage attack, Vovo!"  


"So that's what we're going for!" Vovo announced, "OK!"  


"He can predict that attack?" Starla cocked her head, "Cool!"  


"You rule, little Eevee!" JP shouted.

"You go, Vovo!" Morty and Eusine called.

"Move 'em out!" Phantom waved.

"Take 'em down!" Dragon burst.

"OK, Vovo!" Eevy cried, "Agile Rage Quick Attack! Now!"

"Here I go!" Vovo called, "Agile Rage!" he sped up, "Quick Attack!" 

Vovo jumped from the ground, launching toward the still swaying Pidgeot. He cracked Pidgeot in the chin, pushing his beak into the air. Pidgeot let out a long, angry cry of defeat and toppled over backwards.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! This round goes to Hikoboshi and Eevee!"

"I-I-I don't believe it," Kestrel whimpered, "How could an Eevee defeat Pidgeot?"

"Whoa," Dragon whispered.

"Whoa what?" Eevy turned to look at him.

"Nothing! Just…whoa."

She made a half mouth smile, "OK."

"The score is now Leader, one and Challenger, three!"

"Choose your fifth round battler now!"

"Return, Pidgeot and go, Fearow!"  


"Return, Vovo and go, Yovo!"

"Come on, Fearow! We can do this! Use your Drill Peck attack!"

"Let's win this, Yovo! Faint Attack!"

Yovo jumped forward, slower than usual due to the time of day. Because of his lack of speed, Fearow hit first, sending him flying backwards in a tumble and skid.

"Yovo! Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I can," he muttered, "But that feathery freak won't be able to when I'm through with him!"  
  
"Fearow, great hit! Now try a Peck attack!"

"Ouch!" Yovo repeated as he ducked to the floor with Fearow pecking at his head, "Stop it! Quit it! Hey, knock that off!"

"Get up and show them your Crunch attack!"

"Fearow, weave around it for a Pursuit!"

Fearow gave perfect aerial maneuvers to whip past Yovo's slow Crunch. Yovo fell face first to the floor with Fearow coming down straight from above him. He let out a loud yelp as Fearow connected, beak first, with his back.

"Ah!" he wailed, "Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

"Get off of him!" Eevy burst out onto the arena, "You get off of him right now!" she actually pushed Fearow away, "My poor baby," she picked him up and rocked him slowly, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"My back hurts," Yovo whimpered.

"I know it does," her voice broke, "Damn that bird," she whispered, "Oh, I'm sorry for swearing. I know you don't like it."

"It's alright," Yovo nodded, "Can I take a rest in my Poke'Ball now please?"

"Sure," she held up his Moon Ball, "I'll win this yet. Return, Yovo!"

"Challenger Hikoboshi has recalled Umbreon! Umbreon forfeits the round! This round goes to Luftar and Fearow!"

"The score is now Leader, two and Challenger, three!"

"I'm very sorry about your Umbreon," Kestrel nodded, "When you speak to him again please give him my best wishes."

"I will and I'm sorry for letting my language fly with your Fearow. I've been getting better."

"Choose your last, sixth round battler now!"

"For my last, I choose Crobat!"

"For my last, I choose Sovo!"  


"Be careful, Eevy!" Dragon called, "Crobat is his best Pokemon!"  
  
"I know that," she nodded, "Get ready, Sovo!"

"Get set, Crobat!"

"Begin the last battle and deciding round now!"

"Let's do this!" Eevy was silent to everyone but Sovo and one other person…

"Get out there, Crobat!" Kestrel said out loud.

"Give them your best Psybeam!"

"Show it your Bite attack!"

Sovo took the hit, but didn't cry out. He simply turned his head toward the Crobat, whose body was pressing against his head as it bit, and jammed the red gem of his forehead into his gut, launching a Psybeam straight into Crobat's too-close-for-comfort center. Crobat flew backward, hissing wildly and steaming in the stomach.

"Get it with your Leech Life!"

"Show them your Take Down!"

Sovo powered forward, slamming Crobat before it had the chance to attack. Crobat retaliated with a swift Wing Attack. Sovo tipped backward but used Psychic to lift himself back up.

"Now, Sovo! Get back at them with a Psychic attack! Full power!"

"Get moving, Crobat! Use Supersonic!"

In his burst of Psychic power, Sovo didn't even notice the Supersonic. Its waves broke down before they were close enough to effect him. In a huge flash of purple and white energy, the arena shook with the cry of Crobat getting pummeled with Psychic power. The power slowly cleared, leaving a steady wind for a few moments before everything was quiet. No one was looking at the arena. They had all turned away because of the blinding white shock. The groups slowly turned around with puffs of smoke billowing around.

"Sovo!" Eevy cried, "Sovo, can you hear me?"

"Crobat!" Kestrel shouted, "Crobat, are you there?"

"I'm here, Eevy," Sovo spit out some of his own fur, "and I caught Crobat!"

Sure enough, floating in a pink ball of Psychic- type power was Crobat, spinning senselessly around in twisty, tumbling, disoriented circles. Kestrel's jaw slammed the floor.

"The score is now Leader, two and Challenger, four!"

"Crobat…Is unable to battle! This round and match go to Challenger Evangelina Hikoboshi!"

"I don't believe it!" he shouted and grabbed the sides of his head, "I lost!"

"I won!" Eevy shouted.

"You sure did," someone said to her.

It wasn't a spoken voice. It was a psychically transmitted voice. It wasn't Sovo, Raikou, or Entei and it was definitely not Suicune because it was a man. She looked side to side, but saw nothing out of the ordinary other than a smoking Gym.

"Sovo! You were great!"

Sovo bounded to his master with ecstatic glee, "I won! I won a Precious Metal Badge!"

"You sure did, little buddy!" she held him out in front of her, "And I'm so proud!"

"You won!" Morty grabbed her and swung her around, "You won! You won! You actually won!"

"You doubted me?" she questioned.

"Mind if I have a turn at that?" Dragon stepped up beside them.

"Huh?" Morty cocked his head, "Oh!" he stepped back, which surprised most everyone.

He swung her around with twice as much power, "You were magnificent!"

"Thank you!" she laughed as he put her feet back on the ground and she ran to Eusine, "I won!"  


"Yes, you did," Kestrel pouted, "And as keeper of the Silver Badge, the first badge of the Precious Metal Division, I rightfully and _somewhat_ willfully present you, Evangelina Hikoboshi of the Town of Rose with the Badge of the Town of Talon. Well done."

"Thank you, Master Luftar."

"You earned that," Medira nodded, "All on your own."

"No," Eevy surprised everyone, "I had my Pokemon out there. Not to mention the best group of friends anyone could ever want."

"Thanks," Yuu-Yuu gave her a slight hug, "You're the best friend I could ever want."

"Same here," Mizu nodded.

"I say the same," Sooney added.

"Sure," Medira noted.

"You go," Lisle smirked.

"Three cheers?" Morty asked.

"No! Don't you dare!" Eevy cried.

"Hip, hip!"  
  
"Hooray!"

"Stop it!"

"Hip, hip!"  
  
"Hooray!"

"I said stop it!"

"Hip, hip!"  
  
"I give up…"

"HOORAY!"

*^~^**^~^*

The Next Chronicle

__

Psychic Chic

Notes  
AHH! I almost didn't get this posted on time! But, anyway, if you have ever wondered what Eevy looks like, check out my horrible ideas of FanArt here:  
http://www.geocities.com/hukubuandnanka/fanart.html  
Some are bad, some are worse, all are horrible. There are some there not by me. The mouseovers will tell you. Anything that says "By: Pro_V" is *duh* mine. Now, I'm off to get some other things done, and if you haven't seen it, I have a new Special Edition up. M'Kay? Buh-bye. 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	13. #44 - Psychic Chic

**Dart To Talon: A High Flying Adventure  
** _Japanese Title:_ Psychic Powers From Beyond?! Or Is It...?!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek 

"Just two Badges to go!" Eevy thought, "Just two! After all my hard work I might actually do this yet!"

The group was on Route 67, leading from Talon Town to the Gym-less Splinter City. They were still heated up from the battle with Kestrel and were all laughing at how his face had been "so amazingly funny" as Phantom put it. 

"And then-and then- and then-" Phantom couldn't keep going because of all the laughter, "When-when he lost the whole thing! His face was priceless!"

Eevy looked back at them, staying silent to everyone but herself and one other person who she didn't even know was listening, "Laughing lunatics. They have no idea just how scared I was," she looked down at her Silver Badge, "I was so scared of losing, yet they don't know a thing. I know I'll never beat Taylor or the Dragon Twins."

"Don't doubt yourself!" that weird voice hit her again, "You can do anything you really try to do! You're a great trainer, Eevy! Dragon knows it, Morty knows it, Eusine and all your friends know it!"

"OK!" she stopped and turned around, shouting out loud, "Which one of you guys said that?!"

"Said what?" Eusine looked her over, "We didn't say anything to you, Eevy. We were talking amongst ourselves."

She made a face of deep thought, "Oh," she trailed off.

"Still don't know?" the voice asked, "Come on, Eevy! Who am I?"

She thought about turning around and barking at them again, but refrained, "OK," she thought, "I can play your game. Where are you? Huh? Who are ya'?"

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own, dear trainer from the Town of Rose."

"Hey! You gotta give me a clue at least!"

"Later. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. At the Pokemon Center in Splinter."

"Fine then. I'll find you yet!"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat and stared around the room, "Where are ya', huh? You gonna pop in to my head yet?"

"Sure, if you want me to. You know me yet?"

"No, I honestly can't say I do."

"Then let's begin what I would like to call your training. Focus on my voice. Focus on the signal and location. Take in its every aspect and try to find me. I'm in the Center, now pinpoint me."

"Are you nuts?!" she flipped psychically, "I don't have that kind of power!"

"Well, sure ya' do! Everybody with a Psychic- type Pokemon has that power!"

"What about Starla? She has a Jynx."

He stayed silent for a moment, "…OK. Let me rephrase that. Anyone with a _pure_ Psychic- type has that power. Now, try and find me."

He kept gabbing away, chatting about stupid stuff like the weather as she skimmed the room, watching and thinking and listening. She saw Dragon drinking tea and Morty playing checkers with Lisle. Eusine was too busy with Mizu to notice anything else and JP was talking with Medira. She continued around the room, watching everyone for any sign of a signal. She caught it then. One person seemed to be different from the rest, like he was somehow set apart. She stopped and watched, catching the signal.

"You! It's you!"

Phantom looked over the top of his paper, mouthing the words she heard, "Yeah. It's me," he raised his eyebrows up and down at her a few times, folded his paper and stood up, "Took you longer than I expected."

"Yeah, well, I'm obviously not as experienced at this as you are. And what do you mean _training_?"

"Well," he said out loud and sat down next to her, "You need to know just how to use your power, don't you?"

She narrowed one eye, "Yes, I suppose."

"You saw what I did in Dart. With chucking that glass half way across the room," he paused, "You could do that too and probably more. Thinking isn't the only thing we can do."

"By thinking I'd say you mean talking through our minds and by we I'll assume, though it may be very stupid, you mean people with psychic abilities."

"You are correct. We can throw things, move things, blow things up if we try hard enough, set stuff on fire, hypnotize, confuse, paralyze; just about every Pokemon status problem can be applied to a human, did you know that?"

"No," she shook her head slightly, "You sound more destructive than anything."

"Not true," he shook his head vigorously, "I don't generally throw breakables and I never blow things up or light them up. Purposely. Those were merely examples of the power."

"Oh. Well," she blinked at her feet, "Where do we start?"  


"First off, we need quiet and this place is anything but quiet. Come with me."

She took his arm completely willingly. Luri let out a deep, evil growl and Lance clenched his fists with a grunt and huff. Eevy and Phantom trotted out with her leaning in front of him and waving back into the Center to Dragon and the others. They disappeared to the left without even mentioning where they were going.

"What does that good-for-nothing William think he's doing?!" Luri jumped up, paying that she used his real name no mind.

"What does she think she's up to?!" Lance slammed the table, "Come on, Luri!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, "We've got some spying to do!"  
  
"But we don't know where they went!" 

"I'm sure we can find them if we try hard enough. Let's go!"  


*^~^**^~^*

"When I was training," Phantom paused to climb the path, "this was my favorite spot to train."

"How much farther is it?" she whined.

"Not far. In fact, here we are."

He helped her up from the path and into a somewhat large clearing. She could see a few wood posts at the other end and a group of rocks to their side. She looked to the left, down the hill they were on and saw the Pokemon Center in Splinter all the way at the bottom. 

"Master William," Suicune asked him alone in a calm voice before flipping out, "What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
"Just helping her," he told her, "I'm not doing anything more. Trust me."

"This once, William. This once."

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Eevy asked as she kicked a leaf, "Standing here?"

"No," he shook his head, "You're supposed to be learning. What can you do so far?"

"Just talk through my head. That's it."

"OK then. Step two is picking things up and moving them. Take this for instance," he took one of his Poke'Balls from his vest clips, "Can you move it without touching it?" he sat it down on the table Eevy hadn't even noticed was there, "Go ahead and focus on it. Think of it moving and move it."

"Are you sure about this?" she looked at him with a confused and questioning look.

"Sure I'm sure! Come on and try."

"I can do this," she swallowed, "I can do this. Right?"

"Right," he stepped up behind her and put his hands just above her elbows, "Focus on the Poke'Ball and nothing else. Ignore everything but the ball. Forget the noises, the voices, the presences, everything," he moved his hands to her shoulders, "Forget me."

"Too close, Mr. Logos. You'd best back off," Suicune warned, but he ignored her cautioning and positioned her face directly in line with the ball with his hands, "Boy, you're gonna get it."

"Don't take your eyes off it," he added, "Picture it moving."

She paid his presence no mind and focused as hard as she could manage, but she just couldn't do it, "Oh, Phantom, I can't do it. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe I can't do that."

"I'm not wrong. I'm sure I'm right. Just try again. This time relax."

She focused harder, biting her bottom lip in tension. A few seconds later, the Poke'Ball quivered. It didn't take her but three seconds after that to move the ball from one end of the table to the other. She stood back in utter amazement with herself as he stood clapping behind her. She jumped excitedly and moved it again.

"I can do it! I really can!" she shouted, "I do have powers like yours!"

"That was great for only a second try!" he slowly stopped clapping, "Now try to throw it."

She stepped away and glanced repeatedly at the table and Poke'Ball, "I'm not sure I can do that yet."

"It's not that much different than just moving it," he turned her to face the table, "It just takes more concentration and a more relaxed state," he moved her to stand in line with it and brushed her hair off to the left of her neck, leaning his chin on her right shoulder, "Just try."

Two Beasts slowly and carefully crept into Eevy's head, listening silently to her thoughts, "This is sort of fun," she thought, though silent to all but herself and them, "And Phantom's really nice. I wonder what he looks like," she glanced off to the right at him as his chin rested in line with her shoulder, "I'll bet he's really handsome. Starla's lucky to have him. He's really sweet," she smiled slightly and tilted her head toward his ever-so much, alerting two visitors in her head.

"Back off, William," Suicune and Raikou snorted together, "She's warming up to you and Lance won't like that."

"Too bad," he shoed them away, looking back as if he was glancing at someone behind him, then looking forward again, "Now come on, Eevy. Put your hand towards it if you have to."

"I'll try but I don't guarantee anything," she put out her right arm, snapping out of herself.

The ball vibrated ever so much but wouldn't move. She took a deep breath and tried again. This time her hand shook, then her whole arm trembled, but still the ball remained nearly completely still. She stopped and slouched.

"Ah, I can't do it. Maybe I'm just not as strong as you are since I only have one Psychic- type," she dropped her arm to her side.

"That's a lie," he protested, "Try again. Things take practice," he ran his right hand down her right arm and pushed it up towards the ball, holding her wrist, "You can do this."

"Wow," Raikou and Suicune again listened to her thoughts without her knowledge, "He's really nice. He's not even the least bit angry with me for having a hard time at this. And his hand," her eyes fell to her wrist and his hand momentarily, "He's so…Gentle. His touch is just as light as a phantom's. Soft. Almost like he's air. Like he's matter-less. Just like a living ghost. He's not like Dragon at all. Dragon!" her mind gasped, "Phantom is so sweet, yet Dragon is so perfect. I love sensitive men, yet I adore strong men. But Phantom…He's for Starla. And Dragon…He's for me!" she grinned wide at the very thought of maybe Dragon holding her that close someday, "Yeah…My Dragon."

Suicune and Raikou sighed long and hard as she swallowed a brick, pushed her thoughts away, and closed her eyes as tightly as she could. The ball rocked side to side, then spun in circles. It slightly lifted off the table, and bobbed up and down in midair. She opened her eyes and the ball flipped backwards off the table, flopping down in the grass with a rustle and thump.

"It went a little ways anyway," she mumbled.

"I think that was pretty good," he nodded, "For the first try that was really good."

"Thank you," she smiled, sending him into a rush to forget about what Lance would think, "What's next?"

*^~^**^~^*

Lance and Luri made their way up the path, "How much farther is it?" Lance whined, "Do you even know he's up here?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. He told me he loves to come up here," Luri answered as she kept climbing, "Look! There they are!"

"Why don't we try bending something. Let's see if you can tip those poles down there," Will pointed to the wood posts Eevy had seen before.

"By tip you mean like tilt them, right?"

"Yeah," he took her elbows, "This is going to take a lot, so don't be upset if you can't do it your first try."

"He's touching her," Luri spat.

"She's letting him touch her," Lance hissed.

"OK," she took a deep breath, "OK," she paused, "OK, I can do this."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Phantom squeezed her elbows, "Just focus."

"He's touching her. He's touching her. He's touching her…" Luri and Lance growled in unison over and over again.

"Come on, Eevy," Phantom said, "You can do it."

Eevy closed her eyes again and could hear the cracking and bowing of wood. She held out her right hand toward the left of the six poles. It cocked to the right in one swift pop. As she moved her hand along the row, they cracked and splintered in different directions. She paused for each pole, letting them bend before she moved on. Will's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Did I do it?" she asked carefully without opening her eyes.

"Did you ever!" he flipped, "You were great!"

"I did?" she slowly opened one eye and noted the posts, "I did! I really did!"

She jumped up and down excitedly and turned around. He did not expect her to hug him as hard as she did. She threw her arms around him and gave him a huge, gratitude-filled hug. A million and one thoughts raced through both of their minds. Eevy was thinking of Phantom in relation to Dragon and vice versa, while Will was pondering why he felt so close to her. But, what neither of them realized, was that when Eevy brought out her psychic abilities with Will so close at hand, they bonded like Sovo had to Eevy; psychically, mentally and emotionally. No where near as strong a connection between Eevy and her Pokemon, or even to Lance, but enough to honestly know what the other was thinking _if_ it was at all needed. If not, they would remain blind of their telepathic relationship. Lance and Luri both boiled over at the sight of this incredibly happy 'couple'.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Eevy squeezed his waist, "Thank you, Phantom!"

"You're the first person I know who did that their first try!" he returned the hug, setting Lance and Luri aflame, "You're great!"  


"Unhand her, Phantom!" Lance growled, "Get your hands off her!"

"Dragon!" Phantom quickly backed away, arms held up and face bright red, "It's not what you think!"

"I'll say!" Eevy added, scampering back a few steps.

"How could you?!" Luri stomped her foot as she stood up, "Where do you get off, Phantom?!"

"Starla!" Phantom gagged and nearly heaved up a hairball, "I swear it wasn't-"

"It wasn't true love between us, right! I was right in the first place! True love is a bunch of made up twaddle!"

"I promise this is not what it seems, Dragon!" Eevy begged, but he turned away, "I swear!" she reached to take his hand but he slapped her away.

"Get away from me!" he hissed, "Keep back!"  


"But, Dragon-"

"Nothin' doin'!" he pushed her back and turned on Phantom, "You, ya' little weed, have a one way ticket down that hill!"

"Dragon, no!" Eevy shrieked.

"How dare you even get near her!" Starla snapped as Dragon pulled him up by the collar, "You're nothing but a player!"

"It isn't what you think it is! Please believe me!" Phantom coughed, "We didn't do anything!"

"Stop!" Eevy cried, eyes lighting up a bright searing white.

A moaning wind and a heavy gust of air started shaking the trees around them. Trees started swaying, rocks started smashing and the ground started cracking and rumbling. Thunder rumbling in the somewhat near distance and lightning struck around them in a repeating circle. The air turned damp and cold and the stars were shining black instead of white. The moon was fogging over with a cloud of blackness as everything approached what it may have looked like at midnight. Eevy's eyes started flashing red with the white as she released everything she could in one monstrous scream. Luri cowered behind Will and Lance the wind started picking up.

"Eevy! Slow down!" Will called, "You'll hurt somebody! Mostly yourself!"

"I don't care!" she spat, "Stop fighting and listen to us!"

Dragon quickly dropped Phantom's cloak collar and stepped back, holding his hands up at his sides, "I'm done," he squeaked.

The shaking slowed and the rocks solidified. The trees stood straight and Eevy calmed. She fell to her knees and collapsed to her hands. She sat, breathing heavily. Medira and everyone in the Center flailed around, trying to figure where that huge storm had come from and suddenly went to.

"Are you alright?" Phantom asked carefully.

"I'm fine," she swallowed, "You can't tell me you didn't see that," at Dragon's shaky nod she continued, "That was what we were doing. He was helping me."

"You were teaching her psychic techniques?" Starla questioned, pulling him to face her, "Why?"

"Because she needed to learn someday," he answered.

"You didn't even trust me with your so-called friend," Eevy shook her head and stood up, "Thanks for putting so much confidence in me," she pushed past Lance and ran for the path.

"Get back," Will shoved Luri away, "You better get over this protective and accusing stage, and quick too. Until then, you can keep away," he walked away, trying his best to follow the path Eevy took to keep an eye on her after that blast of power.

"They're both right," Luri admitted, "We should have trusted them more. Instead we accused them without even knowing one fact and lost them both in the process."

"Yeah, I know," Lance sighed, "Nothing we can do now but wait and hope they come back on their own, though I doubt they will. They were both definitely steamed."

This was one of those times when that bond that was spoken of was needed. Will's world froze around him as he sprinted between trees. A bright white line he could almost trace slid through his mind and twitched. The more he concentrated on Eevy, the more this line shook. As the bond started kicking into full gear at the Psychic Master's will and worry, this wire of warning started quivering, then positively quaking. This line, representing Eevy, was calling to him. It was telling him she needed someone; someone who new the right things to say to a psychic in need of mental calming.

Eevy's world stopped in mid-bound and she could both feel and even hear a heavy, hard, pounding headache working its way up from the back of her head. This, she could tell, was Phantom's worry running at her from behind. He was trying to get her to stop. Her will to run was getting stronger, as was his will to stop her. When the sight of him paused in the middle of a leap over a bush slowly formed in her mind, her thoughts focused all on him. She could _almost_ make out his real face, but Raikou was interfering. He was blacking out his face just enough that she was unable to recognize him. A white line traced its way through her head and twinged. He was worried; she could just tell…Somehow she knew he was right behind her and seriously worried.

Both of them could virtually feel the white warning lines linking themselves together; twisting and twirling into one. Their running again resumed and they became twice as alert as they had been, using each other's eyes and senses. Will's eyes narrowed as Eevy's widened and he screamed, literally _screamed_, to her in his mind.

"Eevy!" Will pleaded, "Stop! Please! You're going to get lost!"

"I don't care!" she answered, "I'm _trying_ to get lost!"

"Don't say such things! Please stop and wait for me to catch up!"

"I don't want to! All I want to do is be alone!"

"Alone is the worst possible thing for you to be right now! Calm down and sit for a minute!"

He didn't even have to say he was worried; she knew, "Fine. Just one minute, that's it."

"Thank you," his running slowed a bit as he felt her gasping breaths become deeper and more relaxed, "We…We are bonded," he choked, finally realizing what just happened, "Damn. Lance is gonna kill me."

He caught up to her a ways away from where he had originally called out. She was leaning up against a tree, staring at nothing and crying. He didn't want to get too close, fearing what Lance would do if he was following, but sat down next to her.

"I hate my life," she muttered, "Absolutely hate it."

"Don't say that. Come on, stop crying. What's Dragon going to think when he sees you like this?"

"I don't really care," she spat, "For all I care he can go fall off some nameless cliff in Timbuktu."

"You don't mean that."

"How do you know?"

"Right here," he tapped her on the side of the forehead, "I know what you're thinking and I know what he thinks," he didn't mention their link, as he could tell she already knew.

"Stop poking around my head," she moved away, "Those are my thoughts, not yours."

"You love him," she cringed at that, "And he loves you. Trust me, I know. When he was getting those letters from you, he'd read them over and over and then lock them in a drawer that only he has the key for. JP hides the ones he gets from Medira in a special locked book. Those two adore you two, but they keep so many secrets they're afraid you hate them. Eevy, he thinks the world of you, no matter what you say or do. He only got upset because he thought you didn't share that."

She very slightly smiled and let out one quick laugh, "Does he really?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Absolutely."

"I heard you yell at Starla. Why?"

"Because she doesn't trust me. I can't breathe without her questioning me or wanting to know where the air I inhaled came from. Granted, I love her a lot, but she's too protective."

"You feel the same way about her that Dragon feels about me and JP feels about Medira. Is that it?"

"Yeah," he reddened a bit, "I guess you could say that."

She stood up, "Let's go," she paused, "I want Dragon back and I can hear it in your voice, _and_ your mind, that you want Starla."

He nodded and stood up beside her, "Let's."

*^~^**^~^*

"William was an idiot," Suicune nodded, "An absolute idiot. Not to realize being so close would bring on a supernatural link…And he calls himself a Psychic Master. Bah humbug!"

"Yes, _Scrooge_, we know," Raikou puffed, "But Evangelina wasn't much more careful, I must admit," Raikou added.

"But she didn't know such a thing would, or even _could_ happen," Entei tried to reassure them, but they both just frowned, "Don't worry. It'll work out. They'll clear it up."

"I hope so," Raikou and Suicune said together.

*^~^**^~^*

Lance had originally wanted to drink himself silly, but Luri steered him away from that and parked him in a chair in the Pokemon Center. She reached into his coat and pulled out his Rage Ball, slapping it into his hand. He began his usual ritual of throwing his Dragonite's Poke'Ball into the air, trying to ignore his problems. Luri held a piece of ice in her hand and, despite what should happen, it sat for a good long time without melting even the slightest bit. Morty looked to them, searching for his sister.

"Where's Eevy?" he asked as he stepped up to them, "And where's your buddy Phantom?"

"We don't know," Dragon mumbled, "They walked away from us and we haven't seen them yet."

"You lost my sister?!" he flipped, attracting everyone's attention, "You'd better find her or I'll-"

"Morty! Lay off!" Eevy barked from the door, "Back it down, bro."

"You're alright!" he sped over to her, "Where were you? Are you OK?"

"I was just out for a bit and yes, I'm fine."

"Oh," he sighed and loosened up, "I was afraid you got stuck in that weird storm."

"Storm?" Phantom questioned, "There was no-Oh! Storm!" he started laughing, "The storm!" he leaned into the door, holding his sides.

Eevy laughed into her hand, "That wasn't a storm. That was me."

"Heh?"

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

Phantom was laid out on the floor, laughing wildly at the noises they were making, "Go ahead and show them, Eevy. Let them see it."

"Is it safe?"

"Well, sure it's safe as long as you're careful."

"Well, alright," she swallowed.

Eevy put both arms up, then dropped them down and out to her sides. Her hair flew up and her eyes flashed white. Thunder rumbled, lightning struck, trees tipped and rocks smashed. The windows creaked and the whole building shuttered. Medira whimpered closer to JP, Lisle to Morty and Mizu to Eusine. The lights flashed and the Center positively shook. Glass bottles could be heard clunking together and other trainers bugged out as they jumped under tables. The lamps hanging from the ceiling started swinging around wildly as a few bulbs blew and Pokemon started shrieking in fear. Nurse Joy jumped about a dozen feet into the air as the electronics on her desk started going crazy. Phantom yawned and Dragon and Starla just kind if ignored it. The noises and odd occurrences stopped and Eevy stretched, dropping her arms to her sides.

"That was fun," she smirked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Fun?" Morty questioned, "What did you just do?"

"Long story," she answered and turned to Dragon, "Can I talk to you please?"

"Starla," Phantom whimpered, "Could I speak with you for a minute?"

Lance and Luri looked at each other a bit wearily, but ultimately, both got up. Will walked Luri outside.

"I'm so sorry, Luri," he whispered, "I should have told you what I was doing and I shouldn't have snapped at you."

She shot up straight from this amazing flow of nice, "I accept your apology and I too apologize. I should trust you more and I shouldn't have snapped at you either."

"You mean the world to me," he choked, "and I'd rather die than lose you."

Her eyes were somewhat sad but her smile was genuine, "I love you, Will."

He took her chin in his right hand, "So much prettier when you smile."

Still with her chin in his hand, she stretched on her toes to kiss him. He slightly leaned down and made no bones about moving his hand from her chin to her back with the other joining it. She put her right hand through his tie and pulled him down while her left hand went in his pocket.

Suicune sat silently in the bushes beside them, watching their kiss intently, "Love comes in many forms, and in this case, distrust."

Eevy dragged Dragon to the bench at the opposite end of the Center, "I'm sorry for getting so mad with you," she said softly, "And I'm sorry for not telling you where I was and what we were doing."

The whisper in her voice could have killed him, "Your apology is accepted. I have to apologize too. I should trust you more. We may not actually be together, but I still love you as if we were."

"I wouldn't say we aren't together," she caught his attention.

"Do you honestly mean that?"

"Yeah. If Raikou hadn't stopped me, I must admit, I would have kept going the other night."

He flinched and almost gagged, "Kept going?" he choked out.

She reddened, and reddened, and reddened to the point at which she was almost burning up. He wouldn't have minded if she had kept going. He would have if too she hadn't let Raikou get to her like he used to. Sometimes, he learned, you just have to go with the flow and Raikou was not necessarily part of the flow.

"I love you, Eevy," he put his arm around her shoulder, a slight growl escaping Morty.

The next action would have set Morty off had he not learned a few things about Dragon, "I love you too, Dragon," she returned, sending him sky-high in bliss when she ran her hand behind his back and laid her head on his shoulder.

Raikou peeked in the window and watched them closely, "Love comes in many forms, and in this case, stupidity."

Across the Center, Eusine just about had Mizu where he wanted her and Morty was leaning that way with Lisle. Medira was laying straight out on one of the couches with her legs in the air with JP sitting in front of her with his arms along the back of the seat. Her left elbow was on his leg with her chin in her hand and she was tracing circles on his knee with her right index finger nail. Sooney was dreaming of Tracey and who knows who Yuu-Yuu was thinking of, if anyone. Outside, Will and Luri weren't even phased by the fact that their hoods were down. She was back to the wall with her hands around his neck and he was playing the way Lance had with Eevy in Dart; running his hands up her arms and moving the sleeves of her dress.

"You know," she finally noticed her hood and pushed him back, "We should get some sleep. We've all got a long walk tomorrow."

"Yeah," he pouted, "I guess."

They turned to walk back inside, but at the sight of Lance, Jason, Eusine, and Morty, Will just kind of burst and kissed Luri again. Morty took his chance on Lisle and she let him. Eusine was already kissing Mizu and JP leaned to Medira. Eevy turned away from Dragon, eyes examining the floor tiles.

"It's all right," Raikou whispered, "Go ahead."

Dragon must have heard it to because he swiftly turned and kissed her as hard as he could. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu both sat in the center of all this, pouting.

*^~^**^~^*

The Next Chronicle

__

Cutter Town Chaos: The Mythical Dragon Twins

Notes  
I think I need to go lay down and ponder just where I came up with this stuff. o_O Truth is, I had this chapter done a long time ago (as with the rest of the story; 'tis actually done, but one chapter a week) but I added a whole mess of details just a week ago. Boy, did that ever tick rainflower off...Hehe...She wanted me to let her read it again ~_~* And I let her. I am such a sucker...Anyways, in the next chapter I introduce two of my favorite Gym Leaders. The Hydra Twins. Muahaha! I am craZy! Away! 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net/  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net


	14. #45 - Cutter Town Chaos: The Mythical Dr...

**Cutter Town Chaos: The Mythical Dragon Twins  
**_Japanese Title:_Japanese Title: Cutter Town Chaos! The Mythical Dragon Twins!  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek _A/N: Make sure and read the A/N at the end of this! It has some info!_

"I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared," Eevy muttered as she and the group approached Cutter Town's entrance gate.

"Why are you so scared?" Dragon walked up behind her, "You've got all of us behind you," she swept his arm over the huge group following them.

"Not to mention that you've got Dragon falling all over you," Phantom smirked, "Ain't they cute together?" he made a teasing face.

"Yeah," Starla joined with the face.

As they kept walking, everyone joined in with similar gestures and sounds, "Cute little couple," they said together.

Dragon and Eevy both shot them dirty looks, "Ah, shut 'ep," they said together, both waving their left arms at the others.

The rest of the group, including Morty, started laughing at how they had mimicked each other perfectly. Dragon growled and Eevy scowled. 

"Ignore them," Eevy whispered, "I don't care what those idiots do or don't laugh about."

"Good decision, since they laugh at everything," Dragon walked along behind her as they passed through the gates of the city.

A shadowy figure stood in the corner of the gate, watching the group. She went for a walky-talky at her belt and whispered something to the other end. The other side replied quietly and the girl set out into the street. Her ice blue hair was cut short in a jagged cut. Her ice blue eyes followed the group along the street. Her emerald green top showed off her figure, as did her tight indigo jeans. Her black boots clopped along behind the group and the walky-talky and Poke'Balls at her belt clicked together as she watched the team heading towards the Gym.

"Yo!" she said in a loud whisper into the walky-talky, "Ryujin at five o'clock!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Relax and take them as they come," Dragon reassured as he rubbed Eevy's tensing shoulders, "Loosen up."

"I can't," she tightened as she walked closer to the Gym, "I'm petrified of this Gym! Rei and Ray are too strong!" she turned and tried to run away, but he caught her waist, "Please don't make me go in there!" she wailed as he turned her around and faced her back to the door, "I'm too scared!"

"Stop that!" Medira scolded, "You can beat 'em! You're Eevy! Come on, Eevy! Say your speech! That always makes you feel better, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," she paused, "But I feel stupid when I do it for no reason."

"Should feel stupid saying it anyway," Morty mumbled.

"Oh please!" Eevy cracked, "Let's do Morty's speech," she cleared her throat and took his stance, "I am Morty Hikoboshi of Rose Town! I'm training to be a Master of Ghosts! Minor or Major, I can take you on!"

"Would you stop that?!" he shouted as everyone started laughing, "I suppose yours is SO much better?"

"Yeah!" Yuu-Yuu burst, "Eevy's rules!"

"Go on, Eevy!" Sooney laughed out, "Say it!"

"Oh, alright," she gave in and took her own pose, "I am Evangelina Hikoboshi of the Town of Rose in Nanka on the great isle of Gertan Rin. I possess ten Badges of the Rainbow League, one which comes from the Precious Metal Division. I breed, train and battle with my Eevee and Eons. It is my destiny to be Champion of the Rainbow League, and today I intend on taking my dream one step farther."

She snapped into a battle pose of her right hand on her hip and her left arm out to the side, palm forward and hand tipped down. The others stood behind her clapping slightly. She turned around and reddened.

"I told you it was stupid!" she laughed.

"Well, it certainly intimidated me," someone said from behind them, strutting past.

Lance choked behind his hood, "Oh man. No!"

She slinked past, her high-heeled black boots like Eevy's clicking away, "Welcome. I am Rei Hydra, and from that little speech, I'd say you want a challenge."

"Yes, Mistress Hydra. I do," Eevy nodded.

"Good then," someone caught their attention from behind.

He strolled out of the Gym, his strut very similar to hers. His heavy emerald green shirt and indigo jeans seemed to have some kind of shine to the fabric. His heavy black boots came to a stomping halt and the Poke'Ball on the chain around his neck swung side to side as he stopped.

"That speech worked for me. I am Ray Hydra, and we accept your challenge as the Master and Mistress of Cutter Town Gym and holders of the Gold Badge."

Eevy was caught between a rock and a hard place, "Neither of you intimidate me in any way, shape or form. You may be strong, but I am stronger."

"Oh really?" Rei smirked, "We'll see," she spotted Dragon with a lick of her lips and a wink.

Eevy let out a low, undistinguished growl. She turned and saw Ray watching her. He rubbed his fingers together and waved his eyebrows. Eevy leaned away and Dragon grunted.

Eevy shoved past, "Let's go then," she stomped into the Gym with the others following.

Dragon, Rei and Ray stayed out for a few minutes. Lance backed up a step and started for the door, but movement to his side caught his attention. He turned, backing away quickly as Rei swayed over. She stood straighter, her perking posture making her a bit wider in the upper shirt. Her brother groaned as she pushed right up against the cloaked Dragon Master.

"You look good in black," she giggled and batted her eyes, "Dragon? Where ever did you get that name? I mean really! How silly of you! Well, then again, you were _always_ silly _all_ the time. Weren't you," she paused to widen her smile, "_Lance_?"

"Get _away_ from me, Rei," he pushed her back, but she retorted by pressing herself right into him.

"Oh, come on," she traced hearts on his chest with her finger, turning out her bottom lip, "Kiss me. You know you want to," she looked up with a cute grin.

"I do not," he snorted firmly, "Never again will I lay my mouth, or _any_ portion of my body, _anywhere_ on you."

He stomped into the Gym and allowed the door to sway open long enough for Rei to see him hold Eevy's waist, "He's fighting the inevitable," she again licked her lips, "Silly man."

Ray shrugged, "He doesn't seem too thrilled with you, Rei. Maybe you should accept the fact that he doesn't love you and never really did," he paused, "But that girl is hot," he looked thoughtful for a moment, eyes narrowing as he started snickering.

"Give it a rest!" she snapped, nearly gagging at his behavior, "You say that about every girl you see! Come on, we've got a challenge."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the Gym. The Gym was similar to Claire's, but a bit different. There were Dragon Trainers flying everywhere on their Dragons. Eevy swallowed, but Dragon took her shoulders and gently kissed her neck. She calmed a little as Ray stepped up to announce the rules.

"Each of us, meaning Rei and I, will choose three Pokemon. We'll go up against you in a two on one, six on three and three battle. If you're able to knock out all of either of our Pokemon you'll win. Meaning if you knock out all three of hers but all three of mine are still going, you still win."

"What do you mean if _mine_ go down?" Rei spat, "Yours will go down _long_ before mine!"

"Whatever," Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You up for this, cutie?" he grinned.

"Call me cutie and you'll be up; parked on a rafter," Eevy hissed, "Let's go."

Ray scowled for a moment, but calmed, "Do you have any banning?"

"No," Eevy shot, "I do not. Choose whichever Pokemon you see fit and I will take it on."

"Ooh," he laughed with a toothy smile, "You're even cuter when you're angry."

"Get on with it, Ray!" Dragon spat.

"Yes sir, Dragon, sir!" he laughed and walked off the podium to talk to his sister.

"I can do this, right?" Eevy turned around to face everyone.

"You bet!" Sooney shouted.

"Of course you can!" Lisle added, "Your brother's a Gym Leader! You've got to have skill in there somewhere!"

"You can get the job done," Medira nodded, "You're Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town and you've got the Ovos behind you! Go kick them into orbit!"

"Win this one for me!" Yuu-Yuu added.

"And me too!" Mizu continued.

"Win it for all of us!" Eusine threw in, "Come on!"

"Take those turkeys down!" Morty called.

"You can do this!" Dragon took her hands, "Beat them down!"

"I will!" Eevy grinned nearly evilly; something she'd learned from Taylor, "You turkeys ready yet?!"

"Yes!" Rei cried as their double podium rose into place, "We're ready!"

"Good!" Eevy stepped onto her podium and also rose into her place, "So am I!"

"This is a two on one battle for the Gold Badge of Cutter Town Dragon Pokemon Gym! The Leaders, Minor Mistress of Dragons Rei Hydra and Minor Master of Dragons Ray Hydra. The Challenger, Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town, holding ten Gertan Rin Rainbow League Badges. There will be no time limit. If the Challenger is able to knock out all three of either trainers chosen Pokemon the match will officially be awarded to her. Choose your starting Pokemon now!"

"OK!" Ray and Rei called together as Ray held his Poke'Ball, "We choose Dratini!"

"Ray's first Pokemon, acting as first for the duo, is Dratini!"

"I believe in you, so go! Sovo!"

"Evangelina's first Pokemon is Espeon! Begin your battle now!"

"Let's go, Dratini!" Ray shouted, "Agility, now!"

"Sovo, show it a real Agility!"

"Let's do this!" Sovo cried.

Sovo ripped around the platform, moving at almost twice the speed of the Dratini. Ray and Rei struggled to keep their eyes on the real thing, but it was too quick as it left its trail of blurred Espeon images. Eevy, on the other hand, could watch Sovo like this all day. She straightened her shirt and turned around.

"Dragon," she said softly and put out her hand, "Get up here!"

"What?" he questioned blankly.

"I want you up here. Come on."

Rei shot an evil look to them as Eevy pulled him up. He stood straight up, towering over her, sending Rei and Ray a dirty scowl. Eevy could sense the fact that there wasn't something too chummy between these three and was going to use it to her advantage. 

"Get out there, Sovo!" she shouted with Dragon standing close behind her, "Use Psybeam attack, now!"

"Dratini! Dragon Rage attack, now!"

"Sovo! Look out!" Dragon shouted and leaned over the bar.

"Sovo!" Eevy cried, "Hit the Dragon Rage with your Psybeam and direct it back to Dratini!"

"OK!" Sovo shouted.

Sovo's Psybeam and Dratini's Dragon Rage tore forward. Eevy knew that Dragons were weak against Dragon attacks. Sovo's Psybeam should be enough Psychic power to deflect the attack and turn it around. Dratini's Dragon Rage collided with Sovo's Psybeam, exploding in a rush of power. Sovo formed a protective barrier around himself, but not quick enough to protect himself completely. Dratini curled up in a tight ball to try and avoid the attack, but a double dose of power was a bit much. The wind and attack cleared, leaving Sovo cringing behind his barrier and Dratini sprawled out on the floor, eyes spiraling wildly. Ray screamed bloody murder at the sight of that.

"Ah!" he cried, "Dratini!" he slouched with his jaw hanging down, "I don't believe it!"

"Yes!" Sovo cheered, "I win! You lose! I win! You lose!" 

"Yeah, Sovo!" Yuu-Yuu clapped, "Go, Sovo!"

"Dratini is unable to battle! Round one goes to Challenger Hikoboshi! The score is Leaders, zero and Challenger, one! Choose your second round battler now!"

"OK!" Ray and Rei said again with Rei holding her Poke'Ball, "We choose Dragonair!"

"Rei's first Pokemon, counting as the second for the duo, is Dragonair!"

"Great job, Sovo! Come up here and sit with us," Sovo hopped up with Dragon reaching out to catch him, "For my second Pokemon, I choose Yovo!"

"Evangelina's second Pokemon is Umbreon!"

"Dark- type! Comin' at ya'!" Yovo broke from the Poke'Ball with a hiss, "I may have been defeated at Talon but today I'll try and win!"

"Do your best! You can't do any better than that! Go, Yovo!"

"Go, Dragonair! Thunder Wave!"

"Yovo! Spin and avoid it!"

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah, woah, wha!" Yovo turned and jumped into the air.

The Thunder Wave caught his tail, weighing it down to the ground. It made it nearly impossible for him to move, dragging his stunned tail along behind him, shivering from the weight.

"Dragonair! Use Outrage attack now!"

"No! Yovo, Return!" Eevy ripped the Moon Ball from her belt and recalled Yovo as quickly as she could, pulling the closed Poke'Ball into a hug, "It's alright. You'll win one yet."

"Challenger Hikoboshi has recalled Umbreon! Round two goes to Leaders Hydra! The score is now Leaders, one and Challenger, one! Choose your third round battler now!"

"Yes! We won!" Rei cheered and winked at Dragon, who gagged, "Great job, Dragonair! Return now!"

"Poor Yovo," Eevy thought, "He must feel horrible about not winning. Don't worry little buddy," she enlarged her Poke'Ball, "I won't let you down," she looked up, eyes glaring evilly, "Go! Star Ball!"

"OK!" they said again, still with Rei's Poke'Ball, "We choose Kingdra!"

"Let's battle!" Kingdra cracked.

"Rei's second Pokemon, counting as the third for the duo, is Kingdra!"

"You got it!" Vovo snapped.

"Evangelina's third Pokemon is Eevee!"

"Go, Kingdra! Use Smokescreen attack, now!"

"Go, Vovo! Tail Spin!"

Vovo spun around, ripping his tail like a fan, blowing the smoke back into Kingdra's face. Rei was more than mad now.

"Kingdra! Break it down and plow him with a Twister attack!"

A funnel cloud brewed on the arena as the Smokescreen was pulled into it, clearing it away. The tornado spun toward Vovo, knocking him into the air and pulling him inside.

"No!" Eevy started leaning over the rail, but Dragon caught her, "Vovo!"

"Throw that Eevee!" Rei spat.

"Vovo! You can do it!"

"Come on," JP breathed, "Get it."

"Land, Vovo. Land," Starla whispered, "Take it."

"Let's go, Vovo," Phantom nodded, "Do it."

"Please make it," Dragon swallowed, "Attack it."

"Go, Vovo!" they burst together, "You can do it!"

"Vovo!" Eevy shouted.

Vovo noticed the voices even above the wind, "Eevy!" he was thrown from the top of the cloud.

"You go, Vovo!" Medira called, "Go for it!"

Vovo flew face first toward the floor, spinning and landing with a slam on the floor, skidding back while he crouched down, "I'm not giving up," he panted.

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump!"

"Vovo, Iron Tail attack, now!"

"Since when does it know a Steel- type attack?" Lisle cocked her head.

"Since I taught him! Slash it across the face with that Iron Tail attack!"

Vovo lunged, pushing through the powerful water blast with his reflecting tail. He slapped it right across Kingdra's face, knocking the Seadra evolution off balance. Vovo landed, hissing nastily as Kingdra shook himself straight.

"Vovo!" Eevy spat, "Shadow Ball attack, now!"

The purple ball of energy formed straight in front of Vovo, billowing with pink and purple power. Vovo jumped, twisting in the air and landed directly behind it, launching it toward Kingdra whose only reaction was to whimper. It collided, filling the arena with purple wind. Dragon leaned over Eevy and the guys over their respective girls. After the Shadow Ball dissipated, they stood up and looked at Kingdra and Vovo, both standing and staring into each other. 

"Come on, Vovo," Sooney whispered.

"Don't fall, little buddy," Eusine nodded.

"Keep it up," Mizu added.

Eevy swallowed hard. Kingdra's eyes suddenly contracted into the most painful looking of expressions. He toppled backward, falling with a great thud.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Round three goes to Challenger Hikoboshi! The score is now Leaders, one and Challenger, two!"

Just as she raised the green flag and called the match to be Eevy's, Vovo's eyes dilated and he fell to his left, "No!" nothing stopped Eevy that time and she box vaulted the rail.

She landed quickly and jumped up, running half way and sliding on her knees the other half. She stopped beside him, grabbing his side and shaking him crazily.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she wailed, "Please wake up!"

"Oh no," Mizu buried her head in Eusine's shoulder.

"Vovo, no," Lisle whimpered.

"Eevy!" Dragon and Sovo jumped the bar with Phantom, Starla and JP running from behind the podium.

"What'd we do?" Ray whispered.

"I don't know," Rei answered.

"I'm sorry, Eevy," Phantom said softly, "He meant a lot to you."

"He meant more than a lot to me!" she hissed, "He meant the world to me! And there's nothing I can do about it but sit here!"

"Yes there is. You can put me back in my Poke'Ball."

"What?" she looked down at Vovo's lifeless form.

"Ghost- type attacks don't hit Normal- type Pokemon," Vovo reminded her, "I'm just tired."

Her chin quivered, "You sleep like you're dead!" she scolded, "Get in your Star Ball!"

"All right!" Morty shouted, "You still won that round! Win this Badge for Vovo!"

"Get back up on your podium!" Rei spat, "Let's go!"

"Don't push her, Rei," Dragon turned and glared at her from around the side of the podium as he helped Eevy up, "or you'll push me too."

"Really?" Rei smirked, "Then I should push her more often."

"Let's go if you're so thrilled with battling," Eevy hissed.

"Choose your fourth round battler now!"

"OK!" they said together, again, now with Ray's Poke'Ball, "We choose Dragonair!"

"Ray's second Pokemon, acting as fourth for the duo, is Dragonair!"

"Another Dragonair?!" Medira shouted, "Be careful, Eevy!"

"OK!" Eevy mimicked just for a kick, "I choose Novo!"

"Evangelina's fourth Pokemon is Vaporeon!"

"Let's go, Dragonair!"

"Let's go, Novo! Lead off with an Ice Beam attack!"

"Dragonair, use Safeguard now!"

"Godammit," Eevy _sort of_ held her language, "That killed my plan. All right, Novo! Use Quick Attack!"

Novo plowed forward, catching Dragonair with the Ice Beam and tipping it back. It seemed to be totally impervious to any kind of damage because it retaliated before Novo had time to stop and start his Quick Attack. Dragonair whipped its tail around, slamming Novo as hard as it could, sending him flying back into Eevy's podium's base.

"Oh!" Eevy leaned down to look at him as he drooped off the podium, "Are you alright?"

"Why, sure. I'm just peachy," Novo said as he stood up and stumbled side to side as if he were drunk, "Just a little dizzy."

He sat down to regain his precision; an overly bad decision on his part, "Dragonair!" Ray ordered, "Blizzard!"

"Novo! Get up and run!" Eevy called.

"OK. OK." Novo stood up, but tipped back over, "OK. No OK."

"Run!" she shrieked.

The Blizzard took Novo over, freezing his skin into a solid shell of ice. When the powder cleared, he was frozen as solid as an ice sculpture in winter in the Arctic Ocean miles from the equator and just about as stunned too.

"Ah!" Medira jumped.

"Woah!" Lisle's jaw fell.

"Shww," was the only noise Eusine could make.

"Not good," Mizu murmured.

"Sorry about that," Ray commented, "Dragonair! Use Fire Blast to melt him out of that!"

Novo let out a sigh of relief as he toppled over headfirst after being melted from his ice cocoon, "That's nice," he flopped.

"Return, Novo!"

"Challenger Hikoboshi had recalled Vaporeon! Round four goes to Leaders Hydra! The score is now Leaders, two and Challenger, two! Choose your fifth round battler now!"

"Go, Lovo!"

"Evangelina's fifth Pokemon is Jolteon!"

"OK!" once again, they called together with Rei holding her Poke'Ball, "We choose Dragonite!"

"Rei's third Pokemon, acting as fifth for the duo, is Dragonite!"

"Dragonite?" everyone whimpered together.

The Dragonite called out with a flap of his great wings, "Battle time!"

"Ah, who cares how fat ya' are?" Lovo cracked, "I can beat you just on speed."

"Yeah, right!" Rei laughed, "This Dragonite is loaded with Carbos!"

"You cranked up its Speed again?" Dragon snapped, "Are you nuts?"  
  
"What do you mean _again_?" Eevy asked from beside him.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Rei laughed evilly, then looked up with a cruel shadow crossing her face, "Why, you're standing next to my two year boyfriend, my dear!"

"**_X_**-boyfriend," he corrected quickly, turning slightly red as Eevy started glowing in anger, "The biggest **_X_** humanly possible!"

"Yeah, sure," she brushed back her hair, "If you say so. Then why'd you let me get so close when we were outside?"

"_Let_ you?! I didn't _let_ you do anything! You thre-" he was cut off when Eevy's fist met his side to turn him toward her.

"You rat!" Eevy punched him right in the center of the chest, sending him back a bit, "You little _nezumi_!"

"Uh oh," Morty whimpered, "She's speaking Japanese. Watch out."

"You're worse than a _nezumi_! You're an utter _hebi_!" she screamed as she rejected the comment of rat for that of snake, "Get back!" she pushed him hard enough that he fell over.

Jason, Luri and Will cringed, "Oh boy," they said together, "She'd better watch out."

He ran his hand down the side of his face, wiping the blood from the side of his eye, "It's not my fault," he contradicted, "I broke up with her years ago!"

"I don't care!" she turned away, "You could have at least told me before she did! You may call yourself _Tatsu_, but you truly are a _hebi_."

"Fine then," he stood up and again ran his hand on his face, "Finish this alone."

"Gladly! Get out there, Lovo!"

"Need some love, Dragon?" Rei batted her eyes and smirked coldly.

"Not from you!" he spat back at her, "Never, ever again!"

"That's what they all say! You just wait and see! I'll have you back before the day is done! Get out there and finish her off, Dragonite!"

"Lovo, finish this quick! Use Agility!"

"Dragonite, use Outrage!"

Dragonite let out his Outrage attack, but it missed Lovo's speeding body completely. Again it fired the Outrage, but again it zipped past. For the third time it missed again. The effects of Agility and Outrage confused Dragonite to the point that he almost fell over.

"Lovo, Thunderbolt!"

The cracking of thunder traveled along the floor, bouncing every few zips and crashing into Dragonite's leg. He tipped over, leaning with one arm on the podium Rei and Ray were on. He took a few gasping breaths and shook himself straight.

"Give them your Wing Attack!"

"Lovo, wait!"

Dragonite launched into the air, flying down head first at Lovo, "Eevy! What do I do?!"

"Wait…"

"Eevy!" he cried as Dragonite got closer.

"Now launch your Thunder!"

Lovo cranked himself up and lit into Dragonite with an immense Thunder attack. His quills shot off unintentionally and pummeled Dragonite as it flailed and cried out in midair. He flopped to the ground and swung his tail around, cracking Lovo in the face and popping him into the air. Lovo landed and came back at him with a Thunder Shock right down Dragonite's antennas. Dragonite wailed and flapped his wings. With one last heavier bolt of electricity, Dragonite went down. Rei stood on top of the podium, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"My Dragonite!" she freaked, "No! How did you do that?!"

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Round five goes to Challenger Hikoboshi! The score is now Leaders, two and Challenger, three! This next match will determine whether or not there is a need for a rematch. Choose your last and sixth round battler now!"

"OK!" they cried together for the last time with Ray's Poke'Ball coming off of the chain around his neck, "We choose Dragonite!"

"Ray's third Pokemon, acting as the sixth and last for the duo, is Dragonite!"

"Oh no!" Eevy shrieked, "Not another one!"

"Sur' 'nough!" Rei waved her fingers.

"You're the only hope," Eevy whispered to her last Poke'Ball and very gently kissed the top, "I choose you," the Poke'Ball lit up as she started to throw it, "Flame Ball!"

"Evangelina's sixth and last Pokemon is Flareon!"

"You're honestly going to match a Fire- type against a Dragon?" Ray flipped, "Why not forfeit? It'd be quicker and easier for the both of us."

"Forget it," Eevy growled.

"But, Eevy," Dragon stepped over, "He's right." 

"Get away!" she snapped, smacking him back, "Zovo and I can take anything as long as we try."

He pulled his hand away before she had the chance to hit him, "Stop hitting me!" he commanded, "Get in there and win! And you'd better!"

A sudden smiled crossed her lips, though it could have been classified as one of Taylor's sadistic jobs, "Yeah," she nodded, "Go, Zovo!"

"Go, Dragonite!"

There was a huge wash of air as the Dragonite swung its bulky tail for Zovo. Zovo jumped over as it swung its tail from side to side. Zovo was getting tired and panting as the Dragonite kept swinging. 

"Zovo! Power up and jump!"

Zovo gave one last huge jump, lunging into the air. He fell quickly, latching onto Dragonite's flailing tail. He tried his best to latch his claws together, but Dragonite was swinging too hard. He was thrown off and flung to the edge of the arena. He came to a screeching halt just before slipping outside the designated area. He sighed and loosened up.

"Dragonite, Wing Attack, now!"

"Get back at them with an Ember attack!"

Zovo shot his Embers towards Dragonite's wing, zapping the edge and clipping the corner. Dragonite fell to the ground, rubbing at its burned wing.

"Dragonite! Use your Wing Attack!"

Dragonite turned and shook his head with a slight moan. Eevy now had her chance.

"No?! What'd you mean no?!" Ray flipped, "Your wing's too hurt to use a Wing Attack…In that case, use Hyper Beam!"  


"No! Zovo, go! Use Flamethrower!"

Zovo shot his Flamethrower to the ground, ricocheting it straight into the air. The Hyper Beam slashed the fire wall and died out just before Zovo's wall of fire tore forward, slapping Dragonite back. Dragonite stumbled into reverse and slammed to sit, panting repeatedly as he recharged after the totally wasted Hyper Beam.

"Great!" Medira shouted.

"Get 'em while they're down!" Mizu called.

"Take him out, Eevy!" Morty cheered.

"Go get 'em!" Eusine added.

"Zovo! Fire Blast attack!"

"Dragonite! Get out of there!" Ray called, but it was already too late.

Zovo's heated attack flew forward, slamming into Dragonite as he sat in front of the podium. The whole Gym shook as the massive Dragon- type was pushed with roar after roar of fire. When the flames finally dissipated, Dragonite sat in front of the podium with a blackened front and a burning tipped tail. His eyes rolled into spirals as he toppled over, face first, to the ground. The podium behind him was marked with his outline from where it had been protected from the flames by his huge body and by soot where the fire had hit it. Ray and Rei screamed in alarm.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! The final score is Leaders, two and Challenger, four! Round six and the Gold Badge of Cutter Town Dragon Pokemon Gym are official awarded to Challenger Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town!"

"Wah!" Ray shrieked and almost facefaulted, "Dragonite, no!"

"Ki-ya!" Rei pulled the hair on the side of her head down, "We lost!"

"I won?" Eevy looked overly surprised, "I won. I won! I actually won!"

"You won!" Morty shouted, "You did it! Only one more Badge to go!"

"You did it!" Medira jumped, "You really did!"

"Come on out, everybody!" Eevy's Poke'Balls broke to show her Pokemon, some more tired than others, "You feeling better, guys?"

"Uh huh!" they all answered as Sovo and Zovo joined them.

"Good, 'cause we're gonna party hard!"

"Yeah," Ray snorted as he and his sister approached, "I suppose this is yours, but it's gotta be done right. I, Ray Hydra, Master of the Dragon Gym of the Town of Cutter."

"And I, Rei Hydra, Mistress of the Dragon Gym of the Town of Cutter," Rei continued.

"Hereby award Challenger Evangelina Hikoboshi of the Town of Rose with her eleventh Badge of the Rainbow League on the great isle of Gertan Rin. The Badge of Gold is officially yours," they said together with Ray holding out a gold dragon's tooth.

"Thank you, Master and Mistress Hydra. I will wear it with honor and deep gratitude to your Gym," Eevy held it out, "Gonna do this the Ash Ketchum way. Ready boys?"

"You bet!" the Pokemon answered.

"We won the Gold Badge!" Eevy held out the Badge in her right hand while making the V for victory with her left.

The Pokemon let out their own respective cries and struck their own poses, "It's all ours!" they called together.

"Dragon," Rei strutted over and smiled wide, "Ready to come back yet?"

Just as Dragon was about to say something to the respect of which could not be repeated, Eevy butted in, "No," she stated flatly, "He's coming with us."

"But you just-" Rei started.

"The past is the past," Eevy nodded, "_You _are the past," she poked Rei in the chest, sending her back a step, "and _I_ am the present," she turned and surprised him with a hard kiss.

She pulled away, leaving him fogged over, "Well then," he swallowed and flexed his fingers at his sides, "OK."

"You little witch!" Rei stomped, "I loved you, Dragon!"

Rei started moving in on him and that was all the warning and provocation Eevy needed. She grabbed Rei's shoulder, digging her nails into the Minor Mistress's skin. Rei turned and started to raise a hand, but with one amazingly quick blur of movement, Eevy slammed her right fist right into Rei's jawbone. The Ovos sat on the floor with their eyes closed, nodding. Rei stumbled to her left, that smack having pushed her off to the side, and clutched her chin.

"The past is _over_," Eevy snorted. 

Rei opened her jaw to test it, "He's all yours," she mumbled as she walked away, holding her chin.

"Thank you," Eevy played it up, smiling and batting her eyes at Rei as if she truly appreciated it, "Besides, we're having a party. And what's a party without friends?"

"Eevy," Medira poked in, "The next Badge…The last Badge…It's-"

"I know where and what it is," she cut her off, "And I know who it is too. And you know what? I don't really much care."

"But Taylor-" Morty and Eusine started together.

"I know. He'll play his usual games, but this time it will be different. I'm not a defenseless kid anymore and I never was. I have a choice and my choice is to kick some Steel Pokemon pants! Right boys?"

"Yeah!" her Pokemon growled, "Trash 'em!"

"Taylor is about to meet his match, so to speak."

"Can we celebrate a little first?" Mizu whined, "I mean, this is the Gold Badge! You defeated Rei and Ray!"

"She's got a point," Lisle nodded.

"Well," Eevy scratched her head a bit, "Just for a bit, but I want to head out tomorrow."

"Party time!" Medira kicked things into gear. 

The group set out to the Pokemon Center. The party commenced with Ray and Rei growling about the music. The next day was the day they were to cross the Moss Bogs again and also the day Eevy and the group…

__

Return To Rose

Notes  
OMG! This chapter is _SO_ late! I am _SO_ sorry! I was going nuts trying to gt the second Lost Episode done, and that had to go up before this! BAH! But, now both the Lost Episode and this chapter are posted, so Pro_V lives again! Anyways...As I said up there, you'd better be reading this. Coming next, instead of a chapter, I'll be posting the second _TAA_ movie! Hurray for me! It's nearly done too, so it's coming soon. For all the V.I.Ps, you'll be getting a nifty little email with the second V.I.P. page once I get it done. *Heh...* and for a certain reviewer who's given me a couple reviews commenting on the length of my chapters and on the "speed" (well, that one held...), if I can get an email address for you, I'll send you the URL too. Now then...Everyone should watch for _"In Search Of The Ancients"_ and the mini-movie _"Badge Quest"_. Also, on another note, I 'tis losing my @pokemonarena.net email account! AH! So, if you look below, you'll see my other email, and I'll be establishing another one soon, as that one's filling up already. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my raspberry Tootsie Pop, listen to "Do Ya' Really Wanna Play?" on the "Totally Pokemon" CD and finish up on the new movie. Tah-tah! 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-_

http://GertanRin.cjb.net/  
http://www.rainflower.net  
http://KawaiiRoketto.cjb.net/  
http://PokettoMonsutaa.cjb.net/  
http://SparkleSqueak.cjb.net/

Comments would be most appreciated! Send them to:   
proeeveebreeder@christlinks.com


	15. #46 - Return To Rose

**Last Time:** Eevy and the group arrived in Cutter Town and wound up in the Cutter Town Pokemon Gym. Eevy faced off against Rei and Ray Hydra on a two for one, six on six Pokemon battle. Sovo matched up and won against Ray's Dratini in round one. Round two was dominated by Rei's Dragonair who defeated poor Yovo in his second Gym Battle in a row. Vovo's true abilities were put to the test in round three as he went up against Rei's Kingdra. After beating it, poor Vovo fainted, still giving the round to Eevy, but almost taking himself out as well. Things seemed lost for Novo as he was frozen solid by Ray's Dragonair's Blizzard attack, losing round four. Lovo lit into Rei's prized Dragonite, knocking him out with a few quick hits to take round five. Zovo heated things up for a stunning finish to round six, giving Eevy the round and match. Now, the group is celebrating the victory in Cutter Town's Pokemon Center and soon they will head to their second encounter with the Moss Bogs of Gertan Rin. **Return To Rose  
_Japanese Title:_** Tree Jump The Bogs! Going Home To Face The Monster!  
**_Translation:_** Kareki Janpu Sono Mizugoke! Iki Hoomu Tame Mukau Sono Monsutaa!  
**By: Pro_V  
Co-Authored By: Of All People, My Father ( Weird, Eh? o_O) **

_A/N: Can you say "Pro_V is an idiot?" I'll bet you can and you have before! Check the notes at the end for more. Meh..._

"I still can't believe I won!" Eevy shouted, "I beat Dragon- types!"

"Sure you did!" Mizu nodded, "You're Eevy! You know, Raikou's angel girl."

"Yeah, but…" she trailed off and looked out the window, "The Platinum Badge is next. There's more than just that that worries me."

"Why?" Yuu-Yuu asked, "What else can bug you as much as Taylor?"

"Moss Bogs," Morty, Eusine and Eevy whispered together.

"No!" Medira wailed, "No! Not again! Never, ever, ever!"

"I thought it was a blast!" Sooney said a little louder than expected, "Those Grimer rule!"

"Yes, she is right this once," Mizu nodded again, "They were pretty cool."

"Uh huh," the other four girls nodded.

"You never told me you saw Golden Grimer," Eusine whined.

"That's because when I saw you again I didn't think you deserved to know," Eevy scolded, "You sat in a city you knew I'd eventually be in and played poker."

"Well…" he trailed off at the evil look from Morty.

"You disgust me, Eusine, you really do," Morty scolded.

"Yeah I know," Eusine looked down at the floor, "Just a force of habit."

"Bull," Eevy and Morty said together.

"Come on, lay off him, you two," Mizu stepped in, "He tries. Don't you?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her, causing everyone to half gag, "Well," he retaliated at the noises, "I don't make noises when you get all lovey-dovey with each other."

"Ah," JP waved his hand at him, "Whatever. Are we leaving in the morning?"

"If you're all ready to brave the Moss Bogs again," Eevy breathed heavily.

"Well," Mizu and Eusine sighed.

"Uh," Medira and JP trailed off.

"Um," Lisle and Morty stepped back.

"Eh," Starla and Phantom groaned.

"Maybe," Dragon looked for a better answer.

"Come on, you guys!" Sooney and Yuu-Yuu stood up, "We can't let Eevy down!"

"Huh?" Eevy looked to them, "Are you two actually willing to go back into the Bogs with me?"

"Yeah!" Sooney said loudly, "You bet!"

"Why not?" Yuu-Yuu asked quickly, "You're our friend!"

"Well," Dragon stepped forward, "If those two are going in, so am I!"

"Yeah!" JP and Phantom burst with Phantom pulling Starla up beside him, "And so is she!"

"We're in too!" Lisle dragged Morty over.

"Can't forget us!" Mizu and Eusine both said willingly.

"I suppose if you're all tromping though there I'll follow," Medira smirked.

"We're behind you all the way," Sovo said as he stretched and stood up.

"You bet," Vovo laid with his head on his front paws.

"I like water and bogs are cool too," Novo yawned and sat straight.

"I don't like water, but traveling rules!" Zovo smirked before Lovo pushed him out of the way.

"Give me a turn too!" Lovo laughed at his fallen brother.

"Count me out. I don't wanna go," Yovo curled up in a tight little ball in the corner.

"Oh," Yuu-Yuu whimpered, "Poor guy. He lost twice in a row in both Gym Battles he was in. He must be feeling pretty lame."

"Hey you," Eevy knelt down beside him, "You perk up. You were great."

"No I wasn't," he whined, "I let them get through my defense and my speed bit the dust," he stayed facing the wall.

"Don't be that way, bro," Sovo laughed and poked him in the back of his head with his forked tail, "Come on. I've had my share of losses."

"Me too," Lovo admitted, "Painful ones."

"Oh, yeah. I know that feeling," Zovo nodded.

"I've taken a couple not-so-pretty falls," Novo smirked nervously.

The others turned to Vovo, "What?" he asked, "I've never lost."

"Bull," Eevy commented in a odd tone, "Bull flyin' ova' da' moon 'n back."

Vovo narrowed his eyes, "OK fine. I've had one-" Eevy coughed, "-a couple of defeats."

Yovo rolled over, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Sovo commented in his Mr. Cool attitude, "Man, I lost _bad_ against Sunny and his Espeon. Woah! That was **_bad_**! I mean **_bad_**!"

"And me with that Tentacruel of Jenna's! Woo! That was a major bomb. Like nuclear explosion!"  
  
"When that Ledian thing kick me down! Geez, I thought I was gonna keel over! I lost to a **_Bug_**! A **_BUG_** for cryin' out loud!"

"That Magmar! In Dogwood City, you remember that? That thing whooped me somethin' fierce! That Cain boy's got an army behind that thing!" 

"I ate dirt against that Wendy girl and her Haunter. I was in Loser City, U.S.A. out there! Confuse Rays hurt, boy!"

Yovo still didn't look all that happy, "So what?" he moaned and rolled back over.

"Yovo," Eevy said, attracting the attention of her other Pokemon, "Just because you lose a couple matches doesn't mean you're a bad Pokemon. What about that rippin' Umbreon Crunch you know? And your great Take Down and Faint Attacks? Your brothers and I are behind you all the way, not to mention Vovo and everybody else. You'll win a match yet! What do you call what you did to Team Rocket all those times?"

Yovo rolled slowly over and saw Eevy sitting on one knee in front of him. On her shoulder, Vovo sat smiling at him and on either side of her his brothers stood nodding. Behind her was the usual group, all smiling to make him feel better. He sprawled over and stood up.

"You think so?" he asked quietly.

"Hey, yeah!" Eevy laughed. 

Yovo took this in carefully and planned to think of that scene with all his friends when he was battling, "Alright then! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Medira smirked evilly, "Look out Taylor; we comin' home!"

*^~^**^~^*

"So," Taylor put his legs out on the table in front of him, "Angel's won the Gold Badge. How quaint."

He reached out to his right and pulled a picture from the table, grinning evilly. It was a photo. A photo of him and a certain girl with two-colored eyes. That was taken when they were still happy to be together. When they really were interested with each other. That lasted for about a week. Now Eevy was returning home, giving him another chance to get what he wanted; giving him another chance to get her.

"You want us to go get her?" Jullian asked in a bored tone.

"No," Taylor shook his head and smiled with an absolute evil face while putting the picture down, "Don't venture over the border. Let her get a taste of the Moss Bogs too."

"If you say so, Master T," Joe shrugged.

"Don't worry," Taylor nodded, "She's bringing friends, Ray tells me. Girly-girl friends."

"Ooh," Jullian and Joe laughed with toothy grins.

"Come on, Angel. Come straight back home," Taylor laughed so menacingly it echoed.

Kayla stood behind the door and swallowed hard, "I'd better keep an eye out for Eevy," she thought and silently walked away.

*^~^**^~^*

"No more Moss Bogs, no more Moss Bogs, no more Moss Bogs," Medira repeated until they reached the edge of the Bogs, "Too many Moss Bogs, too many Moss Bogs…"

"Would you please stop that?" Mizu asked with an annoyed face, "You're making me nervous."

"You're not anyway?"

"Not really."

"I think you should stop worrying," Eusine wrapped his arms around Mizu's waist, "Both of you."

"Yeah, he's right," JP held Medira's shoulders, "Nothing to worry about!"

"Well then, Mr. Smart," Medira pulled away and turned around, "How do we get across it then?"

"Uh…Um…Well," he trailed off and turned around, "OK, yeah. Uh…"

"Forget it," Phantom shook his head, "He'll never think of anything."

"Hey! Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No_!"

"_Yes_!"

"I can say what I want!"

"Not about me ya' can't!" 

"Munchkin!"

"Psy Boy!"

Dragon moaned and rubbed his forehead, "Shut up, you two."

"Please," Eevy groaned and held her head, "You're giving me a headache."

After they had successfully pried Phantom and JP from each other, the group decided to work on plans to get across the Bogs. Eevy suggested rock jumping like last time, but the other girls reminded her where that got them. Phantom wanted to teleport, but Starla put in that the last time he tried that in the Bogs he teleported halfway in and got stuck there. Morty offered his Ghosts to teleport, but a few of the girls wanted no part of that. JP asked why they didn't just take the train and Eusine pointed out that the train went past Rose Town and into Iris. They threw various ideas at each other for a bit before Dragon finally spoke up.

"Maybe tree jumping?" he asked.

"You mean go up in those rotten old trees and jump along?!" Sooney looked him over, "You're a psycho!"

"No he's not," Eevy stood up, "It's easy. Come on, I'll show you!"

"Are you sure about this, sis? I mean, it is really dangerous," Morty pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's the fun part," she laughed as she looked for the right trees, "There we go."

She walked forward and checked the stability of the trees. One swift run and she started up, pushing off back and forth between trees. She finally hit the first branch on the one and swung herself up to sit. She stayed still to be sure the branch wasn't going to break. She stood up and turned around, jumping to the branch across from her. She turned back around and looked down at her completely lost friends.

"Well?" she questioned, "You guys coming?"

"Eh," Yuu-Yuu whimpered, "OK. Why not?"

It took Yuu-Yuu and Sooney each a good half dozen tries to get up to a branch and the two of them relied on Eevy's help from there on in. Mizu took two tries and stopped next to Eevy with a huge smile. Medira was a bit weary of this. She wasn't too sure about her boots and skirt. JP stepped around her and went right up the tree with one shot, swinging around a branch and sitting down next to Eevy and Mizu. Medira scowled up to them and then started on her own way.

"Well, alright," she grinned, "How hard can it be?"

She had totally underestimated this. She tried to ricochet up like Eevy had, but simply came slipping back down to sit. Eevy, Mizu, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu stood on their branches laughing at her. JP sat next to Eevy with his left leg pulled up and his right leg hanging off, simply shaking his head.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Medira snorted as she stood up and brushed off.

"You!" Eevy laughed.

"_Not_ funny!"

She tried three more times, each time flying back down and triggering a roaring wave of laughter from everyone else. JP finally had enough and stood up.

"You're not quick enough," he pointed out.

"And you're SO much quicker I suppose?" 

"Oh yeah," he nodded.

"Really?" she asked in a retaliating tone.

He smiled evilly and slid off the branch. He landed on one foot on a rock and jumped off, jumping from stone to stone and tree root to tree root. She just watched with her mouth hanging open and her hands slowly falling from their once firm placements on her hips. He jumped and grabbed her, taking advantage of her open mouth as he jumped again, this time holding her and kissing her. He stopped on a low branch and jumped again, stepping up to a branch across from the girls. Dragon, Phantom and Starla clapped a few times while everyone else went nuts. They'd seen him do that plenty off times. Not necessarily while kissing who he was carrying, but still, it was pretty old by now.

"Whoa," Medira said as they stopped and he pulled away.

"Whoa what?" he asked in a completely serious tone.

"Just…whoa."

Eevy and the girls shook their heads as Eusine tipped to a stop beside them and grabbed Mizu's waist as he slipped backward. Mizu hooked her legs around the branch, grabbing at Eusine's wrists. Eusine let out a sigh of relief as Mizu caught him and held them both up. Eevy reached out to help her cousin up and Mizu swung herself back to position after a few seconds. Morty and Lisle made their way up easily, stopping on a branch with Morty clinging to Lisle like he was afraid, though she knew he was lying. Dragon, Phantom and Starla shrugged and jumped forward, each taking their own route up. Dragon came up behind Eevy and took her waist, jumping across to another branch. Starla and Phantom stopped perfectly on a different branch and yawned.

"Cool," Yuu-Yuu admitted, "Now what?"

"We jump!" Eevy pointed out.

"Wha?" Sooney whimpered.

"Come on!" Morty grabbed Lisle's wrist and pulled her screaming off the branch.

Dragon and Eevy followed right behind. They jumped from branch to branch with poor Lisle wailing at a mile a minute about how cruel Morty was being. JP set a sly smirk on his face and grabbed Medira's arm as she tried to back away. He followed with her screaming. Mizu pulled Eusine along behind her and Sooney and Yuu-Yuu lagged behind. Eevy stepped down on a branch that was a lot more rubbery than it appeared. It bent beneath her foot, sending her slipping to the side. She just caught the end enough to stay up with Morty and Eusine stopping on the branch in front of her to pull her up. She stepped up between them, panting hard. She put one arm over each of their shoulders and shook herself straight. They heard the worst possible noise just then. 

"Slugma slug," a group of Slugma oozed beneath them, looking up and seeing them standing there, cowering, "SLUGMA!"

"Oh shit," Eevy whimpered.

"They're firing Flamethrower!" Dragon cried, "Jump!"

The flames ripped up towards the branch, slamming into it just as they jumped away. They turned and saw the branch get fired loose from the tree and topple to the ground, exploding in wood shrapnel. The rest of the group started running as more Slugma and a few unfriendly Magcargo appeared.

"Run, run, run, run, run!" JP flipped as Medira held tightly to his waist, "They ain't happy!"

"No fake!" Morty found a straight path of branches, "Look there!"

These branches were close enough to run along them. The group switched positions as needed and ran across them with their fiery buddies launching fire attack after fire attack up towards the branches, most burned up or off the tree. 

"Watch it there! Missing branch!" Lisle shouted as she jumped a break.

Unfortunately, Eevy didn't hear that and stepped right down the hole, "I missed…"

She caught a branch in her right hand. She put her left hand up and undid her belt with her right. She flung the belt up to Dragon who had stopped.

"Take care of them," she said as he caught it, "Go! I'll be fine!"

"Just hold on!" Dragon whimpered, "Raikou, help us."

The slip of branch she had managed to grab was holding nicely until a Flame Wheel whipped in front of her. She covered her face with her right arm while holding with the left, but the fire grazed her hand. She let go and started falling straight towards the Pokemon.

"Screw the rules!" Medira stopped and turned around, "Go, Wind Dance!" the Pidgeot broke from the ball, stretching and flapping its wings wildly, "I'm coming, Eevy!"

"I am in SO much trouble," Eevy whimpered as she fell.

She hit something hard yet soft and took it as the Moss because of the soft feel. She opened one eye to see tan feathers under her face. She opened the other and saw a maroon and yellow feather headdress. It hit her then as she rolled over and saw Medira waving her fingers with a huge grin.

"Wind Dance," Eevy gagged, "Medira. You saved me."

"Nah," she waved her hands, "I just did ya' a favor. Remember that 'cause you owe me now."

"Thank you," Eevy nodded until a Poke'Ball belt slammed down in front of her and she looked up, "Dragon!" he flapped away on his Dragonite beside them.

"The one and only," he waved, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. We'd better take care of those Slugma and Magcargo," she got on her knees and inched to the side, slipping off the bird and onto a branch, "Go, Novo!"

"Wavemaker's too fat," Medira laughed.

"Go, Dragonair!" Dragon threw his Poke'Ball.

"Novo!" Eevy shouted.

"Dragonair!" Dragon called.  


"Hydro Pump attack!" they cried together.

The group continued running from the Slugma and Magcargo. The fire was getting more and more accurate. The sound of rushing water caused them to stop and turn around. The fire escargots were stuck in a wall of water. The blue rush cleared and the Magcargo and Slugma took off, oozing into the Moss Bogs. Behind them ran Eevy, Dragon and Medira along with Wind Dance, Dragonite, Dragonair and Novo. Medira and Dragon hovered next to a branch and quickly recalled the Dragonite and the Pidgeot, mumbling that they weren't the ones flying. Eevy stopped next to them and recalled Novo.

"Cool," Sooney nodded, "Double drowning."

"You go, guys!" Yuu-Yuu smirked, "We're alive!"

"I live!" Eusine joked, "I survived!"

Eevy looked at her watch, "Man!" she shouted, "It's getting late! Hurry up! The longer we're out the more little buddies we run into. The remnants of the bridge are down there. Let's go!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Eevy."

"What?"

"I officially hate you," Medira whimpered as she inched along.

"Why?" Eevy asked half sarcastically.

"You said there were remnants, not just rails!"

"Well, it's been a while since I was last here," she whimpered nervously.

They had gathered with six on each rail, since that's all that was left. The handle bars to the old bridge stood perfectly, but the bridge itself was pretty much gone. The group stepped carefully along the rail with Eevy in front of one side, followed by Dragon then Morty, Lisle, Mizu and Eusine. The other side was led by Medira, then JP, then Phantom, Starla, Yuu-Yuu and Sooney. It was quite a tipsy ride, tilting back and forth with every step. Sooney kept steadying Yuu-Yuu and Eusine kept clinging to Mizu to keep from flying off. Eevy heard a very strange noise and paused. 

"If that's what I think it is…" she slowly turned around with Dragon mimicking, "Run!"

She took off down the bar, paying the fact that it was incredibly dangerous no mind. Of course, a HUGE totally annoyed and totally pissed off Muk doesn't do too much for ya' either. Dragon ran behind her with the others flailing to keep up. The Muk crashed through the poles with everyone pushing everyone in front of them to go faster. Poor Eusine and Yuu-Yuu were flipping out, being all the way at the end and closest to this Muky-massacre. Eevy noticed the bridge was actually stable here and jumped off to run on the flat surface. The others followed, but the Muk kept breaking through it. Eusine tripped, snagging his pant leg on a loose nail.

"Hey wait!" he cried, "Don't leave me!"

"Eusine!" Morty, Eevy and Mizu stopped to help him.

"That's it," Eevy spat, "Let's go, you mucky moron!"

Morty and Mizu fought to unhook Eusine as Eevy called a storm again. The Muk stopped and looked around, but kept moving closer. Will had had enough.

"Go, Xatu!"

"Go, Jynx!" Luri joined.

"Go, Sovo!"

"Psychic attack!" they commanded.

The Muk stopped and oozed into the sludge as Morty and Mizu pulled Eusine free, "Well," Eusine cleared his throat, "I guess he left."

As everyone turned to leave, the wood of the bridge itself tore upward, knocking Sooney and Yuu-Yuu back and throwing Medira into the air. She toppled back down, slamming her head on the bar and going out like a light. Jason was burning up now.

"OK!" he spat, "You've gone and done yourself in now! Go, Shine Ball!"

Out came a Scizor in a Metal Coat, coving its body in silver. It opened and closed its pincers angrily and took a swing at the Muk.

"Scizor, go! Use Metal Claw!"

Scizor came down on top of Muk with lightning speed. Muk oozed and slopped around as he tried to avoid, but Steel- attacks do a job on Poison- types, even big blobby Muk. 

"OK, Scizor! Get it with Pursuit attack, now!"

Scizor took one flying leap at Muk's face, cracking him in the head. He swung back for a Slash attack across the eye and Muk slowly drooped and gurgled back into the Moss. JP shot it a dirty scowl and he and Scizor sat down next to Medira.

"Hey," he shook her shoulder with Scizor watching worriedly, "Wake up."

Medira moved her hand to her head and opened her eyes, "Ah!" she spotted Scizor and lunged to JP's neck, "Where'd that come from?"

"Don't worry. That's just my Scizor," he pried her off, "Say hello, Scizor."

"Scizor sciz," it made the sound of sheering metal as it bowed politely.

"Yeah," Medira whimpered, "Hi."

"Good job, Scizor. Return and take a rest," the Scizor was pulled back inside his Poke'Ball, "Hopefully that will be the last of our visitors."

*^~^**^~^*

About two hours later they reached land. They had gone so far with the Slugma and Magcargo that they had passed over the Gladiola River in the trees. Eevy was overly thankful for that as they continued down Route 64 to her hometown of Rose.

"Mom and dad are gonna flip!" Eevy cheered, "I didn't even tell them we were coming," she paused and turned around, "You four might want to stay away from my parents," she noted to Dragon, Starla, Phantom and JP, "They won't care for your looks and they'll start an interrogation."

"Oh," they looked at each other, "Maybe."

"Eevy!" came a scream and a figure dressed in purple, "Eevy!"

"Kayla!" Eevy shrieked, "Hi!"

"Stay out of Rose," she panted as she neared them, "Taylor's watching for you."

"I don't care," she surprised everyone, "I'm going home."

"Yeah," Medira nodded, still holding her head, "Let Taylor go fall off a cliff on Mount Everest."

"Uh huh," they all agreed.

Kayla looked a bit worried, but calmed, "OK…Great! Let's go!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey, Greg," Eevy's mother called to her father, "Where's Nova?"

"I have no clue, Tammy," he answered, "I thought she was with you."

"Nova! Nova, where are you?" 

"Eevee eev!" Nova called back as she ran down the street, "Eevee eevee eev!"

"Nova! Where are you going?"

"Nova!" Eevy knelt down, "Little baby girl!"

"Oh wow," Tammy's jaw hit the porch floor, "Greg, look!"

"Hi, mom!" Eevy waved with a wink, "How's it goin'?"

"Just great!" her mother slammed the porch door open and rampaged down the street, latching onto Eevy as she hit and pulling Morty over in a choking grip, "My babies!"

"Air, mother. Please," Morty and Eevy choked together.

"And Eusine!" Eevy and Morty got air, but Eusine lost his, "How are your parents?"

"Fine, Aunt Tammy. Just fine," Eusine gagged, "But I won't be if you don't let go."

"I'm sorry, but it's been so long!" she pulled all three together, "The three sweetest kids around!"

"Yeah, right," they gasped.

"Eevy!" their father bellowed and pulled her from her mother to himself, "My little girl."

"Yeah. OK. I get it," Eevy held her breath before he let her go, "Oxygen!"

"Morty," he slapped his back, sending him forward a step and knocking the air out of him, "And Eusine," he hugged him, sending a huge gasp of air from him.

"Ooh!" Tammy flipped, "Let me see your Badges!"

"Oh, OK," she dug into her bag, "Here. All eleven."

"Wow," Kayla whimpered, "Cool."

"Two from the PMD," Greg's jaw fell.

"Let me see that!" someone snatched the bag from her hand, "Pretty impressive."

"Give it back, Jullian!" Eevy snapped, ripping it from his hand, "Go back and train with your goofy friends."

"Sorry," Joe laughed from behind him, "Taylor wants to talk to you."

"I don't think so," Lisle snorted.

"You're pretty," Jullian inched over to her side, "Got some time to spare with me?"

"Only if your face is planted on the pavement and I can stomp on it. Sure, in that case, I'd have plenty of time to spare."

"You best back off, boy," Morty spat, pulling Lisle closer.

"Ooh, scary!" Joe made a mock scared face.

"You better be scared!" Morty growled.

"And look at all the other girls," Jullian smirked, "Cute."

"Take one step closer and I snap you in half," Eusine spat as Joe moved closer to Mizu.

"You're with one of Eevy's friends?" Tammy asked, completely oblivious to what was going on, "How cute!"

"Tammy, I think you and I should go," Greg grabbed her shoulders, knowing the situation, "Come home _soon_," he emphasized and they walked away.

"Hey, hey!" Jullian spotted Medira, "Cute-ay!"

"Eww!" she leaned away, "Back off, slime ball!"

Jullian was about to make another smart comment, but a fist across the face usually halts cute chatter, "Step away slowly, or I'll remove ya' head."

"Who's that?" Jullian rubbed his face, "And who's the babe!"

"Well, to you I'm sir. To these people I'm JP."

"I'm Phantom, and this 'babe', as you put it, is mine."

"Starla, scuz-face."

"Whoopee," Jullian and Joe mocked, "Three clocked nut balls."

"Four," someone growled behind them.

They spun and stepped away, "Woah," they whimpered.

"Something wrong?" Dragon cocked his head, "You seem afraid."

"No," Joe squeaked, "Nothing."

"Dragon, be nice," Eevy laughed, "No matter how much pain you could inflict."

"Dragon?" Jullian stepped away again, "I'm outta here!"

"Count me in too!" Joe took off behind him, "Don't forget! You still need the Platinum Badge!"

"I believe, among other things, the words gaping asses come to mind," Lisle nodded.

"Just ignore those two," Morty shook his head, "They're not worth our time."

"That's for sure," Eevy added, "Those two would do anything for anybody if they promised them enough cash, which usually doesn't take much."

"Just think. I gotta live with them. Yick," Kayla gagged.

"You alright?" JP asked the sickened Medira.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, "Just grossed out."

"Are you going to be alright with battling Taylor?" Dragon asked carefully.

"Yeah!" Eevy burst, "I'm gonna love it!"

"That's the spirit!" Sooney encouraged.

"Should we go now?" Yuu-Yuu asked, "Or are we gonna hang out a little first?"

"No," Eevy said flatly, "Now."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy threw open the doors of the Gym, sending Jullian and Joe sky high in surprise. They stood up and brushed off, trying to look important. Eevy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"OK boys, where ya' hiding Taylor?" she cracked.

"You're honestly going to challenge him?" Jullian laughed, "Oh, come on, Eevy! You can't beat him!"  


"First of all, it's Evangelina to you two suck-ups and yes, I do want to challenge him, so get him out here!"

"Why certainly!" Taylor grinned from his chair, "I'm out and about already!"

"Man, how did you get up here so fast? I always thought it took a while to get here from so far below."

"So funny," he smirked, "Just like usual."

"Don't start with me, ya' scum inhaling dirt bag! I came for a match and I expect to get it!"

He brushed his hair aside, "Alright then, butterfly. You've got yourself a battle."

"Don't call me that," she spat, "That is never to be spoken around me again."

"Whatever you say," he paused, "Butterfly."

"Stop it, Taylor!" Kayla shouted, "Get on with this!"

"Eh," he waved her away, "In a little bit. I'd like to meet your new friends first. Come now, butterfly. Who are these pretty girls?"

"I'll tell you who we are!" Sooney cracked, "I am Sooney Shippou from Trident Town in Hokubu! I'm training to be a Poison Mistress!"

"I'm Yuu-Yuu Palm of Lily City, Nanka! My dream is to capture Suicune and earn a place among Legends!"  


"I am Mizu Mist formerly of Daffodil City, Nanka's Pokemon Gym! My dream is to meet the Mistress of Water, Lurianna Sedna!"

Starla giggled a bit after that, "I'm Medira Kurayami of Dogwood City, Nanka! I train Dark- and Fire- types! My dream of being a Gym Leader will soon prevail!"

"I am Lisle Illusion of Ecruteak Pokemon Gym in Johto! I help hold the Fog Badge and someday hope to be a Mistress of Ghosts!"

"You already know me, but I'll refresh your memory! I'm Eusine Hikoboshi of Celadon City, Kanto! My dream of being a Mixture Master will come true yet!"

"Ya' know me too, but I feel like a good speech! I'm Morty Hikoboshi, Master of Ecruteak City Pokemon Gym in Johto! I'm here to cheer for my sister and watch you take a dive!"

"I am Evangelina Hikoboshi of this very city! I come as a Challenger for the Platinum Badge; my twelfth and final Badge on the Gertan Rin Rainbow League expanse. You want action? I'll give it to you! Let's battle!"

"Cute," Taylor merely smirked, "But cute doesn't win matches. It may win me over, but not my Pokemon. How about those other four goons there? The cloaked quartet."

"You can call me Starla," Luri cracked, "My Water- and Ice- type Pokemon show no mercy! Not even to Fire- or Electric- types! Watch yourself around me!"

"I'm Phantom!" Will snorted, "The Psychic- types in my line-up can tear through anything! Keep your distance or I may do something I will regret!"

"JP's the name and Rapidash's my game!" Jason snapped, "My Pokemon can take anything anyone dishes out! Never mess with us!"

"I am Dragon," Lance stated incredibly flatly, "There's only one thing closer to me than my Dragons, and that same thing I love the most. That thing is her," his index finger flew towards Eevy, "Got a problem with that?"

Taylor's face got redder and redder, "What do you mean by that?!" he snorted.

"Just was he says," Eevy laughed at him, "Stupid ninny. You didn't honestly think I came back for you, did you?"

"Ooh. Eevy's got a boyfriend," Kayla murmured.

Taylor got angrier and redder with every second, "I don't believe it!" he spat, "What about me?! Huh?! What about us?!"

"What _about_ us?" she retaliated, "Don't make me hack!"

Dragon laughed, setting Taylor on fire, "Stop laughing, moron! This is not your place to pester a Master!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised just how much authority we have," Phantom smirked.

"I don't care who you are!" he stood up and growled, "That little witch came here for a match and she'll get one! A five on five! Just you against just me!"

"OK, you got it!"

*^~^**^~^*

"This will be a five on five Pokemon Battle between Challenger Evangelina Hikoboshi and Minor Steel Master Taylor Andiron. This Battle will be for the Platinum Badge and will have no time limits or Pokemon bans. Please step onto the podiums."

Eevy and Taylor stepped onto their rectangular podiums and were raised a good twelve feet, if not more, into the air. They slammed into place with a green light above Eevy and a red light above Taylor. Eevy kept thinking how red brought out the real him; evil. Taylor blew her a kiss with one finger and she made like she was dodging it and then scratched viscously at where he had aimed for. He sneered a bit but straightened out.

"Choose your first battler now!"

Taylor smiled and laughed evilly, "Hey, any of you girls free?" he asked, just to enrage Eevy.

"Get a life, scum bag!" all the girls blared together, "But then again, not on your life anyway!"

He loved it when Eevy got angry because she got stupid. She got vulnerable when she was angry because she never paid attention to her actions, only her rage. Little did he know she'd learned a few things while traveling. Like the greatest battle won is the one not fought and how it doesn't always take a lot to capture one's heart. And most of all that friends are always there.

"I choose you, Sovo!"

"There's a new one on me," Taylor admitted, "I choose you, Magnemite!"

"You!" Sovo spat, "You're Taylor! You're the one my master hates! This is gonna be fun!"

"You got a smart mouth," Magnemite laughed, "But are you strong?"

"Stronger than you think."

"Leader Andiron has chosen Magnemite and Challenger Hikoboshi has chosen Espeon! Let the first round begin!"

"OK, Magnemite! Let's take this quick! Use your Thunder Shock!"

"Sovo, let's do this! If we win, we win with pride! If we lose, we lose with honor! Go, use Psybeam!"

The Thunder Shock and Psybeam collided, Sovo's attack ripping through. It pelted Magnemite hard, but the magnet thing seemed unfazed. Eevy swallowed hard, as she had forgotten Psychic attacks aren't good at all against Steel- type Pokemon.

"Magnemite, Thunder Wave attack, now!"

"Sovo, deflect with a Confuse Ray!"

Thunder Waves shot from above and beside Magnemite. Sovo took a quick shot with his Confuse Ray, turning the attack around. Unfortunately Electric- type attacks don't really work on Electric- type Pokemon. The attack bounced right off his hard Steel body. The girls booed and the guys hissed.

"Knock it off!" Taylor growled, "Ready to quit, butterfly?"

"Not on your life, scum bag! Sovo, use Psychic attack! Full blown blast!"

"Magnemite, Sonic Boom attack!"

Sovo pulled up a Gym-shaking attack while Magnemite launched his Sonic Boom. In his Psychic rage, Sovo wasn't even phased by the attack, even though it caught him head on. He tore his attack forward, zipping it along the floor.

"Keep it moving, Sovo!"

"Retaliate with a Zap Cannon!"

Bad move on Taylor's part. He didn't know Sovo's Psychic attack had the ability to change the course of an opposing attack. The attack Magnemite had launched was an Electric- type attack, meaning it wouldn't effect him, but the after shocks would. Both attacks plowed to a stop in front of Magnemite, flinging him back into a wall and leaving him imbedded there.

"Magnemite is unable to battle and has left the arena! Round one goes to Challenger Hikoboshi! The score is Leader zero and Challenger one! Choose your second battler now!"

"How did you beat Magnemite?!" Taylor flipped, "AH! Magnemite, return! Go, Magneton!"

"Great job, Sovo! You were great! Return, now and go, Novo!"

"Leader Andiron has chosen Magneton and Challenger Hikoboshi has chosen Vaporeon. Let the second round begin!"  


"Alright then, Magneton, let's get her!"  


"OK now, Novo, go get 'em!"

"Magneton, use Tri-Attack now!"

"Novo, use Acid Armor!"

Novo tried to disappear quick enough, but he wasn't quite fast enough to get away. His body was caught with the Tri-Attack, leaving small sparks of electricity over his mostly invisible form. 

"I've got a real 'electric' personality!" Novo laughed and shook off a little.

"Buh dum bum, ching," Lisle cracked.

"Get in there for a Hydro Pump attack now!"

"Don't let it get you, Magneton! Use Thunder Shock!"

Magneton shot his electric charge up Novo's beam of Water, colliding with Novo's face. Novo stopped and stepped away, becoming completely visible and whimpering from shock.

"Oh, Novo!" Eevy leaned over the bar, "Please be alright!"

"I'm OK," he pawed at his face, "I think."

"Magneton, Lock-On now!"

Novo's every move was noted carefully to monitor his next move. He tripped, which didn't help, and Taylor took his shot.

"Magneton! Zap Cannon now!"

"No! Novo, return now!"

Novo was recalled just as Magneton shot his attack. The Zap Cannon flew forward, slamming into Eevy's podium, causing it to quake at a mile a minute. Dragon hopped over to it and climbed the rail on its corner, making sure to keep his cool in case it did happen to totally fall. He pulled himself up and over the bar, finding her holding the corner bar as it shook. He tripped over and held her close, sending Taylor into an angry hiss. The shaking finally stopped and the electricity fizzed away. Eevy and Dragon stood up and noticed if they stood straight, they weren't really _straight_ at all. The left side of the podium had sunk about three feet into the Gym floor. Eevy slipped to the right bar and sat down, as if she had tried to stand she would have gone flying. Dragon flailed up next to her and snatched the bar with her laughing at him. She helped him up and he panted down next to her, laying his arm over her shoulders, again setting Taylor off.

Jullian waved his hand in front of his face to blow away the dust, "OK then. Well. Challenger Hikoboshi has recalled Vaporeon. Vaporeon forfeits this round. Round two goes to Leader Andiron. The score is now Leader one and Challenger one! Choose your third round battler now!"

"I choose you!" they called together, both releasing their next Poke'Balls down onto the field.

The Next Chronicle

__

Getting Things Done

Notes  
x_x *falls over dead* I don't _believe_ how long it's been since I updated. I've been keeping the website up to date, but I've let this place hang in limbo. I'm sorry! Go ahead and throw rotten veggies at me! *gets one right in the face* OK...Point taken...ANYWAY, Once you reach the end of this section (The Hokubu Records) you're going to want to check out _"The League Chronicles_ for the continuation, m'kay? There'll already be a bunch there too...So, onward! Braha!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_


	16. #47 - Getting Things Done

****

Last Time: The group went on to Rose Town, passing through the Moss Bogs with a good share of trouble. Not only did some sluggish friends pop up, but an ooey-gooey Muk did too! Jason revealed another of his Pokemon (A Scizor covered in a Metal Coat) to fight the Muk and beat it. The group finally made it to land, just outside of Rose Town. The group then encountered Kayla who told them Taylor was watching for Eevy. After entering the city, the group happened upon Jullian and Joe, Taylor's Gym Trainees. After the Elite disposed of them, the group set out to Rose Town Pokemon Gym and the Platinum Badge. Taylor was introduced to each of Eevy's friends and then the battle commenced. Sovo fought his hardest yet against Taylor's Magnemite and was able to defeat it to take round one. Novo was taken out by his Tri-Attacking Magneton in round two, giving it to Taylor. The score is now one to one as Eevy and Taylor prepare their third round Pokemon.

**Getting Things Done  
_Japanese Title:_** Finish Up, Angel! Your Ride Awaits!  
**_Translation:_** Agari Appu, Enzeru! Goshujin Raido Taiki!  
**By: Pro_V **

"I choose you!" Eevy and Taylor called together, both releasing their next Poke'Balls down onto the field.

A huge roar of power rumbled through the Rose Town Pokemon Gym as Taylor's third Pokemon emerged from its Poke'Ball. A high pitched shrieking call came from the opposite end of the Gym as Eevy's third Pokemon also broke free of the yellow and orange ball holding him captive. Steelix's roar shook Eevy and Dragon hard enough that they almost lost their balance on their tilted podium. Lovo's horrible shriek pierced Taylor's ears enough that he had to cover them. The third round was about to begin.

"Leader Andiron has chosen Steelix and Challenger Hikoboshi has chosen Jolteon-"

"The name's Lovo, gooney-boy," Lovo snapped.

"Whatever," Jullian continued, "Let the third round begin!"

"We can take that pipsqueak out easy!" Taylor boasted, "Go, Steelix!"

"Just you wait and see!" Eevy stood up, not remembering she was sitting on the rail of her podium, "Oh shit," she murmured as she started falling.

"I got ya'!" Dragon flailed and caught her shirt, "Sit down before you fall off!"

"OK," she laughed, sitting right down beside him, "Let's fool with him a little bit," she whispered, "Get as close as you can to me and act all sweet."

"No problem in that department," he answered as he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her, "Better get battling."

Taylor started getting maroon from his anger, "Steelix, go get them!"

"Lovo, get moving!" she called as she turned to face Taylor with Dragon sitting with his legs to her left, "You can do this, little buddy!"

"Go, Steelix! Use Slam attack!"

"Lovo, Agility now!"

Lovo kicked up the dust and dirt from the crashed podium as he ran forward. Steelix's great metal tail whirled past him, missing by but an inch. It was so close it managed to remove a tuft of fur from the top of his left ear. He pulled it down and got watery eyed at it.

"OK," he stood up with a cry-ish type voice, "That's just going too far! When you mess with an Ovo's fur, you've just plain gone too far!"

"Aww," Yuu-Yuu commented, "Go get 'em, Lovo!"

"Come on, Lovo!" Sooney cheered, "Go, Lovo! Go, Lovo, go!"

"Steelix, Iron Tail attack, now!"

"OK, Lovo! No more messing around! Give it your Double Kick!"

Lovo hopped forward, jumping Steelix's shining tail. He landed on the huge Steel- type's back and ran forward, powering towards his head. He jumped for a huge kick, right in Steelix's face. The hulking iron-made Pokemon cried out long and hard, tipping backwards. Lovo jumped, flying back down and stomping down on Steelix's neck as he hung his head backwards. Lovo somersaulted off, sliding to a stop in front of Eevy's podium. Steelix laid on the ground. It sat up and bellowed out with puffs of dusty dirt and drips of sand falling from its scuffed face. With one last rage-filled cry, Steelix's head fell to a slamming halt on the ground, sending a huge quiver through the Gym.

"That's whatchya get for messin' with ma' fur," Lovo cracked as he sat next to the podium, looking at his ear.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Round three goes to Challenger Hikoboshi! The score is now Leader one and Challenger two. There will be a fifteen minute break!"

"Ah, good," Lisle loosened up, "I was getting tense and I wasn't even battling."

Dragon leaned back, holding the bar and hanging his legs off the other side. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed a fan. He smirked to himself and watched it spin until something caught his attention. He looked down and saw Eevy with her hands behind her head on his lap. She had her legs locked in just the right position around to bar to keep from falling off. Her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath, attempting to relax. She seemed to be thinking of something. What, he hadn't the foggiest idea, but he was almost sure it was important by the way she kept taking such deep breaths. She leaned her head forward and pulled out her hair band, fluffing her hair and leaning back down. She sighed with her eyes closed and her face seemed to tighten at the very thought of something. He reached out with his right hand and ran his index finger around her chin. Her eyes shot open and she glanced over at him.

"You OK?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking," she answered, looking up at the ceiling fan.

"What about?"

"What it's going to be like if I get into the League. And what it's going to be like not being able to see you," she ran her hand along the collar of his shirt, "I'll miss you a lot, you know."

"I'll miss you too, but we'll still have letters and we may meet again," such a lie!

"Maybe-" she thought, "Maybe the League can wait."

"Wha?" he gagged.

"Maybe the League could wait a while. I wouldn't mind staying out for another year or two to stay with you. I'd die to find out who you really are and I know one surefire way of doing that," she grinned crudely.

He choked, "No, Eevy!" he said in a loud whisper, "You get into that League and don't worry about us. I'll be there to watch your matches and see you win."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," how could he not be there with his job, "Sure do."

"Thank you," she sat up and positioned to kiss him, but was cut off.

"The fifteen minute break is now over! Please choose your fourth round battler now!"

Dragon's shoulders and neck drooped as Eevy called her next Pokemon, "I choose you, Zovo!"

"I choose you!" Taylor's Poke'Ball ripped forward.

"Skar!" Eevy's heart stopped, "Skar mor ry!" 

"Skarmory," she breathed, "Be careful, Zovo!"  
  
"I will be!"

"Leader Andiron has chosen Skarmory and Challenger Hikoboshi has chosen Flareon. Begin round four now!"

"OK, Skarmory! Lead off with a Steel Wing attack!"

"Zovo, blast it with Flamethrower!"

Skarmory took a head on Flamethrower attack but hardly seemed phased by the powerful blast. It seemed as if to be completely untouched even though Fire- type attacks usually boil Steel- type Pokemon. Skarmory thrashed forward, cracking Zovo across the face with his Steel Wing attack. Zovo spun backwards, tumbling over and landing in a crouching, shaking position. He stood up and shook himself straight.

"Skarmory, give it your Fury Attack!"

Skarmory hit once, head on, knocking Zovo backwards. He came back again from behind, knocking him in the opposite direction. The next time came from the left and the next from the right. One last slam came from above, spinning straight down into his back and slamming him to the floor. He shakily stood and hissed.

"Can you keep going, Zovo?" Eevy asked wearily.

"Sure can," he grunted.

"If you're sure, give it the best Fire Blast you can muster!"

Zovo shot a good sized Fire Blast, pushing into Skarmory and sending it back a few flaps, "Skarmory! Hidden Power attack, now!"

"Zovo, look out!" Eevy wailed, jumping forward on the bars as Dragon held her away, "Watch out!"

Eevy was too late and the attack exploded on contact. The power of Skarmory's Hidden Power would probably been too much for Lance's prized Dragonite to handle. The cry of a Flareon echoed through the Gym, shooting into everyone's hearts, including those of Joe, Jullian and even Taylor. Eevy gagged a choking, gasping Japanese swear word and slid down the corner pole, running into the attack's leftover power. Lance wanted to go in, but something told him to let it fly. Raikou and the Beasts were working on Eevy's Umbreon power of absorbing energy. For no apparent reason, the attack's white light went transparent, enabling those outside to see inside. Eevy was fallen over Zovo, shaking like a leaf. The attack spiraled into one slender column and seemed to disappear into Eevy and Zovo. Eevy shot up and looked side to side, trying to decipher this, but Zovo was out like a light beside her. 

"What the hell was that?" Taylor asked shakily.

"I have no clue," Eevy answered, looking around, "But I feel great."

"Heh?" Phantom questioned, "You just ran through a Hidden Power attack. How can you feel 'great'?"

"I don't know," she looked at herself, "But I do. I really feel good. Too bad Zovo didn't get that too. Better return, boy."

"Well," Jullian started, "Uh, Flareon…is unable to battle…Round four goes to Leader Andiron. The score is now Leader two and Challenger two. The next one to win, wins the match. Choose your last battler now."

"Oh man," Eevy whimpered as Dragon pulled her up to the podium, "What now? Vovo can't take this."

"Use Yovo," Dragon pointed out, "He still hasn't been out."

"Yeah, but he's been on that "I'm gonna lose because I know it" kick and I don't think he could handle a Steel- type battle like that."  


"Doubting your Pokemon?" he questioned as he leaned away, "Tisk, tisk, Eevy."

"Good point," she nodded, "I choose you, Yovo!"

"What is that?" Eusine asked, looking to Yovo's face.

"Cool shades, dude," Kayla laughed.

"Black Glasses," Dragon smirked, "A little present."  


"Why?" Eevy asked with an odd face.

"Because. Black Glasses boost Dark- type moves. Now get on out there and win!"

Eevy shook her head and turned back to the battle, "OK. Fine."

"I choose you, Metal Wing!"

Eevy almost suffocated, "No!" she wailed and took her chances with the tipped podium, "No way! I refuse!"

She tripped and fell over, sliding down the podium's platform. To most she would have appeared nuts, but to relatives she was acting instinctively. That happens when somebody sicks their Pokemon on you. Eevy had been chased by that Metal Wing Skarmory thing of his enough to know to avoid it.

"You keep that thing away from me!" she freaked, "I hate that bird!"

"Calm down," Dragon slid down next to her, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," he pulled her shaking form closer, "It's alright. Just calm down."

"Yovo!" she burst, "Go!" she pulled away and stood up, leaning with the podium, "I'm not giving up! Get out there and battle!"

"Ah, that's the butterfly I remember!" Taylor's wicked laugh rung out, "Go, Metal Wing."

"Yovo, don't you give up," Eevy breathed, "Go!"

"Metal Wing, use Fury Attack!"

"Yovo, use Agility!"

Yovo ran forward, zipping away from the Fury Attack. He U-turned for a Pursuit attack in the back. Metal Wing was hit enough to actually call out. Yovo landed and spun to face the Skarmory.

"Mud Slap attack!"

"Quick Attack!"

Yovo Quick Attacked, alright. Right into the Mud Slap, spatting him right in the face. He shook his head side to side, flinging the Black Glasses away. They had covered his vision, protecting his Accuracy.

"Go, Metal Wing! Use your Peck attack now!"

Yovo took a direct hit, pushing against the Skarmory's beak with his head, "Yovo! Bite attack!"

Yovo chomped down on Metal Wing's wing, but without his Black Glasses it hardly phased the bird. Yovo quivered and backed away, whimpering. His eyes started spilling over as he realized he wasn't only going to lose a battle, but and entire Gym match. He started crying as Metal Wing got closer. Eevy knew the feeling. The feeling of being trapped between a rock and a Steel Bird Pokemon. She dropped her head and looked away, as she couldn't recall Yovo from behind Skarmory. Yovo's memory kicked into gear and he remembered what he'd seen at the Pokemon Center in Cutter Town. The scene he'd fought to remember of Eevy, his brothers, father and all their friends smiling down at him. His face hardened and his eyes dried suddenly. His chin stopped quivering and his tail stood erect. 

"I'm not a loser!" he cried, "And neither is Eevy! Don't quit on me!"

The Poke'Balls at Eevy's waist broke open to show her Pokemon slamming down on the field. Taylor flipped out.

"Stop cheating!" he growled.

"We're not cheating! You're the only cheater of any kind in this Gym!" Sovo snapped.

"Let's go! Beat-Up attack! Eevee Beat-Up!"

"Espeon Beat-Up!"

"Flareon Beat-Up!"

"Vaporeon Beat-Up!"

"Jolteon Beat-Up!"

Yovo trounced forward with all his might, "Umbreon Beat-Up!"

Each Pokemon jumped up, slapping the Skarmory with all their left over power. With each hit, Metal Wing cried louder. When Yovo hit, Metal Wing fell to the ground.

"What?!" Taylor's voice echoed through the Gym, "Get up, you dumb bird! I said get up!" Metal Wing fought to stand, "Now give them a Steel Wing!"

"Ovos, return!" Eevy called, recalling all but Yovo, "Alright, Yovo! Take Taylor down with an Umbreon Special Crunch! You know why?"  


"Because we're not losers like him!" Yovo buried his teeth deep in Metal Wing's neck.

"Skar!" the long, ear piercing cry rung out and Metal Wing flopped to the ground with Yovo hopping off and skidding away.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! The final score is Leader two and Challenger three! Round five and this match go to Challenger Evangelina Hikoboshi!"

"Kiya!" Taylor wailed, "Ah, ah, ah, AH!"

"We won," Eevy choked, "We won! We won!"

"Yeah!" the group piled on top of her, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"We won! We won! We won!" Eevy flipped.

"I did it," Yovo blinked and breathed to himself, "I really did it. I won!"

"You won the Platinum Badge, Eevy! You're going to the League!" Morty shouted, "You did it!"

"OK, moron. Fork over the Badge," JP held his hand out to Taylor, "Let's go."

"Forget it!" Taylor growled, "That last attack was a cheat! She didn't earn it!"

Dragon grabbed at Taylor's collar and held him up, "Why you little-"

"That's enough," an older version of Taylor walked out of a back room and interrupted Dragon's fun.

"Elder Master Andiron," Eevy bowed politely.

"Ms. Hikoboshi," Andiron turned to Taylor, "Taylor," he growled.

"Yes, father?" Taylor squeaked.

"I'm very disappointed in you, boy."

"Yes, I know. I lost."

"That's not it in any sense. She battled well, fighting against you like a Mistress would. She rightfully earned the Badge of Platinum and you refuse to confer it to her deserving hands. Any Gym Leader knows that once a trainer has earned the Badge it is to be handed to them _without_ question. You, on the other hand, hold out until I must come and do it myself."

Taylor whimpered nervously, "…Sorry…?"

"Sorry does not cut it anymore, young man!" he snapped, "Come here, boy," he yanked Taylor by the arm and turned out his pocket, snatching the Badge that toppled out, "Now, Ms. Hikoboshi."

"Eevy please, Master Andiron," Eevy said quickly.

"I, Elder Master Andiron of the Steel Pokemon Gym of the Town of Rose hereby bestow the Badge of Platinum upon Trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi. The third Badge of the Precious Metal Division and the twelfth Badge of the Gertan Rin Rainbow League expanse is now rightfully yours."

"I thank you, Master Andiron," Eevy very carefully took the Badge with a shaking smile and turned around, "Go, Ovos! Guys, we won!"

"We did?" they questioned together, "We did!"

"Look out Rainbow League," Eevy looked out the door towards Rainbow Metro.

"Because be we're on our way!" Medira burst, "This rules!"

"As for you," Andiron continued at Taylor, "Out," he pointed for the door, "This Gym is no longer yours."

Taylor inhaled a few short, gagging breathes, "What? No! No, you can't do that!" he whirled around and pulled begging on Eevy's shirt, "Don't let him take my Gym away! Butterfly, Angel, Eevy, Evangelina, Hikoboshi! Whatever I'm allowed to call you! Help me!"

"Phs," was the only noise Eevy made, slapping his hands away, "Why should I help you?"

"Because you're a nice Pokemon trainer who only wants to help her friends?"  


"And I repeat, _why_ should I help you?"

"Come on!" he started groveling at her feet, "Please!"

Medira couldn't help but laugh, "What a hopeless case," she shook her head.

"Maybe if you hadn't treated me like you did for two years I would help you now, but I think I'll let you lose your Gym for a while. Maybe it'll straighten your idiocy out."

"No!" Taylor wailed, "Please! Please, please, please, please, please!"

Lance inched to Jason, Will and Luri, "This guy is our best protection from the Challengers," he whispered, "No matter how much of a screw-up he is."

"You're not honestly going to let him keep his Gym, are you?" Luri questioned, "After what he's done?"

"She's got a point," Jason added, "He's been a real scum bag. Maybe he doesn't deserve to keep the Gym."

"But," Will broke in, "Lance is right. This guy's fended off trainers time and again. We trust him, even if he does suck dirt."

"Master Andiron," Lance stood up straight, "May I speak to you, please?"

"Absolutely," Andiron answered, "What is it I can do for you?" he asked as they stepped away.

"You need to let him keep this Gym."

"Why, Master Lance, I had no idea you cared."

"You see I-" he cut himself off, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, come now boy. Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I forget my Challengers."

"You-you remember me?"

"How could I forget the boy whose Charmander evolved and obliterated my Steelix with a simple Ember attack?"

"I suppose that could be true."

"Well it is. That boy of mine is a disgrace to all Pokemon Trainers. Masters, Mistresses, beginners, the whole she-bang."

"Yes, but," Lance stopped him, "he's also my best protection. Protection for all five of us."

"Five? I was told Peter was gone."

"He is," Lance looked to his right, eyeing Eevy out of the very corner of his eye, "But there are still five according to some very reliable sources."

"The girl? Raikou," he nodded, "I understand. Come, we will…inform my son."

"I wonder who'll get the Gym now that Taylor's gone," Lisle mused.

"Oh! I hope my dad gives it to me!" Kayla wished.

"Taylor," Andiron cracked, "You will thank Dragon."

"Why?" Taylor snorted.

"Because he has convinced me to allow you to keep the Gym."

"NO!" Eevy and Kayla wailed together, both planting their faces firmly on the floor in a painful facefault, "No fair!"

"You helped him keep his Gym?!" Morty and Eusine snapped, "Why?!"  


"What do you think the Elite 4 would say if their best defense disappeared?" Phantom questioned, "Don't you think they'd be at least a touch unhappy?"

"Maybe," Kayla frowned, "I guess so."

"Thank you!" Taylor flipped, "Yes! The Master is back!" 

He flew at Dragon and slapped his back with all his might, then straightening himself out and walking away in the usual manner. A slip of Lance's purple hair tipped down into view and he quickly flailed to fix it. 

"Yes, well," he backed as far away from Taylor as he could get, "I expect you to clean up your act."

"Let's get out of here you guys! We've got some celebrating to do!" Sooney grabbed Eevy's wrist, "Let's go!"

"I lost," Taylor then groaned, "I can't believe I lost."

"Well, you should," Dragon snapped at him, "Cold hearts and stone faces don't always win battles."

"And I suppose you would know!" he snapped, "I don't care if you did help me or not!"

"Well, I must know something you don't know because I've won something you lost a long time ago, Master Taylor. And once one has won like I have, they can never truly lose again. Good bye," he turned and followed Eevy, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't get that guy," Taylor shook his head, "How did he win her over like that? Do you know what I went through to get as close as I did?"

"Yes, I do," he had forgotten his father was standing behind him, "You went through flaming hoops and then she was the one who they set on fire. You tortured her, Taylor and if it weren't for the strong convincing of Dragon I'd have taken the Gym from you."

"Whatever," Taylor snorted at the floor.

"Some things, just, do not change, I suppose," Andiron mumbled to himself as he turned and walked out.

*^~^**^~^*

"Mom! Hey mom!" Tammy's head shot up at the sound of her daughter's voice ringing through the house.

"Greg! She's back!" she grabbed their father's hand and dragged him out the door.

"I got it!" Eevy bolted up the street with dozens of boots and sneakers slamming down behind her, "I won!" she was waving the Platinum Badge in her right hand, "I beat Taylor!"

"You mean," her mother paused, "you have all twelve Badges? You're going to the League!"

"I know! Doesn't it rule?" she asked, flinging herself onto her father, "I won."

"Did better than Morty did," Eusine smirked, getting an evil scowl from his cousin.

"Wait a second," Eevy stepped back and looked to her right, "Where is that coming from?"

"Where's what coming from where?" Yuu-Yuu looked from side to side.

"There," Eevy breathed and stepped to her right, staring into the brush, "It's there," she narrowed her eyes, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her Crystal Bell, "Come on out," she rang the bell only a few times.

Three Pokemon calls rang around with everyone but Eevy backing away. Three colors shot from the bushes. Raikou jumped the bush, slamming down and roaring. Eevy's face brightened as he stopped and skidded beside her. The rest of the group just kind of twitched.

"Let's go, Raikou!" Eevy laughed and happily mounted her electric friend, "My buddy!"

"She really does know Raikou. It wasn't a hoax," Kayla twitched, "Wow."

Entei lunged toward Medira who stepped away. He crouched down with her quivering beside him.

"Uh, OK," she swallowed and got on, "Cool."

Suicune's high pitched cry rumbled around as she sprang from the bush toward the petrified Mizu. Mizu backed away, squeaking in fear.

"Come on, Mizu!" Eevy hugged Raikou from behind his neck, "They're nice."

"I don't know," she choked.

"Let's go, Mizu! You can't be afraid of the Legendary Beasts, can you?" Medira laughed.

Mizu inched forward and sat down, "OK. This is freaky."

"Eevy," her mother stepped forward.

"Ah, don't worry, mom," Eevy scratched at Raikou's ear, "These three are nothing but cute, overgrown house pets."

"Not true," Entei retaliated, "I'm not cute; I'm magnanimous."

Eevy smiled and laughed. Medira giggled behind her hand and Mizu was too flipped out to move.

"This bell," Eevy dangled it in front of Raikou's face, "What is it?"

"A very special bell," Raikou nodded, "Its ring reflects the purity of the soul holding it. The more beautiful the ring, the purer the soul. It's as simple as that. If you were to let Taylor ring it, it would simply give off a clunk. Morty, Kayla, Eusine, Lisle, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu would have something that could be called a pale ring. Dragon, JP, Starla, Phantom, Mizu, Medira and yourself would have a bright, happy, cheerful ring. Silver sounding, you may call it."

"Cool," Yuu-Yuu whimpered, "Awesome."

"Hey," Eevy questioned, suddenly giving a somewhat evil smirk, "You guys feel like a ride?" she turned and pointed between Mizu and Medira.

"Ride?" they quivered together, "Wha?"

"No!" Mizu wailed as Suicune bounced away, taking her with her, "Help me!"

"Whahoo!" Medira called, being used to riding fast, "You go, Entei!"

"Come on, Raikou! Go faster!" Eevy leaned down.

"Wow," the group watched the Pokemon take off, "Too cool."

"Hey, can you carry two people?"

"Sure can, angel."

Raikou, Entei and Suicune looped around. Poor Eusine didn't see Suicune coming and got popped into the air, slamming down behind Mizu. Jason jumped on Entei as he ran by and Dragon simply hopped up as Raikou sped past. Lisle started whining that she wanted a ride. Morty ran his hand down the side of his face and groaned. Starla started complaining that Suicune was her Beast, but Phantom reminded her that Mizu and Eusine deserved a turn. Tammy and Greg stood holding their breath as their supposed little girl road around on a wild Lightning Beast with someone they knew nothing about clinging to her waist. 

"We wanted to speak to you and you alone, angel and also to you Medira," Raikou shouted, "Is that at all possible at this time of great celebration?"

"Uh, I guess so."

Suicune paused as Eusine and Mizu slid off and tipped side to side. Jason jumped of Entei's side as he kept going and Lance slid off Raikou as he too ran off. Dragon turned around and was faced with a steaming father and an annoyed mother. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

"Yes?" he squeaked.

"Who are you?" both parents asked together.

"Mom, dad," Morty pulled them away with a little snicker, "Come on, let's go and chat about some things," he pushed them towards the house and leaned back to Dragon, "You owe me."

"Raikou! Where are we going?" Eevy shouted as the tore past the Gym.

Taylor's eyes nearly toppled out of their sockets, "…No…Way…" he shook his head, "…No way…"

"We want to talk for a bit!" Suicune ran up beside her as they approached Sprig Forest and skidded to a stop where Eevy had first seen Raikou.

"What about?" Eevy asked as she stepped off and stomped on the place where she had started her fire that very odd night so long ago.

"Your Badge and the League," Entei groaned as Medira held and yanked his fur to get down, "Ouch! Watch it!"

"The League is unlike any other. The Pokemon are stronger, faster, fearless; different in every way. Taylor was a tough opponent, but these trainers will be harder. These trainers also possess the twelve Badges of the Rainbow League. They too have beaten Taylor, Kestrel and the twins. They too have taken down the Hokubu division. They too have won over the Nanka battles. These trainers have trained hard, battling along through the Gyms just as you did. They will be harder than any you have ever faced before. The only difference between you and those trainers is that you hold the bell. Those trainers know nothing of us and they have never seen us. They've never touched to bell, much less had the chance to ring it. This will be different, Eevy and for it, the four you trust most, must leave."

"What?!" Eevy and Medira jumped up with Eevy continuing, "But I thought he was the one you spoke of!"

"I will not say who is right and who is wrong, but I will say that your bond with them has gone too far. I am sorry."

"You are not!" Eevy snapped, "You're a conniving cat is all you are! A liar and a cheat!"

"That's not true," Suicune said flatly, "Raikou speaks only pure truth, as all of us do. If you wish to get into the League, those four must leave."

"Why?" Medira suddenly burst, "Why do they have to go? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing 's _wrong_ with them," Entei added quieter than usual, "You'll meet them again, but first you must take on your true destinies!"

"And what are those?!" they snapped together.

"You need not know right now," Raikou said plainly, "You'll find out soon enough."

"I hate it when you say stuff like that," Eevy moaned, "But I will believe you."

"What?! Why are you believing them?!" Medira freaked.

"Because I trust Raikou. His eyes show truth and meaning. You wouldn't understand."

"I would so!"

"Yeah. Anyway, it's getting late. Maybe we should go back."

"No," Suicune protested, "It is too late to return now. We could get lost."

"Liars. You three can't get lost. It's physically impossible."

"Not at night it isn't. We rely on light and sun to find our positions. The moon offers no help in such departments."

"Oh," Medira sighed, "We're camping out?"

"Guess so," Eevy laughed, "Ah, oh well. We're used to it by now!"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy rolled into Raikou and Medira into Entei. Suicune slept between them, snoring away. Eevy rolled over again, this time hitting Suicune. Just as she got comfortable again, her phone rang, sending the entire group into the air. Eevy sat with her hand on her chest, heaving for air.

"Who's calling me at 6:30 in the morning?" she gagged and grabbed her phone.

"I don't know," Medira yawned and rubbed her eyes, "but whoever it is tell 'em to go away and let us sleep."

"Hello?" Eevy yawned, "Oh," she said sleepily, "Hi. S'Ok. No, I didn't. Sure it sounds fun. I don't know. Maybe. Yes. All twelve. Thank you. Sure could. Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Alright. Bye-bye."

She flopped back down and yawned wide with Suicune cocking a furry eyebrow at her, "What was that about?" she asked.

"That was a friend of mine. She wants us to meet her in Iris Town later today."

"Well, don't you think you should get up?" Entei asked as she rolled away from them.

"Nope. I'll get up later."

"Mistresses don't sleep in," Raikou poked her in the back with his claw, "Up and at 'em, angel."

"Alright, alright. I'm gettin' there," she moaned and sat up, stretching out and yawning, "Happy now?" she smacked.

"No," Entei pushed her side, "Get up."

"Yeah, yeah," Medira mumbled into her pillow, "Eventually."

"Come on, get up," Suicune pulled the blanket out from under Medira with her mouth, "Let's go."

"Gimme that!" Medira whined, but Suicune handed it to the already dressed Eevy.

"Get up," Eevy shook her head, "They won't stop pestering you till you do. It's not worth the hassle."

"Fine," Medira snorted sarcastically as she stood up and brushed off, "And gimme back my blanket!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Eevy was gone all night," Greg stared out the window, "I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure," Dragon sat down beside him, "The Beasts would never let anything happen to her."

"You'd better be right, boy."

"Don't worry, I am."

"Dragon," Phantom scolded, "Loosen up. You look tighter than a drum."

"Go away," he said in an odd tone, "I can take care of myself, mommy."

"Hardy, hardy, har, har," Phantom turned and slopped down next to Starla, "You're such a funny person!"

"I think so," JP laughed, "He does a job makin' fun of you."

Will shot Jason a nasty look even though he didn't see it, "Yes, well. I've noted a few times when he's done a good job on you too, munchkin."

"Stop callin' me that," JP snorted, "My name is Jas-JP."

"Uh huh."

"I wish Eevy would get back," Eusine whined, "I want to talk to her about Suicune."

"Yeah! Me too!" Yuu-Yuu blared.

"Oy vey," Lisle laughed and sat down next to Morty, "You guys act like you're centered around Eevy like the planets are to the sun."

"In a way," Tammy nodded, "She's always been the boulder of the rocks, if you see what I mean."

"I think I do," Sooney put in, "That's what my mother says about my brother Shawn. That he's always been the strong one. The one able to handle most things and juggle the family at the same time."

"Exactly," Tammy continued, "When Morty left she was the only one that didn't cry."

"That's true," Morty nodded, "Her face was as straight as a ruler when I left. Didn't so much as flinch."

"Wow," Starla breathed, "She didn't even whimper?"

"No. She's gone through a lot and learned just how to deal with certain things," Greg answered from the window.

"Can I ask a question?" Mizu asked quickly.

"Sure, what?" Eusine looked to her.

"What is that?" she pointed to the middle of the room at a white light flickering in midair, "Eusine," she whimpered closer.

"Whoa!" Eevy moaned as she teleported in, "That was some wicked ride, Sovo."

"Cool," Medira groaned, "What a wild trip. I gotta get a teleporting Pokemon."

"Thank you," Sovo grinned and coiled around Eevy's legs, "I try."

"Uh huh," Eevy nodded, "Hello, everyone."

"Uh, hi," Lisle answered blankly.

"Come on, everybody," Eevy brushed off, "We're going to Iris Town."

"What?" her mother dropped the plate with Nova lunging to catch it, "But you just got here and haven't even spent a full day with us."

"I know, but Chenille called and told me about a big Pokemon Breeder's Society Convention this weekend and I really want to go."

"Bu-bu-but," Greg stammered, "What about us?"

"We'll be back. So, who's coming?"

"I'd like to…" Yuu-Yuu trailed off, "But I think I'll hang around here."

"I'll stay behind too," Mizu put in.

"In that case, I'm staying too," Eusine answered.

"I'll go," Sooney answered quickly, "Maybe Tracey'll be there!"

"Oh brother," Medira rolled her eyes, "I'm coming."

"I'll go for fun," Lisle added.

"I suppose I'll go," Morty shrugged.

"You're only going because Lisle's going," JP pointed out, "I'm coming."

"And _you're_ only going because _Medira's_ going," Phantom laughed, "We'll go. That is, Starla and me."

"I'm definitely going," Dragon stood up, "Mr. or Mrs. H?"

"Oh no," Tammy shook her head, "No, no, no. We don't train Pokemon. Only little Nova, here."

"I just want to stay home anyway," Greg yawned.

"Now Yuu-Yuu, Mizu, mind yourselves. Taylor's still out there. Eusine, you'd better be good too. And no betting with him."

"Yes, mother dear," the three she was lecturing said together, batting their eyes and making cute faces.

"Don't worry, we'll be good," Yuu-Yuu waved at them.

"As always," Eusine smirked.

"Yeah, right," Mizu frowned, "I'll keep an eye on them. See you guys in two days."

"Yep! We'll be back here Monday. Bye!"

The Next Chronicle:

__

Band Of Breeders

Notes  
*types frantically* Nothing to see here, folks. Move on to the next chapter while I work on posting more of my back-posted stuff...Oy...

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_


	17. #48 - Band Of Breeders

****

Last Time: Eevy went up against Taylor's final three Pokemon in rounds three – five. Lovo shocked the group with an amazing Double Kick beating on Taylor's Steelix, taking round three in Eevy's favor. In round four, Zovo was overpowered by Taylor's Skarmory, being heavily beaten to lose and give his round to Taylor. Eevy's nightmares returned when Metal Wing, Taylor's second Skarmory, broke from the ball in round five. Yovo's true skills were brought out when Lance convinced Eevy to let him try his luck. Lance had been right, and with an impressive Beat-Up attack, the Ovos won round five, giving the entire win to Eevy. After some coaxing and threats from Elder Master Andiron, Taylor handed over the Badge, giving Eevy all 12 Gertan Rin Rainbow League Badges. Soon after, the group encountered the Legendary Beasts in broad daylight. Medira and Eevy were given their own sneak peek of a few things to come and together, they stayed out alone with the Beasts all night. They awoke to Chenille Farrago, owner of one of Vovo's sons. Now a somewhat smaller group is heading to meet her in Iris Town for the Breeder's Society's newest convention.

**Band Of Breeders  
Japanese Title:** Old And New Friends Alike! A New Ovo Is Born!  
**_Translation:_** Nyuu to Furui Furenzu Tomoni! Nyuu Ovo Boon!  
**By: Pro_V  
**

"So," Medira asked as she swatted JP away, "Who's this Chenille person?"

"Chenille Farrago adopted one of my extra Eevee eggs a while back. She's really nice, but a bit ditzy," Eevy answered.

"She's a mirror of you!" Morty joked before Lisle cracked him in the back of the head, "What was that for?!"

"For being you," she answered with a sly grin as he puffed out his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

"You're evil," he pouted.

"Yep!" she laughed.

Jason snickered under his breath, "Having girl trouble there, Morty?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eevy, Lisle, Sooney, Medira and Starla asked together as Jason realized he was outnumbered.

He laughed with a toothy grin flying to his face, "Nothing," he squeaked.

"I thought as much," Starla snorted before they continued on their way.

As they entered Iris Town for the first time, a blue banner with yellow writing caught their attention. It was describing the Pokemon Breeders' Society's Convention that was going on all through the downtown streets. Eevy smiled as she saw the words Breeder of the Year Judging and also Pokemon of the Year Judging spread across the banner under the title. She looked to her right and saw a large blue sign with a bold yellow arrow on it.

"I take it we go that way," she pointed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dragon said as the group continued along.

They reached a large blue tent with yellow letters over the door saying Judging Registrations. Eevy bolted in, grabbing her Breeder's Card as she ran. She tripped a bit on a cord running across the floor and her Card went into the air. She reached to catch it but just missed. She muttered something to herself and reached to pick it up, slamming headfirst into someone who was also reaching for it.

"Ow," she rubbed her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem," whoever it was said, "Here's your Card," he groaned.

"Oh, thanks," she looked up, "He's cute," she mused.

"See you around!" he waved and walked away, still rubbing his head, "That hurt."

Eevy laughed slightly and watched him walk away, suddenly snapping back to reality and running to the desk, "I'd like to sign up, please."

"I'll need your Card," a familiar voice said.

"Ah, a Nurse Joy," Eevy laughed, "You're everywhere."

Nurse Joy gave a slight giggle, "Strange, isn't it? Anyway, your Breeder Name is ProEeveeBreeder," she trailed off as she swiped the card, "OK then. This is your first year?"

"Yes, I just started out."

"Alright then. You're number 27. Good luck!" 

Eevy stepped away holding her ticket and card, juggling about six things at one time, "Let me help you with that," the same person said, snatching some things from her hands, "Got your hands full, I'd say."

"Yeah. First time."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck…uh…"

"Evangelina, but everybody calls me Eevy, and you are?"

"Zaine," he shook her only free hand, "If I could find my partner I'd introduce you to her too, but she seems to be off with Ash and the guys."

"Wait a minute. Ash? As in Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah. He and his friends are hanging around here. Why? You know them?"

"Yes, they're good friends of mine. Do you have any idea where I may be able to find them or a girl named Chenille Farrago?"

"I have no clue where anybody went. To tell you the truth I was searching for them myself when we slammed into each other."

"Yeah, sorry about that again."

"Who's this?" Dragon asked from beside them, sending Eevy into the air, "Sorry, Eevy."

"This…is…Zaine," Eevy panted, "Zaine, this is Dragon."

"Good to meet you," Zaine shook Dragon's hand, both gripping as hard as they could just to show off.

"Hey, Zaine!" Zaine was the one rocketing into orbit from that one, "So sorry."

"It's fine…" Zaine gagged, "Susie, this is-"

"Eevy," Susie cut him off, "I've heard so much about you and your Pokemon. Brock tells me you're quite the person."

"I'm sure he does," Eevy smirked, "Do you, by some freak accident, know where I can find a girl by the name of Chenille Farrago?"

"Chenille Farrago? She was the Breeder of the Year last year. I'd say she'd be in her tent, grooming at that new Eevee of hers. Boy, her two Eevees sure did give her quite the cute little baby."

"Govo's got a baby?" Eevy flipped, "Oh wow!" she zipped past, "Thanks for your help!"

"Uh, yeah," Susie blinked, "Anytime."

"Wait for us, Eevy!" the group ran after her as she ran down the street.

"Come on, Chenille! Where are you?" she skidded to a halt beside a big, green tent, "That looks about her style."

"Sorry," a girl jumped in front of her as she went to knock, "Only authorized personnel are aloud in."

"I need to speak with Chenille!"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in!"

"What's all the yelling out here?" Chenille stuck her head out the tent flaps, "Hey! Janet, lay off her! That's the one who gave me Govo! You step out of her way!"

"Sorry," Janet hopped out of the way, "Go right in."

"Sorry about that, Eevy," Chenille pulled down an extra cover for the door, "It's like this every year I've won. They huddle around me like some kind of celebrity or something. They're driving me nuts!"  


"S'Ok. So, where's the new baby I wasn't informed about?"

"Trust me, Eevy, I didn't forget. It hatched on the way here and I just haven't gotten to a phone that'll actually work. This thing is useless," she waved her cell phone in the air and tossed it on the table.

"I know the feeling."

"Hey, Govo, Lenta, Vova!"  


Govo and Lenta pranced out from behind another curtain. He was a lot bigger than he had been and looked extremely proud. Lenta had a longer tail than most Eevees that looked as soft as silk. She had soft little tufts on the tip of her ears and a curl on her forehead. A little girl Eevee hopped out behind them with a long tail and bright emerald eyes. At the base of each ear was a curl and at the tip of each was a three-way tuft that bounced as she walked. She sat down and wrapped the full extent of her tail around herself, which equaled about two and a half times around. 

"Oh! Govo looks so good! Lenta is just so pretty! And that little baby Vova's just the cutest thing possible!"

"Thanks," Chenille nodded, "That means a lot coming from you."

"Why's that?"

"Are you kidding? You gave me Govo! You started what I hope we can make into the Ovo and Ova lineage!"

"Lineage?" Eevy whimpered.

"Well, yeah!" Chenille blared.

"Hey, Eevy! You mind giving us a hand out here?" Dragon called.

"Ah! I forgot about my friends!" she jumped to the door, "Hey! Let 'em in!"

"Well, geez!" Janet backed away, "Let me know when I actually get to do my job!"

"Well," Chenille looked around the group piling into her tent, "These are new faces."

"Well, you've met my brother Morty. That's my brother's girlfriend Lisle. These are my traveling buddies Sooney and Medira. This is Medira's closer than close friend JP, my Psychic trainer Phantom, the one who keeps the guys in-line here is Starla and that's Dragon."

"Well," Chenille paused, "You gave a reason for everybody but him. You gave out the positions of relative, future relative, friends, teacher, somebody's beau and boy-keeper, but what about, uh, Dragon?"

"Uh," Eevy choked, "How am I gonna put this?" she mused silently, "Um, Dragon is…Dragon is…" she looked around, but found no good answers, "My boyfriend!" she blurted without thinking.

Lance started coughing at that and patting his own chest. Luri, Jason and Will reached around and patted his back while Eevy had a half smile and a twitching eye. Lance let out one last quick heave.

"Boyfriend?" he questioned in a dry heave for air, "Boyfriend?" he choked, "Boyfriend?"

"Ahehe," was the only thing even remotely similar to a word that escaped Eevy at that point.

"Uh hmm," Chenille looked overly puzzled, "Right."

"Boyfriend?" he choked again as Chenille stepped out to get something, "Where in the world did you get that?!" he asked, snatching her shoulders and spinning her around.

"Uh," she brought her hands up to shrug, "I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind and it just…came out."

He slapped his hands to his face, "I don't believe it," he sat down in a chair next to them, "I don't believe it. I don't believe it. I don't believe it!"

"Chenille," Eevy called, "Can I borrow this tent for a few minutes. I need to speak to someone, _alone_."

"Sure can!" Chenille walked out the door and motioned to the extra door as a reminder, "I gotta get moving anyway. See ya' later!"

"You're gonna get a lecture," JP taunted.

"Knock it off," Medira snatched his ear and pulled him out the door, "unless you want one too."

"Let's go, Morty," Lisle pulled him along, "See you!"

"Bye, sis! Watch yourself!" Morty disappeared out the door.

"Bye!" everyone else said together as they left Dragon sitting in the chair with Eevy scowling down at him.

"Why'd you get so mad at me?" she asked as she pulled the extra door down.

"What'd you mean why?" he bugged out, "You called me your boyfriend!"

"So what?"

"What'd you man 'so what'? Are you nuts?! Do you know what that says?"  


"That we care about each other?"

"Other than that! It says we're close. Like…close-close."

"It does not," she flicked his nose, "Taylor was my boyfriend, thanks be to heaven he's not anymore, and we were never close-close."

He narrowed one eye, "Uh huh. Well, I don't care about that flipped out wiggler. Now, you know I'd like nothing more than to show you who I am and to stay with you, BUT, I can't and you know that too. You've never seen my face, therefor you are not my girlfriend and I am not your boyfriend."

"Uh huh," she stepped over, "And what was Dart Town?"

"Dart To-" he stopped, "Oh, that…"

"Yes, oh that. Well?"

He trembled a bit, "Uh," he searched for an answer, "Uh…"

"I thought so," she stepped back and opened the door, "Whenever you get over yourself, I'll be with everyone else. Find us if you want me." 

He slapped himself in the face, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he mumbled to himself before remembering he had something unbearably important to tell her and got up to follow her, "Eevy. I've gotta tell you something."

"But I go up in-" she was cut off as he pulled her to the side.

"It won't take long," he yanked her to the side of Chenille's door, "After the show, I've got to leave," he paused as her jaw flew open, "All four of us do."

"Why?" she begged, "You can't go. You can't go!"

"I have to. I'll probably have enough to deal with as it is. I'm sorry, but it is the way it is."

"You're not sorry," she pulled back and scowled, slowly shaking her head, "You never were, even when you left before Dart. Go ahead and leave! See if anybody cares!"

"But, Eevy, you just said-"

"Yeah, I know what I just said and I take every word of it back!"

"You're just too blind to see what I mean. I have a job to do. A big, important job and I can't leave that behind me for anything."

"Not even me?"

"Not even you. I'm sorry."

"Don't even try sucking up! It won't work! I'm going to enter that contest and I don't care if you're here to see me win or not!" she stomped off to wait her turn with him growling in the corner.

"You told her, didn't you?" Will leaned over to him.

"Yeah. She didn't take it _quite_ as well as I had hoped."

"No fake," Luri whispered, "Jason, have you told Medira yet?"

"Uh…no," Jason slightly whimpered, "Not just yet."

"The longer you drag it out, the less notice she'll have and the madder she'll be," Will noted.

"Yeah, I know."

"Better tell 'er!" Will shoved him forward, slamming him into Medira.

"Watch it!" Medira snapped, pushing him away.

"Not my fault," he turned and scowled at Will who had a huge smile across his face, "I've got to tell you something very important."

She narrowed one eye, "What?"

"Uh…It's like this…" he searched for a way to word it that she wouldn't mangle him for, "After the show…We've-That is, I've got to leave again."

"Huh?" her head went down in depression, "No way."

"Yes way. That's the sad part. It's amazingly and depressingly true. I don't want to go and neither does anybody else, but we have a job to do and we can't let it fly any longer than we already have."

"So you're just going to leave without even trying to stay?" she stepped away, "You rat! You over-sized, emerald-eyed rat!" 

"Why are you mad at me? What'd I do?"

"What'd you-What'd you do? I don't believe you! I honestly do not believe you!"

"It's not that I want to leave, but I've got a lot to get done in the next few days and it's going to take a while."

"Fine then. See if anyone really cares where you go or what you do, because I sure as he-heck won't," she turned and tromped away, steaming at a mile a minute.

"Meow, hiss, hiss," Will commented, "She got angry."

"No really?" Jason spat at him, "Good idea, moron! You just killed my relationship!"

"I killed it?! What'd you mean I killed it?! You're the one who said it like that! You're the dork that didn't tell her sooner! It's your fault more than it is mine!"

"Bull! You're the idiot that persuaded me to tell her! You're the one who shoved me into her and you're the one that made that damn deal with Kratos! Don't try and tell me I'm the one who screwed this whole thing up!"

"You ungrateful little monster! I help you out with Kratos and you get all lovey-dovey on me and then when we have to meet the conditions you loved me for you bug out on me! This is all your fault for being so stubborn!"

"Stop fighting!" Luri burst, "You're both losing your sanity! Calm down! We're all to blame here. None of us can really be called fully responsible for all this. We just have to let it go for now."

"Yeah," Will grunted, "Whatever."

"Yep," Jason snorted, "I suppose."

"Well," Lance groaned, "I guess."

"Thank you," Luri loosened up, "Eevy's going up soon. I'm sure she'll want you there, even if you did just tick her off."

"The next number is number 26. Last year's Breeder of the Year, Chenille Farrago."

There was quite a round of applause as Chenille came out carrying Vova, Govo and Lenta. Eevy was ecstatic as the judge checked the Eevees over, even if they were competition. She heard the familiar sound of stopping boots behind her and stepped away, knowing exactly who it was. She gripped the side of her pants with her hands as hard as she could, keeping the burning of holding her crying in to herself. Dragon reached out and pried her hands from their locked positions and pulled her back the two steps toward him, squeezing her hands to loosen her up. She pulled away, but he wouldn't let her go. She closed her eyes and watched the ground, trying to forget he was there, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back, laying his chin on her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I really am sorry."

"Don't listen to him, don't listen to him," she thought, trying to push the fact he was there away, "He's not worth the trouble. There'll always others. But…not like him. Not like Dragon. What's up with me? Why am I so nuts over this guy? He's just another guy looking for a good time and a shot at me, but for some reason he's just so perfect."

"Please listen to me," he mumbled to her, "I'm only going to say this once before I leave. I love you, Eevy. With all my heart and more. If I had my choice, I'd take this hood off right here and now and stay with you until the very end of time. The horrible part is that I can't. Would you please forgive me? This one and only time and I'll never ask you to remit me again." 

"We'll talk about it later. A lot later. It's my turn up there," she forced herself away and walked up the stairs after she was called, "Let's come out, everyone!"  


"Eev!"

"Esp!"

"Umb!"

"Flare!"

"Jolt!"

"Vape!"

"Well now," the judge walked over and started examining each of the Pokemon, "What a lovely group. Each one has a very distinct color…"

Medira watched with a huge smile as the judge kept nodding at every detail. A hand grazed her right arm and she stepped to the left to avoid it, but met an arm. The green cloaked arm wrapped around her own and pulled her back. She tried to step away but he held too tight. She swallowed and clenched her teeth, trying to ignore him. He leaned his forehead on her back, holding both her arms between his. She tightened up as he put his arms around her waist and locked his fingers together.

"Medira," he mumbled to her from her back, "I am truly, truly sorry."

"He's not there, he's not there," she mused, "There's no reason to care about this guy. He's nothing special. I feel like screaming, but I can't. Or is it that I won't? There are many more fish in the sea, some better than others. Why do I think this guy's the catch of the day? What's so amazingly perfect about him that I see and the Beasts don't?"

"My love, please listen to me," he whispered, "Now if not ever again. I've never actually said this to your face, but I guess your back will have to do for now. I love you, Medira. More than life itself. More than my Pokemon. More than anything. I'm sorry I have to go, but life isn't always as fair as one would hope. Please don't be angry with me."

"This discussion has ended for the time being. I'm sorry, but I'm done talking about it for now."

"Well then," the judge cleared her throat and scanned the group of Pokemon in front of her, "I suppose I'll award the places now."

"Come on, Eevy!" Sooney waved.

Someone poked Sooney in the back, causing her to spin around, "Hey, Sooney," Tracey waved nervously, "How have you been?"

"Oh," she reddened, "Just fine, thanks. You?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Well…Where are Ash, Misty and Brock?"

"They're around somewhere."

"Oh…" she trailed off, "You want to watch the contest with me?"

His face turned beat red, "Sure," he dimmed a bit.

"Great! Come on!" she grabbed his hand and ran to the front row.

"Third place for the Pokemon of the Year award goes to Chenille Farrago and her male Eevee, Govo."

Chenille's face was about half lit with a third place award, "Thank you," she bowed briefly, accepted the ribbon, and stepped away.

"Third place for the Breeder of the Year award goes to partner breeders Zaine and Susie for their Ninetales and Vulpix."

Zaine and Susie stepped up and each took a ribbon and small trophy, "Thank you very much," they bowed and stepped back.

"Second place for the Pokemon of the Year award again goes to Chenille Farrago, now for her baby Eevee, Vova."

Again, Chenille repeated her actions of before, "We'll win yet," she mused as she backed up again.

"Second place for the Breeder of the Year award goes to Chenille Farrago for her three Eevees, Govo, Lenta and Vova."

Chenille immediately facefaulted, "Second?" she whimpered as she took her award and ribbon, "Second?"

"The title Pokemon for the Pokemon of the Year award is Vovo of Evangelina Hikoboshi's roster."

"Did you hear that, boys?" Eevy smiled wide, "Vovo won!"

"I won! I won! I won!" Vovo sprang into the air, catching jealous looks from his sons.

"I chose this little Eevee because of its unique personality. So close to a human's it's almost eerie. Its eye color is absolutely impeccable and its fur is amazingly soft. It's common to find a female with such rich fur and colors, but in male Eevees it's very rare. This Pokemon has obviously been well taken care of. What it loses in the scars it makes up for in brilliance. Congratulations."

"You go, Eevy!" Morty flailed from the back of the crowd.

"Woohoo!" Lisle shouted.

"Great job, Eevy!" Ash burst from an unknown location.

"Yeah, Eevy!" Misty added.

"Come on, Susie! Come on, Eevy! Boy, I don't know who to root for…" Brock trailed off.

"Thank you very much," Eevy tapped Vovo's head, "Say thank you."

"Thank you," Vovo smiled wide, triggering laughter from the crowd.

Vovo got a royal blue collar and ribbon while Eevy got a trophy and her own ribbon, "The last award is the award for Breeder of the Year."

Chenille pouted, as she knew she couldn't win. Susie and Zaine fidgeted nervously as they waited. Eevy simply sat, trying to push Dragon out the back door of her mind.

"The winner of the Breeder of the Year award for this year is a first year competitor, Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town, Nanka."

Eevy shot straight up and the Ovos perked into the air, "We won," they mumbled together, "We did it!"

"I picked these Pokemon because they all share one important trait. That of inner strength. Yes, these Pokemon have amazing colors, beautifully clear eyes, and soft fur, but they also bear the scars of many battles lost and won. Each one shows a different mark. The Eevee holds those on his eye and ear. The Jolteon's chin is cut straight down the left side and one in his right ear. The Flareon bears a slice at the top of his front left leg and one behind his right ear. The top of the Vaporeon's head it scraped and his chin is cut in three different directions. The Espeon's underbelly is scraped and his leg shows signs of once being broken. Finally the Umbreon shows the most damage, even outdoing the Eevee. Its stomach is scratched, his left ear has a cut extending its full length and his back right thigh bears a bright bruise. These Pokemon have been through a lot and still they keep their cool. I award them and their master this year's title because they've earned it."

Eevy couldn't breath, "Well boys, you did it!"

"Thank you, Eevy," Sovo rubbed up against her with each of his brothers and Vovo repeating after us, "For helping us win."

"Aww," Eevy ran her hand along Sovo's tail, "You did this on your own."

"No way!" Novo burst, "You helped a lot!"

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did SO!"

"Now do you see what I meant by a personality close to a human's?"

*^~^**^~^*

"I won, I won, I won!" Eevy said in a loud whisper, "Ha, ha ha, ha ha! I won, I won, I won!"

"Would you please stop that?" Morty begged, "It's getting annoying."

"Eevy! Hey, Eevy! Wait, wait for us!"

"Oh, Ash. I forgot you guys were here," Eevy stopped and turned around, halting her group.

"Congratulations, Eevy," Misty smiled, "You guys did great."

"Thanks," she looked to their side, "Hello, Zaine. Susie."

"How do you know them?" Ash stared between them.

"Brief introduction. We just met your friend Chenille too."

"Hi, Eevy. I'm really happy you won, but I still wish I could have beaten you," Chenille whimpered, "But your Pokemon are great."

"Thank you, Chenille," Eevy smirked, "What's the rush anyway?"

"We're going to see some people and we wanted to know if you wanted to come," Brock pushed in.

"All depends on who those people are, now doesn't it?" Medira cracked.

"Professors Oak, Ivy, Elm, Foster, Palm, and Pine along with Bill and Kurt."

"Professors?" Eevy steamed, "I'll pass."

"But Kurt and Bill want to meet you!" Tracey called after her as she started to walk away.

"Don't be stupid," Eevy snapped, "It's a trick so they can question me some more and I'm not going to deal with it."

"I assure you, it's no trick."

"Ah!" Ash zipped into the air, "Pro. Oak," he panted, "Where'd you come from?"

"I was on my way to meet everyone else when I saw you over here. Now, I promise this is no trick."

"And why should I trust you?" Eevy snapped, "You want to know more about Dragon," her arm flew to her right side, "There he is, ask him."

"I am in a lot of trouble," Lance mused, "SO much trouble it's not funny."

"That's all fine and dandy," Oak mumbled, "But Bill wants to meet your Pokemon and Kurt wants to see the Poke'Balls you use. Please, Ms. Hikoboshi."

Eevy stood scowling as she tried not to flip out. Too bad she forgot what happens when she gets upset. She wasn't quite as enraged as she had been and she wasn't really trying, but the tree beside her still rocked back and forth and a few flowers and trees grew. She calmed down and held her head.

"Fine," she growled, "But I hold no responsibility for what happens if you get my Pokemon angry. None at all."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Pokemon & Poke'Balls

Notes  
This'll teach me not to "forget" to post again...Oh man...Thirteen more files...AHHH!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_


	18. #49 - Pokemon & Poke'Balls

**Pokemon & Poke'Balls  
_Japanese Title:_** Pocket Monsters And Monster Balls! The Habitats Of Pokemon!  
**_Translation:_** Poketto Monsutaa To Monsutaa Booru! Sono Honba No Pokemon!  
**By: Pro_V **

Eevy was angrily mumbling something to herself under her breath as the group trudged along the street towards the park where they were to meet the Professors, Bill and Kurt. Every once and a while Professor Oak would turn and glare at one of their caped comrades. The one he eyed would pull his or her hood down in front of his or her face in return. Morty, Lisle and Chenille noticed, but the others didn't seem to even question it in any sense.

"How much farther?" Eevy snorted as she kept walking, "I am quickly losing patience."

"We're almost there, Eevy. Calm down," Brock noted, "It's just up the road a ways."

Eevy growled a bit, "That's what you said twenty minutes ago."

"Professor Oak," Professor Ivy walked out of the gate to the park, "You finally made it. Hello everyone. Oh-" she spotted Eevy and choked, "Hello, Evangelina."

"Ivy," Eevy stated plainly.

"Please, let's go and meet the others," Ivy stepped away and let Eevy pass first, "Wow," she breathed as she watched Eevy walk.

Eevy was obviously mad, as everywhere she stepped she left a deep footprint and blooming flowers, "Let's go," she growled.

"Eee," Misty moaned, "She must be really mad."

"Look!" Lisle choked, "Look at Medira!"

Medira was leaving the same effects in her wake as well, "If we're going, let's go," she muttered as she followed Eevy.

Jason and Lance swallowed hard, "Great," they moaned together.

Ivy and Oak dashed forward to get in front of Eevy and Medira. They walked to a group of six, sitting at a bench. Four in lab coats, one in a suit and one in a heavier shirt and pants. Oak tapped Foster on the shoulder and motioned toward Eevy. Foster swallowed hard and jumped to avoid her. Eevy stomped to sit where Foster had been and Medira slammed down beside her. Both crossed their right leg over their left and crossed their right arm under their left. They both flipped their heads to the right with an indignant humph and their eyes closed.

"Are you two alright?" Tracey asked, careful enough to stay back a few steps.

"Peachy keen," they answered together.

"Well then," Foster moved away a little more, "Ladies-" he paused and looked the four caped friends over as they turned away and pulled their hoods down, "and gentlemen…This is Bill, creator of the Pokemon Storage System and Kurt, creator of custom Poke'Balls."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Eevy moved her right hand from its crossed position and shook their hands, placing it directly back again.

"Lovely to meet you," Medira did the same, adding a slight laugh before hand.

"Would you please introduce us to your friends?" Bill asked in a smooth tone and stepped back, just to be safe.

"Yes," Eevy said flatly, "Sooney Shippou, Morty Hikoboshi, and Lisle Illusion. I am Evangelina Hikoboshi, she is Medira Kurayami and those four are Starla, Phantom, JP and Dragon."

"Dragon?" six of the eight unacquainted heads shot up.

"Anyway," Kurt interrupted as the Professors eyed the four, "We-as in Bill and I- would like to talk to you about some things."

"What kind of things?" Eevy narrowed one eye.

"Your Pokemon and Poke'Balls," Bill pushed in, "We'd like to hear more about them."

"Why not, Eevy?" Medira added, "They weren't the ones what bothered us before and you don't need to worry about any more Badges."

"What?!" Ash burst, "You already beat Taylor?!"

Eevy slightly snickered and pulled her bag around in front of her, "It was a blast," she laughed and opened the top, showing off all twelve Badges of the Gertan Rin expanse.

"I don't believe it," Ash moaned, then one of his "genius" ideas hit him, "Let's battle!"

"What?" Eevy leaned away, "Battle you? You're actually challenging me?"

"I sure am! If I can beat somebody who beat Taylor, I can beat him too! I have eleven Badges to your twelve, so let's go! I choose-"

"Forget it."

Ash immediately facefaulted, "Why not?! I'm a great trainer, I'm your friend, we could both use the experience, and I've even come close to beating you! Why won't you battle me?!" 

"My next battle is not with you," she stood up and shook her head, "My next battle is with the opponents at the Rainbow Metropolis Spectral Stadium. And maybe one or two with those idiot Team Rocket members along the way."

"But-"

"No, Ash!" she slammed the table, "I will not battle you! I have answered your question, now accept my answer!"

"I want to battle!"

"I don't care! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, I get it. You're scared you'll lose. You're afraid I'll beat your award winning Pokemon."

"He's gonna get it now," Morty nodded.

"Listen, you little snot!" Eevy jumped forward, snatching Ash's collar and pulling him up to eye level, "I've been scratched, scarred, bitten, beaten, stabbed, shot at, screamed at, fired at, grabbed at, jabbed at, swung at, snapped at, come close to drowning, chased, raced, poked and prodded. When you go through the hell I've gone through you can tell me about being scared. You'd just better back off!"

Eevy's eyes burned a violent, bloody red as Ash quivered in her grasp. Her knuckles were white as she clenched the collar of his blue and white jacket in her fury. Her breathing was heavy and deep, although fast. She'd lifted him a few inches from the ground to meet her eyes, though he would have greatly preferred not to see those hot-crimson versions of the usual blue and green eyes that every guy liked to much. She shoved him away just as quickly as she'd grabbed him, pushing right back into Brock, who tumbled onto his back upon Ash hitting and falling on top of him. 

They both sat up slowly with Ash murmuring a petrified, "Sorry, Eevy."

"Eevy, calm down," Dragon reached for her hand.

"Get back!" she snapped, slapping him away, "You know what I said before and I still mean it, so just," she paused and balled her fists, "Keep back!"

The tree beside them went up in flames, searing and disappearing in a matter of seconds. Everyone gaped and stepped back. The bench Sooney and Tracey had been sitting on snapped in two, sending both of them off and away. 

"Eevy! Stop it!" Phantom shouted, "You're going to hurt someone!"

She stepped away, calming the shaking and breathing hysterically, "I'm sorry. Really. Just some…Penned up pressure," she swallowed and took a deep, calming breath. 

"You should calm yourself," Starla took her shoulders, "You could really hurt someone, namely yourself."

"I know. Come out, Vovo!" the Poke'Ball flew from her belt, slamming to the ground, "Well then," she brushed the hair from her face, "I'm sorry for that little irruption. I'll answer any questions you may have, provided they remain in good taste."

"Uh…" Bill leaned away, "I don't know."

"Don't worry," Medira laughed slightly, "She won't attack you if you don't get her angry."

Ash just stood up and moved away from Eevy, "Yeah, and you saw what she did."

Kurt wasn't even the least bit upset, "Under influences from many trainers we've seen that Eevees and their evolutions despise my custom Poke'Balls. We would like to see what your Pokemon think of them, as you have the Eevee evolutions and all six use my custom made Poke'Balls."

"I don't guarantee you'll get too far with them. They don't really, uh, chat with anyone but me, but you can try your luck if you'd like. I choose all of you!"

"Must we come out again?" Sovo whined, "I was napping."

"I don't feel much like talking," Novo yawned, "Sleeping, maybe. Talking, no."

"I'd much rather be resting for our next challenge," Lovo snorted, "I'm tired."

"I believe we'll all agree," Zovo scratched his ear, "that we all would rather sleep."

"I just won a big battle," Yovo stretched, "Must I really sit and talk to them?"

"I don't see why Eevy can't answer the questions," Vovo scowled, "She knows how we feel."

"Boys! About-face!" the Pokemon turned around and sat obediently, "You'd better be nice and respect these people. Well…Bill and Kurt, anyway. Answer their questions and mind your manners. I mean all manners. Table manners, courtesy, sharing, speaking only when spoken to, listening quietly and not fighting with each other."

"Yes, mommy," they joked, "Ouch!"

"Don't joke around! You've got a lot to learn about being polite, now get over there and be good!"  


"Yes, ma'am," they bowed their heads and turned around to start listening.

"I wish my brother was that obedient," Eevy smirked.

"What does that mean?" Morty snorted.

"Ms. Hikoboshi!" Bill wailed, "Get him off me!"

"Ah! Novo! You let go of his pant leg! Let go! Let go, I said!"

Novo slowly released him, "He tried to pet me."

"Too bad," she turned him around and scowled at him, "Bad boy, Novo! I am so sorry, Bill! I really didn't think he'd go that far."

"It's no problem. I've been through worse," Bill shrugged and brushed off, "Including," he thought without actually mentioning it, "Being stuck in a Kabuto costume for hours on end."

"This one's a nice little thing," Kurt sat petting Zovo, "He's a nice little one, he is."

"I really wouldn't call them _little_," Eevy shook her head, "They do not care for that at all."

"Huh?" Kurt lifted his hand and saw two double-colored eyes glaring at him, "Uh oh."

"Don't do it, Zovo!" Eevy snatched him away, "Don't you bite him!"

"He called me little!" Zovo squirmed, "I am in no way little!"

"Calm down!" she put him on his back, "You can't get so mad so easily," that was when it hit her she was telling them not to do what she had just done.

"Yeah, yeah," he crossed his paws, "Alright."

"Now, be good," she dropped him and stepped away, "No biting!"

"OK then," Bill got down and looked into Lovo's eyes, "What do they call you?"

"Nicely," Eevy commented from behind.

"My name's Lovo," he groaned, "I already know you're Bill."

"Uh hmm. What type of Poke'Ball do you stay in?"

"I stay in a Jolt Ball from Johto."

"And what do you think of it?" Kurt leaned down next to them.

"S'Ok," Lovo laid down and chewed on a blade of grass, "Just like every other Poke'Ball."

"Eh," Bill and Kurt facefaulted.

Eevy snickered with her arms crossed, "I'd hate to say I told you so, but I did. These guys don't care for idle chitchat." 

"I noticed," Bill stood up, "What now?"

"Eevy! Let's play!" Sovo jumped at her, "Let's play!"

"We'll play af-" Eevy smirked cleverly, "Let's make a deal, boys."

"Deal?" the Pokemon leaned away.

"If you'll listen to Bill and Kurt and do what they say until they're done, I'll play with you when you're through."

"Hmm," the Pokemon glanced to each other, "OK."  


They turned and sat silently in front of them, "I'm good," Eevy laughed.

"What are you staring at us for?" Will leaned away from the Professors, "What'd we do?"

"Don't kid yourself," Foster leaned closer, "Logos."

"Ahehe, I don't know what you're talking about," the red on his face could be seen even with his hood.

"Oh, cut the act!" Pine snapped, "We all know who you are, so just admit it."

"I don't have the foggiest idea what you mean," Luri smirked nervously.

"Come on, Sedna!" Palm jumped, "We know it's you."

"Really?" Jason stepped back, "Who are we then? You don't honestly think we're the Elite, do you?"

"Actually, yes!" Elm shouted, "We most certainly do!"

"Why would the Elite be following beginning trainers?" Lance snickered nervously, "They'd have no reason to. Why would we be the Elite?"

"Ryujin, you're being stubborn," Oak pushed in, "We already know who you are. Just answer us this, why?"

Will, Luri, Jason and Lance stood completely confused and annoyed, "We are not the Elite," Jason stated plainly.

"Really?" Palm narrowed one eye, "Well, your manner of dress, heights, builds and attitudes answer differently, Peruwa."

"Hypothetically, what if we were the Elite?" Luri snapped, "What would you do?"

"Probably anything you said," Ivy answered.

"But these four do have a point," Oak added, "Why would the Elite be following a group of beginning trainers?"

Lance looked over at Eevy who was petting Novo and talking to Bill. She noticed him and whirled to look away. His fist balled at his side in his upset. Medira turned away from Jason as he looked to her, causing him to slouch.

"There's the reason," Lance suddenly answered, "Right there."

"I knew it!" Pine jumped, "I knew it! I knew there was something more than just a friendship brewing here!"

"What do you mean you knew?" Will's eyes narrowed.

"Eevy allowed us to examine one of your letters," Elm had no idea how bad an idea it was to say that.

"WHAT?!" Lance's voice thundered about the group as he jumped forward and grabbed onto Elm's coat, "What did you rotten Professors read?! Where do you get off reading somebody else's mail?! What did you tell her?! Why am I not killing you?!"

"Please calm down, Master Lance!"

"That's Ryujin to you, ya' little wriggler!"

"Let him go!" Luri pulled at his wrists, "Drop him! He didn't do anything!"

"All we want to know is why you're following them. We just want to be sure it's nothing we need to worry about," Foster pulled Elm away.

"Nothing to worry about in any sense of the word," Will held Lance off, "It's not really of your concern anyway."

"We should give you that, I suppose," Elm fixed his coat, "We're sorry for angering you."

"You'd better be glad we are of equal grounds," Jason snorted, "Because if we were at all higher in the line of Pokemon than you you'd be fired right now."

"Yes, but you should still respect your elders," Oak pointed out.

"Heaven knows you're older than us," Will smirked, triggering an evil look from each of the Professors, "And you should still respect Masters," he added.

"That's true too. Are we on a level playing field now?" Palm asked carefully.

"I suppose," Lance crossed his arms, "But there is one thing I want to know. How did you know us?"

"Your nicknames. Starla was what Luri called herself when she was little, according to Lorelei. JP are Jason's initials. Dragon is kind of obvious and Will is the only one left without a nickname so he must be Phantom as you are always together," Pine answered.

"Always together?" they asked together, staring at each other.

"Yes. Whether you admit it or not you are all very good friends. You care about each other," Ivy smirked a bit.

"Me care about them?" each one looked over the other three, "You must be crazy!" they shouted as they turned away and crossed their arms.

"That's what Ash and Misty used to say," Oak pointed out, "And look at Logos and Sedna."

"Uh…" Will and Luri looked to each other blankly, "That's different," they answered together.

"Uh huh, yeah," Foster nodded, "What's going on between you two," he pointed between Lance and Jason, "and those two?" he pointed between Eevy and Medira, "I though out of League relationships were forbidden."

"They are," Jason looked off to the side nervously, "Why do you think they don't know who we are?"

"It doesn't seem to much matter at the moment anyway," Lance added, "There isn't really much of a friendship, let alone a relationship, at the moment."

"I'm sure they'll come around," Ivy reassured.

"I hope so," Jason stared at Medira who kept scowling at him.

"I hope you're right," Lance at least got a small smile now and then from Eevy.

"So," Bill looked to Lovo again, "It's just OK? No special comments or anything of the like?"

"Not really," Lovo rolled over on his back and sprawled out, "It's just another Poke'Ball."

"Have you ever been in a regular Poke'Ball?"

"Yeah. Before the day Eevy got her Red Badge I was in a Poke'Ball."

"Was it any different?"

"A little," Lovo rolled over on his stomach only to discover Bill was laid out in front of him with his right elbow on the ground and his chin in his hand, "Why are you on the ground in that suit?"

"I find it easier to get to know a Pokemon by speaking to them at their own level. Now then, please, how was it different?"

Lovo looked puzzled for a moment, "Well, the Jolt Ball is a little more soothing."

Even the great Bill didn't quite get that, "Soothing?"

"Yeah. The Poke'Ball was just plain metal and junk, but the Jolt Ball makes me feel different, more at home in a sense."

"Maybe a special chemical in materials he uses," Bill looked like he was thinking of something, though he was quiet.

"Hey, are you going to play with us later?" Sovo pushed in from the side, "Or are you going to be a stick in the mud like Kurt will?"

"I'd be more than happy to play with you, but in a little bit. Sit down here and talk to us."

"OK," Sovo sat down next to his brother, "What's ya' question?"

"Your brother tells me the special Poke'Balls make you feel more at home, right?"

"Good way of putting it. Sure, you could say that."

"More at home in what ways?"

"Uh," Sovo looked around, "There's more of a natural feeling to it. Like this, for example," he pulled on Bill's tie clip, "Just because this looks like a shamrock, doesn't mean it really is and just because a Poke'Ball may seem like our home doesn't mean it really feels that way."

"And it smells different too," Lovo added.

"Smells different?"

"Yeah. Regular Poke'Balls smell like plastic and metal but special Poke'Balls have a pretty, calming perfume smell to them. A nice, relaxing smell."

"So that's what it is. Thank you, boys. You've helped a lot," he stood up and brushed off, walking to Kurt.

"No problem, any time!" Sovo called, "I like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, he's cool," Lovo nodded, "I hope he plays with us later."

"Gather around, everyone!" Kurt shouted after Bill had explained his theory, "Bill may have some news!"

"Well, Lovo the Jolteon and Sovo the Espeon have just helped immensely. They were telling me about a smell inside the Poke'Ball. A natural smell from inside the berries and other materials Kurt uses in the construction of the custom Poke'Balls. So it's not really the name of the ball, it's the scent inside it that effects how your Pokemon like it. Basically all trainers have to do is find out what their Pokemon likes the smell of and spray a perfume or spray inside the Poke'Ball. It just so happens that all Eevy's Pokemon got lucky when they got their Poke'Balls and got the right scent every time."

"So if a Pokemon were to like the scent of raspberries the trainer would scent the ball with raspberry spray? It's ingenious!" Ivy shouted.

"Thank you, Ms. Hikoboshi," Bill stepped over and took her hand, "You've helped a lot," he kissed the back of her hand, "More than you know."

"Oh," she blushed, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Ms. Hikoboshi," Kurt shook her hand, "This will help our research extremely."

"Anytime, Kurt," Eevy smiled as he walked away.

"Are we forgiven yet?" Foster whimpered as the other Professors stood cowering behind him.

"Remember what you said in Cutter Town, Eevy," Morty said carefully.

"The past is the past," Lisle concluded.

"Hmm…I'm not sure that should apply in this case," Medira mumbled.

"Me neither," Eevy snorted, "I don't think they deserve to be forgiven."

"Please?" Foster whined, "We haven't told a soul and we haven't even spoken about it sense then until now."

"Hmm," Eevy and Medira looked at each other, swerving their eyes to look at the Professors now and then, "I suppose," they answered, putting out their hands.

"Thank you," Foster sighed, shaking their hands, "I have to be going now. Lots of things to do."

"I believe the same goes for all of us," Ivy shook their hands, "Thank you, Eevy."

"Hey, wait!" Sovo cried, "Hey! Bill! You said you'd play with us!"

Bill paused and turned around, seeing a droopy expression on the Espeon's face, "I did, didn't I?"

"Please?" the Pokemon turned out their bottom lips.

"You can go on ahead without me. I'm going to stay here for a bit," Bill waved the Professors and Kurt away.

Vovo's stomach made a not so pleasant noise, "Eh he," he snickered, "I guess I'm kind of hungry."

"I'm more hungry than I am playful," Zovo whined.

"I think he's right," Yovo scratched his ear.

"All you think about is food!" Eevy snapped before her stomach mimicked her Eevee's, "Eh…Ahehe he."

"And you were yelling at them?" Sooney smirked.

"Well, I suppose I am a little hungry."

"They're just like Ash," Misty commented with a scowl from Ash.

"I guess we could go get something to eat," Medira shrugged.

"I have a summer home here in Iris," Bill answered, "We could go there."

"You wouldn't mind?" Brock questioned, "We don't want to intrude."

"After they way you've helped me? Not at all. You're welcome to stay the night if you'd like."

Medira smiled wide, "A real bed," she sighed, "I'm in!"

"Count us in too," Tracey smirked.

"Then let's go."

*^~^**^~^*

"The ladies can take these rooms and you guys can have these," Bill opened a few doors.

"Thank you, Bill," Eevy thanked him again, "For this and for dinner."

"It's no trouble," Bill waved a bit, "Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Bill!"

"Who sleeps where?" Medira scratched her head.

"There are four rooms, so I say girls take two and guys take two," Tracey answered, "There are seven guys and six girls. Three girls to a room and four guys and three guys to the others."

"Eevy, Medira and Starla can take one and Lisle, Misty and I can take the other," Sooney suggested, "Ash, Brock, Morty and Tracey can take one and Dragon, JP and Phantom can take the last one."

"Alright then. We'd all better get some sleep," Luri gave Will one last quick smile and walked into her assigned room.

Medira followed silently, looking back at JP, then dashing in the door, "No. No. No. No. No!"

Ash, Tracey, Brock and Morty went to their room obediently, "Good night!" they called just after closing the door.

Misty, Lisle and Sooney stepped in their door and all leaned out together, "Night, everybody!"

"I don't know what you're all staring at me for," Eevy snorted at Lance, Jason and Will, "No amount of chattering from any of you three will change my views or feelings. Good night, gentlemen," she stomped through the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"But I- but I- but I-" Lance stammered.

"Stop jabbering at yourself," Will took his wrist, "Get some sleep. You can talk to her again in the morning. That goes for you too, munchkin," he took Jason's wrist in his other hand and pushed them through the door, "Get some rest."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Saying Goodbye

Notes  
Just gimme a drum, a pair of sunglasses, and some floppy pink ears and I'll be all set to advertise batteries...Ugh...

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_


	19. #50 - Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye  
_Japanese Title:_** How To Say Good Bye…?! Lance's Worries!  
**_Translation:_** Dou Tame Anou Shitsurei...?! Kenen no Wataru!  
**By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek **

Will awoke at about three in the morning to the sound of footsteps and an opening door. He looked to his right and rolled his eyes at Jason, as he was sprawled out over the entire bed. He looked to his left and saw the empty bed. He flicked the hair from his face and stood up. He then turned his attention to the balcony door and the cloaked figure standing out on the parapet. He stopped and shook his head, as he was getting just ever so slightly annoyed. He stepped and opened the glass door, sending the figure into a quick spin to see who was calling upon him.

"Oh. It's only you," Lance turned back to the balcony rail.

"Well, it's always good to see you too," Will joked as he leaned over the bar beside him, then noticing Lance wasn't laughing, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," he puffed a bit of hair from his face, "What am I going to do, Will? She's more than mad at me now."

Will actually looked a bit on the saddened side for Lance, "I don't really know," Will backed away a step at the moon lit glimmer of a tear falling down the side of Lance's face, "You-you're crying."

"I know," he let out one quick laugh, "It's just," he paused and looked up at the moon, "I never imagined I'd ever meet Little Miss Right. And here she is, sleeping across the hall, as steamed as mixed vegetables on Thanksgiving."

"What ever made you think you wouldn't find the right girl? Not to sound weird, but you have an edge on girls that most guys don't."

"Wha?"

"Look at you!" he stood back, "You're famous, strong, athletic in most departments, height is always a plus, and from the screaming girls I guess you're handsome too."

"You're getting weird on me."

"You know what I mean. There are only about six hundred girls out there dying to get just within earshot of you."

"I don't want six hundred fractionally good women, I want one, count it," he held up his right index finger, "one, perfect Evangelina."

"Sorry," Will frowned and ran his hand down his face, "I really am."

"I didn't think Raikou told me the truth. I didn't think I'd ever find the right girl. I didn't think I'd fall in love. I didn't think she'd love me back. I didn't think I'd end up saying good bye in such a way. I didn't think."

"You know, you shouldn't put yourself down so much. She's not going to think any more of you if she sees you telling yourself stuff like that."

Lance gave him a two second scowl, "I guess you're right."

"Come on, man. Get some sleep," Will pulled Lance in the door, "You're not going to apologize very well if you're half asleep."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy slapped water over her face to wake herself completely. She yawned wide and loud and stretched. She opened the door and leaned only her head out to check for a certain someone.

"Good," she mumbled, "He's not out there."

She took a few steps out and looked side to side. Even though she was fully dressed, she wasn't taking any chances. Luri was passing by the door and suddenly disappeared with a slight shriek. Her cry was deafened by a hard kiss as Will whirled her out the door.

"Will!" she pushed him away, "What _are _you doing?"

"Making sure you didn't yell," he smirked, "Worked, didn't it?"

"What do you want?"

"Other than my wanting you, these two need your help."

"Luri," Jason begged, "Please, please, please go talk to Eevy and Medira!"

"Pretty please?" Lance pleaded, "I'll get you anything you want!"

"I can get anything I want on my own."

"Come on!" Jason drooped, "Oh please, oh please, oh pleeease!"

"We beg you, Luri!" Lance whined, "Just this one time!"

Will leaned in from her right and kissed her cheek, "Please? Do you really want to live with these two raving maniacs?"

"Uh," she thought about it after blushing, "I don't guarantee anything, but-"

Lance and Jason each kissed a cheek, "I love you!" they both shouted together and turned and dashed down the hall, screaming various cheers.

Will scowled at the surprised expression Luri's face had taken on, "Hey, you two! She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Don't even worry about it," Luri smirked and pulled him down, "I don't care for either of those two at all," she carefully kissed him then pushed him away, "I've got a job to do. I'm off. See you later," she winked and walked away.

He stood in the center of the hall, swaying back and forth, "Yep," he sighed.

Morty walked up behind him, looking over him from head to toe, "What's up with you?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Will spun around as fast as he could, "Just nothing."

"Uh hmm," Morty slightly nodded and kept walking, carefully looking over his shoulder every now and then.

"Eevy?" Luri leaned up against the door, "Can I talk to you for just a minute?"

"Sure," Eevy finished ramming her bag full of her clothes, "What about?"

"Uh…Dragon?" she whimpered and ducked, just in case.

"I suppose. Only if you include at least one put down within the conversation."

"Don't worry. That's not as hard as it may sound. Why are you so mad at him anyway?"

"Are you kidding me?" she shot up straight, "He got all awry on me for no reason, then, after I was already ticked, he had the gall to inform me he's giving me like a day's notice that he's taking off and never coming back."

"Every guy has one flaw or another. Nobody's perfect."

"Yeah, well, he's got to be the most insensitive, uncaring, irresponsible, idiotic, heartless, totally annoying, absolutely lovable, sweetest, most adorable guy I've ever met. Oh man! I'm screwed up!"

Luri couldn't help but snicker, "You are not. Mixed emotions are all. I can't even count the number of times I've been this way about Phantom. He's said some pretty stupid things himself, trust me, and you know something?"

"What? He learned it from Dragon?"

"No! I've always forgiven him. Because I love him. Why should I stay mad at someone I absolutely adore with every inch of my heart and soul? Yes, he is an idiot at some points, and OK, so he's not the most romantic guy in the world, but he's still the love of my life. I have the strangest feeling you're afraid of a relationship like that, aren't you?"

"Afraid? Uh…"

"You love him a lot whether you want to admit it to him, me, or even yourself. It's the simple fact you don't want your heart broken again. Let me tell you something about Dragon," she strolled over and sat down next to her, "He would never break your heart."

"He already has! He's leaving without even trying to stay!"

"He has tried to stay. It's just that our boss isn't exactly the most lenient of all bosses. He's been begging for more time, but we made a deal to return to our work TODAY and there's no way to change his mind once it's set on something. Dragon loves you more than anything else in existence and I'm sure he's told you that. Trust me, I know it's true. Would you at least forgive him and give him a proper good bye? If not for him, for yourself?"

Eevy looked away from Starla and searched around the back of her head for what she could do. Sure she liked him a lot, but did she really _love_ him? She wasn't quite sure anymore. He could have been lying about Raikou in Dart Town just for that reason. He sure didn't seem to hear Raikou when Raikou told her he had been yelling at them. But he sure was pretty much perfect. 

"Just this one time. This once and never again. I don't care how long it's been since now, never again."

"Thank you, Eevy. You finish whatever I interrupted and I'll go see if I can help Medira down the same road as you."

"Ooh, boy. I wouldn't count on that. When she's mad, she's MAD. Like meow, meow, hiss, hiss type mad."

"Never know," Luri smirked evilly as she opened the door, "Maybe I can cool her down," she stepped out the door, paying where she was walking no attention, and slammed into someone.

"Well?" Lance begged, "What happened? Huh? Huh?! _Huh_?!"

"Would you calm down?" she flipped, "She'll talk to you in a little bit. I would leave her alone for a few minutes. Let her come to you."

"OK. I can do that," he paced back and forth, "I can wait. Sure I can wait. I've waited longer for other things. I can wait just as long for anything. I can wait. I can wait. I can't wait!" he pounded on the door, triggering Luri to roll her eyes and walk away, "It's Dragon. Pretty please can I come in? I just want to talk."

"I promised Starla," Eevy swallowed and took a deep breath, "Yeah, fine."

"Thank you," Lance whispered to nothing before opening the door, "Eevy. I wanted to apologize for getting so snappy with you and for not telling you sooner. I really should have remembered something that important."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too," she mumbled.

His head bounced up, "Why are you sorry? What'd you do?"

"I shouldn't have blurted boyfriend without thinking and I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you for having to do your job. Starla told me a few things that, I think, really straightened me out."

He narrowed one eye, "Like what?" he wasn't sure he trusted Luri now.

"I'm not going to tell you if you stand there in the open doorway. Come on," she waved him in, "You can walk, I'm sure. Sit," she pointed to the edge of the bed, "Sit down. I'm not going to do anything if you don't. Sit down."

He hesitated past her and sat down, "I'm in and sitting. Happy now?"

"Elated to an extent."

"Now what did she blabber at you about?"

"She said something to the respect that you really do love me," she paused at the choking noise he made, "and that whether I want to admit it or not a really do love you."

"Was she right?" he leaned away, "Or was she wrong?"

"You know something strange? She was exactly right about me," she laughed nervously, "Strange, huh?"

"She was right?" he gagged, "Seriously?"

She smirked and snickered restlessly, "Yeah, I guess so!" she stopped, "What about you? Was she right?"

"M-me?" he looked side to side then started his own nervous laughter, "I guess. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird," she answered as they both just kept snickering and fidgeting, "Dragon."

"Yes?" he laughed out.

"Kiss me. Hurry up, before I change my mind."

"No problem!" he spun her down in front of him, "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Step on it, my mind's changing."

Raikou let this fly, as it would be a long time before they could even see each other again. He felt responsible for letting them meet in the first place, which made him feel horrible, but responsible for helping them fall in love, which half ate away at him and half made him feel great. He wasn't sure what to do or say to make them feel better, as he was actually the one who had messed this all up in the first place. They only pulled away about an inch, neither really needing air.

"I don't want you to go," she whined and sat up, "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair," he moved closer behind her and took her shoulders, "I wish I could stay," he kissed her cheek.

"I know that. But, your job's important, according to you, so I understand."

"Amazing," he snickered, "You're not mad?"

"No," she turned around, "We will meet again. There's no doubt in my mind."

"Good," he patted the back of her hand, "Let's go before people start to wonder."

*^~^**^~^*

"Here, Medira!" Luri called, "Where did that girl go?"

"Hey, Starla! What are you looking for me for?" Medira strolled up behind her, trying to look composed.

"To talk to you," Luri spun around, "about JP and from you, I will not take no for an answer."

"I don't want to talk to or about him! Never ever again!" she started to walk away.

"Stop! Wait! Please, just talk to me for a minute!" Luri begged, trying to keep her promise, "Eevy changed her mind!"

Medira stopped dead in her tracks, slightly peering over her shoulder, "She did?"

"Yes. She and Dragon are good to go again. You and JP, on the other hand, are still locked in silent combat. Why won't you forgive him?"

"Because he doesn't deserve it."

"And just why is that?"

"He stood there and told me he was just taking off and that he would never be coming back, then he tells me he's so sorry and that he loves me so much. He's a liar all the way around," she spun her index finger in a circle in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Luri grabbed her spinning finger and pushed her arm down, "That's a lie more than he ever told. JP is crazy over you! He sleeps with a book that he locks your letters in under his pillow. None of us have the faintest where he keeps the key."

"So he's nuts. Tell me something I don't already know."

"Yes he's nuts; about you! Medira, you may think he's lying but he's telling more truth than you are right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're lying right now when you stand here saying you don't love him. It's a giant sized lie and you know it. If you don't admit it you're only going to drive yourself up the wall."

"I won't admit it because it's not true. I seriously couldn't care less if I never see him again."

"Liar. Liar! _Lair_!" Luri taunted, "The first person you've got to admit it to is yourself. Then you need to admit it to those who ask. Don't be afraid to confess you love somebody, it'll only hurt you more."

"F-f-fine," she stammered, "I-I-I do kind of like him, I suppose."

"Kind of?"

"Alright, fine! I do like him! I love him! Woah," she suddenly choked, "Did I really say that?"

"Yes, you did and you were very good about it. Now, if I were to ask you what you thought of him, what would you say?"

"He's OK."

Luri immediately facefaulted, "Would you stop denying it?!" she flailed, "That's another problem both you and Eevy and both Dragon and JP have! You can't admit things you're afraid people will get on you about!"

"That's not true. I can admit lots of things."

"Like what?"

"Well there's-no. Maybe that-no. Or that-no. I could-no…"

"See what I mean?! You can't find one thing you're willing to admit that someone might say something about!"

"OK, fine! So I have a little trouble saying something I know someone will bug me over. Everybody has that trouble at one point or another and you can't tell me you haven't."

"Yes, I do. I was in love with Phantom for years and even so he was the one who brought us together. He had the same problem too. We would have been together for years, literally, by now if either of us had just been able to just say something. It's the exact same way with you whether you say so or not."

"Do you honestly think that's true?" she asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh, I sure do! Think about Ash and Misty. They used to deny it right and left to everyone who ever even mentioned it. Now look at them! Hooked to each other like a magnet to a refrigerator!"

Medira snickered silently to herself as she realized JP had used the exact same phrase to describe Starla and Phantom some time before, "I guess you could be right."

"I know I am," Luri smiled wide, "You just start telling yourself and others the truth and I'd bet you'd be a lot happier."

"Then I suppose I should forgive him just this once," Medira suddenly laughed wildly, "What could it hurt?"

"My point exactly. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No. Just tell him to find me when he can."

"You know that if I tell him that he'll come searching for you, right?"

"Yeah," she snickered as she turned with her blond hair swinging around, "Why do you think I'm having you tell him?"

"Good girl, Medira," Luri smirked as Medira walked away, "Very good. Now where did that little munchkin get to?"

"What'd she say?" Jason sent Luri soaring into the air, "I'm sorry."

"You are not sorry! You did that on purpose!" she panted and swallowed hard, "She said find her when you find her and she'll talk to you."

"She did?" he looked overly surprised.

"What? You doubted my ability to be convincing?"

"Actually…yes. I'd better go find her before she changes her mind. See you later and thanks a million!"

"Yeah, whatever. Little snot," she snorted, "You can find her while I find Will."

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait for me!" JP skidded down the hall behind Medira.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Medira cheered to herself silently, "Yes?" she stopped and turned around.

"Starla told me you'll actually talk to me with trying to take my head off."

"Yeah. What'd you want to talk about?"

"First of all, I wanted to say I was overly sorry for prolonging my silence and lengthening your anger. I should have told you sooner and I shouldn't have forced it on you in such a way."

"Well, I guess I could forgive you this one time," she turned away and crossed her arms, "But that doesn't make everything better. Just the fact I won't totally ignore you. Eevy and I are not at all ready to get all hunky-dory with you two again."

Just after she added the fact that Eevy and she weren't ready to consider coupling up with them again, Eevy walked by, arm locked in Dragon's, laughing like a hyena at a George Carlin concert. Medira facefaulted straight to the floor, moaning while JP just kind of cocked his head all the way around.

"And…you were saying?" Jason asked as he leaned down and looked at Medira's growling face.

"Never mind her," she snorted and stood up, "But _I _am still not ready."

"That's fine. I understand," he stepped back a step, "I can totally understand that."

"I can give you something you won't understand," she smirked evilly, facing away from him.

"Try me!"

"No problem!" she jumped forward and kissed him, "There! I tried you."

"You know, you were right. I did not understand why you just snorted at me and then kissed me. Why?"

"Starla really helped me to admit this," she wrapped her arms around his neck, sending him into dreamland, "I love you, JP."

"Heh?" he whimpered, "She actually got you to say that? Wow."

"Come on now. Kiss me again."

*^~^**^~^*

It was getting later and later every second and Will and Luri were fidgeting around, trying to forget the fact that Lance and Jason were going to make them late to get back to Rainbow Metro. The later they were, the madder Kratos would be. The madder Kratos was, the more work they'd get stuck doing. The more work they had, the less sleep, food and free time they'd have. The less of those they had, the quicker they'd all go nuts. The quicker they went nuts, the more they'd have to get out of the house which would start the circle over and over and over again. The good thing was that other than Kratos, they're lives were great. Well, that and no Eevy or Medira anyway. 

"Where are those two?" Luri whined, "Do you know what Kratos will do to us if we're late?"

"Actually, I don't want to. That guy scares me," Will shivered, "He's got to be some kind of evil."

"You too, huh? He really freaks me out. The later we are the madder he's gonna be. I seriously do not like it all that much when he's angry."

"I don't think his own mother would like it when he's angry."

*^~^**^~^*

"You'd better promise me you'll be back," Eevy whined, "Cause if you don't…"

"Don't worry! We'll meet up again," Lance took both her hands as Jason and Medira strolled up beside them, "You're not going to forget me, are you?"

"Now why would you ask me a dumb question like that?" she laughed as he kissed the back of her hands, "Why would I tell you to come back if I was going to forget you?"

"Good point," he nodded and kissed her, "How could you forget me anyway?"

"I don't think I could."

"You're coming back with him, right?" Medira pouted.

"That all depends on if you two are still together or not. If you're not I'll just have to find you alone," Jason took her chin in his hands and kissed her, "Which wouldn't actually be so bad."

"We'll be together for a long time to come," Eevy nodded, "Right?"

"Right," Medira turned to her and nodded, then looked back to JP, "A good long time."

"I though so," Jason smirked.

The group kept walking along down the stone path outside Bill's summer home in Iris Town. They stopped as the Dragonite and Rapidash were released next to the Xatu and Dewgong. Raikou, Entei and Suicune watched from the roof of the house, each looking but the slightest bit saddened. Eevy and Medira crossed their arms around their waists and held back on wailing. Lance gave Eevy as hard of a hug as he dared to and Jason let Medira whimper away on his shoulder. After long, close kisses, Dragon and JP turned and mounted their Pokemon. 

"Don't be going after anybody else, Ms. Flirt," Lance winked at Eevy, "I'll miss you."

"Same here. Someday," Eevy shrugged sadly.

"You save yourself for me," Jason snickered, "Because I _will_ be back." 

"You'd better. Or else," Medira snickered brokenly.

"Let's go, Dewgong," Starla turned her Ice Seel Pokemon and left.

"Come on, Xatu," Phantom lifted into the air and took off.

"Adios, Eevy. Get moving, Dragonite."

"Adieu, Medira. Move out, Sapphire."

"Bye," Eevy whimpered, "I love you."

"So long," Medira whispered, "I love you."

"He speaks a foreign language," Eevy turned to Medira as they left visual distance.

"He speaks a foreign language," Medira turned to Eevy.

"Oh man!" they fell into each other, bawling like babies.

"Poor girls," Suicune mumbled, "This is torture to them."

"We can't even begin to imagine what they're going through," Raikou muttered, "It must be horrible."

"We'll never know," Entei nodded, "But they look so sad."

"Now all we can do is…wait," Suicune added.

"Wait and watch," Entei continued.

"Wait, watch and hope," Raikou finished as Medira and Eevy clung to each other while walking back up the walk to gather their things.

The Next Chronicle:

__

River Ride To Rivalry

Notes  
Just...One...More...Chapter! BAH!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_


	20. #51 - River Ride To Rivalry

**River Ride To Rivalry  
_Japanese Title:_** Down The Gladiola! Help From The One And Only Lance!  
**_Translation:_** Daun Sono Chigiri! Fujo Yori Ichi To Hono Wataru!  
**By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek **

_A/N: Make sure to read the Notes at the end! It has some info!_

Eevy flopped in the door of her parents' house in Rose Town. Medira drooped in behind her, followed by most of the group who had originally gone and four others. Eevy walked into her old room, holding the door for Medira, then slamming it shut behind her. Morty shook his head, as this was pretty familiar to him. Tammy sighed and Greg yawned, as she usually wanted privacy when she closed the door that way. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey fumbled around for something to say or do to introduce themselves without Eevy around. A hand suddenly reached out Eevy's bedroom door.

"Mom, dad," Eevy mumbled in a depressed tone, "That's Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey. Guys, this is my mother, Tammy and my father, Greg. Have fun," she closed the door again.

"Well," Tammy muttered, "What happened to them?"

"Nothing, mother," Morty mumbled, "Just very…odd…breakups. They'll be fine in a couple of days."

"They don't have a couple of days," Eusine poked in from his seat on the couch, "You've only got another five days to get to Rainbow Metro."

"AH!" a quick shout flew from the bedroom, "I forgot!" Eevy skidded out the door, "I gotta get moving. I gotta pack, I gotta train, I gotta strategize, I gotta eat, I gotta get a life," she drooped back down again, "Why me?!" she wailed.

Mizu smirked nervously, "He left again, huh? That's too bad."

"It's more than too bad!" Eevy pouted, "It's absolutely horrible!"

"Stop your crying!" Yuu-Yuu suddenly snapped, "Do you want to walk into Rainbow Metro blubbering like a baby?"

"No," Eevy sniffed.

"Then straighten up, pack up, and ship out, girl! Cause you've got a long way to travel!"

"Yuu-Yuu's right," Sooney put in, "You're not going to let one guy destroy your life, are you?"

Eevy's face hardened a bit, "No. No! I'm not. I'm going to pack. Then I'm going to eat. Then I will try to figure out a way to get to Rainbow Metro. And I will do it, and do it well."

"Good girl," Lisle laughed, "I thought we lost the real Eevy there for a minute."

"Now. To pack," she turned and looked back in her room, "This is going to take forever."

*^~^**^~^*

"Well, we're off again," Eevy shrugged, "Bye, mom. Bye, dad."

"Don't worry, we'll be watching," Greg ignored the bawling Tammy who was leaning on his shoulder, "Well, your mother will be when her eyes aren't filled up with water."

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Hikoboshi," Sooney waved and turned to leave.

Yuu-Yuu jumped in front of her, "Hold on! We don't even know how we're getting there yet!"

"I do," everyone spun to look at Eevy, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Morty? Eusine?"

The two she'd questioned looked to each other, smiled wide and turned back to her, "Frigate!"

"Uh huh! That little munchkin owes us a big one for helping him with that stupid paint job. Skiff had better be prepared 'cause he's got a whole team of people for that boat of his!"

"Skiff?" Medira questioned, "Why does that name not agree with me?"

"I don't know," someone laughed from behind them, sending the whole group into the air, "Why does my name bother you?"

"Boy," Eevy laughed, "Skiff! Warn us the next time you pop up from behind!"

"Sorry!" he laughed, "You should see how high you jump when somebody startles you! Like a kangaroo on a trampoline."

"That's not funny!" Lisle snapped, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Skiff Frigate's the name and boats are my game. How's it been, Eevy?"

"Just fine. It's been a while."

"Uh huh. And I do admit I still owe you for helping me paint my boat, so I guess I could give you a quick ride to Rainbow Metro. You leaving now?"

"Sure are," Eevy paused, "If you can take us, anyway."

"Did I not just say I could? Let's go on to the dock and we'll take the Gladiola River on east to the bank of the entrance. It should take about four hours, I'd say. Unless the river's clogged with other boats and Pokemon."

"Do we have to take the Gladiola?" Eevy whined, "Isn't there another way in?"

"No!" Morty and Eusine shoved her from behind, "We're going!"

"See you later, guys!" Ash waved, "I've gotta earn my Platinum Badge!"

"Good luck, Eevy!" Misty shouted, "Hope you get there safe!"

"Bye, everybody!" Brock called, "Train hard!"

"We'll be behind you soon!" Tracey cried, "Good luck, everyone!"

"Thanks, guys!" Eevy shouted back, "Good luck, Ash! See you around!"

"Bye!" their mother waved, "Good luck!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Cool!" Lisle smiled wide, "Motorboats!"

"Actually, it's going to take two boats," Skiff noted, "Can anybody else drive a boat?"

"I can!" Mizu stepped forward, "I love motorboats!"

"Great!" he threw her a set of keys, "Unlock it from the dock and pick who you're taking."

"I'm taking Eusine, Lisle and Morty."

"I guess I get Eevy, Medira, Sooney, and Yuu-Yuu. Let's get going," Skiff hopped off the dock and into the boat, "Come on," Sooney and Yuu-Yuu jumped right in, "You two getting in or what?"

"Uh…" Medira and Eevy whimpered.

"Oh, come on!" Morty laughed, "My little sister's afraid of water."

"That's not funny!" Eevy snapped and slid off into the boat, tipping it side to side, sending her into a latch around Skiff's neck, "I HATE this river!"

"You're fine! Please let me breathe!" Skiff pushed her off, "Air. As long as you don't choke me, give me your hand," he pulled Medira down, "See, that wasn't so bad…Uh…" he stopped at Eevy and Medira with their teeth chattering at the back of the boat, "You're alright. Let's go."

Eevy and Medira let out long shrill screams as he started the engine, "Stop it!" Sooney shouted, "You'll be fine! It's just water!"

"Evil water!" Medira shivered, "Evil, evil, evil water!"

Mizu started her boat from behind them with no problems, "I can't get out until you're out, Skiff."

"Alright then! Here we go!"

*^~^**^~^*

After about twenty minutes, Eevy and Medira's screams had ended. They were both quivering at the front of the boat now, trying not to scream again. Yuu-Yuu had tried numerous times to strike up conversation, but she was always ignored. Skiff tried to ask about Eevy's trip around Gertan Rin, but he too was completely ignored. Morty shouted various contests like rock skipping and stuff from the other boat, but all Eevy did was shake her head and Medira would slouch all the more. Mizu tried to ask Eevy some questions about the League and Medira about being a Gym Leader, but they just shrugged her off. Eusine and Lisle both got the cold shoulder when trying to chat as well. Sooney finally decided to try her luck.

"Eevy," Sooney started, "Are you still planning on trying to make me a Minor Mistress?" she ducked, just in case.

"Sure I am," Eevy mumbled, "I promised that, didn't I?"

Yuu-Yuu smiled wide, "Yes, you did. Uh…What are you going to do when you meet the Elite 4?"

"_If_ I meet the Elite 4 I'll probably be to petrified to move."

"What about Taylor? Are you going to fire him if you get to be Champion Master?" Lisle called.

"I'm not quite sure what I'll do with him yet. I think firing him would be a little too quick and not quite painful enough."

Mizu laughed wildly, "Good point! Will you introduce me to Luri?"

"Sure I will. I said I would and I will. Maybe I'll bring you down to my match with her and you can meet her then."

Eusine took over the chat while Mizu sighed happily, "What about me? Are you going to make me a Mixture Master?"

"Absolutely. Why would I not?"

"You'll have to answer that question later because we've got bigger problems!" Skiff shrieked, "Muk and Magcargo at eleven to two o'clock!"

"Oh no," Medira whined, "It's that same ones from the Moss Bogs! Ki-ya! We're all gonna die!"

"We are not!" Eevy suddenly snapped, "Skiff, head due east. No exceptions. Follow the river. I'll take care of the ooze group."

"Are you sure?" Skiff maneuvered around a group of Muk.

"Doubting me? Go!" Eevy stood up, not remembering she was in a boat, "Sovo!"

Eevy quickly sat back down as her Espeon popped from the ball and sat in front of her, "Never stand in a boat!" Sovo snapped.

"Yeah," Eevy nodded, "Go! Novo!"

"Why are we in a boat?!" Novo cried, "And what are those doing here?!"

"Calm down! Sovo, Psychic attack, now! Novo, Water Gun, now!"

"Go, Cloyster!" Mizu called, throwing her Poke'Ball off the edge of the boat.

"Go, Alakazam!" Eusine added his.

"Go, Haunter!" Morty and Lisle put out theirs.

"Go, Seaking!" Yuu-Yuu called.

"Go, Gloom!" Sooney added.

"Go, Blackstorm!" Medira released her Umbreon.

"Go, Farfetch'd!" 

"Since when do you train Pokemon?" Morty called to Skiff.

"Since I started! Farfetch'd, go!"

The boat engines roared along the river while the Pokemon followed along behind, blasting the oncoming attackers. Skiff caught a rock, popping the boat into the air. Eevy's bag flipped out and up, slamming back down in front of her. She grabbed it and put one arm through it, watching Novo and Sovo.

"The Muk and Magcargo are doubling up!" Sooney flipped, "They'll never do it!"

"Return! Everyone!" the entire group called, recalling their Pokemon.

"Keep driving, Skiff! Don't stop, Mizu!" Eevy shouted, "Go as fast as the legal limit will allow!"

"No problem!" Skiff and Mizu sped up to about twice their original speed with the engines now shaking from the pressure.

"They're still coming!" Lisle wailed, flinging her arms around Morty, "We're not gonna make it!"

"We will too!" Morty pushed her off, "Keep driving!"

"We're getting close!" Skiff noted, "It's another hour from here!"

"An hour at this speed would be about what?" Eusine questioned, "Still an hour?"

"About twenty-five minutes!" Skiff answered, "Give or take ten, fifteen minutes!"

"Step on it! They're getting closer!" Medira begged, "I don't wanna be a Muk lunch or a Magcargo snack!"

"You won't be!" Mizu dodged a rock, "Not if we can just keep up this pace!"

"You'd better!" Lisle snorted, "Or I'll get you both!"

"OK, OK!" Skiff waved his hand at her, "We'll be fine, but I'm not sure the boats can take this!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Eevy screamed, "They'd better, Skiff, or I'll turn you into a scuff!"

"We're almost there! Ten more minutes!"

"Go faster!" Medira growled, "I want to live to see another day!"

"We will, we will!" Mizu rolled her eyes, "Just don't stand up!"  


"No fake!" Yuu-Yuu snorted.

"There!" Skiff flipped, "There's the entrance gate!"

"Hurry up!" Eevy freaked, "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"I know!" he pushed her back, "I need air and space to breath!"

"Ah!" Sooney flew into Eevy's back, "They're right there!"  


"Faster, Skiff! Move it, Mizu!" Morty shouted.

"If we don't go faster we're all gonna get eaten!" Eusine flipped, "Go faster!"  


"I'm going as fast as I can!" Skiff and Mizu snapped in unison, "What do you want me to do? Fly there?"

"If it'll go quicker!" everyone else spat.

"Here goes nothing!" Skiff veered to the left, coming to a screeching halt on the bank of the river, just outside the City gate, "Hurry up, come on, go!"

Mizu arced to a hard left, slamming into the bank beside Skiff's boat and jumping out, "Come on!"

The Muk and Magcargo came to an oozy stop behind the boats. They knew better than to come on land in front of this place. This place was a place for many trainers, some of which may want to capture them. They turned tail and sludged away. Everyone fell to the ground to sit, sighing heavily and panting.

"Good driving," Lisle gagged.

"Thanks," Skiff and Mizu answered.

Eevy stood up and brushed off, "Well. Let's go."

"Are you nuts?" Yuu-Yuu questioned completely seriously.

"After what we just went through?" Sooney drooped.

"What ever happened to 'don't let one guy ruin your life'? Well, don't let a freak accident with Muk and Magcargo ruin yours!" Medira stood up.

"Let me tell you something," Eusine wobbled to stand, "Them chasing us was no 'freak accident'. They'd been planning that for days."

"Fine," Eevy and Medira shrugged with Eevy continuing, "We'll go alone then and you can just fight your way in," they both started walking away with everyone jumping up behind them.

"You coming, Skiff?" Yuu-Yuu asked as he brushed off.

"I might as well. My boats can't go anywhere right now," he pouted along behind her, thinking of his precious, now mutilated, motorboats.

*^~^**^~^*

Most of the group was getting fed up with the line, but Eevy and Medira seemed unfazed. It was wait a few minutes, take two steps, wait a few minutes, take two steps…Over and over and over again. It had been about two hours since they got there and they were finally next in line. Eevy flopped in front of the gate and opened her bag. The gatekeeper took the scanner and scanned each Badge. Each one made a slight beep, but one sent off a buzzer.

"Oh dear," Victor moaned, "Seems this Badge is chipped."

"WHAT?!" Eevy whipped the bag around, "OH NO!!"

Sure enough, the tip of the Red Badge was chipped off. Eevy made whimpering and choking noises, trying to figure out when that could have happened. Then she remembered when her bag had been thrown into the air and slammed down on the boat. Victor aroused her attention again.

"Sorry, but I can't let you in with a chipped Badge."

"What?!" Mizu pleaded, "You can't do that! Most of us saw her win it! You've got to let her in!"

"You'd better let her in or else!" Medira threatened.

"Or else what?" Victor scowled, "Move out of the way of I _will_ call security."

"Go right ahead!" Morty snorted, "Can I vogue for it? I'm a Gym Leader."

"Not of the Red Badge you're not. Sorry, out of the way."

"Hold it a minute there," someone caught their sight from beside the building, "Let me see that Badge."

"What are you doing out here?" Victor stared at him.

"Give me the Badge," the guy's hand stretched out towards them, showing a dark blue cloak and coat.

Eevy gagged suddenly, "B-b-b-but you're," she started quivering, "You're," she quickly put her head down and handed him the Badge, "Excuse the interruption, Master Ryujin."

"No interruption at all," he smirked and studied the Red Badge, "Looks legit to me," he threw it to Victor, "Let them in."

"But I-"

"I said," he reached and pulled his brother to eye level, "let them in," he dropped Victor and glanced to Eevy, musing away silently, "I can't believe she made it here already. Not even a day's worth of traveling. Then this little pipsqueak of a brother of mine plays Mr. Big and tries to keep her out. Little weasel. But her," Eevy was too busy scowling at Victor as he punched on the keyboard to notice how intently Lance kept glancing at her, "She's so beautiful. I can't let this little rat keep her out. No way," he let his sight travel from head to toe and back again about a dozen times, "She's just perfect. She's got a long way to go, but I know she'll do it. She's just got to. If she doesn't I don't know what I'll do," she then noticed his traveling eyes, sending him in a frenzy to look away and sent her into an embarrassed smile.

"Uh huh," Victor quivered and stepped away, "Go! Hurry up before I get in trouble!"

Eevy snatched the Badge from his hand, "Thank you," she snorted, "I thank you, Master Ryujin."

"Thank you, Master Ryujin," the others echoed and bowed behind her.

He turned and waved backwards to them, "No problem," he started walking away, "Call me Lance. I look forward to when we may battle."

"Uh huh," the group's heads wobbled up and down.

Victor stuffed Victoria to take the Badges and ran up behind Lance, "Why'd you make me do that?! I could get in a lot of trouble, ya' know!"

"You will not. I saw her win that Badge. She's probably the most well earned trainer competing."

"Saw her win it? What in the world does that mean?"

"She used to be on PKMN TV. I watched the Gym match. Would you please stop interrogating me?"

"Oh," Victor snickered as he walked away, "Lance likes a beginning trainer. Cute."

"That was not something you see every day," Lisle commented, "Master Lance Ryujin helping out a beginning trainer. Freaky."

"Uh hmm," Skiff nodded, "That's really weird."

"Oh well," Medira shrugged, "He got us in, didn't he?"

"Yep," Eusine stopped and looked side to side, "Where'd Eevy go?"

"There she is. What's she doing?" Yuu-Yuu cocked her head.

"An old trainer tradition," Morty answered, "Supposedly if you stop and light a candle at the Elite Icon and wish hard enough that you'll win you'll have better luck."

After sitting and staring at her candle for a good ten minutes, Eevy stood up and bowed slowly, "I wish I will do my best," she mumbled, "and nothing less," she turned around and shrugged, "Never know! It might work!"

"You don't need wishes or luck to do good!" Sooney butted in, "You'll do great anyway!"

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Mizu looked back and forth.

Eevy slightly laughed, "You guys can go where you like. I have to go get my stuff."

"I'm going to the Exhibit Hall!" Mizu grabbed Eusine's wrist, "And so are you!"

"We'll be wandering around," Morty walked off with Lisle close behind.

Sooney ran to the front gate to wait for Tracey and the group and Yuu-Yuu stood nervously in front of Skiff, "Hey! I know!" she snatched his wrist, surprising him a bit, "Let's go to the Library!"

"No need to pull me! I can walk on my own!" Skiff wailed as she dragged him along.

"What about you?" Eevy turned to Medira, "Where are you going to?"

"I'm staying with you. I think we could both use the company," Medira answered, "You mind?"

"Not in the slightest bit," Eevy sighed as the two headed for the League Pokemon Center.

*^~^**^~^*

As usual, it was the same music as in every Pokemon Center in every city that caught Eevy and Medira's ears as they walked in the door. The sight of yet another Nurse Joy really got to them, as it usually did. Medira again started thinking of the possibility that the Joys could be clones. She whispered this to Eevy, triggering loud laughter that aroused the Nurse.

"Can I help either of you?" she asked in an overly confused tone.

"Oh," Eevy snickered, "Yes, I came to compete in this year's tournament."

"May I please see your Poke'Dex?" Nurse Joy punched away at buttons on the Poke'Dex and computer, "Breeder and owner of all twelve Badges. Impressive," she continued pushing buttons and jabbering to herself, "Alright then. I'll need you to synchronize your watch and Poke'Dex with that clock over there on the wall," she waited for Eevy and Medira to fix their watches while she fixed Eevy's Poke'Dex, "Your first match is with Miss Marci Antoni on the Water Field. You should be sure and be there about ten minutes early. It's scheduled to start at precisely two o'clock in the afternoon this Friday."

"So I have three days to think. That's good," Eevy turned to Medira who nodded agreeably, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. How many people in your group will be staying in the City?"

"Uh…" Medira thought, "There's the five original girls, Skiff, Lisle, Eusine and Morty. Nine."

"Pretty big. All right then. Will anyone be sharing rooms?"

"I'll share with Medira," Eevy noted at Medira's nod, "Eusine with Mizu and Morty with Lisle. The other three girls can share."

"Skiff gets his own room?!" Medira snorted sarcastically, "Eww. Anyway, that would make five rooms all together."

"Alright then. Down the street and take a right and then your third left. You'll come to a large white building. It's impossible to miss. Your group's going to get rooms twenty through twenty-four," she threw them five different keys, "Fight amongst yourselves about who gets which."

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy," Eevy and Medira turned and started to walk away, bumping into someone and stopping at the sound of falling Poke'Balls.

"Oh!" the girl said, "I am so sorry!" she gathered up her Poke'Balls and Eevy's, "Oh. Your Poke'Balls are so pretty."

"Thank you," Eevy brushed off and took her Poke'Balls, "I'm sorry…um…"

"Marci. Marci Antoni," she smiled and shook Eevy's now stunned arm, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just. You're my first opponent!" 

"I am? Oh. So you're Eevy. What a coincidence. I wish you the best of luck, even if you are my opponent."

"Yeah, same here. Good luck, Marci," she waved as the girl walked by.

"Good luck, Eevy!" Marci continued walking, "See you Friday!"

"Oh man," Eevy drooped, "I was really hoping not to meet her until Friday."

"It's alright! You'll beat 'er anyway!" Medira assured.

"Yeah!" Eevy and Medira started walking to find everyone wherever they may have gone to in the City.

*^~^**^~^*

"WHAT?!" Eusine and Morty bugged out together, "What do you mean we'll share rooms with them?!"  


"I thought you would," Eevy smirked nervously, "There're two beds. You'll live," she turned and walked down the hall.

"But-but-but-but," they stammered together, "I won't do it!" 

"You…won't?" two separate whimpers came from behind them as they spun around.

"Lisle! I-I-I-I-"

"Mizu! Uh-um-uh-"

"Don't even finish your stupid excuse!" Lisle snapped, "I've had just about enough of your attitude, Morty, and frankly, I would adore it if I never had to put up with you again!"

"I don't even want to here your dumb reasons!" Mizu spat, "Your excuse for this wouldn't be any better than those for your gambling problem! Get a life and stay out of mine!"

"I-I-I-I-I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Lisle! I swear!"

"That's not what I meant, Mizu! I really didn't mean it like that!"

"Do the men in your family always have this much trouble with women?" Sooney whispered to Eevy.

"Hmm," Eevy thought about it for a minute or two, "Actually yes. It's usually us girls that have the easy time," she started laughing as Yuu-Yuu and Sooney facefaulted with Skiff snickering beside them.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Yuu-Yuu moaned.

"I really, really, really didn't mean it!" Eusine and Morty whined in unison.

"I don't care," Mizu and Lisle both turned away.

Morty bolted up behind Lisle, "What? What do you want from me?"

"I want the truth!" Lisle snapped and scowled straight through him, "Do you love me or not?" she emphasized each word.

"The same exact thing goes for you!" Mizu growled, "What about you? Do you actually love me or don't you?"

"Of course I do!" they answered again in unison.

"Then say it!" Lisle stomped forwards a step, "Say it to me!"

"If it's true tell me!" Mizu barked and stepped up, "Say it!"

"They have a point," Medira interrupted, "I've never heard either of you actually say it. Whine it when they threatened you, yes, but actually sit and say it, no."

"Is that really your problem?" Morty put his hand on Lisle's now shaking shoulder, "Is that what this is about?"

"Uh huh," Lisle whimpered and dropped her head, "You never have actually told me."

"Is that what's up with you too?" Eusine turned toward Mizu but stayed back, "Is that really what's been bothering you?"

"Yes," Mizu whispered, "I'm afraid you're just in me for kicks."

"Don't even imply such things!" Eusine snapped, "Never would I even think such disgusting things!"

"If that's what you're thinking too, don't," Morty shook his head, "Because it's not true."

"Then tell me!" Mizu and Lisle whipped around and got right in Morty and Eusine's faces, "Say it."

"Uh…I…" Morty swallowed hard, "I-I love you, Lisle Illusion."

"Morty!" Lisle attached herself to Morty's shoulders, "I love you too."

"Well?" Mizu slightly snapped, "What about you?"

Eusine nodded to himself, "I love you, Ms. Mizu Mist."

"You didn't even hesitate!" Mizu shouted, flinging her arms around Eusine, "I love you!"

"Glad that's worked out," Skiff sighed before turning and bumping into Yuu-Yuu, "Sorry!" he jumped away.

"How old are you, anyway?" Yuu-Yuu narrowed one eye, "Twenty? Twenty-one?"

"Boy, are you way off!" Skiff laughed, "I'm fifteen."

"You look a lot older."

"Doesn't he?" Eevy commented, "He looks like he's about my age but he's actually quite a few years younger. Seven years, actually. He acts a lot older too."

"Yeah," he waved her away, "That's from hanging around your brother too much."

"Uh huh, blame him."

"I'm not blaming anyone."

"Sure sounds like you are to me," Yuu-Yuu jumped in, "Other than his bad habits, what did he teach you?"

"Like what?" Skiff whimpered and leaned away.

"Did he tell you how to kiss?"

"I…don't know."

"Let me find out," Yuu-Yuu jumped and kissed him somewhat lightly, jumping away again, "Um…You're OK."

Skiff blinked a few times, "Uh, yeah. Thanks, I think."

"OK! Enough!" Eevy pulled the giggling Yuu-Yuu away, "We all need to get some sleep. We've got a lot of planning and training to do in the next few days."

"Uh huh," Medira nodded vigorously, "Can't have a tired group trying to train for the League, can we?"

"Let's go," Morty pulled Lisle along, "I'll share a room, but not a bed."

"Same here," Eusine dragged Mizu behind him, "Maybe in a few years."

"Tomorrow, the real training begins," Eevy looked out the window up at the silver moon.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Biggest Battle Yet

Notes  
@_@ Oyyy...Well, I finally finished _The Hokubu Records_, and I still have to get the next ten chapters posted under _The League Chronicles_, which, by the way, is where you want to look next for some more to read. But, I have to depart from internet land for now, but in a mere two and a half hours, I'll be back and posting those chapters and maybe I'll get the second "Jeweled By Day" part up too...**And**: I'll be posting _"In Search Of The Ancients"_ in just a few moments as well...That really comes just after Cutter Town Chaos but I forgot to mention it x_x So don't forget to read that, as it's the 2nd movie.! That seems to be all for now...So, onward!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*_


End file.
